HORS LIMITES
by Sushaki13
Summary: Deux personnes, deux drames, tous les opposent ... Bella, fille sage, est en quête constante de normalité après ce qui lui est arrivé, alors qu'Edward est un jeune perdu de la société, qui accumule les provocations pour montrer sa haine envers le système. Ils n'ont confiance en personne et pourtant, ils découvriront des sentiments si purs qu'ils les réconcilieront avec eux-mêmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY** ! Son histoire m'a plu, j'ai donc décidé de la modifier à ma sauce avec les personnages de **Stephenie Meyer**.

- Fiction K+, voir M. Certains propos peuvent choquer les plus jeunes. C'est un -AH- Bella/Edward.

Points de vues alternés !

* * *

Tous d'abord, merci à tous de m'accompagner dans cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**HORS LIMITES**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Bella. Edward. Chacun à vécu un drame. Chacun y survit à sa façon. Bella s'efforce de revenir à la vie "normale" ; Edward, au contraire ne fait plus confiance au "système" et accumule les provocations. Ils pourraient se haïr tant ils sont différents. Pourtant, le hasard va les rapprocher. Les obliger à chercher qui ils sont vraiment. Ils vont s'aimer. Des sentiments si purs qu'ils les réconcilieront avec les autres. Et surtout avec eux-mêmes.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC SOI-MEME**

**BELLA**

_Mon père est un control-freak, je déteste ma belle-mère, mon frère est mort à la guerre, et ma mère … disons que ma mère a de sérieux problèmes. Alors à votre avis, je me sens comment ? _

Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé répliquer à Mme Carmen Denali, seulement papa est trop à cheval sur les convenances pour que je puisse vraiment exprimer le fond de ma pensée. Alors j'ai simplement dit :

« Bien. »

Mme Denali, la nouvelle conseillère d'éducation et psychologue du lycée de Forks, n'a pas eu l'air de m'entendre. Poussant une pile de dossiers sur le côté de son bureau déjà bien encombré, elle s'est mise à fouiller dans des paperasses posées devant elle. Quand elle a enfin trouvé mon dossier – épais de plusieurs centimètres -, elle a fredonné un petit air et a avalé une gorgée de café, laissant au passage la marque écarlate de son rouge à lèvres sur le bord de la tasse.

La pièce sentait terriblement le renfermé. À ma droite, mon père commençait à donner des signes d'impatience. À ma gauche, l'écervelée qui me sert de belle-mère se limait les ongles. J'étais en train de manquer mon cours de maths mon père une réunion importante … quant à ma belle-mère, c'est la cervelle qui lui manquait.

« Que pensez-vous de nos nouveaux rideaux ? S'est enquise Mme Denali. Je les ai cousus moi-même. »

Mon père, ma belle-mère et moi nous sommes tournés vers la fenêtre comme un seul homme. Les rideaux étaient roses, à petits pois, un peu trop " Petite Maison dans la Prairie " à mon goût, et je ne parle même pas de la couleur douteuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun de nous trois n'a rien trouvé à répondre à cette question farfelue.

Le BlackBerry de mon père s'étant mis à vibrer, il l'a sorti de sa poche d'un geste théâtral. Tanya a repris sa manucure. Je me suis concentrée sur les diverses plaques accrochées au mur. " L'échec est votre seul ennemi " ; " Si vous voulez atteindre le sommet, ne regardez pas vers le bas " ; " La confiance en soi est la clé du succès " … Et pourquoi pas " Un chasseur sachant chasser doit savoir chasser sans son chien "? Au moins, ça aurait mis une touche d'humour à l'ensemble, si vous voulez mon avis.

J'ai observé Mme Denali. Elle me faisait tellement penser à un jeune caniche, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés et ses manières trop affables. Soudain, elle s'est éclairci la voix. J'ai compris que ma première séance de thérapie obligatoire – le tribunal ne nous avait pas donné le choix – venait officiellement de commencer.

« Isabella a obtenu …

- Appelez moi Bella, coupais-je Mme Denali.

- Entendu Bella, dit-elle dans un sourire. Je disais donc que Bella a obtenu d'excellents résultats au SAT. Vous pouvez être fier de votre fille, monsieur Swan ! »

J'ai réprimé une grimace. Moi qui avais cru en avoir terminé avec tout ça, voilà que, subitement, on m'y ramenait. Oui, j'étais dans le premier quartile, que ce soit au SAT ou à l'ACT. Rien d'étonnant, vu la quantité de travail que papa avait exigée de moi … Seulement, dans mon esprit, ces deux tests d'aptitudes interminables – mais indispensables, si on voulait postuler dans les meilleures universités américaines – étaient un mauvais souvenir. Mon père s'est redressé sur son siège, sans doute pour paraître plus imposant.

« Pas en maths. Sa note est bien en deçà de ses capacités. À ce propos, j'aimerais qu'elle repasse l'épreuve avant la date limite d'envoi des candidatures. »

Le crissement persistant de la lime à ongles commençait à être agaçant. Mme Denali a toussoté, avant de jeter un regard appuyé en direction de ma belle-mère. Je me suis raclé la gorge, moi aussi, mais pour dissimuler un ricanement, ce qui m'a valu un coup d'œil noir de mon père. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Tanya s'est résignée à ranger sa lime dans son sac.

« Monsieur Swan, a repris Mme Denali. Les résultats de Bella se situent bien au-dessus de la moyenne nationale. Ils lui garantissent d'ores et déjà une admission dans l'établissement de son choix.

- Dans notre famille, il n'y a pas de moyenne nationale qui tienne. Nous visons l'excellence ! »

Mon père avait parlé avec une telle grandeur que je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il ajoute : " Telle est ma volonté. " J'ai posé un coude sur le bras de mon fauteuil et je me suis enfoui le visage entre les mains.

« Les résultats d'anglais de Bella sont proches de la perfection. » A fait remarquer Mme Denali, une octave plus haut.

J'ai cessé de les écouter. Les résultats de mes tests étaient le cadet de mes soucis. Ce qui m'intéressait, moi, maintenant, c'était de trouver de l'argent pour réparer la voiture d'Emmett. Rien d'autre. Or, papa tenait tellement à ce qu'on la revende qu'il était inutile d'espérer son aide, à ce niveau-là.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Bella ? Tu es satisfaite de tes résultats ? » M'a demandé Mme Denali.

Je l'ai observée à la dérobée, à travers la masse de cheveux bruns derrière laquelle je me dissimulais le visage. Contrairement à cette chère Mme Denali, mon thérapeute précédent avait immédiatement compris la manière dont notre famille fonctionnait, ou dysfonctionnait, si on regardait les choses en face. C'était donc à mon père qu'il s'adressait, généralement. Pas à moi. Question de hiérarchie, d'autorité, de logique.

« Pardon ? Articulais-je.

- Es-tu contente des notes que tu as obtenues au SAT ou préférerais-tu les repasser ? » A-t-elle répété, les mains posées sur mon dossier.

J'ai croisé le regard las de mon père. Voyons un peu … Je l'aurais sur le dos à tout moment, si je repassais le SAT. Cela voudrait dire se lever tôt le samedi, passer la matinée à me torturer les méninges, puis des semaines à m'inquiéter des résultats. Il n'y avait pas vraiment à hésiter.

« Pas vraiment, non. » Répondis-je.

Les rides d'inquiétude qui entourent la bouche et les yeux chocolats de mon père se sont encore creusés. Devant cette expression manifeste de sa désapprobation, j'ai retourné ma veste.

« Papa a raison. Il vaut mieux que je repasse le SAT. »

Mme Denali a griffonné quelque chose dans mon dossier. Cela m'a semblé d'autant plus étrange que tout y avait déjà été consigné par ses prédécesseurs. Du moins je le pensais.

« Parfait. Avant de retourner en cours, tu passeras voir Mme Cope pour lui demander les dates des prochains tests. La question est réglée. À présent, comme je suis également ta conseillère d'éducation, j'aimerais que nous discutions de ton emploi du temps pour le semestre à venir. Tu as comblé tes heures creuses en t'inscrivant à des cours de techniques commerciales. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques les raisons de ce choix. »

En disant la vérité, c'est-à-dire en expliquant que l'initiative n'était pas venue de moi mais de papa, j'aurais sans doute irrité au moins deux des personnes présentes. Alors j'ai improvisé.

« Cela m'aidera, par la suite. Quand je serai à l'université, je veux dire. »

Ouah ! J'avais dit cela avec le même enthousiasme qu'une gamine de six ans se préparant à être vaccinée. Grave erreur : de nouveau, mon père s'est agité sur son siège en soupirant. J'ai vaguement songé à rectifier le tir, puis j'ai renoncé : je n'aurais sans doute pas paru plus sincère en reformulant ma réponse. Mme Denali a rapidement parcouru mon dossier.

« Tu sembles être dotée d'un talent incroyable en art, surtout en peinture. Loin de moi l'idée de te détourner de tes cours de commerce, toutefois, tu pourrais peut-être en abandonner un pour t'inscrire à l'atelier d'art et …

- Pas question ! S'est écrié mon père, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Bella ne s'inscrira à aucun aucun cours d'éducation artistique, suis-je clair ?

Mon père est un curieux mélange de sergent-chef et de lapin blanc : comme dans les films sur la guerre du Viet Nam, il adore commander ; comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles, il est constamment en retard pour un rendez-vous important ou un autre. Je dois reconnaître que, même si elle a cédé, Mme Denali n'a pas sourcillé.

« Parfaitement clair, a-t-elle simplement répondu.

- Bien ! Annonça Tanya. À présent que ce petit problème est réglé … »

J'avais sincèrement oublié son existence. Si seulement mon père avait pu en faire autant !

« Les résultats scolaires de Bella ne sont pas la principale raison de cet entretien, madame Swan. » A décrété Mme Denali.

Elle a tiré une lettre officielle de son tiroir. J'avais vu cet en-tête à de nombreuses reprises, au cours de ces deux dernières années. Quel gâchis de papier ! _Les services de protection de l'enfance n'ont donc aucune pitié pour les forêts tropicales ? _Mme Denali a parcouru la missive, qui, à mon grand désespoir, ne s'est pas autodétruite, comme dans un film de James Bond. Lorsqu'elle en a eu terminé, elle l'a tamponnée et l'a classée au sommet de mon dossier déjà surchargé.

« Voilà ! À présent je suis officiellement ta thérapeute. »

Mon père et moi nous sommes tous les deux affaissés sur nos sièges, et je dois avouer que je me suis réjouie à l'idée que cette partie de l'entretien nous mette aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Tanya, quant à elle, a levé les yeux au plafond, avant de pianoter impatiemment sur le bras de son fauteuil. Mme Denali s'est aperçue que je m'étais mise à jouer avec les plaques d'identification accrochées à mon cou.

« Toutes mes condoléances, a-t-elle dit. Dans quelle branche de l'armée était ton frère, Bella ? »

Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Papa allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il m'avait répété une bonne centaine de fois que la place des plaques d'identification d'Emmett était dans la boîte que je range sous mon lit, et qu'elles ne devaient pas en sortir. Malheureusement, ce matin, j'avais éprouvé le besoin irrésistible de les porter : j'allais faire la connaissance de ma nouvelle psychologue, le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de mon frère était encore tout récent et j'entamais mon dernier semestre de lycée. J'ai refoulé la nausée que je sentais monter en moi et, évitant le regard chagrin de papa, je me suis concentrée sur les pointes de mes cheveux.

« Emmett était un marine, a-t-il répondu d'un ton sec. Pour le reste, j'ai une réunion importante ce matin. Avec des clients potentiels. De sorte que j'aimerais savoir _quand_ nous en aurons terminé, au juste.

- Quand j'en déciderai ainsi. Si vous tenez à compliquer ces séances, monsieur Swan, je me ferai un plaisir d'en référer à l'assistante sociale du lycée. »

J'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas sourire. Mme Denali avait l'art et la manière de s'y prendre. Mon père a immédiatement fait machine arrière, hélas, Tanya n'a pas perçu le danger.

« Bella aura dix-huit ans dans quelques jours, a-t-elle glapi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'État de Washington a toujours autorité sur elle.

- Vraiment ? La réponse est pourtant simple : l'État se substitue aux adultes auxquels Bella a eu affaire jusqu'à présent, parce qu'ils ont lamentablement échoué en la matière. Du moins, c'est l'impression que donne la lecture de ces documents, a ajouté Mme Denali en brandissant mon dossier. Bella continuera donc sa thérapie jusqu'à ses examens de fin d'année. Alors, et alors seulement, l'État de Washington vous laissera tranquilles, tous autant que vous êtes. »

Carmen Denali a continué à fixer Tanya, jusqu'à que cette dernière soit quasiment recroquevillée au fond de son fauteuil. Ensuite, elle s'est tournée vers moi.

« Alors, Bella ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

_Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, la pauvre ? Que j'étais en pleine forme ?

« Bien.

- Vraiment ? A-t-elle insisté en posant un index sur mon menton. J'aurais pourtant pensé que le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de ton frère réveillerait en toi des souvenirs pénibles … »

Elle m'a dévisagée d'un air placide tandis que je la foudroyais du regard. Mon père et Tanya se sont encore tassés sur leurs sièges : cette épreuve de force était inconfortable pour eux aussi, apparemment. Pour ma part, comme d'habitude, j'étais coincée par mon problème de soumission à l'autorité des adultes. Mme Denali ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de question, je n'avais donc pas à lui répondre. En théorie … parce que en pratique, j'avais désespérément envie de lui plaire. Je me suis demandé pourquoi : après tout, elle n'était qu'une intervenante de plus, dans la valses des psychothérapeutes qui m'avaient tous posé les mêmes questions, m'avaient promis de m'aider et étaient repartis en me laissant dans le même état que celui dans lequel ils m'avaient trouvé. C'est-à-dire _anéantie_.

Tanya a brisé le silence, de sa voix de crécelle.

« Bella pleure souvent, a-t-elle lancé comme s'il s'agissait d'un commérage juteux. Tout le temps, en fait. Son frère lui manque terriblement. »

Mon père et moi avons dévisagé la ravissante idiote qui me tient lieu de belle-mère. Je l'adjurais intérieurement de continuer, tandis que mon père, j'en suis sûre, priait pour qu'elle se taise. Dieu devait tenir à ce que je crois en lui, car Tanya a poursuivi :

« Parfois, elle refuse de manger. Bien sûr, je l'encourage sur cette voie. Qui sait ? Nous arriverons peut-être à la faire rentrer dans une taille 34, si elle continue ainsi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'est mordu la lèvre : elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait insinué.

« Si elle se contente de fruits et de légumes, je veux dire. »

Manifestement mal à l'aise, Mme Denali a fait le geste de consulter sa montre, sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas.

« J'aurais plutôt tendance à encourager les jeunes à manger, a-t-elle commenté, d'un ton sec. Pas n'importe quoi, certes, mais tout de même ! »

De nouveau, elle a griffonné quelques mots dans mon dossier. À côté de moi, mon père a grogné.

« As-tu été en contact avec ta mère Bella ? M'a demandé Mme Denali.

- Non ! Se sont exclamés mon père et Tanya, d'une seule voix.

- Oui. » Ai-je lâché en même temps qu'eux.

Tous deux se sont tournés vers moi, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être prise en sandwich. À ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à avouer la vérité.

« Maman a appelé à la maison, pendant les vacances. J'ai décroché sans savoir que c'était elle. »

Je n'ai pas précisé que je l'avais attendu, cet appel. J'étais allée jusqu'à rester assise près du téléphone pendant des jours, dans l'espoir que ma mère se souvienne que deux années complètes s'étaient écoulées, depuis la mort de mon frère – son fils unique. Mon père s'est passé une main lasse sur le visage.

« Tu sais que tu n'as droit à aucun contact avec ta mère. » A-t-il déclaré, ravalant à peine sa colère.

De toute évidence, il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'aie livré à ma thérapeute ce détail croustillant. Il se voyait déjà pris dans un tourbillon d'assistantes sociales et d'éducatrices en tout genre.

« Tu sais qu'elle est sous le coup d'une ordonnance restrictive. » A-t-il ajouté.

Sans doute pour renforcer son propos, il s'est mis à jouer avec l'écran de son BlackBerry, et le numéro de son avocat est apparu sur l'écran. J'ai agrippé les plaques d'identification, afin de sentir le nom et le numéro d'Emmett au creux de la paume de ma main et j'ai soufflé :

« Papa, non s'il te plaît …

- Je vais faire changer notre numéro de fixe. »

J'ai hoché la tête. Même si ça m'embêtait de savoir que ma mère ne pourrait plus jamais m'appeler à la maison, j'allais encaisser le coup. Par égard pour maman. Parce que s'il y avait une chose dont elle n'avait pas besoin, c'était bien de se retrouver en prison.

« Et depuis ? A insisté Mme Denali. Tu as eu d'autres contacts avec ta mère ?

- Non. Nous n'avons pas parlé très longtemps, vous savez. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. J'avais mal partout, je ne pouvais plus faire mine de me porter comme un charme. L'interrogatoire avait pris un tour trop personnel, mes cicatrices n'étaient pas assez bien refermées.

« J'aimerais être certaine que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, Bella. Tu as bien compris que tout contact entre ta mère et toi, même si l'initiative vient d'elle, t'est formellement interdit ?

- Oui. » Ai-je bredouillé.

Emmett me manquait quoi qu'on en pense, ma mère me manquait Tanya était enceinte mon père était constamment sur mon dos et …

J'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle, en vain. La boule qui me nouait la gorge empêchait l'oxygène de rentrer. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Je voudrais réparer la voiture d'Emmett.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! S'est écrié mon père.

- Attendez un instant, avança Mme Denali. De quoi parles-tu Bella ? »

J'ai baissé les yeux vers les gants qui dissimulaient mes avant-bras lacérés.

« Emmett avait déniché une Chevrolet de 1965, à la casse. Une véritable merveille, pour les amateurs. Bref, il passait tout son temps libre à la réparer. Il … il avait presque fini quand il est parti pour l'Afghanistan. Je veux terminer son œuvre, remettre cette voiture en état de marche. Pour Emmett ... Pour qu'il n'ait pas fait tout cela en vain. »

_Et pour moi aussi. _Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il m'avait laissé de lui, en partant. Une voiture vintage qui ne fonctionnait pas.

« Monsieur Swan, je pense que vous devriez autoriser Bella à réparer ce véhicule.

- Cela coûterait une fortune, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour ma fille de réparer une vieille voiture alors qu'elle en a une en parfait état de marche, maugréa-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me laisser travailler. » Ai-je rétorqué, un peu agressivement.

Voilà, il était au pied du mur et tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, maintenant. Lui, il me considérait avec intensité. S'il refusait – et, il mourrait d'envie de refuser -, il s'attirerait les foudres de la nouvelle thérapeute. Or, il tenait beaucoup à ce que nous nous montrions sous notre meilleur jour, lors de ces séances. Sous aucun prétexte, nous ne devions régler nos comptes personnels …

« C'est d'accord, a-t-il capitulé dans un soupir. À condition que Bella prenne elle-même les frais en charge. Et ma fille connaît les règles, en ce qui concerne le travail. Il lui faudra trouver un emploi aux horaires flexibles, de manière que cela ne l'empêche pas de faire ses devoirs, d'assumer les activités que nous avons choisies ensemble, et surtout, SURTOUT, sans que ses notes s'en ressentent. En avons-nous enfin terminé, madame Denali ?

- Pas encore, j'en ai peur, a-t-elle dit en consultant l'horloge murale. Bella, si l'État de Washington a tenu à ce que tu poursuives cette thérapie, c'est parce que ton éducatrice lui a fait part des remarques de tes professeurs. Tous ont noté une nette diminution de ta participation en classe. Par ailleurs, il semble que tu te mêles moins à tes camarades que les années précédentes. »

Elle m'a regardée d'un air appuyé.

« Nous voulons tous que tu sois heureuse, Bella. À commencer par moi. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

_Ah bon ? _À l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'on m'avait demandé mon avis, ne serait-ce que pour cette énième thérapie. Ils voulaient que je sois " heureuse " ? Eh bien, bonne chance à tous !

« Pas de problème, ai-je répondu.

- Bella a un petit ami, a annoncé Tanya sans prévenir.

- Ah oui ? Ai-je dis en même temps que mon père.

- Tu as déjà oublié Bella ? Hier soir, nous avons parlé de ce garçon dont tu t'es amourachée, et je t'ai expliqué que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour négliger tes autres camarades … »

Qu'est-ce qui me perturbait le plus ? Ce petit ami imaginaire, ou bien le fait que Tanya se targue d'avoir eu avec moi une conversation digne de ce nom ? J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne réussissais pas à trancher. Mon père a profité de mon silence pour se lever et enfiler son manteau.

« Vous voyez bien, madame Denali, Bella se porte bien. Elle est amoureuse, c'est tout. C'est de son âge. Quant à moi, bien que j'aie conscience de l'importance capitale de ces séances, j'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes. En outre, je ne veux pas que ma fille manque son deuxième cours de la journée.

- Une dernière question, Bella. Tu serais vraiment partante pour gagner l'argent qui te permettrait de remettre en état la voiture de ton frère ? »

J'ai tiré sur les gants que je portais constamment pour dissimuler mes cicatrices.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Ai-je répondu.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai un job pour toi, a-t-elle dit dans un sourire. Attends-moi ici, que je t'explique de quoi il s'agit. »

Les trois adultes se sont regroupés à l'accueil, le temps d'un dernier conciliabule. Mon père avait glissé son bras autour de la taille de Tanya elle s'était appuyée sur lui pour écouter les paroles que leur chuchotait Mme Denali. Quand je les ai vus hocher la tête en même temps, j'ai senti monter en moi ce mélange familier de jalousie et de colère que je connais si bien, hélas. Comment papa pouvait-il aimer autant la femme qui avait tout détruit sur son passage ?

* * *

**EDWARD **

D'habitude, l'odeur de la peinture fraîche mêlée à celle de la sciure m'évoquait mon père, pas l'école. Pourtant, c'est cette odeur-là qui m'a pris à la gorge quand je suis entré dans le bureau fraîchement rénové. Du coup ça sentait … le bahut.

« Comment ça va ce matin, madame Cope ? Ai-je demandé.

- Edward ! Encore en retard _muchacho_ ? » A-t-elle répondu, sans cesser d'agrafer ses documents.

L'horloge indiquait 9h du matin.

« Oh ! C'est tôt, pour moi, non ? »

Mme Cope a contourné son secrétaire en merisier flambant neuf pour s'avancer vers le comptoir. Même si elle me faisait passer de fichus quarts d'heure quand j'arrivais en retard, je l'aimais bien, cette meuf. Avec ses fins cheveux châtains et son espagnol impeccable, elle me faisait penser à une version hispanique de ma mère.

« Tu ne t'es pas présenté chez Madame Denali, comme convenu, ce matin. Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière d'entamer un nouveau semestre. » A-t-elle murmuré en remplissant mon billet de retard.

Elle a désigné du menton les trois adultes groupés à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'en ai conclu que la femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés qui conspirait avec un couple de bourges, était la nouvelles conseillère d'éducation. J'ai grimacé.

« Aïe ! »

Mme Cope a fait glisser le billet de retard sur le comptoir avec son légendaire regard noir. C'était la seule personne, dans cette école, à ne pas penser que j'étais foutu pour de bon. La grande brune a lancé :

« Monsieur Masen ! Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez souvenu de notre rendez-vous, même avec deux heures de retard. Prenez donc place, le temps que je termine ce que j'ai à faire. »

Elle avait dit cela en me souriant comme à un ami de longue date, et d'un ton si doux que j'ai bien failli lui sourire en retour. Au lieu de quoi, bien sûr, je me suis contenté de hocher la tête avant de m'installer sur l'une des chaises alignées contre le mur du bureau. Mme Cope est partie d'un rire sonore.

« Quoi ? Ai-je demandé.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à l'embobiner aussi facilement que son prédécesseur, fais moi confiance. Enfin, qui sait ? Peut-être parviendra-t-elle à te convaincre qu'il est temps de prendre tes études au sérieux ? »

J'ai appuyé la tête contre le mur de parpaing fraîchement repeint lui aussi, et j'ai fermé les yeux. C'est que j'aurais bien dormi quelques heures de plus, moi. Il manquait pour faire la fermeture du restaurant, la veille au soir, et je n'avais pas pu m'échapper avant minuit bien sonné. Après quoi, Alice et Jasper m'avaient tenu la jambe jusqu'à pas d'heure.

« Madame Cope ? A demandé la conseillère d'une voix d'ange. Pouvez-vous me donner les prochaines dates du SAT, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le téléphone s'étant mis à sonner, Mme Cope a pris la communication.

À ce moment-là, j'ai entendu une chaise bouger, non loin de la mienne, et, tout d'un coup, j'ai eu l'eau à la bouche. Une délicieuse odeur de petits pains à la canelle venait de me chatouiller les narines et je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille. J'ai entrouvert les yeux … Sur une chevelure brune, soyeuse et légèrement bouclée. Je savais à qui elle appartenait. C'était celle d'Isabella Swan. Et vu qu'il n'y avait pas un seul petit pain à la canelle à l'horizon, c'était forcément d'elle que venait cette odeur.

_Isabella Swan … _

On avait eu plusieurs cours en commun et, le semestre précédent, la même heure creuse dans nos emplois du temps. Et ben, même comme ça, je ne savais pas grand chose sur son compte, sauf qu'elle n'était pas très sociable mais plutôt douée, qu'elle était brune et qu'elle avait des nichons à faire rêver un moine. Ni trop peu, ni trop gros, exactement parfaits. Elle s'enveloppait constamment dans des chemises trop grandes pour elle, avec des manches longues qui pendouillaient sur les épaules, et un T-shirt qui en révélait juste assez pour faire fantasmer son monde.

Comme d'hab, elle regardait droit devant elle. Je n'aurais pas été là, ça aurait été pareil. De toute manière, il y avait fort à parier que je n'existais pas dans son esprit. Bref, les filles comme Isabella Swan avaient le don de m'énerver, et quand je dis "m'énerver", je suis poli.

« Tu as vraiment un prénom à la con. » Lui ai-je soufflé.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui me poussait à l'embêter comme ça. L'ennui, sans doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être en train de fumer ta drogue dans les toilettes, non ? »

Ainsi, elle savait qui j'étais … Intéressant !

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils ont installés des caméras de surveillance dans les chiottes. Du coup, on est obligés de fumer sur le parking.

- Pauvres chéris, a-t-elle susurré en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

- Isabella … Isabella-a-a-a, la fausse italienne, pourquoi tu caches tes bons seins comme ça ?

- Très original, a-t-elle répondu après s'être figer. Si, si ! Vraiment, t'es trop drôle Masen. »

J'étais content : j'avais réussi à l'atteindre, à la faire réagir, à ce qu'elle quitte son masque de petite fille modèle. Elle a ramassé son sac et s'est dirigée vers le corridor en agitant son petit derrière de pimbêche de gauche à droite. Bon, finalement, c'était loin d'être aussi marrant que je l'avais imaginé. Pour tout vous dire, je me suis même senti un peu débile.

« Edward ? » A appelé Mme Denali en me faisant signe de la suivre dans le bureau.

Le précédent conseiller d'éducation était du genre psychorigide. Son bureau était tellement bien rangé que je m'amusais à changer ses trucs de place, rien que pour lui mettre les nerfs. Avec Mme Denali, je n'aurais pas ce plaisir. La pièce était devenue un véritable souk. C'est bien simple, j'aurais pu y enterrer un cadavre, personne ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. Je me suis assis face à elle, et j'ai attendu qu'elle brandisse son martinet.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ? M'a-t-elle demandé, d'un air de bébé caniche abandonné.

- Merveilleuses »

Du moins, si on considérait qu'entendre un père et une mère nourriciers se hurler dessus et foutre tous les cadeaux en l'air, c'était un bon Noël. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me laissait pas passer mes Noëls, tranquille, dans mon sous-sol lugubre, à fumer pétard sur pétard avec mes deux meilleurs potes ? J'aurais donné cher pour le savoir.

« Tu m'en vois ravie. Donc, tout va bien, avec ta nouvelle famille d'accueil ?

- Mouais. »

Sûr … Par comparaison avec les trois familles qui m'avaient " accueilli " avant eux, c'était le paradis.

« Bien. Trêve de plaisanterie, mon garçon. J'ai lu ton dossier _in_ _extenso_, et je constate que tu n'as plus rien du délicieux jeune homme qui a quitté le lycée des Highlands, il y a trois ans. Highlands est un bon lycée, celui de Forks est un excellent lycée. Par conséquent, nous attendons des résultats, nous aussi. »

Non mais quel ton ! _In extenso_ … ! Elle ne pouvait pas dire " en entier ", comme tout le monde ? J'ai serré si fort les spirales de mon cahier de maths qu'elles se sont enfoncées dans ma main. Pour qui elle se prenait, elle ?

« Bref, a-t-elle poursuivi. Après mûre réflexion, je t'ai choisi, toi, Edward Masen, parmi tous les dossiers qui me sont soumis. Tu vas devenir mon sujet numéro un. Ensemble, nous allons nous débrouiller pour que tu redeviennes le garçon charmant et bien élevé que tu as été. »

La dernière fois qu'on m'avait fait lire un passage des Évangiles – et ça ne datait pas d'hier -, j'avais cru remarquer que seul Jésus avait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.

« Il faudrait un miracle ! Ai-je répliqué. Vous avez des accointances avec Jésus-Christ, peut-être ?

- En dix-huit mois, tu as été envoyé dans trois familles d'accueil différentes. Le lycée de Forks est ton quatrième lycée depuis la mort de tes parents. Aucun de ces établissements ne t'a classé parmi les perturbateurs, tu n'as gagné ce titre qu'à ton arrivée dans nos murs. Je trouve ce fait, disons … Intéressant. »

Mme Denali s'est interrompue. Si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui donne ma version de l'histoire, elle pouvait attendre bien longtemps, la pauvre. En dix-huit mois – le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la mort de mes parents -, j'avais eu tout le loisir d'apprendre que personne n'en à rien à foutre de rien, dans ce système à la noix. Et qu'une fois qu'on a un pied dans l'engrenage, on est fichu. Point barre.

« J'ai eu le proviseur de ton ancien lycée, a-t-elle continué. Il m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi. Membre actif et hautement apprécié de l'équipe de base-ball dès la première année, figurant sur la liste des meilleurs élèves, impliqué dans un grand nombre d'activités, très populaire auprès de tes camarades … Je crois que ce jeune homme-là m'aurait plus. » A-t-elle dit en me dévisageant.

À moi aussi, seulement fallait se faire une raison : vivre tue. Y a pas à sortir de là.

« Il est un peu tard pour le base-ball, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ai-je ironisé. On est au milieu de la saison. Sans compter que l'entraîneur n'apprécierait sûrement pas mes tatouages.

- Mon but n'est pas de t'inciter à vivre comme avant, mais de retrouver le garçon motivé que tu étais. »

Elle avait l'air sincère … J'aurais aimé la croire. Seulement, j'avais appris à mes dépens qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à quiconque appartenant au système. Alors j'ai laissé le silence retomber. Elle a commencé par détourner les yeux, puis elle a secoué la tête.

« Tu as été malmené par la vie, d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas rester bloqué là-dessus. Une foule de possibilités s'offre à toi, Edward. Tes professeurs affirment que tu as un potentiel énorme. Ce qui laisse à désirer, c'est ta moyenne, et je ne parle pas de ton assiduité. Les deux sont liées, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis. Alors voilà : j'ai un projet, pour toi. En plus de venir me voir une fois par semaine, tu vas prendre des cours de soutien, et cela jusqu'à ce que ta moyenne reflète tes capacités. »

Je me suis levé. J'avais déjà manqué mon premier cours, et cette partie de plaisir venait de me fournir une excuse pour ne pas assister au deuxième. Cela dit, vu que j'avais réussi à m'extraire de mon lit, autant aller en classe à un moment ou un autre.

« Désolé, madame. Vous allez devoir trouver un autre candidat dans vos dossiers. Un autre " projet ", si vous préférez, encore que j'appellerais plutôt ça un cobaye. Moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de connerie.

- Faut-il que je contacte ton assistante sociale Edward ?

- Ne vous gênez pas, ai-je dit en continuant d'avancer vers la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle me fasse ? Qu'elle me sépare de mes deux frères ? C'est déjà fait. Qu'elle me colle dans une famille d'accueil ? Trop tard. C'est fait, là encore.

- À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu tes frères ? »

Mes petits frères ... À ces mots, ma main s'est figée sur la poignée de la porte.

« Ton assistante sociale et moi-même sommes d'accord pour étendre ton droit de visite un tant soit peu. À _condition,_ bien sûr, que tu fasses des efforts et que tu me montres la personne que tu étais avant la disparition de tes parents. »

Là, j'ai lâché la poignée et suis allé me rasseoir.

* * *

**Voici ce premier chapitre, où on entre en contact avec l'univers de Bella et d'Edward. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! À très bientôt.**

**Sushaki**


	2. Chapter 2

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY****,** et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandés à quelle fréquence je comptais publier, pour répondre, je pense poster **au moins un chapitre par semaine**.

* * *

**Je réponds en privé à tous ceux ayant un compte. **Merci vraiment de vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir !

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à** : xDreamyTwilightx ; Onja ; Guest !**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE DEUX : LE PASSÉ NE S'ENDORT JAMAIS**

_All things to all men - The Cinematic Orchestra_

**BELLA**

Si seulement j'avais pu porter mes gants tout le temps, je me serais sentie plus en sécurité. C'est pour ça que je ne m'achetais que des vêtements à manches longues. Très, très longues.

Mes manches, je les ai tirées, pour qu'elles couvrent même mes doigts. Du coup, mon chemisier de coton a glissé, dénudant mon épaule. À l'époque où j'étais encore _freshman_, j'aurais détesté qu'on voie ma peau beaucoup trop blanche à mes yeux. Mais, maintenant, je préfère de loin sentir les regards glisser sur mon épaule plutôt que sur mes cicatrices.

« Elle t'a dit de qui il s'agissait ? Je te parie que c'est Laurent Gathegi. Il paraît qu'il est nul en maths et que, s'il ne remonte pas la pente, il perdra sa bourse pour l'université. Pourvu que ce soit lui ! Il est trop beau ! »

Ma meilleure amie, Rosalie Hale, s'est interrompue, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas cessé de jacasser, depuis que je lui avais parlé de la nouvelle thérapeute et des cours de soutien que Mme Denali m'avait proposé à un autre lycéen. Malgré ses bavardages incessants – et le fait qu'elle soit une véritable _fashion victim_ –, Rosalie est la bonne fée du lycée de Forks. Constamment dans sa petite bulle d'allégresse, elle distribue autour d'elle joie et bonheur. J'avais gardé à la mémoire ce que m'avait dit Carmen Denali, et je m'efforçais d'être sociable, même si, chaque soir, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible et me réfugier sous ma couette. Mais puisque mon père et mes professeurs souhaitaient que je me montre plus loquace, autant échanger avec ma meilleure amie.

Bien que l'odeur de pizza et de frites m'ait mis l'eau à la bouche, je me suis contentée d'un Coca light et d'une pomme. Il faut dire que les filles qui déjeunent à ma table sont aussi obsédées par la minceur que ma propre belle-mère …

« Qui donc est trop beau ? A demandé Jessica Stanley derrière nous, en chipant un morceau de céleri sur le plateau de Rosalie.

- On parle de Laurent Gathegi. Bella va donner des cours à un chanceux, on ne sait pas qui. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Quelqu'un à ajouter à notre liste de canons ambulants, mais bêtes comme leur pieds ? »

Jessica a parcouru la cafétéria du regard, à la recherche d'un garçon correspondant à la description.

« Alec Volturi ! S'est-elle exclamée. Il a beau d'être d'une ignorance crasse, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heures. »

Elle a croqué dans sa branche de céleri sans quitter Alec des yeux.

« Si c'est à lui que tu donnes des cours, tu as intérêt à me le présenter, ma vieille ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jane, la pom-pom girl en chef – et indéniablement la chef de notre tablée – a pris place à côté de Jessica. Les trois autres filles qui se joignaient généralement à nous sont arrivés dans la foulée. Quant à moi, je me suis dépêchée de prendre mon carnet de croquis, et j'ai plongé le nez dedans en espérant me faire oublier. Je me demande bien pourquoi puisque, selon sa nouvelle habitude, Jane m'a royalement ignorée.

« Présenter qui à qui ? A-t-elle demandé à Rosalie.

- Jessica à Alec Volturi. Bella va donner des cours de soutien à un niais. On essaie de devenir de qui il peut bien s'agir. »

Jane et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde avant l'accident. Même après, je crois. Elle est venue me voir à l'hopital chaque jour, puis chez moi tout au long de l'été. Malheureusement, à la rentrée, mon statut social en a pris un sérieux coup, et notre amitié aussi dans la foulée. Du moins en public. Parce que, en privé, elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle m'aimait comme une sœur. Quant aux autres lycéens, ils font comme si je n'existais pas. Enfin, pour la plupart.

« Allez, Rose … Dis-nous tout ! À qui Bella va-t-elle donner ces cours ?

- Demande le lui toi-même ! » A répondu Rosalie en croquant à belles dents dans sa pomme.

Un silence de mauvais augure est tombé sur la table : la plus jolie fille du lycée venait de défier ouvertement la plus populaire. Dans la cafétéria, les conversations ont cessé, chacun se préparant à assister à la confrontation qui s'annonçait. J'aurais pu jurer qu'un air de western s'échappait du haut-parleur. J'ai donné un petit coup de pied à Rosalie. Je voulais qu'elle réponde à ma place, au lieur d'obliger Jane à m'adresser la parole devant les autres. Les secondes s'égrénaient, et Jane et Rosalie continuaient de s'affronter du regard.

« Je n'en sais rien, ai-je dit. Je le vois cet après-midi. »

Ouf, aussitôt, les conversations et les bruits d'assiettes ont repris. Le visage de Jane s'est décrispé elle a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'est tourné vers ses copines pour juger des réactions.

« D'accord pour jouer à ces devinettes stupides avec vous. » A-t-elle déclaré.

Puis elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. Et là, j'ai prié une énième fois pour que ma vie redevienne un jour normale. Ensuite, elle a lancé un nom et les filles ont décidé de jouer elles aussi. Pendant qu'elles bavardaient, jetaient d'autres noms et racontaient les derniers ragots de l'école, j'ai observé Jane : c'était parfait, cette nouvelle petite coupe courte de cheveux blonds qui lui encadrait le visage … J'ai commencé à dessiner sur mon carnet. Travaillé l'ombre qu'une mèche de cheveux projetait sur la dentelure de l'oreille. Estompé …

« Jacob et Lauren ont cassé pendant les vacances d'hiver, nous a soudain annoncé Jane. Lauren affirme que c'est elle qui l'a plaqué, Jacob prétend l'inverse … Bref, je me demande si nous finirons par savoir la vérité.

- Tu entends ça Bella ? » M'a demandé Jessica.

Je devais reconnaître que Jessica essayait toujours de m'inclure dans les conversations. Même quand je n'y tenais pas particulièrement.

J'avais rencontré Jacob au cours d'anglais, lors de ma première année au lycée de Forks, et j'étais sortie avec lui pendant un an et demi. Cela faisait de moi l'experte en la matière à cette table.

« Quand j'ai rompu avec lui, il n'est pas allé raconter partout lequel de nous deux avait pris la décision de quitter l'autre, ai-je fait remarquer. Cela dit, il a beaucoup changé, depuis.

- Edward Masen ! S'est écriée Jessica, sans prévenir.

- Quoi Edward Masen ?

- Edward Masen est carrément à tomber. Je lui donnerais bien des cours de soutien, moi. » A continué Rosalie en reluquant la table des fumeurs de pétard.

Comment pouvait-elle fantasmer sur un garçon qui s'était encore moqué de moi le matin même ? Jane, elle, en est restée bouche bée.

« T'es dingue, ai-je dit ahurie. Pour que tout le monde me tourne le dos ? Merci bien !

- J'ai dit que je lui donnerais bien des cours, pas que j'allais le présenter à mes parents ! Cela dit, d'après mes informations, les filles qui sont sorties avec lui ont adorés.

- Tu as raison, a renchérit Jane. Il est tellement sexy, et on dit qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'attarder. Une fois, c'est son maximum. Tia Amun a essayé de lui forcer la main. Elle le suivait partout, comme un petit chien. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'attirer sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Le jour où il y est arrivé, ça a été terminé.

- Tia a tout perdu dans l'histoire, a ajouté Rosalie. Son petit ami de l'époque, sa virginité, sa réputation, son respect d'elle-même … Tout cela en moins d'un mois ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a changé de lycée.

- C'est un abruti, c'est tout ! » Ai-je lancé.

Comme s'il m'avait entendue, de l'autre bout de la salle, Edward Masen a tourné la tête vers moi et nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Ses cheveux hirsutes les dissimulaient mais je voyais bien qu'il me regardait. Il a eu un petit sourire. Edward Masen était le genre musclé, provocateur et bourré de problèmes. Sur lui, un simple T-shirt et un jean prennent un petit côté dangereux, je l'avoue. Cela dit, il n'était pas du tout mon type. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était un petit ami normal, pas un fumeur de pétard qui jetait les filles comme des mouchoirs usagés. Cela ne m'a pas empêchée de le regarder une dernière fois en sirotant mon Coca. Une chaise a grincé sur le carrelage. Jacob venait de se retourner pour se glisser entre Jessica et Jane.

« Un abruti, tu dis ? C'est rare que tu sois si cash Bella. J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles !

- Non. Ton tour est déjà passé, a répliqué Rose. Bella parle de Edward Masen. »

Je lui ai donné un nouveau coup de pied sous la table en retour, elle m'a souri. Jacob Black … Un mètre quatre-vingts dix, bâti comme une armoire à glace, cheveux noirs, yeux tout aussi sombres, capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, hyper-sexy … et surtout très imbu de sa petite personne. En même temps, l'un des rares, dans ce lycée, à ne pas me traiter en paria sous prétexte que des rumeurs couraient sur mon compte. À ma grande horreur, il s'est mis à jauger Edward.

« Et peut-on savoir ce que Masen a fait pour te mettre en colère ?

- Rien, ai-je marmonné avant de repiquer du nez dans mon carnet de croquis.

- Il s'est fichu d'elle, ce matin, à répondu Rosalie, ignorant, une fois de plus, le coup de pied que je lui donnais sous la table. Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle l'a rembarré ! »

J'ai serré mon crayon à l'en casser, pour ne pas foncer sur Rose et lui arracher les cheveux dont elle est si fière. En fait, mes professeurs et Mme Denali racontaient n'importe quoi : être " sociable " ne m'apportait que des désagréments.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » A demandé Jacob d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Cette fois, j'ai carrément écrasé les orteils de Rosalie pour qu'elle se taise. Ça ne l'a pas arrêtée.

« Il lui a dit qu'elle avait un prénom à la noix et a fait des commentaires sur son physique. Tu sais, comme on le faisait, à la maternelle. »

Pour le coup, je l'aurais volontiers étranglée. Meilleure amie, bonne fée et belle à croquer, ou pas.

« Tu veux que j'aille régler ça ? » A proposé Jacob d'un ancien ton de propriétaire.

Jane et Jessica ont eu un sourire de chat. Quant à Rosalie, persuadée que Jacob était toujours amoureux de moi, elle était excitée comme une puce et j'ai préféré éviter son regard.

« Non. Ce n'est qu'un idiot qui a dit une idiotie. Je parie qu'il a déjà oublié.

- Tu as raison, a dit Jacob en ricanant. C'est vraiment une tablée de loosers. Tu savais qu'Edward vivait dans une famille d'accueil ? »

Les filles ont fait des yeux ronds. Deux scoops en moins d'une demi-heure ? Un record pour ce bon vieux lycée ! J'en ai profité pour épier Edward à la dérobée. Il était en grande conversation avec une fille aux cheveux noir jais, à la coupe assez courte, et les pointes légèrement en piques. Un peu du genre gothique.

« Eh oui ! A poursuivi Jacob. J'ai entendu Mr Molina en discuter avec Mr Vanner, dans le corridor. »

La cloche a retenti, mettant fin aux indiscrétions de Jacob sur le secret Edward Masen. Fin du déjeuner. Tandis que je jetais les restes de mon plateau, Jane s'est approchée de moi et m'a glissé :

« Si Jacob recommence à s'intéresser à toi, ça va te changer la vie, Bella. Peut-être que les choses vont revenir à la normale ? »

Puis une de ses amies l'a appelée et elle s'est éloignée sans se retourner. Bon sang, oh que oui, j'aurais donné cher pour que les choses redeviennent normales !

* * *

**EDWARD **

C'était vrai, ce que j'avais dit à Mme Denali : je n'avais pas le temps. Ni pour des cours de soutien ni pour ses séances de thérapie. Parce que si je voulais sortir du cercle infernal des familles d'accueil, une fois que j'aurais eu mes examens, il me fallait un appartement bien à moi, et pour ça, un travail. D'un autre côté, j'avais besoin de voir davantage mes petits frères. Deux pauvres heures par mois, ça ne me suffisait pas. Et c'était là-dessus qu'était en train de jouer Carmen Denali. Je me faisais l'effet d'un drogué sous le nez duquel on agite sa dose …

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'étagère chargée de livres. Mon service au Malt & Burger commençait à 17 heures ! Est-ce que j'avais mal compris la phrase : " Tu as rendez-vous avec ta tutrice à la bibliothèque, tout de suite après les cours " ? Pourtant, en général, je percute. En tout cas, dans quelques minutes, je pourrais considérer que le cours avait été annulé faute de tutrice, ce que je me ferais un plaisir d'annoncer à la mère Denali. Sauf que, justement, à ce moment-là …

Un des battants de la porte s'est ouvert, et le courant d'air qui s'est engouffré dans la bibliothèque m'a donné la chair de poule. Putain ! _Isabella Swan_ … Je me suis renversé sur ma chaise, les bras croisés. On m'avait refilé _Isabella Swan_ …

Elle est entrée d'un pas aérien, et a parcouru la salle du regard tout en se frottant les bras de ses mains gantées. Comme si le froid pouvait passer à travers son blouson de cuir méga branché et super-chaud ! Quand j'ai vu son sourire rêveur, j'ai compris que la mère Denali nous avait bien eus, tous les deux. Isabella ne savait pas plus que moi à qui elle aurait affaire. La preuve : dès qu'elle m'a repéré, son sourire s'est évanoui et ses grand yeux chocolats se sont assombris. Pas contente ? _Bienvenue au club, princesse !_

J'ai donné un coup de pied sur la chaise face à moi, et j'ai lancé, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou :

« T'es en retard !

- J'ai dû passer au bureau pour qu'on me donne les dates du prochain SAT, a-t-elle dit en posant son sac et en s'asseyant. J'aurais obtenu l'information dès ce matin, si un crétin ne m'en avait pas empêchée. »

_Avantage Isabella_ ! Ai-je songé … Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de la toiser comme si j'avais le dessus.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir. Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Pour que tu continues à me harceler ? Non merci ! »

Elle s'est débarrassée de son blouson, mais elle a gardé ses gants de laine. Son chemisier de coton bleu s'ouvrait sur un petit haut beige qui laissait voir son décolleté. Encore une allumeuse ! Tant pis pour elle si, moi, j'aimais bien regarder ! Quand elle a surpris mon regard, elle a réajusté son chemisier. Le décolleté a disparu. Dommage, c'était distrayant … Elle m'a regardé de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Que j'allais m'excuser ? Elle pouvait attendre longtemps.

« Alors ? Dans quelles matières as-tu des difficultés ? Toutes ? »

Ses yeux d'un marron spécifiques lançaient des éclairs. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à chercher la bagarre. Cela dit, c'était de bonne guerre. Je l'avais titillé, ce matin, et sans aucune raison valable. Elle avait bien droit à sa revanche.

« Aucune. Tout ça, c'est pou faire les quatre volontés de Denali.

- Par quelle matière veux-tu commencer ? A-t-elle dit en sortant un bloc notes et en retirant ses gants avant de ramener rapidement ses manches sur ses mains. Si tu as besoin d'aide en techniques commerciales, c'est que tu es vraiment nul. Voyons … On est dans le même cours en maths et en physique. On pourrait commencer par là non ? »

Elle s'est interrompue une minute.

« Tu n'étais pas avec moi, en espagnol, l'an dernier ?

- Si, ai-je répondu en baissant la tête pour me cacher derrière mes cheveux.

- _¿ __Que tan bien hablas espagnol ?_ »

Si _je parlais vraiment bien espagnol_ ? Je veux ! J'ai soupiré et j'ai fait glisser ma chaise en arrière.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

- Comment ça ? A-t-elle dit d'un air incrédule.

- Contrairement à toi, princesse, je n'ai pas de parents pour m'entretenir. J'ai un boulot, moi, figure-toi ! Et si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je vais arriver en retard. Alors à la prochaine ! »

J'ai attrapé mes affaires, et je suis sorti sans plus attendre. L'air glacial de janvier m'a fouetté la figure. Le trottoir était verglacé.

« Attends ! »

J'ai tourné la tête. Isabella m'avait couru après, son blouson de cuir sur un bras, une bretelle de son sac à dos passée sur son épaule.

« Enfile-moi ce blouson tout de suite, espèce de crétine ! Tu ne sens pas que ça caille ? »

Je ne m'étais pas arrêté dans ma course, mais j'avais ralenti l'allure. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à me suivre. Elle n'a pas tardé à me rattraper.

« Où tu vas, comme ça ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

- Je viens de te le dire : au boulot. Je croyais que tu percutais plus vite que tout le monde ?

- Au _boulot_ ? Et nos cours alors ? »

J'ai posé mes livres sur le tas de tôle qui me sert de voiture avec une telle force que j'en ai émietté la rouille.

« Laisse tomber, altesse. Je te propose un marché : tu racontes à la mère Denali que nous nous voyons après les cours tous les soirs s'il le faut, et moi, j'appuie tes dires. Comme ça, je ne suis pas obligé de te voir, et toi non plus. En clair, je continue à galérer, et toi, tu rentres chez toi pour jouer à te déguiser en starlette avec tes copines ? Ça marche ? »

Isabella a grimacé. Son nom est vraiment trop chiant à dire, il faudrait que je trouve un diminutif. Et puis comme si je l'avais giflée, elle a reculé d'un pas, si vivement qu'elle a dérapé sur une couche de verglas. J'ai juste eu le temps de tendre la main et de la rattraper par le poignet. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée avant qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre. Ses joues blafardes se sont enflammées, peut-être parce qu'elle était gênée, peut-être parce qu'elle avait froid, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça marrant. Sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me payer sa tête, parce qu'elle a baissé ses yeux épouvantés vers son poignet. _Son poignet … _

Sa manche était retroussée jusqu'au-dessus de son coude. Isabella a essayé de se dégager, mais j'ai ravalé mon dégoût et resserré mon emprise. Des cicatrices blanches et rosâtres zigzaguaient tout le long de son bras. Je n'avais jamais vu de mutilations pareilles, et j'en avais vu, des trucs, dans mes familles d'accueil !

« C'est quoi ça ? »

M'arrachant au triste spectacle de ses cicatrices, j'ai cherché le regard d'Isabella. Elle a dégluti plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de se dégager de nouveau, avec succès.

« Rien.

- Comment ça, rien ? Tu rigoles ? Je n'appelle pas ça rien ! »

Elle a redescendu sa manche jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Et puis elle est devenue blanche comme un linge, – encore plus que d'habitude –, et s'est mise à trembler de tout son corps. Un véritable cadavre, cette fille.

« Fiche moi la paix. »

Sur ces mots, elle a tourné les talons et a regagné la bibliothèque d'un pas mal assuré.

* * *

**BELLA**

« Rien, a annoncé Rosalie. Pas un mot, pas la moindre insinuation. Avec Jessica et Jane, on a même sondé les _juniors_ , et on peut t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun potin te concernant. Du moins rien qui t'associe de près ou de loin avec Edward Masen. »

J'étais assise derrière le volant de la Chevrolet 1965 d'Emmett, Rosalie sur le siège passager. Elle était rentrée avec moi pour m'aider à supporter le rituel du Vendredi Familial, que j'appelais secrètement le Dîner des Damnés.

J'avais mis ma radio dans ma Dodge Neon 1998 verte bouteille, à l'autre bout du garage. La Chevrolet d'Emmett était toujours équipée de son autoradio d'origine, autrement dit d'un équipement antédiluvien qui ne valait plus un clou, même si la voiture en elle-même était un petit bijou. Rouge écaillé, un bon rouge du passé, trois fentes fonctionnelles parce que orientables de chaque côté du pare-chocs avant une grille aux barreaux horizontaux, et carrosserie aux innombrables moulages escamotables.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tout cela représentait, bien sûr, mais Emmett m'avait répété cette description tellement souvent que je l'avais mémorisée. Pour le reste, malgré toute sa splendeur, cette voiture ne démarrait pas. Et mes chances de la voir rouler s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Merci Edward Masen !

« Il a eu la semaine pour parler de mes cicatrices à tout le lycée. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? »

Les mains resserrées sur le volant, j'ai repensé à la promesse d'Emmett. Debout, dans ce même garage, vêtu de son treillis kaki, il m'avait juré que je serais la première personne après lui à conduire cette voiture, une fois qu'elle serait réparée. Encore un rêve mort avec lui, sur une route déserte d'Afghanistan.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a personne à qui en parler ? N'oublie pas qu'Edward Masen n'est qu'un looser … Un fumeur de joints, placé en famille d'accueil et qui a besoin de cours particuliers pour avoir son examen.

- Tu as peut-être raison. » Ai-je répondu, tout en songeant qu'Edward attendait peut-être le moment rêvé pour me pourrir la vie.

Rose s'est mise à jouer avec ses bagues, ce qui est généralement une preuve de nervosité, chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Nous en avons discuté avec Jacob. »

J'ai senti tous les muscles de ma nuque se tendre, et j'ai relâché la pression que j'exerçais sur le volant, de peur de l'abîmer.

« Comment ça, vous en avez discuté avec Jacob ?

- Il est dans notre classe, en anglais. Nous étions censées relire nos essais respectifs, Jessica, Jane et moi … Au lieu de quoi, bien sûr, nous avons discuté de la situation … D'Edward et de tes cicatrices, je veux dire. Et Jacob … Jacob a capté des bribes de notre conversations. »

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre si fort que je l'ai entendu résonner dans mes oreilles. Depuis des mois, je gardais mon terrible secret pour moi et quelques rares amies, et voilà qu'en moins d'une semaine deux personnes différentes s'incrustaient dans mon cauchemar. Comme je ne disais rien, Rosalie s'est sentie obligée de poursuivre.

« Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute, si tu as ces cicatrices. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. C'est ta mère qui devrait avoir honte … ton père à la rigueur, mais pas toi, Bella. En aucun cas. De toute façon, Jacob savait déjà que ta mère est psychotique. Il n'en a jamais rien à personne et il ne le fera jamais. Il a beau être limité, il a tout de même réussi à comprendre que c'est elle qui t'a fait du mal.

- Elle n'est pas psychotique. Ai-je marmonné tout en sachant d'avance que, quand je parlais de ma mère, ça tombait immanquablement dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle a des problèmes, c'est tout. »

Personne ne comprenait.

Rose l'a joué dramatique. Elle a posé sa main sur la mienne et m'a doucement serré les doigts, sans doute pour me rassurer. C'était sa manière de me dire qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Avec les filles, on pense que tu devrais expliquer ce qui est arrivé … Passer à l'attaque au lieu de rester sur la défensive, si tu préfère. Comme ça, si Edward se met à déblatérer sur ton compte, les gens seront déjà au courant et c'est lui qui passera pour un gros nul. »

Mon regard s'est posé sur l'établi d'Emmett. Mon père ne touchait jamais à aucun outil : quand un appareil était cassé, il le faisait réparer ou bien le jetait. Emmett, lui, adorait bricoler. Il en avait passé, des heures, dans ce garage … Bon sang, j'aurais tant eu besoin de mon grand frère, en cet instant … J'aurais tellement eu besoin de ses conseils !

« Bella ? Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

- Et à qui doit-on cette idée de génie ? Ai-je demandé, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse. Jane, c'est cela ?

- Tu n'es pas juste, Bella, a soupiré Rosalie. D'accord, Jane n'a pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle veut la même chose que nous : que tout redevienne comme avant … Normal, quoi … Et tant que les gens croiront que tu te mutiles ou que tu as tenté de te suicider, tu seras mise à l'écart. Ce micmac avec Edward tombe peut-être à pic, en fin de compte ! »

J'ai regardé Rosalie dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son aveu.

« Je ne dirai rien sur ma mère.

- Fais un effort. S'il te plaît, a-t-elle insisté, d'un ton suppliant.

- Mais quoi ? Les gens voudront des détails et je n'en donnerai pas parce que je ne me souviens de rien.

- On te soutiendra, nous ! Même Jane : elle tient tellement à ce que tu t'expliques … Comme nous toutes, d'ailleurs. Nous, on t'a vu à l'hôpital, cette nuit-là, Jane, Jessica et moi. On a vu les flics et on a entendu ton père hurler après ta mère …

- Franchement, tu crois que ça changera mon image ? Avoir une mère bipolaire et ne pas se souvenir du jour où elle a essayé de vous tuer, c'est pas mieux que de laisser croire qu'on se mutile ou qu'on a fait une tentative de suicide.

- Si. Parce que, au moins, tout le monde te plaindra, a expliqué Rose. C'est préférable non ? »

Ah bon ? La colère est venue à bout de ma patience, déjà limitée, il faut bien l'avouer.

« Je ne veux pas de pitié ! Et je ne veux pas que le pire jour de ma vie devienne le sujet de conversation préféré du lycée. Si je raconte un jour ce qui est arrivé, je veux être en mesure de dire la vérité, et pas passer pour une pauvre fille qui ne se souvient de rien ! »

Là-dessus, j'ai calé ma nuque contre le dossier et je me suis mise à fixer le plafond de la voiture. _Respire à fond, Bella. Respire à fond. À fond !_

Je ne me souvenais de rien de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Seuls mon père, Tanya et ma mère connaissaient la vérité. Je n'avais plus le droit de parler à ma mère. Quant à papa et Tanya, ils croyaient sur parole les thérapeutes qui leur avaient affirmé que la mémoire me reviendrait le jour où je serais assez forte pour supporter la vérité.

S'ils le disaient … En attendant, qui passait ses nuits à se demander ce qui s'était passé, exactement ? Qui se réveillant en hurlant ? Pas eux. Pas eux non plus qui se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de devenir fous. Pas eux qui étaient au bord du désespoir.

J'ai repris une longue inspiration et me suis tournée vers Rosalie avec un sourire forcé.

« Edward n'a encore rien dit, et si ça se trouve, il ne dira rien. Pour le reste, on a cessé de parler de moi, depuis bien longtemps au lycée, et tant que je continuerai à faire profil bas, les choses resteront en l'état. Et puis, il ne reste que quelques mois avant les examens. Après quoi, je pourrai porter des gants pour le restant de mes jours si ça me chante ! »

* * *

**EDWARD **

Vingt-huit longues journées d'anxiété s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière visite dans cette pièce au décor lugubre. Deux cadeaux emballés en main, et passablement nerveux, je me suis assis sur une chaise pliante au siège glacial. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça pour me rappeler le désastre qu'est devenue ma famille. Avant, mes petits frères me suivaient comme mon ombre. Ils idolâtraient le sol que je foulais. À présent, je n'étais même pas sûr que Benjamin se souvienne de notre nom de famille.

J'ai attendu comme un fauve dans sa cage, prêt à bondir. L'assistante sociale avait intérêt à m'amener mes frangins, et vite, si elle ne voulait pas que j'explose. Cela m'a fait penser à Isabella et à cette manie qu'elle a, de tout le temps balancer ses jambes. Elle doit être deux fois plus tendue que moi. Et en permanence …

Soudain, j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère : " Il faut que tu sois présentable en toutes circonstances, Edward. C'est important, tu sais, de se montrer à son avantage. " Je m'étais rasé, ce que je ne m'enquiquine pas à faire tous les jours, en temps normal. Mes parents auraient détesté ma coiffure, ainsi que la moindre ombre de barbe. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à ma mère que je ne m'étais pas laissé pousser les cheveux en dessous des oreilles, même si, par instinct de préservation, mes cheveux étaient plus long que la moyenne, histoire de dissimuler mon regard aux autres, derrière des houppettes de cheveux qui me tombaient dans les yeux. J'ai toujours su que mes yeux risquaient de me trahir, même si j'arrive à conserver une expression impassible en toutes circonstances. Dans ce système à deux balles, il est dangereux de laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Lorsque la porte s'est enfin ouverte, je me suis levé d'un bond. Mikaël – dit Mike, parce que, je cite : " Mikaël, c'est beaucoup trop long ! " – s'est précipité vers moi comme un petit bolide. J'ai laissé tomber mes cadeaux sur la table pliante, me suis baissé au niveau de mon frère et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Et puis mon cœur s'est serré. Il m'arrivait à la poitrine, à présent. Ce qu'il grandissait vite, bon sang !

Victoria, mon assistante sociale – une grande rousse d'une trentaine d'années et légèrement chiante sur les bords – m'a interpellé depuis le seuil de la pièce.

« N'oublie pas, Edward. Aucune question personnelle à propos de la famille d'accueil de tes frères. Tu sais que je serai derrière ce miroir sans tain ! »

Je l'ai foudroyée du regard. Elle en a fait autant, avant de ressortir. Notre animosité était mutuelle, c'était consolant.

« Tu m'as manqué, Edward. » A murmuré Mike, le nez toujours enfoui dans le creux de mon épaule.

Je me suis dégagé pour mieux contempler mon petit frère. Il avait huit ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et le nez de papa, le sourire de maman.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon grand. Où est Benjamin ?

- Il arrive, a répondu mon frère d'un air gêné. Maman … Je veux dire Esmé … est avec lui dans le couloir. Il a un peu … peur.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, frangin, ai-je dit avec un sourire forcé. Il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. Ça te dirait de l'ouvrir ? »

Il m'a souri comme le faisait maman quand elle était vraiment contente. Je lui ai tendu son cadeau et je l'ai regardé en défaire l'emballage et s'extasier devant les vingt nouveaux paquets de cartes Pokemon qu'il contenait. Mikaël s'est assis à même le sol et a perdu tout intérêt pour moi, absorbé qu'il était par l'ouverture de chaque paquet. Tout juste s'il s'est souvenu de ma présence pour me donner un détail ou autre sur une carte qui lui plaisait plus que les autres.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Cette pétasse d'Esmé retenait Benjamin derrière cette foutue porte alors que je n'avais qu'un temps limité à passer avec mes frères ! Benjamin n'avait que deux ans et demi quand nos parents sont morts. Chaque minute passée en sa compagnie me servait à lui rappeler qu'ils avaient existé, ou plutôt – inutile de se voiler la face – à lui rappeler ma propre existence.

« Comment ça se passe, avec Esmé et Carlisle ? » Ai-je demandé à Mike.

J'ai pris mon ton détaché mais cette question me rendait toujours nerveux. J'étais passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, plus nazes les unes que les autres, et je me sentais prêt à tuer celui ou celle qui essaierait de maltraiter mes petits frères comme on l'avait fait avec moi.

« Ça va, m'a-t-il répondu distraitement. À Noël, ils nous ont dit que, maintenant, on pouvait les appeler papa et maman. Si on en a envie. »

_Les fumiers_ … J'ai fermé les poings et je me suis mordu la joue jusqu'au sang. Puis je me suis levé. Mike a levé le nez de ses cartes.

« Où tu vas, Edward ?

- Chercher Benjamin. »

Je n'avais plus que quarante-cinq minutes devant moi. S'ils voulaient me faire des coups de vache, ils allaient trouver à qui parler !

« Retourne d'où tu viens et occupe-toi de Mikaël, m'a sorti mon assistante sociale, à peine après que j'eusse fait un pas dehors. Après, tu viendras te plaindre que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec tes frères !

- D'après le juge, j'ai droit à deux heures par mois minimum avec mes frères. _Minimum_, pas maximum. Alors si on ne m'amène pas Benjamin dans les trente secondes, j'appelle le juge pour lui dire que sa famille d'accueil enfreint délibérément l'ordonnance du tribunal.

- Tu es un petit futé, Edward, a-t-elle renchérit, en rigolant, en voyant mon index pointé vers elle. Bien joué, d'apprendre comment fonctionne le système pour l'utiliser à ton avantage. Allez, mon garçon. Retourne dans cette pièce. Je ne crois pas que la famille d'accueil des garçons ait envie d'en arriver là. »

Je tournais les talons quand Victoria m'a rappelé.

« Un dernier détail, Edward … Si jamais tu t'avises encore de me menacer de ton index, je le casse et je te le fais manger en salade ! C'est compris ? »

Je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre à cela, alors j'ai vaguement hoché la tête. Mike a accueilli mon retour avec son sourire lumineux. Moi, je me suis concentré sur ma haine, ou plutôt sur le moyen de m'en débarrasser. Avec Mike, la communication était relativement facile. Il se souvenait de tout, lui. Peut-être même trop. Mais avec Benjamin … avec Benjamin, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Esmé est enfin arrivée, Benjamin accroché à elle comme un bébé singe à sa mère. J'ai tendu les bras vers lui en ordonnant à l'autre conne de me le donner. Je l'ai toisée de toute ma hauteur. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, vu qu'elle m'arrivait qu'à l'épaule. Pourtant, au lieu de me tendre mon petit frère, elle l'a protégé de ses deux bras.

« Il a peur. »

Tu parles. C'est _elle_ qui avait peur.

« Je suis son frère. Vous, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Donnez-le-moi, tout ira bien. »

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu plus loin :

« Donnez-le-moi, sinon je vous jure que j'appelle le juge, ai-je menacé en sortant mon portable de ma poche.

- Benjamin, mon chéri, lui a-t-elle chuchoté à l'oreille. Va voir Edward, va jouer avec Mike. Oh ! Regarde … Je crois qu'Edward t'a apporté un cadeau ! »

À ces mots, Benjamin a relevé la tête et s'est tourné vers moi. Et là, j'ai failli tomber à la renverse … Pas parce que c'était mon portrait tout craché et qu'il ressemblait terriblement à maman, non. Parce que toute la partie droite de son visage était tuméfiée. Les battements de mon cœur se sont encore accélérés lorsque j'ai vu qu'on lui avait rasé le crâne, pour lui poser au moins cinq points de suture.

J'ai donné un coup de tête dans le miroir sans tain pour prévenir Victoria que si elle ne se pointait pas tout de suite, avec sa casquette d'assistante sociale, j'allais l'étriper, moi, cette bonne femme ! Je me suis forcé à respirer à fond pour me calmer. Benjamin allait avoir quatre ans, et si je me mettais en colère, je ne ferais que l'effrayer. Je l'ai arraché aux bras d'Esmé qui est restée plantée là, comme une gamine à qui on a volé son chiot.

« C'est un accident, a-t-elle murmuré.

- Salut, p'tit frère, ai-je fait en l'ignorant royalement. Ça te dirait qu'on ouvre ton cadeau ? »

Benjamin a timidement hoché la tête. Je l'ai assis à côté de Mike et je lui ai donné son cadeau. Victoria est entrée, et Esmé en a profité pour s'enfuir en courant.

« C'est un accident, Edward, m'a-t-elle expliqué. J'aurais du te prévenir.

- On verra ça plus tard. »

Là-dessus, je suis retourné à mes frères en priant le bon Dieu pour que Benjamin prononce au moins un mot avant la fin de la visite.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Je me suis retrouvé sur une chaise pliante, pour changer mais cette fois, je n'étais pas anxieux, bien au contraire. J'étais même sacrément vénère. Victoria a pris place face à moi.

« Esmé et Carlisle lui ont offert un vélo pour Noël. Ils ont oublié de lui mettre un casque et il est tombé. Ils ont immédiatement emmené ton petit frère à l'hôpital. De même, ils m'ont prévenue tout de suite. Ils s'en veulent terriblement, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'espère bien, ai-je répondu d'un ton sec. Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils ne lui ont pas tapé dessus ?

- Esmé et Carlisle ont essayé d'avoir un enfant pendant plus de cinq ans, Edward. Lorsqu'ils ont compris que leur vœu ne serait jamais exaucé, ils ont décidé de devenir parents nourriciers. Ce sont des gens merveilleux. Jamais ils ne feraient délibérément de mal à l'un ou l'autre de tes frères. »

Je le savais … J'avais affaire à des saints, bien entendu …

« Des gens _merveilleux_ ? Je t'en foutrai, moi, des gens merveilleux ! Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont refusé de m'accueillir, moi, le frère de Mikaël et de Benjamin. Ils ont bousillés ma famille, ni plus ni moins.

- Surveille ton langage avec moi, Edward. De toute manière, ta famille aurait été séparée. Les adolescents sont plus difficiles à placer que les enfants en bas âge. C'est déjà bien qu'Esmé et Carlisle aient acceptés de prendre tes deux frères ensemble. Ce n'est pas si fréquent que tu sembles le croire. Vous auriez pu vous retrouver dans trois familles différentes.

- Je veux parler au juge. Je veux qu'on retire mes frères de ce foyer.

- Pour les placer où ? A demandé mon assistante sociale en poussant un gros soupir. Ils sont dans une bonne famille. Tu devrais savoir mieux que les autres sur quel genre de parents nourriciers on peut tomber, non ?

- Ouais. Ce pays est plein de gens _merveilleux_. Comme tous ceux chez qui vous m'avez casé, vous et vos super-services.

- En outre, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre en la matière, a poursuivi Victoria, ignorant la pique. Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu es pupille de l'État de Washington. »

Mes petites cellules grises se sont mises en route.

« Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je pourrais demander la garde de mes frères, non ?

- Je te le répète, Edward, tu es toujours pupille de l'État, a-t-elle répondu après avoir pouffé de rire. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, tu n'as pas encore obtenu ton diplôme. Tu penses sérieusement que tu pourrais élever tes frères en travaillant au fast-food du centre commercial ? Tu crois qu'un juge choisirait de te les confier, plutôt que de les laisser entre les mains d'Esmé et Carlisle ?

- Vous avez raison, Victoria, ai-je répondu en tapant du poing sur la table. J'en ai pas mal appris, en un an et demi. Je sais que les instances de cet État prennent en considération les liens du sang, par exemple. Et je sais aussi que si Esmé et Carlisle demandent à mes frères de les appeler papa et maman, c'est qu'ils se sont mis en tête de les adopter. Alors je répète. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de m'occuper de Mikaël et Benjamin maintenant, je le serai d'ici à quatre mois. Et je récupérerai les garçons, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

J'étais prêt à partir, une fois toutes ces choses mises au clair. J'ai reculé ma chaise et je me suis levé. Victoria avait l'air furax.

« J'ai longuement discuté avec Esmé et Carlisle. Ils sont tombés d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'ils avaient commis une erreur en te tenant à l'écart de tes frères. Ta nouvelle conseillère d'éducation et moi nous travaillons ensemble pour que tu obtiennes davantage de temps de visite.

- Trop tard, et pas suffisant ! »

Je suis passé devant elle pour gagner la porte.

« Ne gâche pas la vie de ces petits garçons au seul prétexte d'un accident, Edward. »

J'ai pivoté sur moi-même et relevé ma manche.

« Ça aussi, c'était un accident, selon Caïus ! Ai-je crié, en montrant la cicatrice qui ornait de mon biceps. Le jour où Stefan m'a cassé le nez, c'est passé pour un accident ! Quant à Siobhan et Liam Meeks … Dans quelle catégorie d'accidents vous les classez ? Oh ! Je pourrais vous le dire, seulement vous m'interdisez les gros mots. Il est hors de question que mes frères deviennent des " accidents " de ce système. »

Sur ces mots, je suis sorti d'un pas lourd et j'ai claqué la porte.

* * *

**Et voici ce deuxième chapitre ! La rencontre de Bella et Edward n'a pas été de tout repos ! Vous en savez en peu plus sur les passés de Bella et d'Edward qui sont " légèrement " tumultueux ... Enfin, un peu ;) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi vos impressions. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! À très bientôt.**

**Sushaki **


	3. Chapter 3

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent du temps pour me déposer une petite review ! Votre soutien m'est indispensable. Merci également à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favori ou qui la suivent. **

**Cependant, je sais que déposer une review vous prend du temps, mais sachez que les reviews sont le soutien de l'auteur. Des commentaires bons ou mauvais sont toujours bons. Avant, c'était une review par chapitre, aujourd'hui vous ajoutez l'histoire dans le follow, ou dans le favori, mais vous ne mettez pas de review ... Je sais que l'envie n'y est pas forcément là, mais c'est sympa de se manifester parfois. Bien sûr, je parle en général !**

**En tout cas, pour ceux sans compte, merci à Rc (**Merci de ton optimiste, mais malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas beau ou rose ... Enfin bon, y'a du vrai dans ce que tu as dit !**) ; Guest **

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE TROIS : LE BLOUSON**

_ Her room - Teyana Taylor _

**BELLA**

En temps normal, ces soirées ping-pong/bière me paraissaient d'un ennui mortel. Un peu moins quand Rosalie mettait une raclée à tout le monde, cependant. Or, ce soir-là, elle était totalement déchaînée. Chaque fois que l'équipe adverse atteignait son verre, elle prenait un garçon au hasard, derrière elle, et le lui faisait boire. Les gars faisaient la queue pour avoir ce privilège.

« Tu ne joues pas ? M'a demandé Jacob.

- Non. C'est la soirée de Rose.

- Et pas la tienne ? C'est pourtant ton anniversaire, non ?

- Si, ai-je répondu, plus sèche que je ne le voulais.

- Bon anniversaire, Bella.

- Merci.

- Tu vas passer la soirée à la regarder jouer ? » A insisté Jacob, les yeux rivés à la table de ping-pong, les pouces dans les poches.

Si je ne l'avais pas mieux connu, j'aurais parié qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« C'est l'idée, oui, ai-je répondu. On reste en binôme, comme au lycée. Je suis avec Rose, Rose est avec moi. Jessica et Jane sont ensemble. Cela permet de limiter les dégâts.

- Ce n'est pas bête … Un peu lassant peut-être ? »

Il a posé une main sur le mur, au-dessus de ma tête, en prenant bien soin, cependant, de ne pas me serrer de trop près. Quand il faisait ça, avant, je sentais des papillons voleter dans mon corps tout entier. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Enfin bon, c'était du passé, tout ça. Les travaux d'approche, les papillons, et surtout les baisers.

« Dommage, j'allais t'inviter à danser.

- Qui essaies-tu de rendre jalouse, Jacob ? » Ai-je dit en regardant autour de moi.

Il a retiré sa main avant de partir d'un grand rire. Un rire bien plus sincère que lorsqu'il parade devant son fan-club, à la cafétéria. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue.

« Viens me voir quand Rosalie aura fini de jouer. »

Justement, Rose, s'était mise à hurler de joie. Elle venait de vaincre une nouvelle équipe. En vérité, je crois que ses adversaires la laissaient gagner, afin qu'elle continue à jouer. Pendant mon laps de temps d'attention envers ma meilleure amie, Jacob a disparu. J'ai reporté mon attention vers Rosalie, elle a attrapé un verre et s'est éloignée de la table, au grand désespoir de sa cour. Elle a bu la moitié de sa bière et m'a tendu le reste.

« Tiens. C'est toujours Jess qui nous ramène ?

- Oui. »

J'ai pris la bière qu'elle me tendait et je l'a bu, cul sec. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, mais quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, paraît-il. La chaleur procurée par l'alcool n'était pas désagréable, à mon grand étonnement. Mes problèmes me paraissaient moins insurmontables. Pourtant, on était à la fin de la deuxième semaine du trimestre j'avais eu ma première séance en tête à tête avec Mme Denali je n'avais toujours pas de job et surtout, je continuais à craindre qu'Edward Masen parle à tout le monde de mes cicatrices.

Laurent Gathegi, notre hôte pour la soirée, est passé devant nous, les bras chargés d'un plateau plein de verres de bière. Une nouvelle partie de ping-pong s'annonçait. Rosalie a chipé deux gobelets sur le plateau, un pour elle, l'autre pour moi.

« Les adultes _veulent_ qu'on leur mente, a-t-elle affirmé, un peu éméché. C'est l'évidence même ! Ça leur permet de vivre dans un monde parfait, où nous passerions nos soirées à manger des donuts en regardant les reality shows à la télé.

- Ça nous arrive souvent, non ? De manger des donuts devant un reality show, je veux dire.

- Il faut bien tromper l'ennemi ! » A-t-elle déclaré, un demi-œil fermé et avec son verre levé.

Si l'alcool me faisait oublier mes problèmes, il ralentissait sérieusement mes capacités de réflexion. J'ai dû réfléchir un moment à ce que Rose venait de dire pour comprendre.

« Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis !

- Tu crois ? Je sais pas. Allez, viens danser. C'est ton anniversaire, tout de même ! »

Après avoir jeté nos gobelets vides dans la poubelle, nous nous sommes frayé un chemin à travers la foule pour gagner l'endroit d'où provenait une musique assourdissante. _De la musique … Danser …_ Jacob m'avait demandé d'aller le retrouver. J'ouvrais la bouche pour en parler à Rosalie quand elle s'est figée, sans préavis.

« Il faut que j'aille faire pipi ! »

Elle s'est rapidement éclipsée, trop vite à mon goût, puis elle est entrée dans la salle de bains dont elle a fermé la porte à clé. J'ai froncé les sourcils : nous nous étions mises d'accord sur ce point. La personne qui boit n'est pas censée s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Cela permet à son binôme d'intervenir, en cas de souci. Une épaule appuyée contre le mur, j'ai tendu l'oreille. Pas de bruit suspect. Aucun haut-le-cœur. Rosalie avait vraiment répondu à l'appel de la nature, pour reprendre l'expression de la chose qui me sert de belle-mère, en l'occurrence Tanya. Soudainement, quelqu'un m'a bousculée et a continué sa route. Je me suis retournée, furieuse.

« Hé ! Fais attention ! »

La fille blanche aux cheveux courts, avec des pointes qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, habillée de noir de la tête aux pieds, et qui semblait très petite, est revenue vers moi. Elle s'est approchée, très près, sans doute pour me faire peur, et j'ai remarqué au passage que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« T'as un problème, princesse ? »

_D'accord._ Je suis ce qu'on appelle une mauviette. Je n'en suis jamais venue aux mains de ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on me hurle pas dessus. Chaque soir, je passe une bonne demi-heure à me demander si je n'ai vexé personne. Alors quand cette fille aux allures de motarde s'est plantée devant moi, les bras déployés, et visiblement prête à se battre malgré sa minuscule taille, j'ai eu envie de déguerpir loin, très loin.

« Du calme, Alice. » A lancé une voix rauque, derrière moi.

_Cette voix ... _

« Elle m'a agressée, a répondu Alice-la-Motarde.

- Tu lui est rentrée dedans. » A rétorqué Edward.

Il était si près de moi que je sentais son biceps contre mon épaule. Alice a eu un petit rictus mauvais.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu couchais avec Isabella Swan !

- Oh non ! » Ai-je gémi malgré moi.

Non seulement cette fille savait qui j'étais, mais en plus, elle croyait qu'Edward et moi … La pièce s'est mise à danser, la douce chaleur qui m'enveloppait s'est estompée.

« Isabella me donne des cours de soutien, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, a repris Alice. Retrouve-moi dehors quand tu auras fini _d'étudier._ »

Sur ces mots, elle a tourné les talons et a disparu. Super ! Génial, même. Encore une rumeur en vue, à mon sujet … Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne d'Edward Masen. Il ne me valait rien de bon. Il s'était moqué de moi. Il avait vu mes cicatrices. Il avait réduit à néant tous mes espoirs de réparer la voiture d'Emmett, et voilà qu'on se mettait à penser que nous avions une quelconque relation.

J'ai tourné la poignée de la porte, en vain. Et zut ! Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Alors, dans un effort surhumain, je me suis traînée jusqu'au patio. De l'air. J'avais besoin d'air. J'ai pris une longue respiration. Le froid glacial m'a brûlé les poumons et picoté la peau. J'ai entendu des rires et des voix, dans l'obscurité du jardin. Sûrement les fumeurs en train de tirer sur leur joint.

« Tu as un problème relationnel avec les blousons ? »

C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à me débarrasser de ce type ? J'ai pivoté sur moi-même, si précipitamment que j'ai failli me heurter à lui. De toute évidence, la bière et la notion des distances ne font pas bon ménage.

« Tu as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie hein ? »

_Arrête, Bella. Ça suffit. Arrête ça tout de suite. _

« Tu es venu à cette soirée pour parler de mes cicatrices à tout le monde, c'est ça ? » Ai-je continué.

J'étais en train de me donner en spectacle, et j'en avais conscience. Cela allait faire de moi le sujet de conversation préféré du lycée, sur le thème " Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on ne boit pas. " J'ai regardé Edward dans les yeux en attendant qu'il me réponde. Aucun de nous ne bougeait, ce qui m'a permis de constater que Rosalie et Jessica avaient raison : Edward était terriblement sexy. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Mystère. Son blouson ouvert laissait voir un T-shirt si moulant que je voyais la forme de ses muscles. Quant à ces yeux d'un vert indescriptible … C'était la première fois que je le regardais dans les yeux, et je n'avais jamais vu une telle nuance de vert, j'en suis sûre. Un vert tellement clair et profond à la fois.

« Non ! A-t-il dit pour répondre à ma question précédente. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Une rafale de vent s'est engouffrée dans le patio. J'ai dû frissonner car Edward a retiré son blouson de cuir noir pour me le jeter sur les épaules.

« Et puis, si tu attrapes la crève, qui va me les donner, ces putains de cours, hein ? »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Curieux, ce mélange de galanterie et de langage ordurier. J'ai agrippé son blouson, une agréable odeur musquée m'a chatouillé les narines, et j'ai bien failli fermer les yeux.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu parles de ces cours en moins de cinq minutes, ai-je fait remarquer.

- Je vois que même bourrée, tu ne perds pas le nord, princesse. C'est plutôt rassurant.

- Tu parles comme un charretier. » Ai-je commencé avant de vaciller.

Je me suis rapprochée du mur le plus proche, aussi dignement que je le pouvais. Dans ma tête, une petite voix me rappelait constamment que j'étais censée surveiller Rosalie. J'y retournerais … dans quelques minutes. Edward m'avait suivie. Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, si près que je sentais la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

« J'ai un langage de charretier, moi ?

- Oui. Tu es tout le temps en train de jurer. " Putain, bourrée " … Tu n'arrêtes pas. »

Oh là, là … Il était encore plus près de moi que Jacob, tout à l'heure. Tellement près, en fait, que s'il avait voulu m'embrasser, il n'aurait eu aucun mal. Son regard vert s'était accroché au mien avant de s'attarder sur le reste de mon corps. J'aurais dû lui dire d'arrêter, faire un commentaire désobligeant ou me sentir humiliée, mais rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Du moins tant que je n'ai pas vu un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va ? Tu me trouves à ton goût ? » Ai-je lancé sèche.

Il s'est mis à rire, lui aussi. Sauf que contrairement à celui de Jacob, ce rire-là m'a réchauffé toute entière. C'était un rire profond, chaleureux … et étrangement réconfortant.

« Oui, m'a-t-il répondu.

- Tu es stone. »

Il devait l'être. Quel garçon sain de corps et en toute possession de ses moyens m'aurait trouvée " à son goût " ? Surtout après avoir vu mes cicatrices.

« Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu te joins à nous ?

- Certainement pas. Je tiens à ma matière grise, moi. Je la trouve bien commode quand je dois … heu … Je ne sais pas, réfléchir, par exemple ? Ai-je ironisé.

- Très marrant, Isabella.

- Appelle moi Bella !

- Pardon ? »

A priori, mon ton exaspéré l'avait surpris.

« Heu … Je veux dire, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, ai-je tenté. Enfin, appelle moi Bella, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, a-t-il souri. Pas de problème. »

Et puis comme ça, à la vitesse de l'éclair, il a posé ses deux mains sur le mur. J'étais prisonnière. Il s'est penché vers moi et j'ai senti les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer comme jamais. Son souffle tiède me caressait le cou. J'ai penché la tête en arrière, dans l'attente de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je voyais ses yeux, et ils brillaient de désir.

« D'après la rumeur …

- Quoi ? Quelle rumeur ? Ai-je coupé en essayant de me faufiler sous son bras.

- D'après la rumeur, a-t-il répété, tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. »

Si j'avais répondu, j'aurais rompu le charme. J'étais tétanisée, subitement. Tellement que je me suis contentée de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres en hochant la tête.

« Alors, bon anniversaire. » A-t-il murmuré.

Il a baissé la tête vers moi, et je me suis sentie submergée par son odeur musquée. Je sentais presque ses lèvres sur les miennes quand il a reculé d'un pas et a pris une longue inspiration. Le froid a achevé de me faire redescendre sur terre. Edward s'est passé une main sur le visage et a tourné les talons.

« A la prochaine, _Bella _Swan.

- Attends ! Tu oublies ton blouson !

- Garde-le, a-t-il lancé sans se retourner. Tu me le rendras lundi. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de reparler de ces fameux cours. »

Et Edward Masen, sexy, fumeur de joints et prêteur de blouson, a disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**EDWARD **

Alice s'est assise sur son matelas pour tirer sur le joint avant de le passer à Jasper.

« Je ne pige toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as filé ton blouson.

- Parce qu'elle avait froid, tout simplement. »

Je me suis enfoncé encore plus profondément sur le canapé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait pour m'engloutir, et j'ai éclaté de rire. Ce putain de shit était vraiment bon.

Après l'épisode " Bella ", j'étais allé récupérer Alice et Jasper dans les fourrées, derrière la baraque de Laurent Gathegi, et je nous avais ramenés chez Heidi et Alistair. Comme je savais que mes potes ne seraient pas en état de conduire quoi qu'il arrive, je n'avais rien bu de la soirée, et j'avais la ferme intention de me rattraper une fois rentré. En fumant comme un malade.

Sur le papier, je partageais une chambre avec Jasper, un mec placé, comme moi. Il était presque mon frère. En réalité, c'était ce trou à rat glacial, qui ressemblait plus à un blockhaus qu'à un sous-sol, qui nous servait de QG. On avait dégoté un sommier, un grand matelas et un canapé à l'Armée du Salut, et on dormait dessus à tour de rôle pour laisser la chambre à Alice. Sauf que, quand sa tante Heidi et son oncle Alistair se bagarraient – c'est-à-dire les trois quarts du temps – , elle dormait ici, avec nous, sur le lit coincé près du mur. Mes frères mis à part, Jasper et Alice étaient les seules personnes au monde que je considérais comme des membres de ma famille.

Victoria m'avait placé chez Heidi et Alistair à la fin de mon année de première, quand j'étais dans un autre bahut. Les services de protection de l'enfance leur avaient envoyé Jasper dès son arrivée à Forks. Enfin, Heidi et Alistair étaient relativement cool, malgré leur tendance à se foutre en boule pour un oui, pour un non. Au moins, ils ne s'en prenaient jamais à nous : quand ils se battaient, c'était l'un contre l'autre. Pour Alice, ça craignait beaucoup plus : c'était sur elle que sa mère et son petit ami du moment passaient leur hargne. Du coup, elle passait les trois quarts de son temps chez sa tante, à l'insu de Victoria, bien sûr.

« Sérieusement, a dit Alice en se tournant vers moi. Tu sors avec cette meuf ?

- Tu rigoles ? »

Encore que …

Depuis que j'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser, je ne cessais de rêver à la chaleur de son corps sous le mien. J'aurais bien mis ça sur le compte de l'herbe, mais ça ne collait pas. Quand on s'étaient retrouvés dans le patio, j'étais aussi clean qu'un jour de test de toxicologie ordonné par le tribunal.

_Isabella … _Bella, avec ses cheveux bruns et si soyeux qu'ils brillaient sous la lune. Bella, qui m'avait dévisagé avec ses immenses yeux chocolats, comme si elle avait attendu une réponse. À quelle question ? Aucune idée. Et puis cette odeur de cannelle et de sucre qui m'évoquait un plat de petits pains tout juste sortis du four …

Je me suis massé les tempes en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bon sang ? À bien y réfléchir, tout avait commencé avec la scène de la bibliothèque. Depuis, impossible de me sortir Bella Swan de la tête. Même quand j'étais allé voir mes frères, j'avais pensé à elle et à sa manière de balancer ses jambes, c'est dire ! Bref, cette fille était devenue une véritable obsession. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela : pour commencer, quoi que j'en dise et que j'en pense, j'avais besoin de ces fichus cours de soutien. Si je voulais récupérer mes frères, je devais réussir mes examens du premier coup et trouver un meilleur boulot. Or, avec tous les cours que j'avais séchés, je n'étais plus du tout au niveau. Seule une fille comme Bella, qui allait au lycée tous les jours, pouvait m'aider à rattraper mon retard.

Jasper, assis par terre contre le canapé, m'a tendu le pétard.

« Tiens, a-t-il marmonné. Fais gaffe, c'est presque le carton. »

J'ai tiré une dernière bouffée, si longue que ça m'a brûlé les narines et les poumons. Alors, j'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui. À Isabella Swan et à la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à ça, et …

« Parlez-moi d'elle, ai-je dit en exhalant la fumée.

- De qui ? A demandé Alice.

- D'Isabella. »

Isabella … Franchement, qui peut donner un nom comme ça à son gamin ? Quoi que, après tout, moi c'est Edward, un nom typé de l'ancien temps, alors … Bon dieu, ce joint est vachement bon. Les paupières mi-closes, Jasper a laissé retomber sa tête sur le canapé. Il avait ses légères boucles blondes qui lui tombaient sur sa nuque tatouée, ce qui laissait voir ses oreilles dix fois percées.

« Laisse tomber, vieux. Cette fille n'est pas pour toi.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu de toi comme binôme au labo, a ricané Alice.

- Disons plutôt que tu faisais équipe avec Jacob et que le prof m'avait mis avec Isabella, jusqu'à cet abruti de Jacob magouille dans notre dos pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté d'Isabella. Avoue que tu n'étais pas ravie non plus !

- Pauvre type. » A lancé Alice, les yeux plissés.

J'ai soupiré. Ces deux-là, ils étaient pires qu'un vieux couple : toujours en train de se chamailler. Et ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça, en plus !

« Vous m'écoutez un peu ? C'est de Bella que je veux que vous me parliez. Pas de vos petites vies de loosers.

- Regarde Alice, ils sont si intimes qu'ils s'appellent par leurs petits surnoms cochons …

- Ta gueule, Jazz, ai-je lancé.

- Tu veux que je te parle d'Isabella ? A parlé Alice, blasée. Eh bien, je vais t'en parler, moi … Les deux premières années, ta princesse était la star du bahut. Reine du club de danse, inscrite aux meilleurs cours, au top de la liste des meilleurs élèves, super-douée en arts plastiques … Bref la totale. En plus, elle sortait avec Jacob Black. Et puis, tout d'un coup, un mois avant la fin de la première, elle a disparu de la circulation. Comme ça ! »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à entendre ça. Jasper, qui guettait ma réaction avec une certaine curiosité, a hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

« Pfuiit …

- Plus d'Isabella, a ajouté Alice.

- Évaporée, a enchaîné Jasper.

- Dématérialisée …

- Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, a continué Alice d'une voix molle. Elle a … disparu.

- Alice ? Ai-je insisté.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas terminé ton histoire. »

C'est le problème, avec l'herbe. On perd vite le fil de ses pensées. Souvent, je me dis qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête.

« Tu me parlais de Bella, ai-je dit.

- Ah oui ... Bah, elle a disparu, je te dis.

- Pfuiit, a refait Jasper.

- Elle s'est envolée ...

- C'est bon, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Quand elle est revenue, en septembre, elle était complètement différente. Je veux dire … un peu comme si elle avait été kidnappée par des zombies. En apparence, c'était toujours elle, bien sûr. Miss Bella Swan, avec ses beaux cheveux bruns et sa démarche chaloupée.

- _Chaloupée_, a raillé Jasper. T'as de ces expressions ! »

Alice lui a jeté un coussin à la figure avant de continuer.

« Seulement, sur le fond, elle n'avait plus rien de la fille qu'elle avait été. Jacob sortait avec une autre meuf. J'ai cru comprendre que princesse Bella l'avait plaqué peu avant sa disparition. Bref, elle a laissé tomber le club de danse, le cours de dessin d'art … Et surtout, a ajouté Alice, d'hyper sociable, elle est devenue quasiment sauvage. Ceci dit, si on avait bavassé sur mon compte autant qu'on a bavassé sur le sien, je me serais sûrement repliée sur moi-même, moi aussi.

- Parce qu'ils ont été violents, ces cancans, a commenté Jasper. Tu peux me croire, vieux. »

Mes deux potes et moi, on en connaît un rayon, question commérages. Ce n'est pas un hasard si les jeunes dans notre genre restent entre eux, dans leur mouscaille. Alice et Jasper avaient recommencé à regarder dans le vide.

« Quel genre de ragots ? Ai-je demandé.

- Le jour de la rentrée, elle est arrivée avec une chemise à manches longues, a poursuivi Alice. Le lendemain, pareil. Le surlendemain aussi. C'était d'autant plus bizarre qu'il faisait plus de trente degrés. A ton avis, Ed', qu'ont pensé les gens ?

- Ses soi-disant copines se sont retranchées derrière leurs carrioles, a continué Jasper. Tu sais, comme dans les westerns. Sauf qu'elles l'ont laissée à l'extérieur.

- C'est à cette époque qu'Isabella a commencé à voir le conseiller d'éducation du bahut. Après, ça a été le psychologue. Je la plains, la pauvre. »

Alice n'a jamais brillé par sa compassion envers les autres. C'était étonnant qu'elle exprime de la sympathie pour Bella, je n'en suis pas revenu.

« C'est sûr, il lui est arrivé un truc grave, a dit Alice. Sacrément grave, même. Son frère était mort, en plus. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'elle, et ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Je m'en souviens parce que je la détestais, rien que pour ça. Tu imagines ? Avoir un grand frère qui t'aime vraiment ? »

Jasper s'est levé. Alice a roulé sur le flanc et s'est tournée vers le mur. Inutile d'attendre d'elle qu'elle m'en dise davantage, à présent. Trop stone. Jasper a attrapé la couverture pour l'en recouvrir. Puis il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

« Je les ai vues, une fois, ses cicatrices. Elle se croyait seule, je suis entré en classe pour prendre mon blouson et elle avait remonté ses manches pour enfiler ces gants longs qu'elle porte. Bon sang, mec, a-t-il ajouté en secouant la tête d'un air navré. C'était horrible ! T'as pas idée ! »

J'ai failli le contredire, lui expliquer que j'avais vu ses bras nus, moi aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. On jasait déjà suffisamment sur le compte de Bella Swan. Inutile d'en mettre une couche supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à son frère ? Ai-je questionné.

- Après le lycée, il s'est enrôlé dans les marines, et il s'est fait tuer en Afghanistan. C'était vraiment dur. C'est un mec bien, Emmett. Super-cool même, avec tout le monde ! »

_Emmett et Isabella Swan … _ À croire que leur mère devait vraiment les détester, pour les affubler de prénoms pareils !

Bella, mon énigmatique beauté. J'aimais assez les mystères pour avoir envie de résoudre celui-ci.

* * *

**BELLA**

Le blouson de cuir noir d'Edward serré contre moi, je me dirigeais vers mon casier. Je mourais d'envie de l'enfiler, ce blouson. J'adorais son odeur, il m'avait tenu chaud, et surtout, surtout, il me rappelait le moment que nous avions passé ensemble, dans le patio de Laurent Gathegi.

_Ressaisis-toi, Bella. Tu n'es tout de même pas idiote à ce point-là ! _C'est vrai, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Les bruits les plus fous couraient sur le compte d'Edward Masen. Quand il allait aux soirées, par exemple, c'était uniquement pour fumer de l'herbe et repérer une fille assez soûle pour finir la nuit avec lui. Si je l'avais suivi, ce soir-là, j'aurais sans doute allongé la liste de son tableau de chasse. Ceci dit, et bien que je ne sois pas du tout intéressée par ce genre de relation sans lendemain, Edward était le seul garçon de ce lycée qui m'ait porté le moindre intérêt depuis bien longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait une petite fille qui vient de perdre son ballon, a lancé Rosalie, émergeant d'une porte latérale.

- Je suis vouée à mourir vierge. » Ai-je répondu sans réfléchir.

J'ai été choquée par mon propre aveu. Comment de telles paroles avaient-elles pu passer mes lèvres ? En même temps, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward. Peut-être aurais-je dû le suivre, en fin de compte. Pas pour me droguer avec lui, mais pour … Pour ne pas mourir vierge.

Rosalie a ri si fort que les élèves qui passaient dans le hall se sont retournés. J'ai baissé la tête pour me cacher. _Cessez de me dévisager comme ça ! _J'ai essayé de me faire encore plus petite, puis nous avons continué à avancer vers nos casiers. J'ai ouvert le mien avec le vague fantasme de m'y enfermer.

« Ça m'étonnerait, a répondu Rosalie. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne te sentais pas prête …

- C'est toujours le cas. J'ai même rompu avec Jacob par qu'il insistait trop pour qu'on franchisse le pas. Seulement à l'époque, j'étais loin de me douter qu'un jour plus personne ne voudrait de moi. »

J'ai baissé les yeux vers mes mains gantées, et j'ai senti mon cœur se soulever. Dès que la cloche retentirait, je serais obligée de retirer mes gants. Et puis j'ai compris que mon problème n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe ou la crainte de mourir vierge. Aucun rapport. Ce que je voulais, c'était …

« Aucun garçon n'aura jamais le courage de m'aimer, ai-je murmuré.

- Ta mère a vraiment fait fort, tu avoueras …

- Je sais. »

J'ai resserré les bras sur le blouson d'Edward. Rose a froncé les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

- Ça ? Le blouson d'Edward Masen. » A lancé Jessica derrière nous.

Elle me l'a arraché des mains. Rosalie en est restée bouche bée.

« Grouillez-vous, les filles, a annoncé Jane en arrivant elle-aussi. Il arrive.

- Oh là … On se calme ! A paniqué Rosalie. J'aimerais d'abord qu'on m'explique trois petites choses. D'abord, _qui_ arrive, ensuite ce que fabrique Bella avec le blouson d'Edward Masen, et enfin où tu as acheté ton pull.

- Jacob … Il vient voir Bella, a répondu Jane. Tu étais trop éméchée, à la soirée de Laurent Gathegi, pour tenir ton rôle de binôme et veiller sur Bella. Résultat, elle se retrouve avec le blouson d'Edward Masen, et il est hors de question que Jacob la voie avec. C'est parti pour l'opération " Bella retourne à la vie normale " , les filles !

- C'est un blouson, pas du crack, ai-je soupiré. Edward est dans le même cours que moi, ce matin, je le lui rendrai. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, que Jacob me cherche ou non ? »

Jane a pointé son index manucuré vers moi. Elle était tellement survoltée qu'elle en a oublié de passer par l'intermédiaire de Jessica pour me délivrer son message.

« Il t'a invitée à danser, l'autre soir, et tu n'as pas pu parce que nous avons dû ramener Rose chez elle. Il aimerait savoir pourquoi tu lui as posé un lapin. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est la réponse à toutes nos prières, Bella ?

- Comment ça, la réponse à nos prières ? Je veux dire … Jacob voulait m'inviter à danser, et alors ? Nous n'avons jamais été fâchés, que je sache !

- _Et alors_ ? A lancé Rosalie. Mais enfin, Bella … Si Jacob te cherche, c'est qu'il éprouve toujours des sentiments envers toi. Tu ne mourras pas vierge, et il n'est pas question qu'il te voie te promener avec le blouson d'un autre garçon. Jane, range cette loque dans ton casier. On avisera plus tard. »

- Sûrement pas, a répondu la concernée. Il y a peut-être de la drogue dans les poches de ce truc. Imagine que l'administration décide de faire venir des chiens renifleurs au lycée …

- Bon sang, tu es grave ! A grommelé Rosalie.

- Il arrive ! » A chantonné Jessica.

Rosalie s'est emparée du blouson, l'a jeté dans mon casier et, après m'avoir poussée hors de son chemin, l'a fermé précipitamment. Ensuite, elle s'est appuyée sur la porte avec Jessica, comme pour faire double écran.

« Salut, Bella.

- Salut. »

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que la tête me tournait.

« C'est ma faute, a lancé Jane, à contrecœur. Si elle n'a pas dansé avec toi, je veux dire. J'avais envie de rentrer. J'avais trop bu, tu comprends ... »

J'ai failli m'étrangler. Ce n'était pas Jane, que j'entendais ! Si il y avait une chose à laquelle elle tenait, c'était bien sa réputation. De plus, ce n'était pas elle qui avait trop bu, ce soir-là, mais Rosalie. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Sidérés, Jacob et moi nous sommes tournés vers elle, avant de nous consulter du regard. Un ange est passé, puis deux … puis trois.

« Je peux t'accompagner en cours, Bella ? A demandé Jacob.

- Bien sûr. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

Mme Denali m'a planté son gobelet de café brûlant dans la main, tout en me lançant un " Tiens moi ça. " Elle bataillait depuis un bon moment avec les serrures du lycée. Il faut bien avouer que ce n'était pas facile, de trouver la bonne clé parmi toutes celles accrochées à l'énorme chaîne, surtout à cette heure matinale, avec le jour à peine levé. J'ai tout de même eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'organisation, mais j'ai renoncé : ça demandait un certain cran, de rester seule avec un mec comme moi. J'étais censé être le mauvais garçon du bahut, après tout !

Il faisait si froid que mes poils se dressaient sur mes bras nus. Comme je réservais mon unique chemise à manches longues à mes visites à mes frères, ça craignait, de ne pas avoir de blouson. Carmen Denali a levé les yeux et j'ai vu son sourire se figer.

« Où est ton blouson, Edward ? Il fait un froid de canard !

- Je l'ai prêté. »

La troisième clé était la bonne. Mme Denali a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement et m'a fait signe d'entrer. Je lui ai tenu la porte pour qu'elle passe devant. Avec le bol que j'ai, un agent de la sécurité aurait pu me voir arriver et tirer à vue. Je les connais, les lascars. Ils posent les questions … après.

Nos pas faisaient un boucan d'enfer, dans le corridor vide. Le lycée étant passé à l'écologie, les lumières s'allumaient toutes seules, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Ça m'a stressé. Comme si il n'y avait pas assez de caméras pour épier mes moindres mouvements ! À présent, même les murs me surveillaient. On a fini par arriver dans les locaux de l'administration et Mme Denali a trouvé la clé de son bureau du premier coup. Un exploit, si vous voulez mon avis.

« À qui as-tu donné ton blouson ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

- À une fille. »

Une fille qui m'avait snobé toute la journée du lundi, et ne m'avait toujours pas rendu mon bien.

« Une petite amie ou une amie tout court ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Est-ce qu'il t'en faut un autre ? »

Elle m'a lancé un regard appuyé. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me regarde comme ça, avec pitié. Après le mort de mes parents, j'y avais constamment droit. Les yeux vaguement arrondis, un rictus incertain aux lèvres, les gens s'efforçaient de faire comme si de rien n'était … et échouaient lamentablement.

« Non. Je récupère le mien tout à l'heure.

- Parfait, a-t-elle dit en ouvrant mon dossier. Comment se passent tes cours avec Isabella ? À moins qu'elle t'ai dit qu'elle préférait Bella ?

- J'ai cru savoir, en effet. On commence aujourd'hui pour les cours. »

Je n'ai pas précisé que Bella n'était pas encore au courant.

« Magnifique.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de mon frère ?

- Victoria et moi-même avons discuté de ta dernière visite, ce week-end. J'ai également eu une conversation avec Esmé et Carlisle, et pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute : ce qui est arrivé à Benjamin était un banal accident. »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? _

« Vous êtes conseillère d'éducation, pas assistante sociale. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, de " discuter " avec les parents nourriciers de Mikaël et Benjamin ?

- En réalité, je suis une psychologue déguisée en conseillère d'éducation. J'étrenne un programme pilote lancé par ton lycée. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je te signale qu'il y a deux conseillers d'éducation dans cet établissement, ce semestre. Mme Branch s'occupe des problèmes les plus classiques et moi … Des sujets les plus intéressants, disons. Si le système scolaire a vocation à vous transmettre des savoirs, en revanche, il ne tient aucun compte de vos émotions. Mon rôle est de voir ce qui se passerait si l'école s'intéresserait aux deux aspects. »

_Super !_ Je vais être encore plus fliqué qu'avant. C'était déjà pénible d'avoir Victoria sur le dos. Maintenant, j'allais en plus me coltiner Mme Tout-Va-Bien. Je me suis passé une main sur le visage. J'avais la bougeotte, tout d'un coup.

« Si j'en crois Victoria, tu aurais l'intention de demander la garde de tes petits frères, une fois que tu auras eu tes examens ? Si c'est le cas, il va falloir que tu procèdes à quelques changements radicaux dans ton mode de vie, Edward. Tu y es prêt ?

- Pardon ? »

C'était un défi ? Elle me demandait vraiment si j'étais prêt à me reprendre en main pour pouvoir récupérer mes frères ?

« Es-tu prêt à procéder aux changements qui feront de toi un jeune homme responsable ? » A-t-elle répété patiemment.

_Un peu ! Sacrément même ! _

« Oui, m'dame.

- Il va falloir me le prouver. Dans l'immédiat, je veux que tu t'occupes de toi et que tu nous laisses le soin, à Victoria et moi, d'assurer le bien-être de tes frères. Par ailleurs, je sais que tu as appelé le juge. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Je veux que tu arrêtes de harceler Victoria avec tes droits de visite et tes angoisses de maltraitance. Enfin, et c'est le plus important, cesse de demander à Mikaël le nom de famille de ses parents nourriciers. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ? »

Je me suis levé si brusquement que la chaise a vacillé.

« Mike et Benjamin sont mes frères ! » Me suis-je écrié, un doigt pointé vers Mme Denali.

J'avais la gorge serrée, les yeux brûlants. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais au bord des larmes, j'ai pété un câble. J'ai attrapé le bureau par le rebord et je l'ai soulevé de plusieurs centimètres. Je l'ai relâche, il est lourdement retombé sur le plancher, et la paperasse a volé à travers la pièce.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis responsable d'eux ! »

Mme Denali a pris le temps de s'écarter du bureau, sur sa chaise à roulettes. Ensuite, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Ils ne courent aucun danger, Edward. Fais-moi confiance. Tu projettes tes propres expériences sur tes frères. Je comprends ton désir de les protéger, mais encore une fois, Carlisle et Esmé s'occupent bien d'eux. Si tu veux les voir plus souvent, tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, et je viens de t'expliquer comment t'y prendre.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de vous ! »

Sur ces mots, j'ai attrapé mes bouquins et je suis sorti en claquant la porte, pour ne pas changer.

* * *

**Et voilà ce troisième chapitre ! Petit rapprochement entre Bella et Edward. Une fin toujours aussi " violente " avec un Edward qui part en claquant la porte, comme d'hab, looool ... Prochain chapitre où l'histoire de Bella et d'Edward fera un petit bon ! Plein de souvenirs au rendez-vous avec un long POV Bella. Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander !**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! À très bientôt. **

**Sushaki **


	4. Chapter 4

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poser une review, à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favori ou qui la suivent. Merci infiniment. **

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **Guest **

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : LA CURIOSITÉ EST UN VILAIN DÉFAUT **

_Running up that hill - Placebo _

**BELLA **

Mardi après-midi, nouvelle séance de thérapie. Ainsi va la vie. Du moins la mienne. Mme Denali avait légèrement déplacé son bureau. Il y avait un minuscule défaut, sur la moquette. De quoi rendre Tanya hystérique, si elle avait été là. Ma belle-mère ne supporte pas la moindre imperfection.

« Comment ça se passe avec ton petit ami, Bella ? »

Par chance, Jacob m'a invitée à sortir avec lui et sa bande, samedi soir dernier. Je n'étais donc pas obligée de mentir sur ce point.

« Tanya n'a pas bien compris. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, mais un copain avec qui je sors de temps à autre.

- C'est merveilleux ! A-t-elle répondu, les yeux brillants. S'agit-il de ce grand joueur de base-ball que je vois si souvent rôder autour de toi ?

- Oui.

- Edward m'a dit que tu lui donnais son premier cours de soutien, aujourd'hui ? » A-t-elle enchaîné, sans doute parce qu'elle ne me trouvait pas assez loquace.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Zut ! J'avais vraiment rendez-vous avec Edward pour un cours, cet après-midi ? Son blouson était enfermé dans mon casier depuis que Rosalie et Jane m'avaient convaincue de ne pas me promener avec. À présent, toutes deux cherchaient un moyen discret de le lui rendre.

« Oui, ai-je dit en réponse à sa dernière question.

- Tu sembles fatiguée, Bella. Tu dors bien ? »

_Merveilleusement bien_. Au moins deux heures d'affilée, la nuit dernière. Mon pied s'est mis à se balancer, sous ma chaise.

« Bella ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Ça va, oui. »

Si je répétais ces mots suffisamment, ils finiraient peut-être par être vrais. Il se pouvait même qu'un jour je fasse une nuit complète, sans cauchemars. Sans ces rêves étranges, effrayants, plein de constellations, d'obscurité, de verre brisé, et parfois de sang.

« J'ai le sentiment que tu ne prends pas les somnifères prescrits par ton médecin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi, alors que tu continues à souffrir de terreurs nocturnes. »

C'était vrai. Cela arrivait toutes les nuits, et c'était tellement abominable que je préférais encore m'empêcher de glisser dans le sommeil. C'était horrible, de savoir que si je perdais la bataille et je m'endormais, je me réveillerais en hurlant. Seulement, mon père et Tanya mettaient les somnifères sous clé, dans leur salle de bains. Ils ne m'en donnaient que si je le leur demandais expressément. Et ça, pas question. Plutôt mourir que de demander quoi que ce soit à Tanya.

« Je vais bien, ai-je dit, consciente de ma propre obstination.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Bella, a ajouté Mme Denali en ouvrant un tiroir. J'ai retrouvé ceci dans ton dossier. C'est à toi que ça appartient, à personne d'autre. »

Elle me tendait une enveloppe. J'ai entendu la voix de ma mère me souffler à l'oreille : " Méfie-toi des Grecs porteurs de présents. " Malgré cela, j'ai tendu la main vers l'enveloppe. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que mes terreurs nocturnes. Ou mes cicatrices.

« Allez, ouvre-la. J'aurais été fière d'accrocher son contenu sur un des murs de ma chambre, quand j'avais ton âge. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie de mettre le feu à cette enveloppe, tout d'un coup. Carmen Denali me regardait avec son air de bébé chien. Quand elle a hoché la tête pour m'encourager, j'ai ouvert cette satané enveloppe et j'en ai tiré un ruban bleu et un certificat. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel ruban : il était plat, large, et de soie véritable. J'en ai palpé l'étoffe entre mon pouce et mon index. La première chose que j'ai lue été " Peinture. Coupe du Gouverneur de Washington. " Je me suis renfrognée.

« Ce n'est pas à moi. »

En mon for intérieur, je pensais : " Ah bon ? Quelqu'un, dans ce lycée, a remporté la coupe du Gouverneur ? " Il devait s'agir de Mike Newton. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre, dans la mesure où le certificat appartenait forcément à quelqu'un du lycée. C'était décidé, que mon père le veuille ou non, dès que Mme Denali me libérerait, je me rendrais dans la salle d'arts plastiques, afin de revoir les œuvres de Mike. Il avait encore dû progresser … Il fallait être drôlement doué, pour arriver premier à ce genre de concours !

Un peu étourdie – et très admirative –, j'ai ouvert le certificat. Je voulais m'assurer que le lauréat de la coupe du Gouverneur était bien mon ami Mike, qui avait quitté le lycée pour entrer dans une école que j'aurais visée moi aussi, si mon père m'avait donné le choix. J'ai senti une onde électrique remonter le long de mes bras et se ficher dans mon cœur. Horrifiée, j'ai envoyé valser le certificat et son ruban, avant de me lever d'un bond. Au passage, je me suis cogné le genou contre le bureau et je suis tombée à la renverse. J'ai reculé sur les fesses jusqu'à la porte, aussi loin que possible de ce maudit ruban.

Parce que si je n'avais pas encore vu le nom, j'avais eu le temps de lire la date. C'était _LA_ date. La date fatidique. Lentement, sans aucune précipitation, Mme Denali s'est levée pour aller ramasser le ruban.

« Il t'appartient, Bella. Tu ne veux pas l'emporter chez toi ? »

À l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'on discutait toutes les deux autour d'une pizza. Pas que j'avais une crise de panique.

« Ce … ce … n'est pas à moi, je vous dis. Je … je n'ai jamais gagné cette coupe. »

Le brouillard s'est levé de ma tête, suivi d'un éclair rouge, éblouissant. Dans un moment de lucidité, je me suis revue en train de remplir un formulaire d'inscription.

« Hmm … Cela dit … J'ai effectivement participé à ce concours … Quand j'étais en classe de … de première. Comme j'avais remporté la coupe du Comté, puis celle de la région, je me suis présentée à celle de l'État. Et puis … et puis ... »

Et puis, plus rien. Un immense trou noir avait absorbé le rouge de l'éclair et le gris du brouillard. Il ne restait plus que l'obscurité. Mme Denali est venue s'asseoir sur le sol, face à moi. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise un jour qu'il n'est absolument pas normal de s'asseoir par terre avec un patient, pendant une séance de thérapie. Elle m'a parlé d'un ton calme et, je dois bien l'avouer, plutôt rassurant.

« Tu es en sécurité, ici, Bella. Tu ne cours aucun danger en essayant de te souvenir. Tu as dû être très heureuse, ce jour-là, a-t-elle ajouté en caressant le ruban d'un air songeur.

- J'ai … j'ai gagné ?

- Oui … Je t'avoue que je suis très honorée de te connaître, Bella. J'adore l'art, et même si je préfères les statues aux tableaux, j'aime beaucoup la peinture. Tu me verras plus volontiers à une exposition qu'au cinéma. »

Au milieu des maximes lénifiantes accrochées au mur, se trouvent de véritables diplômes. Des diplômes authentiques. L'université de Louisville existe vraiment, du même que Harvard où Mme Denali avait terminé ses études. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle était bel et bien psychologue. Je commençais à étouffer. Je me suis concentrée sur ma respiration.

« Je ne me souviens pas de la cérémonie.

- C'est signe que tu refoules cette journée tout entière, pas seulement la soirée. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas lasse de cette amnésie ? »

_Lasse ?_ C'était peu de le dire. J'étais proche de l'épuisement, de l'effondrement …

« Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non. Désolée, ce serait tricher. Si tu veux te souvenir, commence par faire un effort pendant nos séances. En répondant sincèrement à mes questions, par exemple. En cessant de me mentir, ou de ne pas me dire l'entière vérité. Même en présence de ton père et de ta belle-mère. _Surtout_ en leur présence, d'ailleurs ! »

J'ai porté la main à mon cou, là où j'aurais trouvé les plaques d'Emmett, si je les avais portées, ce jour-là. J'avais toujours les yeux rivés à mon dossier.

« Vous avez vraiment pris la peine de lire tout ça ? Ai-je demandé.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, vous savez qu'on a essayé de me forcer à me souvenir, une fois, et que ce n'est pas possible. »

_Du moins sans que mon esprit se fracture en mille morceaux._ L'été suivant l'incident, un psychologue avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'acier qui cadenassait tout, dans ma tête. Des démons en avaient profité pour s'échapper, et je m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital. Après une absence de deux jours, apparemment. C'est à la suite de cet épisode que mes cauchemars s'étaient doublés de terreurs nocturnes.

« Pour tout vous avouer, ai-je commencé, oui. Vous avez raison. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pour me prouver que je ne suis pas … Parce que parfois, je me demande … Pour savoir si je ne suis pas folle, moi aussi. Comme … comme ma mère. »

Une voix hurlait à mon oreille. Celle de papa, qui m'ordonnait de me taire. Pour une fois, je n'en ai pas tenu compte.

« Parce que je lui ressemble beaucoup, vous savez ? Nous avons la même apparence physique, nous sommes toutes les deux artistes, et j'ai toujours entendu dire que j'avais hérité de son caractère. Je suis fière d'être comme elle, c'est ma mère, malgré tout … Seulement je ne voudrais pas … »

_Seulement, je ne voudrais pas être bipolaire, moi aussi. _

« Bella, a protesté Mme Denali. Tu n'as pas les problèmes de ta mère. »

J'avais essayé, cela n'avait pas marché, ça aurait dû me suffire. De toute évidence, Mme Denali ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était impossible. Pourtant, je me suis acharnée.

« Si vous me dites ce qui s'est passé, je saurai enfin. À mon avis, si ma tête a explosé, c'est parce que le psychologue a voulu me faire revivre le … ce qui s'est produit, ce soir-là. Peut-être que ce souvenir est trop insupportable … Si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé, en vous en tenant aux faits, le trou noir qui me sert de mémoire se remplirait peut-être. Si ça se trouve, je ne ferais plus de cauchemars … »

Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux. Elle me contemplait avec une bienveillance infinie.

« S'il vous plaît, madame Denali, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Pour que je garde ma raison, et que je ne fasse plus ces rêves épouvantables.

- Je pourrais te lire le rapport de police, la déclaration de ton père, de ta belle-mère, et même celle de ta mère, cela ne t'empêcherait pas de faire des cauchemars. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir t'en débarrasser. Seulement, pour cela, il faut que tu cesses de fuir et que tu te confrontes à ton problème. Parle-moi un peu de ta famille, d'Emmett, du lycée, de ta mère … Oui, de ta mère, tiens. Commençons par là.

- Je … je ne veux pas devenir folle.

- Tu ne deviendras pas folle, Bella. On va y aller tout doucement, pas à pas. Je serai là, avec toi, tout au long du chemin. Mais je ne peux t'aider que si tu me fais confiance … Et si tu t'appliques. »

Avoir confiance … Pourquoi ne pas prouver l'existence de Dieu, pendant qu'elle y était ? Ça m'aurait paru plus facile. Même si Dieu m'avais laissé tomber, lui aussi.

« J'ai déjà perdu une bonne partie de ma raison, ai-je déclaré. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous confier le peu qu'il en reste. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

Après les cours, j'ai repéré Bella qui se frayait un chemin dans le corridor bondé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'interpeller : elle avait déjà disparu dans les locaux de l'administration. J'ai donné un coup de latte dans le mur. Le mardi était mon seul soir de congé, et j'avais prévu de faire la fête avec Jasper. Sauf que, maintenant, pour pouvoir rejoindre mon pote, j'allais devoir attendre que cette fille ait terminé sa séance de thérapie ! J'ai traîné dans le corridor, pour finalement m'arrêter face au casier de Bella. Comme elle n'avait ni son sac ni son manteau quand je l'avais vue entrer chez Denali, elle repasserait fatalement par là.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, toujours assis par terre, je n'étais plus aussi sûr de mon fait. De toute évidence, Bella avait un sérieux problème avec les manteaux et les blousons. J'aurais mieux fait de l'attendre devant sa voiture, ça aurait été plus futé de ma part. Et puis, je l'ai entendue arriver. Ses pas claquaient gracieusement les dalles, ses légères boucles brunes rebondissaient sur ses épaules, à chaque demi-mètre qu'elle faisait. Elle marchait tête baissée, ses bouquins serrés contre sa poitrine.

Quand elle est passée devant moi sans me voir, j'ai senti tous les muscles de mon corps se raidir. Je pouvais tolérer qu'elle me tienne la dragée haute en public, mais là, elle se foutait carrément de ma gueule ! Le dos tourné, elle a composé le code de son casier qui s'est ouvert tout grand.

« T'es vraiment la meuf la plus gonflée que je connaisse ! Ai-je lancé en me relevant. Putain, j'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Et qu'elles aillent se faire voir, elle et la mère Denali, avec leurs cours de soutien de mes deux. Je trouverais un moyen de rattraper mon retard tout seul !

« Rends-moi mon putain de blouson. »

Bella s'est tournée. Elle a d'abord paru franchement blessée, puis son expression s'est transformée du tout au tout. Une tempête menaçait. Un ouragan même, genre force 10, avec alertes répétées, suivies d'évacuations massives. Katrina à Washington.

« Je ne m'étonne plus que tu aies besoin d'un tuteur, Edward Masen. Tu es le garçon le plus grossier que je connaisse ! Tu as essayé d'améliorer ton vocabulaire ? D'apprendre des synonymes à tous tes gros mots ?

- J'en ai un autre pour toi, de_ gros mot_, Bella Swan : va te faire foutre ! Tu as remis ça avec ton mec, et tu n'as pas eu le cran de me rendre mes affaires devant ta petite bande de potes branchées.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Possible, seulement je sais reconnaître une folle quand j'en vois une ! »

À peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche que je les ai regrettés. Ça m'arrive, parfois. Je vois la limite … et je la dépasse, pour m'apercevoir aussitôt que je n'aurais pas dû. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'on se connaissait, Bella a réagi comme si je venais de la gifler. De grosses larmes se sont formées au coin de ses yeux, le rouge lui est monté aux joues, et elle a détourné le regard. Je me suis fait l'effet d'un véritable abruti. Elle avait réussi à me déstabiliser. Elle a attrapé mon blouson, au fond de son casier, et me l'a jeté à la figure.

« Tu me dégoûtes, Edward Masen ! »

Là-dessus, elle a fermé son casier d'un coup sec et m'a planté là. _Quel crétin, quel crétin, quel crétin … _J'ai couru après elle, sans même avoir eu à le demander à mes jambes.

« Bella, attends ! Bella ! »

Sauf qu'elle ne m'a pas attendu. Elle n'a même pas ralenti le pas. Quand j'ai réussi à la rattraper, je l'ai agrippée par le bras pour l'obliger à me faire face. Elle était en larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, moi, maintenant ?

« Je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais, a-t-elle dit entre deux hoquets. Je ne t'ai pas vu, je t'assure. Je sais que j'aurais dû te rendre ton blouson dès hier, seulement … Seulement je voulais retourner à la normalité et, l'espace de quelques minutes, c'est ce qui s'est produit. J'étais … normale, tout simplement. Comme l'année dernière, comme avant que ... »

Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase. S'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour que les choses redeviennent normales pour moi, j'aurais foutu le feu à ce blouson sans hésiter une seule seconde. Parce que j'avais compris. Ce que Bella voulait, c'était son frère. Et moi, mes petits frangins. Et aussi ma maison, mes parents et tout le reste. Bref, ce qu'on voulait au fond, c'était juste être normaux.

Je venais aussi de comprendre une autre chose : cette fille avait une influence sur ma conscience. Pourquoi ? Franchement, j'étais incapable de le dire. J'ai ravalé mon amour-propre ou, comme dirait Jasper, je me suis déballonné. Ma tension s'est relâchée et ma colère m'a déserté. Pfuut … Comme ça ! Tout d'un coup. Bella avait baissé la tête pour se réfugier derrière ses cheveux.

« Pardon, Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû hurler comme ça. »

Elle a relevé la tête en reniflant un petit peu. Une de ses boucles brunes était restée accrochée à sa joue humide. Sans réfléchir, j'ai tendu la main pour la repousser, mais je me suis arrêté à quelques millimètres. Je jure sur la tête de mes frères qu'elle a cessé de respirer. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Et puis, je me suis ressaisi et, genre je contrôle, j'ai tout de même fini par libérer la boucle emprisonnée.

« Merci. » A murmuré Bella dans un souffle.

De quoi me remerciait-elle ? De m'être excusé ou d'avoir repoussé cette mèche en arrière ? Mais je n'avais aucune intention de lui poser la question. Mon cœur cognait aussi fort qu'un batteur à un concert de rock.

Le prof de littérature anglais nous avait fait lire des trucs zarbis sur les sirènes, l'automne dernier. De la mythologie grecque complètement délirante. De splendides femmes à la queue de poissons avaient une voix tellement enchanteresse que les hommes faisaient n'importe quoi pour elles. Et bien, ça ne devait pas être aussi délirant que ça, en fin de compte, puisque chaque fois que je voyais Bella, je perdais la tête moi aussi.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est la normalité ? Ai-je dit. L'arithmétique. La normalité, c'est l'arithmétique, les maths, ça c'est la normalité. »

Elle m'a souri comme elle l'avait fait ce fameux samedi soir, chez l'autre bourge de Laurent Gathegi. Cette fois, c'était sûr : Isabella Swan était une sirène. C'était ce genre de sourire qui avait fait écrire à des hommes les chansons sirupeuses qui nous faisaient tellement marrer, Jazz et moi. Bref, soudain, je me sentais prêt à passer des heures dans le bureau de Mme Denali et à m'arracher du lit pour assister au cours d'arithmétique, du moment que j'étais sûr de revoir ce sourire. En clair, ça craignait de plus en plus pour mon matricule.

« D'accord, a dit Bella. Faisons dans la normalité, alors. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Pendant plus d'une heure, assis au bas des casiers, elle m'a aidé à rattraper un certain nombre de cours. Elle parlait avec ses mains, ce qui était sacrément marrant, puisqu'on faisait des maths. Ses yeux chocolats se mettaient à briller à la moindre de mes questions, et quand je lui donnais la bonne réponse, elle me récompensait de son fameux sourire. Je me sentais pousser des ailes, avec un cerveau de génie. Elle a repris son souffle. Elle avait fini de m'expliquer les dérivées, et même si j'avais tout compris depuis au moins cinq minutes, je ne l'avais pas interrompue. Parce que j'adorais le son de sa voix, à la fois angélique et musicale.

« Tu en connais un rayon, question maths. » Ai-je fait remarquer.

N'importe quoi, ai-je pensé. " Tu en connais un rayon, question maths " … Pourquoi pas " Tu as des cheveux, et ils sont bruns et bouclés ", pendant que j'y étais ? Franchement, Edward …

« Grâce à Emmett. C'était lui, le matheux de la famille. Si j'y arrive, c'est qu'il m'a bien aidée. Il ne se mettait jamais devant son établi avant d'être certain d'avoir apporté la réponse à toutes mes questions. Moi, je prenais des notes. »

Elle a tiré de son sac un vieux carnet tout corné, et me l'a montré avec le même respect que ma mère quand elle brandissait la bible familiale. Dedans, il y avait tout un tas de notes, en bleu ou noir.

« C'est mon pense-bête. Tous les raisonnements d'Emmett sont consignés là-dedans. Tu vois, moi aussi, j'ai triché à ma manière.

- Non. Pour moi, cela veut dire que ton grand frère tenait à toi, c'est tout. »

Et je me suis demandé … Je me suis demandé si la mère nourricière de mes frères aidait Mike à faire ses devoirs ou bien si elle était comme la femme de Liam, qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les cris des enfants qu'on lui avait confiés, quand son mec nous battait.

« Il me manque tellement … Il est mort en Afghanistan, il y a tout juste deux ans.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, ai-je expliqué. La douleur, je veux dire. Les blessures cicatrisent en surface, tu as l'impression que tu n'as plus mal, et puis, au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, le chagrin resurgit, histoire de te rappeler que tu ne seras plus jamais le même. »

Au-dessus de nous, les néons clignotaient. Lumière, noir, lumière, noir. Je me suis perdu dans ma contemplation. Si seulement j'avais pu trouver l'interrupteur qui éteindrait mon chagrin, moi aussi … J'ai senti quelque chose de doux, et je suis redescendu sur terre, ou monté au paradis, comme on veut. Bella m'effleurait la main du bout des doigts.

« Qui as-tu perdu, toi ?

- Mes parents. »

Je n'ai lu aucune pitié dans ses yeux, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle me comprenait.

« Tu crois que Denali a fait exprès d'associer les deux personnes les plus graves du lycée ? Ai-je demandé.

- Aucune idée. Dire que je pensais être la seule, dans cette école, à faire semblant de me porter comme un charme ! »

Bella a retiré sa main. Je m'étais déjà habitué à son contact, moi … Alors je me suis légèrement déplacé sur le sol, de manière que nos épaules se touchent. Bella ne disait plus rien, et pourtant j'entendais chanter ma sirène et mon cœur répondait à cet appel. Son téléphone s'est mis à vibrer sans sa poche arrière, et je suis redescendu en enfer, enfin, au lycée. J'aurais bien tapé une clope à Alice, moi qui n'en fumais jamais. Bella a parcouru des yeux le texto qui s'était affiché sur son téléphone. Il provenait sûrement de ce primate de Jacob Black, son enfoiré de " petit copain ". J'ai ensuite vu son visage s'assombrir. Après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour la faire sourire, il venait tout gâcher ?

« Rien de grave ?

- Non. C'est ma belle-mère. Elle surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes, a-t-elle répondu avec une légèreté forcée.

- Au moins, quelqu'un se soucie de toi, si on veut. »

Heidi et Alistair ne savaient même pas que je possédais un portable, moi aussi. Ou alors, ils s'en cachaient bien.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, tout à l'heure. Je te promets d'être plus sympa, à l'avenir.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es partant pour ces cours de soutien, en fin de compte ?

- Si tu veux toujours m'aider, oui. »

Bella a ramené ses manches sur ses mains. J'avais complètement oublié … Ses mains n'étaient pas couvertes, tout le temps qu'on avait fait des maths. Ni quand elle m'avait caressé, tout à l'heure. On avait complètement oublié ses cicatrices … jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait pleurer, Edward. Même si je dois bien avouer que ce que tu m'as dit n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- Qui, alors ? Je ne me suis pas battu depuis un petit moment. Faudrait pas que ma réputation en souffre ! »

Je l'ai vu lutter, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné : l'espace d'un instant magique, elle a retrouvé la sourire.

« C'est gentil, mais non, merci. Si tu te battais avec Mme Denali, tu serais immédiatement renvoyé du lycée.

- Elle m'a soûlé, aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Ça doit être le truc du troisième rencard.

- Le … troisième rencard ? »

_Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du troisième rencard ? Mais enfin, dans quel monde elle vivait, cette fille ? _

« En général, c'est après le troisième rendez-vous que les gens se décident à coucher ensemble. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon troisième rencard avec Denali et elle m'a royalement baisé, si tu vois le jeu de mots ! D'après ce que je comprends, elle a fait la même chose avec toi. »

Bella a froncé ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés le temps de réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire. Quand elle a eu fini, ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire et ses joues étaient toutes roses. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Tu sais ce qui craint le plus ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

- Mme Denali ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. Ce qui craint le plus, c'est que tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir est inscrit dans mon dossier. La réponse à mes questions, la solution à mes problèmes … tout est là. Dans mon dossier. Derrière ces portes, a-t-elle précisé en pointant les locaux administratifs. Et je n'y ai pas accès. Je suis sûre que je retrouverais la paix, si je pouvais le lire. C'est aussi bête que ça. Mon salut ne tient qu'au contenu d'un dossier. »

J'ai réfléchi à toute vitesse. Si la mère Denali était en contact avec les parents nourriciers de Benjamin et Mikaël , elle avait leurs coordonnées … Leur nom de famille, leur numéro de téléphone et leur adresse. La totale, quoi ! Bella avait raison. L'armoire à classeurs du bureau était une véritable mine d'or. Si j'arrivais à mettre la main sur le mien, de dossier, je pourrais prouver que, malgré ce qu'on voulait me faire croire, mes frères étaient entre les mains d'un couple de bourreaux d'enfants. Et je n'aurais donc aucune difficulté à obtenir leur garde.

« Tu sais quoi, Bella ? Tu es géniale ! »

* * *

**BELLA **

Edward et moi, on avait un plan, désormais. Première étape : changer mon horaire de thérapie de manière qu'Edward puisse occuper le créneau. Pour parvenir à mon but, j'avais été obligée de demander à mon père et à Tanya d'assister à la séance d'aujourd'hui. Son téléphone en main, un peu à l'écart du comptoir, mon père discutait avec un correspondant. À en juger par son intonation, ils parlaient affaires. Tanya et moi étions sagement assises. Soudain, elle a porté une main à son ventre.

« Bella ! Le bébé a bougé ! » S'est-elle exclamée, l'air béat.

Heureusement, Mme Denali est arrivée sur ces entrefaites.

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois. Quatre mois déjà que Tanya nous cassait les pieds avec des histoires de bébé à n'en plus finir. Et mon père qui buvait ses paroles comme si elles sortaient tout droit de l'Évangile. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attentions envers ma mère. S'il avait fait cet effort, je ne serais pas devenue la paria du lycée.

Mme Denali était habillée décontracté. Fini les tailleurs stricts qu'elle portait tous les jours, sauf le vendredi au début du trimestre. Toujours aussi affable, elle a regagné sa place derrière son bureau.

« Monsieur et madame Swan … Je suis ravie de vous voir, bien sûr, seulement notre séance familiale n'était pas prévue avant la semaine prochaine.

- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir, ai-je annoncé.

- Notre dernière séance a été plutôt rude, Bella. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la peine d'amener tes gardes du corps !

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé, la semaine dernière ? » M'a demandé mon père.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. L'inquiétude de papa paraissait sincère et j'avais tellement envie qu'elle le soit … Bannissant mes pensées, je me suis levée pour regarder par la fenêtre. Quelques lycéens traînaient sur le parking. Assis sur le capot de sa voiture rouillée, Edward discutait avec son copain, celui qui a des piercings et des tatouages partout. Jasper, il me semble. L'incontournable Alice semblait les écouter avec attention.

Je me suis mordu la langue. Cette séance risquait d'être aussi éprouvante que la précédente.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer.

- C'est merveilleux, Bella ! A glapi Tanya de cette voix de crécelle qui me hérissait tant. Notre famille en a grand besoin, surtout avec l'arrivée du bébé. »

En bas, Edward m'a décoché son sourire espiègle. Nous avions conclu un marché, tous les deux, et j'avais la ferme intention d'honorer ma part. J'ai du rassembler mon courage pour continuer.

« J'ai remporté la coupe du Gouverneur, en peinture.

- Pa … pardon ? A bredouillé mon père, son inquiétude semblant l'avoir déserté.

- L'année dernière. »

Mme Denali me dévisageait d'un air méfiant, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elle tente de se justifier auprès de mes parents, mais elle n'en a rien fait. Tanya a pris la main de mon père, sans me lâcher du regard.

« Charlie ? » A-t-elle balbutié.

Étais-ce un effet de mon imagination ou avais-je vu une lueur de culpabilité traverser ses beaux yeux bleus ? Papa, en revanche, m'a fait une véritable frayeur. Son visage avait pris une couleur grise, tout à fait inhabituelle et des plus inquiétante.

« Tu t'es souvenue ?

- Non. » Ai-je expliqué d'une toute petite voix.

Mme Denali m'a rendu mon ruban. De gris, mon père a viré au rouge écarlate.

« C'est tout à fait innaceptable de votre part, madame. Nous avons vu deux psychiatres et trois psychologues. Et si chacun d'entre eux avait un avis différent sur la manière de procéder, lorsque Bella s'est effondrée, ils sont tombés d'accord sur un point : sous aucun prétexte, je dis bien aucun, nous ne devons évoquer ce jour funeste.

- Bella a passé les deux premières séances à m'expliquer qu'elle se portait comme un charme, a rétorqué Mme Denali. Autant de temps perdu. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que dès que cette thérapie ne lui sera plus imposée par le juge, votre fille refusera toute aide extérieure. Or, nous arrivons au mois de février, ce qui ne nous laisse plus que quelques mois devant nous. Bella souhaite savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Mon rôle consiste à l'aider à creuser, à régler ses problèmes et à tenter de déverrouiller la porte qui lui sert de garde-fou mental.

- En lui racontant ce qui s'est produit ?! Ce n'est … Enfin, Bella, a parlé mon père. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu dois être perdue, blessée. Comprends bien que …

- Ça suffit, monsieur Swan, a annoncé Mme Denali en élevant la voix. Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est parler de son succès au concours de peinture. »

Papa avait du mal a respirer. Je voyais son torse se soulever et retomber, comme les sacs en papier dans lesquels les gens soufflent, quand ils ont une crise de panique. Et puis, miracle, il m'a attiré à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Son bras droit s'est enroulé autour de ma taille, sa ma gauche s'est refermée sur ma nuque.

Je me suis raidie. Pourtant, j'avais bien chaud. Je me sentais en sécurité. Comme quand j'étais enfant, que ma mère faisait une crise, et que j'avais peur. En un éclair, j'ai revécu ces scènes à répétition … Ma mère, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux en bataille – des cheveux plutôt châtains, contrairement à moi –, et vociférant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Dans ces cas-là, je courais vers mon père qui me serrait contre lui, exactement comme il le faisait maintenant dans le bureau de Mme Denali. Pour me protéger, pour assurer ma sécurité.

En entendant les battements fous de mon cœur, j'ai failli me laisser aller à lui rendre son étreinte. Et puis j'ai entendu des talons aiguilles cliqueter sur le lino. Ceux de Tanya, qui avait le chic pour manifester son impatiente. J'ai été traversée par une douleur terrible … et j'ai repoussé mon père.

« Tu l'as choisie, elle !

- Quoi ? A-t-il bredouillé, complètement atterré.

- Tu as choisi Tanya ! Elle s'est débrouillé pour se rendre indispensable et, ensuite, elle a détruit notre famille. Tu l'as choisie elle, plutôt que nous !

- Non, Bella ! Non ! A protesté Tanya. Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi ! Je t'adorais et je suis tombée amoureuse de ton papa. Cela n'allait plus depuis bien longtemps, entre tes parents. »

Ses dénégations étaient pitoyables et sonnaient faux. Comment osait-elle mentir ainsi ? Mon pied s'est mis à taper sur le sol, lui aussi.

« C'est quand tu es arrivée chez nous que tout est parti à vau-l'eau ! Ai-je lancé d'un ton accusateur.

- Ça suffit comme ça ! A parlé mon père. On rentre à la maison. Ce sont des histoires de famille. »

Edward attendait toujours de prendre le relais sur le parking du lycée. Pour l'instant, j'avais lamentablement échoué dans mon entreprise. Il fallait absolument que mon père reste jusqu'à ce que j'aie atteint mon but. J'avais au moins une alliée, dans ce bureau. Du moins en théorie. Alors je me suis tournée vers elle.

« Madame Denali, s'il vous plaît …, ai-je supplié.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, monsieur et madame Swan. Cette question a tout lieu d'être abordée ici.

- Je suis encore capable de juger ce qui est bon pour ma famille. Mon divorce avec Renée et mon mariage avec Tanya n'ont rien à voir avec son amnésie !

- Je ne partage pas votre point de vue. C'est votre divorce, suivi de votre remariage, qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Il s'agit d'un véritable problème, auquel Bella doit se confronter. »

Aïe … Papa et Tanya semblaient bien décidés à partir. Si je les laissais faire, je ne saurais jamais ce qui m'était arrivé.

« J'ai trouvé un travail ! Ai-je lancé, en désespoir de cause. Je donne des cours de soutien à l'un de mes camarades. Les horaires sont très flexibles et comme ça, ça me permettra de réviser mes leçons, mes notes n'en souffriront pas. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, tous les deux. Entre autres. Parce que je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne mentirai plus à Mme Denali. Non, je ne vais pas bien, et non, je ne suis pas heureuse à la maison. Voilà ! »

Mme Denali a réprimé un sourire. C'est exactement la réaction que j'avais espérée : si nous voulions que le plan d'Edward fonctionne, je devais lui donner à croire qu'elle avait gagné ma confiance. Pour le reste, si j'avais pu revenir vingt minutes en arrière, je me serais abstenue de m'en prendre à Tanya. Car, même si cela m'avait fait un bien fou, cela avait aussi contrarié mon père. J'ai poussé un gros soupir. J'allais avoir bien du mal à me faire pardonner. D'ailleurs, il me toisait d'un air furieux.

« Pardon, papa. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ai-je murmuré à contrecœur. Pardonne-moi aussi, Tanya. J'ai eu des propos déplacés. »

_Mais vrais. _

« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Bella, a répondu papa, en se tournant vers Mme Denali. Je conçois que cela t'ait causé un choc, d'apprendre de cette manière-là que tu avais remporté le premier prix à ce concours. Tu as dû te sentir trahie, te dire que nous t'avions délibérément caché un événement aussi important. Ça avait été une journée merveilleuse. Pour la première fois, j'avais eu l'impression que nous formions une véritable famille, tous les trois.

- Pourquoi maman n'était-elle pas là ? »

Ma question a été accueillie par un silence de mort. Tanya, qui se massait le ventre, a suspendu son geste.

« Tu as bien dit « tous les trois », non ? Jamais maman ne se serait laissé écarter de ce moment de gloire. Elle adorait mes tableaux. Elle m'encourageait davantage que vous deux réunis. »

Le trou noir s'est remis à pulser, dans mon crâne, et soudain, un vague souvenir m'est revenu à la mémoire.

« D'ailleurs, je l'avais invitée et elle avait acceptée de venir.

- J'ai communiqué cette information à votre fille en toute connaissance de cause et après mûre réflexion, a déclaré Mme Denali. Pour le reste, ne nous égarons pas. Bella ? Nous parlerons de ta mère lors d'une prochaine séance.

- Une dernière chose, papa. »

Il s'est pincé l'arête du nez. Il n'avait sans doute plus qu'une hâte : que je quitte la maison pour l'université. Alors, et alors seulement, il pourrait se consacrer entièrement sa nouvelle petite famille.

« Oui ?

- Si Mme Denali est d'accord, j'aimerais avancer d'une heure mes séances hebdomadaires. J'envisage de me réinscrire au club de danse. S'il est trop tard pour participer à la compétition, je pourrai toujours aider les autres à répéter leur chorégraphie. »

À ces mots, Tanya a eu une mine si réjouie que j'ai failli lui dire que je plaisantais, rien que pour l'embêter. Mon père, lui, s'est légèrement détendu. Pas au point de sourire, mais presque.

« Bien sûr. Tu as besoin d'argent pour t'acheter un nouvel équipement ou un costume ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il a tiré son porte-feuille sa poche et m'a tendu une bonne centaine de dollars. J'ai secoué la tête et je l'ai gratifié de mon plus beau sourire. J'avais fait plaisir à mon père … et à moi-même, par la même occasion. Et j'avais chaud au cœur, tout d'un coup.

« Non, merci. J'ai encore suffisamment de tuniques et de collants pour les répétitions. Quant au costume, comme je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir prendre part à la compétition.

- Prends tout de même, ça peut servir. »

J'ai tendu la main. J'avais un peu honte d'accepter cette liasse et je me sentais coupable : je n'avais aucune intention de retourner au club de danse la vérité était tout autre : Edward avait besoin de mon créneau horaire pour ses entretiens avec Mme Denali, point. Mais, à présent que j'avais l'argent, j'allais être obligée d'accepter la proposition de Jessica. Tant pis. Si en retournant à ce club de danse, je pouvais obtenir que mon père me sourie à moi, plutôt qu'à Tanya, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Bella ? Tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelques mots à dire à Mme Denali. »

C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Les laisser seuls. J'ai un instant espéré que Mme Denali dirait à mon père qu'il pouvait parler devant moi, mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

« Attends-moi à l'administration, a-t-elle dit. Nous conviendrons d'une heure pour ton prochain rendez-vous. »

J'ai quitté le bureau en refermant la porte derrière moi. Comme le personnel administratif était parti, les locaux étaient étrangement silencieux.

« Ça a marché? »

J'ai fait un tel bon que j'en ai renversé un pot à stylos posé sur le comptoir. Edward, franchement hilare, était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. J'ai dissimulé mon trouble en ramassant les stylos.

« Je crois, oui. Mon père et sa femme sont d'accord pour que j'avance mes séances d'une heure. En revanche, Mme Denali ne s'est pas vraiment prononcée. J'ai dû leur dire que je voulais retourner au club de danse. On verra bien … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'en avais assez de me les peler dehors. »

Comme je n'avais plus rien pour m'occuper les mains, je les ai posées sur le comptoir en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas regarder Edward. Malheureusement, j'en mourrais d'envie. Il avait retiré son blouson, et son T-shirt noir lui moulait parfaitement le torse. À l'heure du déjeuner, Jane avait fait une moue de dédain en apercevant le bas de son tatouage, sur son biceps droit. Moi, j'avais applaudi en silence le commentaire appréciateur de Rosalie.

Son sourire canaille aux lèvres, il m'a examinée de la tête aux pieds. J'ai eu l'impression d'être toute nue devant lui. Si Jacob me donnait la chair de poule, Edward, lui, me faisait littéralement fondre. Ni plus ni moins. Le claquement d'un tiroir, provenant du bureau de Mme Denali, m'a ramenée à la réalité.

« Et si Mme Denali te surprend ? On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle que tu es ma tutrice, Bella. S'il y a une chose à laquelle Carmen Denali s'attend, c'est bien de nous voir ensemble. En plus, je ne me suis pas présenté à mon rendez-vous de ce matin, alors elle m'a envoyé un mot pour me demander de passer la voir dès que possible, et me voilà ! A-t-il achevé avec une petite courbette.

- Quand l'as-tu reçu, ce mot ?

- Ce matin, à la fin de ma première heure de cours.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te présentes ?!

- Cela fait partie de notre plan, je te rappelle. »

Je me suis mise a taper du pied sur le lino, les yeux rivés sur la porte close.

« Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? »

Edward a traversé la pièce. Il m'a effleurée en passant et j'ai senti ma nuque s'embraser. Nonchalamment, il s'est appuyé contre le comptoir et a pris une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Tu es vraiment parano, tu sais. Heureusement que tu ne fumes pas. Ça te rendrait méga flippante ! »

Merci. J'avais le feu aux joues. J'ai croisé les bras, me suis efforcée d'assurer. Rien de tel, pour booster la confiance en soi, que d'être mise en cause par un fumeur de joints. Entre-temps, mes doigts s'étaient mis à pianoter sur ma manche, en cadence avec mon pied.

« Allez, détends-toi un peu, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état, Bella ?

- Mon père et Tanya sont enfermés dans ce bureau avec Mme Denali. Ils … ils parlent de moi.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils se disent ? »

Sur ce, Edward a décroché la téléphone posé sur le comptoir.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué. J'ai vu Mme Cope le faire des milliers de fois. Le téléphone de Mme Denali est naze, et Mme Cope doit s'annoncer très vite, quand elle lui transmet un appel. »

Je m'apprêtais à protester mais Edward m'a doucement couvert la bouche de sa main chaude et douce en me chuchotant « Chut ... » avec ses yeux verts brillants de malice. Trop vite à mon goût, il a retiré sa mains pour appuyer sur le bouton du haut-parleur. J'ai eu une telle montée d'adrénaline que la tête m'a tourné. Je n'avais encore jamais transgressé les règles à ce point, dans ma vie. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se disait dans le bureau d'à côté.

« Je ne comprends pas, s'exclamait mon père. Pour moi, Bella se porte comme un charme. Elle obtient d'excellents résultats, elle fait partie de plusieurs clubs, voilà qu'elle parle même de reprendre ses cours de danse …

- Charlie a raison, a renchéri Tanya. Bella s'en sort admirablement, sur le plan social. Elle sort avec ses amies, passe des heures à envoyer des textos ou a papoter au téléphone. Sans compter qu'elle revoit Jacob. Bref, à mon sens, elle est bien dans sa peau. Elle est redevenue elle-même.

- Ce que nous essayons de vous faire comprendre, mon épouse et moi, a poursuivi mon père, c'est que nous sommes en train de retrouver notre Bella. S'il m'apparaît évident que les services de protection de l'enfance ont eu tout à fait raison d'intervenir après ce qui s'est passé, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils en fassent trop. Renée n'est plus un danger pour notre fille, qui, par ailleurs, a décroché ce job de tutrice, et fait le deuil de son frère de manière saine. En clair, je veux bien admettre que cette thérapie était nécessaire tant que Bella n'arrivait pas à faire face, mais plus maintenant. Parce qu'en plus d'affronter la situation, ma fille vit véritablement son adolescence.

- Et son amnésie ? A objecté Mme Denali. Ses cauchemars ? Son insomnie chronique ? Le fait qu'elle refuse de montrer ses bras ? Vous en faites quoi, de tout cela ? »

J'ai eu un haut-le-cœur. Je brûlais de connaître la réponse de mon père, seulement de mon point de vue, Edward en avait déjà bien assez entendu comme ça et il fallait raccrocher. Sauf que, quand j'ai tenté de couper la ligne, il m'en a empêchée en posant une main ferme sur mes reins. Mon trouble était tel que j'ai vacillé. Edward m'a soutenue d'une légère pression de la main. Il aurait mieux valu pour moi n'avoir aucun contact physique avec ce garçon, mais, si je le repoussais, sur quelle autre épaule allais-je pouvoir m'appuyer quand je devrais entendre la réponse de mon père ? Pour cette fois – cette fois seulement –, je me suis résignée à m'appuyer sur lui. Quand il a commencé à me caresser les cheveux, je me suis complètement laissée aller.

« Vous voulez mon opinion ? A répondu mon père. Il serait préférable que Bella ne se souvienne jamais. J'ai déjà bien du mal moi-même à comprendre que sa propre mère ait pu lui faire tant de mal alors une gosse … Une gosse face aux conséquences de la folie … »

Papa s'est interrompu une petite seconde avant de reprendre.

« Je vous accorde que Bella continue à faire des cauchemars. Qu'elle a encore des problèmes. Toutefois, je redoute que la vérité ne les aggrave davantage. Le premier psychologue qu'elle a vu a voulu la forcer à se souvenir elle a tellement décompensé qu'on a dû l'hospitaliser. Nous avons cru la perdre et c'est un miracle si elle nous est revenue. Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de lui faire perdre l'esprit ? »

J'ai porté une main à ma bouche, à la fois pour retenir les mots qui me venaient aux lèvres et pour ne pas vomir. Edward a raccroché. Alors on en était là ? Même mon père était persuadé que, si j'essayais de me souvenir, je deviendrais folle à mon tour ? Mon corps s'est couvert de sueur et j'ai cru voir tanguer la pièce.

« Bella ? »

La voix profonde d'Edward a vibré dans chaque fibre de mon être. Pour autant, j'ai été incapable de faire un mouvement vers lui. Je me suis juste réfugiée derrière la masse de mes cheveux.

« Bella, je ne dirai rien à personne. Promis. »

Il a continué à me caresser les cheveux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas cajolée ainsi … Pourquoi fallait-il que cela vienne d'Edward Masen ? _Et surtout, pourquoi à ce moment précis de mon existence ?_

« Regarde-moi. » A-t-il murmuré.

Je me suis exécutée comme dans un rêve. Edward a frôlé ma main ses yeux clairs se sont posés sur mon bras une sensation puissante, qui m'a submergée comme une énorme vague.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait ça, hein ? M'a-t-il dit. C'est quelqu'un d'autre … »

Personne n'avait jamais songé à me poser cette question. Les gens regardaient, chuchotaient entre eux, gloussaient parfois, et tiraient leurs propres conclusions mais jamais ils ne me demandaient ce qui s'était passé.

« Oui, ai-je avoué, dans un souffle. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre quatre, avec le long POV Bella ! Notre Bella et Edward sont de plus en plus complices avec pas mal de tendresse. Prochain chapitre avec deux POV Edward, et un moment où on retrouvera ses petits frères ... Bien sûr, des moments avec Bella ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, il suffit de demander !**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt !**

**Sushaki **


	5. Chapter 5

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour me déposer une petite review ; je vous remercie de tout coeur ! Votre soutien m'est indispensable. Merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent ; même si vous ne déposez pas de review ;) **

**Pour ceux sans compte**, un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69 ; Guest ; joys ; Guest (2) (**Pour te répondre, j'ai prévenu dès le début que cette histoire était celle de Katie McGarry, et je le rappelle à chaque chapitre. En écrivant cette fiction, je veux juste montrer le talent de cette auteure pour cette histoire, mais en la modifiant avec Bella et Edward. Je transmets son écriture ici, et je précise encore une fois, ce n'est pas MON histoire, je n'ai pas cherché que ce soit la mienne, c'est l'histoire de KATIE MCGARRY. Peut-être que tu n'y vois pas l'intérêt, en tout cas, ce n'est pas l'avis de certaines personnes à qui ça a permis de connaitre cette fabuleuse auteure et, si j'ai pu y contribuer, j'en suis très heureuse. Je rajoute déjà des éléments de ma part, et je compte en rajouter d'autres au cours de l'histoire. Sur ce, à très bientôt !**)**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE CINQ : LA FAMILLE EST UN ARCHIPEL**

_My boy builds coffins - Florence and the Machine _

**EDWARD**

Je faisais le pied de grue dans le hall du lycée. Si Bella avait besoin d'un truc avant d'aller à la cafétéria, elle emprunterait forcément le corridor sinistre où se trouvait mon casier. Or, il fallait que je la voie.

Je me fiche pas mal d'Isabella Swan. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'intéresse à son sujet : est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à décaler d'une heure ses rendez-vous avec la mère Denali ? Parce que sinon, notre plan n'aurait aucune chance d'aboutir. C'est vrai, je me fiche pas mal d'Isabella Swan. Tu parles ! Elle avait le chic pour me mettre à cran. Pendant le cours de maths, elle avait soigneusement évité mon regard et s'était enfuie à la sonnerie. Exactement comme la veille, après son aveu. Son corps tiède était lové contre le mien, elle semblait y trouver un certain réconfort et puis … pfut ! Elle était partie en courant. Comme ça … Sans préavis !

« Tu m'écoutes, mec ? » M'a demandé Jasper.

Deux blondes sont passées devant nous, bras dessus, bras dessous. L'une d'elles a posé un regard appuyé sur les tatouages de Jasper, et s'est mise à ricaner. Jasper a jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur à leur décolleté avant de leur décrocher un clin d'œil entendu.

« Bien sûr que je t'écoute, ai-je prétendu.

- Mon œil ! Avoue plutôt que tu attends Isabella Swan ! A lancé une voix familière. Alors ? Tu es sur elle ou pas ? »

Je n'avais pas vu venir Alice, qui jouait des sourcils d'un air méprisant. Je commençais à regretter de l'avoir cuisinée pour en savoir un peu plus sur Bella. Je lui ai lancé mon regard le plus noir, celui qui intimide les sportifs les plus agressifs du bahut. Alice ne s'est pas démontée pour autant, aussi, il faut dire qu'elle en a vu d'autres.

« Non, ai-je répondu les dents serrées.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'attire chez cette grenouille. Tu devrais voir ta tête, quand elle apparaît … On dirait le loup de Tex Avery. Les yeux te sortent de la tête, et c'est tout juste si tu ne baves pas. Je ne sais pas, moi, agis, mec ! Prends une décision ! Soit tu te la fais, soit tu passes à autre chose. De toute façon, tu es un looser, et elle, l'ex-star du lycée. Vous ne formerez jamais un vrai couple, tu en as conscience, j'espère ? »

J'en avais conscience, oui. Et pourtant, ça aurait pu marcher, entre Bella et moi. Si la vie avait été différente, si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, si je ne m'étais pas fait avoir par le système, si …

« Lâche-moi, Alice. Belle ne fait que me donner des cours elle m'aide pour un autre truc.

- En tout cas, tu ne nous feras pas croire qu'elle ne te plaît pas, a noté Jasper. Cette fille est … Attends. Comment a dit Alice, déjà ? Ah oui. Sacrément bien gaulée. »

Alice a passé le bras sous celui de Jasper et a allumé sa cigarette, en plein dans le lycée. Il a fait un bond.

« Tu as failli me brûler ! Tu es complètement malade, ma pauvre !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! Hey Eddie, a repris Alice à mon intention. À mon avis, cela fait trop longtemps que tu es célibataire. Et cette fille, Tia je-ne-sais-quoi … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue au juste ?

- Attends, a objecté Jasper. Il ne peut pas remettre ça avec Tia. Tu ne te souviens pas comme elle était collante, sur la fin ? De toute façon, elle a quitté le bahut.

- C'est vrai. Oublie Tia. Ça te laisse Maria. Tu sais, celle qui part en courant dès que j'arrive.

- C'est _moi_ qui ai couché avec Maria, a protesté Jasper. Pas Edward. Il était avec Lauren, à l'époque.

- Je ne me sens pas seul et je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille. Pour la deuxième fois, Alice, lâche-moi.

- Je me fiche pas mal que tu couches avec Bella, crois-moi ! A répondu la concernée. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. Je suis même prête à passer une nuit chez ma mère et à laisser la chambre du haut à Jazz, si vous voulez un peu d'intimité, tous les deux. Seulement, je te préviens : même si sa cote a un peu baissé depuis qu'elle se mutile, elle est toujours populaire, dans ce bahut. Tu arriveras peut-être à sortir avec elle, mais je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle finira par te jeter comme une vieille chaussette ! Dans la vie, il y a une limite au nombre de coups qu'on peut encaisser, Edward. On n'est déjà pas super-équilibrés, tous les trois, alors il ne faudrait pas qu'on abuse. Isabella Swan est une tueuse, je le sens.

- Tu es vraiment bouchée, Alice ! Je répète que je ne sors ni avec elle ni avec personne d'autre. Et si je t'entends encore raconter qu'elle se mutile, je fous le feu à tous tes paquets de clope !

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu es grave amoureux ! A lâché Alice, en rigolant. Enfin … Je t'aurai prévenu !

- Bon, si vous avez fini de vous chamailler, tous les deux, j'aimerais aller manger un morceau, a soupiré Jasper. Le frigo était vide, ce matin. Il restait un pot de moutarde et un peu de saucisson.

- En fait, j'avais la dalle ce matin, a déclaré Alice. J'ai mangé le saucisson pour le petit-déjeuner. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Belle n'est pas venue à la cantine. Sa tablée de poupées Barbie était là, mais pas elle. Je ne me suis pas plus inquiété que ça : je l'ai patiemment attendue au cours de physique, puis a celui de techniques commerciales … Pour rien. Ses copines se sont surpassées, en matière de dédain. Chacune à leur tour, elles m'ont dévisagé, le nez en l'air, la moue méprisante. Je leur ai répondu par un sourire charmeur, ce qui a achevé de les énerver.

« Salut ! M'a lancé Éric Yorkie, en entrant dans la salle d'espagnol.

- Salut. Comment t'y es-tu pris, pour t'inscrire au cours d'espagnol, alors que tu le parles couramment ?

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie que les asiatiques-latinos fassent de l'anglais. Si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, à ton âge, _gringo_, tu es vraiment nul. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce : Bella venait d'entrer. Elle avait son air traqué de lapin enfermé dans une cage, mais elle m'a tout de même regardé dans les yeux, cette fois. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la fille qui ne la lâche pas d'une semelle – Rosalie Hale, je crois – arrive à son tour et la ramène à sa place : au premier rang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Rosalie, à te regarder comme ça, _hombre_ ? M'a demandé Éric. Remarque, elle a un joli petit derrière. J'aimerais bien qu'elle s'aperçoive que j'existe, moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots, il lui a envoyé un baiser. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de Rosalie : elle a balancé en arrière ses long cheveux blonds puis elle s'est concentrée sur le tableau exactement comme si le prof était là, sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Justement, Mme Marcos a fini par arriver. Elle est enceinte de triplés et se dandine comme un canard lorsqu'elle marche. Une vraie pub pour les préservatifs, si vous voulez connaître le fond de ma pensée.

« ¡ Holà ! Aujourd'hui, conversation par groupes de deux. »

Un murmure d'excitation est monté dans la classe. Le cours de conversation en espagnol consistait à se choisir un partenaire et à ne rien foutre de l'heure. Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement envie de faire une petite sieste.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, a ajouté Mme Marcos. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai constitué les binômes. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler une autre langue que l'espagnol, dans cette salle ! Rosalie Hale, allez vous asseoir à côté d'Éric Yorkie.

- Oh non ! A grommelé Rosalie.

- _El amor à Jesús_, a clamé Éric, le visage levé vers le ciel.

- Par pitié, madame Marcos. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez si vous me laissez travailler avec Bella.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser attendrir par vos mimiques, mademoiselle Hale ? Cessez ces simagrées et allez vous asseoir. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Swan, allez vous installer à côté de Edward Masen. »

Rosalie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle s'est carrément mise à genoux bien sûr, Mme Marcos a continué à lire sa liste comme si de rien n'était.

« Me v'là bien, a ricané Éric. Ma partenaire se pâme, à présent. Je vais aller la ramasser. _Casarse conmigo diosa _! » A-t-il lancé en se dirigeant vers elle.

Après avoir ramassé ses bouquins, Bella s'est approchée et a pris la place d'Éric. Elle a inspiré profondément sa poitrine s'est soulevée. Son front était barré de petites rides soucieuses.

« Edward … »

Tout le monde était casé. La plupart des élèves parlaient bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas leur espagnol minable.

« _Mi padre adoptivo me pego_ (_Mon père nourricier me battait_), ai-je commencé.

- _Lo siento_ (_Je suis désolée_), m'a-t-elle dit après quelques secondes à me fixer de ses immenses yeux chocolat.

- Nous sommes a égalité, à présent, Bella. Tu connais un de mes misérables secrets, et moi un des tiens. Alors, plus la peine de m'éviter.

- Merci, m'a-t-elle dit d'un sourire timide, et en rougissant. Tu parles bien espagnol.

- Ma mère adorait cette langue.

- Ma mère était une artiste. Très douée. »

À l'évocation de sa mère, elle s'est mise à balancer son pied. Nous sommes restés quelques secondes sans rien dire. Bella n'a pas tardé à faire de la batterie avec son stylo. Je savais ce que cela signifiait : tout en elle était tellement noué qu'elle était obligée de bouger, sous peine d'exploser. Si seulement j'avais pu lui apporter un peu de paix intérieure ! Doucement, j'ai posé ma main sur les siennes et j'ai caressé sa peau soyeuse du bout du pouce. Mon cœur s'est immédiatement arrêté de battre.

Bella a abandonné son stylo et a crispé les doigts sur l'ourlet de sa manche, son réflexe de défense habituel. Mais, si elle devait absolument se raccrocher à quelque chose, je voulais que ce soit moi alors, je l'ai obligée à lâcher prise. Ensuite, je lui ai pris la main. La sensation était tout bonnement fabuleuse. Elle a répondu à la pression de mes doigts, ce qui m'a achevé. Elle a recommencé, plus lentement, cette fois. Je crois que je n'avais jamais rien d'éprouvé d'aussi merveilleux. Alice n'avait pas complètement tort, en fait : Bella était bien trop fragile pour blesser qui que ce soit, et pourtant elle allait me faire du mal. Car j'étais bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Mon besoin de la protéger des cruautés du monde le confirmait. Bref, j'étais cuit.

Le haut-parleur de Mme Cope a résonné dans la classe. Bella a retiré sa main, mettant fin à l'épisode le plus sensuel de mon existence. Je me suis agité sur mon siège, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

« Madame Marcos ? A appelé le haut-parleur.

- Oui ?

- Edward Masen est demandé au bureau de Mme Denali. Vous pouvez me l'envoyer, s'il vous plaît ?

- Il arrive tout de suite. »

Je me levais déjà quand Bella m'a retenu par le poignet. Ses joues étaient écarlates.

« J'ai réussi à faire changer mon heure de rendez-vous. À partir de maintenant, je verrai Mme Denali à 15h45, le mardi après-midi.

- Génial. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber. »

J'étais à peine entré dans les locaux de l'administration que Mme Denali est sortie de son bureau, son sac et son manteau sur le bras.

« Juste à temps ! S'est-elle exclamée. Je suis contente de voir que tu as récupéré ton blouson, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- On va faire un tour, toi et moi, a-t-elle répondu en donnant un dernier tour de clé dans la serrure. Allez, en route ! »

Et elle est passée devant moi. Comme ça ! Je l'ai regardé comme un idiot. Je n'arrête pas de le dire : il faut que j'arrête de fumer des joints ça grille mes cellules grises.

« Allez, Edward ! Presse-toi un peu !

- Où on va ?

- Tu n'es pas venu à ton rendez-vous d'hier, et en plus, tu t'es abstenu de répondre à ma convocation. »

Sur ce, elle a tiré sa clé électronique de son sac, et a appuyé dessus. Les feux arrières d'une énorme Mercedes noire se sont mis à clignoter. Une Mercedes … Décidément, cette femme ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

« Tu es complètement irresponsable, Edward, a-t-elle ajouté. Allez, grimpe.

- Écoutez, il ne me reste que trois mois avant les examens. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me changer encore de famille !

- À moins que la famille qui t'accueille en ce moment se rélève en dessous de tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on t'envoie ailleurs. Dépêche-toi de monter, sinon tu vas manquer la cérémonie. »

_Quelle cérémonie ?_ De plus en plus perplexe, je me suis glissé dans le siège passager. Mme Denali a fait rugir le moteur, écrasé l'accélérateur et nous sommes partis comme des flèches. Les pneus ont crissé dans le virage, et je me suis accroché à la portière.

« Nom de Dieu ! Vous avez eu votre permis de conduire dans une pochette-surprise ou quoi ?!

- Pas de jurons, Edward. Pour t'informer, mon permis de conduire m'a été délivré par l'Etat de Washington. Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présenté hier, à l'heure convenue.

- Vous ne voulez pas me passer le volant ?

- Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets, Edward, a-t-elle dit en rigolant. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet : nous parlions de ton rendez-vous d'hier. »

Ah oui. Mon rendez-vous … Bella avait fait des pieds et des mains pour changer son créneau horaire. C'était à mon tour, à présent, d'essayer de modifier le mien. En tout cas, avant que nous entrions en collision avec le camion-citerne qui roulait devant nous, et que nous finissions au service des grands brûlés.

« Je travaille presque tous les soirs, et je fais la fermeture du resto. J'ai un mal de chien à me lever, le matin, alors je préférerais que nous nous voyions après les cours.

- Ça doit être ton jour de chance, Edward. Il se trouve qu'un créneau vient justement de se libérer, le mardi après-midi, à 14h30. Mais, en échange, j'exige que tu te présentes au lycée chaque matin pour le premier cours. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse.

- Regardez devant vous, le feu est orange, le feu est orange ! Ai-je dit avant qu'elle n'écrase la pédale d'accélérateur. Vous êtes un vrai danger public !

- Je ne voulais pas que nous arrivions en retard, a-t-elle dit en se garant sur le parking d'un grand bâtiment. Surtout que nous n'avons pas réservé ! »

Puis elle est descendue de voiture comme un diable sort de sa boîte, et s'est mise à courir. Je suis sorti du véhicule et j'ai reconnu le bâtiment. C'était un genre de Palais des congrès, si tant est qu'une petite ville comme la nôtre puisse accueillir des congrès. Comme je ne voyais toujours aucune raison valable de me presser, j'ai suivi Carmen Denali à mon propre rythme. Et quand je suis enfin entré dans le bâtiment, elle se faufilait déjà à l'intérieur d'un des auditoriums. J'ai retenu la porte au moment où elle allait se refermer … Un tonnerre d'applaudissements a crépité. Les sièges donnaient sur une immense scène. La salle était bondée. Mme Denali m'a fait signe de la rejoindre. Nous nous sommes retrouvés debout contre le mur.

« Parfait. Nous sommes pile à l'heure. »

Un homme plutôt costaud, en chemise et cravate, s'est penché sur le micro posé sur un pupitre, devant lui.

« J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter le gagnant du premier prix du concours des nouvelles des écoles élémentaires : j'ai nommé … Mikaël Masen ! »

Mon petit frère ? ... J'ai passé la salle au regard laser, à la recherche du visage de Mikaël. Ici ! Il descendait une des allées, s'avançait vers la scène. Je me suis éloigné du mur, prêt à lui emboîter le pas, mais Mme Denali m'a attrapé le bras.

« Reste ici, Edward. C'est son moment de gloire, pas le tien. »

Je me suis tourné vers l'endroit où il était assis, avant que le costaud l'appelle sur la scène. Esmé et Carlisle étaient là Esmé tenait Benjamin sur ses genoux, bien serré contre elle. Il fouillait la salle du regard, lui aussi. Nos regards se sont rencontrés j'ai eu droit à un petit sourire timide. Mme Denali guettait mes réactions, mais, honnêtement, je m'en foutais royalement. J'ai fait un signe de la main à Benjamin, et par la grâce d'un miracle, il m'a répondu. Carlisle l'a surpris. Il s'est retourné et m'a repéré. Il a pâli et a réprimandé mon petit frère tout en lui montrant la scène, comme s'il voulait que Benjamin se concentre exclusivement sur Mikaël. Ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs.

« Tu as vu ? Il t'a reconnu, m'a chuchoté Mme Denali à l'oreille.

- N'empêche que si je laisse faire cette tête de con de Carlisle, mes petits frères ne sauraient même pas que j'existe ! C'est tout ce qu'il veut.

- Cesse de parler comme un charretier, Edward.

- Parle-nous un peu de ton livre, Mikaël. » A parlé le maître de cérémonie.

Mon petit bonhomme de frangin s'est avancé jusqu'à un micro réglé à sa hauteur et, avec une assurance incroyable, il s'est adressé au public.

« C'est un livre sur la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Mon grand frère, Edward. Comme nous ne vivons plus ensemble, j'ai raconté ce que je l'imagine en train de faire quand il est loin de moi.

- C'est-à-dire ? Lui a demandé le costaud.

- Edward est un super-héros ! Il part à la rescousse des gens comme il l'a fait quand il nous a sauvés, mon petit frère et moi, d'un incendie, il y a un an et demi. Edward est plus fort que Batman !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, p'tit frère, ai-je lancé, incapable de me contenir. »

Parce que le voir là, aussi émerveillé qu'avant, par tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui et Benjamin, c'était, c'était … simplement … trop. Son sourire s'est encore élargi.

« Edward ! S'est-il écrié en me montrant du doigt. C'est Edward ! C'est mon grand frère, Edward ! »

Puis, ignorant ses parents nourriciers, il a dégringolé les marches de la scène et s'est précipité vers moi. Carlisle a baissé la tête, Esmé a écrasé ses larmes. Quant à Mikaël, il s'est jeté dans mes bras, sous les applaudissements du public.

« Je t'aime, Edward. » A déclaré Mikaël avant tant d'émotion qu'un sanglot m'a noué la gorge.

Pourtant, je n'allais pas me donner l'autorisation de pleurer. Ni devant lui ni devant Mme Denali. J'étais un homme, j'étais censé et je devais me montrer fort.

« Moi aussi, mon grand, je t'aime et je je suis terriblement fier de toi ! »

Je l'ai longuement serré dans mes bras, tout en cherchant Benjamin du regard. Évidemment, il était accroché au cou d'Esmé. Tant pis. L'amour de Mike m'était acquis. Pour le reste, plus vite je pourrais arracher Benjamin à ses parents d'accueil pour le ramener à sa véritable famille, mieux ce serait.

* * *

**BELLA**

Je me tenais devant le vestiaire des filles, les mains moites, incapable de demeurer immobile. Un de mes pieds battait compulsivement. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, avais-je raconté à mon père que je voulais reprendre la danse ? Parce que je voulais lire mon dossier, voilà pourquoi. Il fallait à tout prix que j'y aie accès. C'en était devenu une véritable obsession.

Aujourd'hui, en me croisant dans le corridor, Edward m'avait glissé " C'est bon ", avec un sourire complice. Autrement dit, il avait réussi à caler son horaire chez Mme Denali juste avant le mien. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à passer à l'étape suivante de l'opération. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Edward semblait convaincu qu'à nous deux, nous parviendrons à tromper la vigilance de Carmen Denali. Et quand je dis " convaincu ", je suis en deçà de la vérité. Pour ma part, sans être aussi optimiste que lui, j'estimais que cela valait la peine d'essayer.

La porte du vestiaire s'est ouverte sur Jessica suivie de deux autres filles de notre âge. Dès qu'elles m'ont vue, elles ont cessé de discuter et ont affiché un sourire forcé. Seule Jessica a montré son enthousiasme habituel.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends comme ça ? Allez dépêche-toi d'aller te changer ! L'échauffement commence dans cinq minutes.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire. » Ai-je murmuré.

Le scénario était digne d'un livre de Stephen King. Chapitre premier : une jeune fille aux mystérieuses cicatrices tente un retour à la vie normale fin du livre : elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a plus sa place dans ce genre de vie-là … Rangeant soigneusement mes pensées, j'ai pénétré dans le vestiaire où les rires et les ragots allaient bon train.

« Salut. » A timidement lancé quelqu'un, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Toutes les filles présentes, sans exception, se sont figées et m'ont dévisagée en silence, comme si j'allais les détruire de mes yeux revolver ou, pis encore, comme si j'allais remonter mes manches et exhiber mes cicatrices.

« Salut. » Ai-je répondu.

J'aurais préféré passer l'après-midi devant les rediffusions des plus mauvaises séries télé des années 70 plutôt que de me frayer un chemin dans cette pièce pour aller me mettre en tenue. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas non plus rester plantée là comme une idiote. Si seulement j'avais eu l'aplomb d'Edward ! Lui au moins ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Je me suis ressaisie. Je pouvais toujours donner le change, non ? " Fais comme si tu étais Edward. Ou, mieux encore, fais comme Alice ", me suis-je répété à plusieurs reprises. Avec une grande inspiration, je me suis dirigée vers les toilettes où se trouvaient également les cabines. Même armée du culot d'Alice et de l'aplomb d'Edward, il était hors de question que je me déshabille devant les autres filles.

Enfermée dans une cabine, je me suis secouée il fallait que je me débarrasse de ma tension sinon j'allais passer d'un livre de Stephen King à un véritable film d'horreur sitôt le cours commencé. Par chance, le temps que je me change, le vestiaire s'était vidé. Je me suis dépêchée de rejoindre le studio de danse. Dans le couloir, deux filles de seconde cancanaient devant la fontaine à eau.

« Tu te rends compte ? Bella Swan revient au club de danse. Le cauchemar !

- Oui ! C'est pas parce que Jacob la suit comme son ombre qu'elle est moins folle pour autant … Elle est folle, cette fille, non ? »

Il n'en a pas fallu davantage pour que je retourne me cacher dans les toilettes, le cœur battant la chamade, la gorge nouée et toute ma pauvre confiance en moi dans mes chaussettes.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En jean, chemise et débardeur enfilé devant derrière, je descendit en toute hâte de l'escalier et filai dans les couloirs du lycée. Dorénavant, cinq jours par semaine, j'aurais une heure à tuer après la classe. Quatre, si j'arrivais à avancer les cours de soutien d'Edward, le lundi.

J'ai pénétré dans ce qui avait été ma salle de classe préférée, la salle d'arts-plastiques. À l'époque, j'y allais dès que possible et je m'y attardais des heures. Une fois arrivée, j'ai regardé autour de moi. Les murs étaient couverts de nos œuvres des toiles posées sur les chevalets attendaient le retour de leurs créateurs une corbeille de fruits en plastique trônait au centre de l'espace de travail. J'ai passé en revue les tableaux inachevés. Le premier étudiant avait admirablement bien joué avec les ombres. Le deuxième semblait plus porté sur le détail. Le troisième, en revanche …

« Bella ? Quel plaisir de te revoir ici ! »

J'ai tourné la tête, et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Zafrina, mon ancienne prof de dessin d'art. Ma prof n'était pas le genre formel, conventionnel. Elle méprisait les règles. Par exemple, elle insistait pour que ses élèves l'appellent par son prénom. En fait, il suffisait de la regarder, avec ses longs cheveux cheveux bruns, très lisses et avec un style légèrement débraillé et sauvage, pour envisager sa manière d'appréhender le système. Je l'ai désigné le troisième tableau.

« On dirait qu'un de vos élèves s'essaie à l'expressionnisme abstrait.

- Une paresseuse, tu veux dire, a-t-elle dit en rigolant. En prenant ma matière comme option, elle pensait obtenir de bonnes notes sans trop se fatiguer. Elle se prétend " impressionniste "...

- C'est insulter le mouvement.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je lui ai demandé si elle savait ce qu'était l'impressionnisme. Comme elle n'en avait aucune idée, je lui ai montré un de tes travaux. »

Zafrina a reculé d'un pas pour examiner le tableau, comme si elle essayait d'y trouver au moins un point positif puis elle a secoué la tête d'un air navré. Elle avait raison : il n'y avait rien à sauver.

« Tu me manques, tu sais, Bella.

- Désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ton père est venu m'informer en personne que tu n'assisterais plus ni à mes cours ni à aucun autre cours d'éveil artistique. J'en ai déduit que je ne te reverrais pas. Tu continues à peindre ?

- Non, ai-je répondu après quelques secondes de silence. Juste des croquis. Au crayon, principalement … Au fusain, parfois, quand je suis chez moi.

- J'aimerais beaucoup les voir. »

Sans hésiter, j'ai tiré mon carnet de mon sac. Zafrina me l'a pratiquement pris des mains, s'est assise sur la table, à côté de la corbeille de fruits, et s'est mise à feuilleter.

« Fabuleux …

- Nous … Nous avons remporté la coupe du Gouverneur, ai-je murmuré.

- Non, Bella : c'est _toi_ qui as gagné la coupe, a-t-elle rétorqué, les yeux rivés à un portrait de Jane. Je n'ai fait que t'accompagner.

- Ah, donc vous étiez là, vous aussi ? »

_Allez Zafrina … Vous allez bien avoir pitié de moi et combler quelques trous de mémoire, non ?_

« Toi, ma belle, tu essaies de me mettre en délicatesse avec ton père et Mme Denali. Je pourrais tenir tête à ton père, sans coup férir en revanche, Mme Denali … En tout confidence, cette femme me fait peur. Je me méfie de ce genre de personne, un peu trop avenante pour être sincère, du moins à mon sens.

- J'aimerais tellement me souvenir, vous savez … »

J'ai regardé une nouvelle toile qui, elle, était vierge. Les gouaches et les pinceaux reposaient à côté du chevalet. Le supplice de Tantale, pour moi.

« Je peux ? Ai-je demandé.

- Ton père m'a annoncé que tu n'assisterais plus à mes cours. Il n'a pas précisé que tu ne devais plus peindre. »

Compris. Je me suis enparée du tube de peinture noire, j'en ai posé une grosse noix sur la palette puis, armée d'une brosse moyenne, j'ai tracé de grands cercles noirs sur la toile.

« C'est comme si mon cerveau n'était plus qu'un immense trou noir qui me dévore de l'intérieur, ai-je dit. Comme je sais que c'est là que sont les réponses à mes questions, je peux rester assise pendant des heures à essayer de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Malheureusement, j'ai beau regarder, faire tout mon possible, je ne vois que l'obscurité. Des ténèbres qui semblent installées là pour l'éternité. Les limites de ce trou noir ne sont pas stables et, de temps en temps, une tache de couleur émerge, ai-je poursuivi en ajoutant du blanc à ma toile. Un peu comme un éclair, qui m'échappe presque aussitôt. »

J'ai serré mon pinceau entre mes doigts, le temps d'examiner la toile qui représentait mon cerveau.

« Je ne demande qu'une chose : qu'on me dise ce qui s'est produit. Je suis sûre que cela mettrait un terme à ma folie. »

Zafrina a refermé sa main sur mon épaule. Je suis sortie de ma transe. Il était déjà 17 heures. L'heure de rentrer si je ne voulais pas que mon père me tue. Sans retirer sa main, ma prof d'arts a étudié mon tableau à son tour.

« Si c'est cela, la folie, eh bien, la folie a du talent. Tu as l'intention de terminer ce tableau ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vienne après les cours ... »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Sur le schéma ci dessous, le rayon AB part des rayons AC et AD. C et D ont été tracés à l'aide d'un compas, à équidistance de A, sur les rayons AC et AD. On s'est ensuite servi du compas pour localiser un point Q, distinct de A, et à équidistance de C et D. Pour toutes les constructions définies précédemment, les mesures de BAC et BAD …_

Je me suis renfrognée. Où était la question, en admettant qu'il y en ait une ? Logiquement, il aurait dû y avoir au moins un point d'interrogation. Étais-je censée m'appuyer sur le schéma triangulaire qui figurait sous l'énoncé ? Avais-je besoin d'un compas, moi aussi ? Enfin, pourquoi les réponses étaient-elles numérotées ? Il n'y avait aucun numéro dans l'énoncé ! J'ai soupiré et j'ai jeté les annales du dernier ACT sur le plancher, et je me suis mise à l'aise sur le canapé.

Je détestais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un hideux papier à fleurs roses auquel étaient assortis les rideaux et le tissu d'ameublement. C'était franchement étouffant. À peine avait-elle réussi à se débarrasser de ma mère que Tanya avait traumatisé tous les décorateurs d'intérieurs de la région, avec ses exigences plus délirantes les unes que les autres. La pauvre … Elle avait eu beau tapisser les murs pour effacer toute trace de maman, je me souvenais, moi, de ce qu'il y avait sous ce papier à fleurs : une magnifique peinture murale d'inspiration antique.

Pour avoir un karma aussi pourri, j'avais dû tuer un nombre incroyable de vaches sacrées, dans une vie antérieure. Si ça se trouve, j'étais même morte l'année dernière et j'avais atterri en enfer sans le savoir ? Vouée à passer l'éternité avec mon père et ma belle-mère ! Condamnée à passer et à repasser mon ACT jusqu'à épuisement !

Comme pour illustrer mes sombres pensées, ma marâtre et mon père sont entrés dans le salon, mais dans la main. C'était bien ce que je pensais : j'étais morte. De moins, je l'espérais, parce que si je n'étais pas en enfer, ce que j'avais sous les yeux ne valait guère mieux.

« Ton cours de danse s'est bien passé ? M'a demandé Tanya.

- Très bien, merci. » Ai-je répondu en battant des cils.

C'était un autre de mes problèmes, ça. Je ne savais pas mentir sans cligner des paupières. Je me suis réfugiée derrière mes cheveux pour que papa et Tanya ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Cela dit, papa n'est pas particulièrement observateur, et son écervelée d'épouse n'aurait pas vu un éléphant s'il avait traversé la rue devant sa voiture.

Papa s'est installé dans son fauteuil préféré et, aussitôt, Tanya s'est assise sur ses genoux. Je veux bien croire que j'ai mal agi dans une vie antérieure, mais pas au point qu'on m'inflige un tableau pareil, tout de même. Mon père déposant un baiser sur la main de sa dulcinée … Un goût de bile m'était monté à la bouche. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser en me concentrant sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

« Tu es prête à repasser l'ACT ?

- Oui, ai-je soupiré.

- Tu as beaucoup travaillé sur tes listes de vocabulaire. À présent, consacre-toi uniquement aux maths. C'est ton point faible. Tu as demandé à être dispensée de certains cours pour pouvoir réviser ?

- Oui, papa.

- J'ai vu que ton lycée distribuait des _flyers_ pour la soirée de rentrée, a dit Tanya, de sa voix de crécelle. Vous y allez, Jacob et toi ?

- Il m'a invitée aujourd'hui même, ai-je répondu, exaspérée par la voix de ma belle-mère. Rassurez-vous, la réputation familiale est sauve. Mieux encore, Tanya … Mme Denali ne saura jamais que tu lui as menti pour sauver la face.

- Bella ! » S'est écrié mon père.

Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même. J'avais encore déçu mon père … Comme d'habitude, je me suis aussitôt excusée. Même si, intérieurement, je persistais et signais.

« Pardon, Tanya.

- J'ai prévu une petite séance de shopping entre filles, a-t-elle enchaîné. Quand es-tu libre ? »

Une partie de … _quoi _? M'arrachant au spectacle du feu qui dansait dans l'âtre, j'ai fixé ma belle-mère. Mon père lui caressait le ventre, elle lui effleurait la joue. De pire en pire. S'ils continuaient ainsi, je ne répondrais pas de mon estomac.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Bien sûr que si ! Aucune de tes robes de soirée n'a de manches longues. Tu ne peux pas te rendre à ce bal les bras nus, avec tes cicatrices. On ne verrait que ça, sur les photos ! Ce serait atroce.

- Tanya … » A murmuré mon père d'un ton vaguement réprobateur.

J'ai failli me plier en deux de chagrin. On m'aurait frappée en plein plexus solaire que cela n'aurait pas été pire. Tout s'est mis à tourner autour de moi … Complètement désorientée, j'ai tiré sur mes manches.

« Je … Je vais … Je monte dans ma chambre, ai-je bredouillé.

- Attends, Bella ! S'est écrié Tanya en se levant. Pardon ! J'ai été maladroite. J'aimerais tellement que tu passes une bonne soirée, que tu puisses regarder les photos, par la suite, te souvenir d'un moment où tu as été heureuse … »

Je suis passée devant elle sans un mot. Ma chambre, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Mon refuge, le seul endroit que ma belle-mère n'avait pas réussi à saccager entièrement. L'unique pièce de la maison où les tableaux colorés de ma mère figuraient toujours en bonne place, où mon bureau était encombré de photos de mon frère et moi. Bref, le seul lieu au monde où je respirais à peu près. J'avais le cœur en morceaux. Je voulais ma mère – malgré sa folie, jamais elle ne m'avait rabaissée comme Tanya venait de le faire – et je voulais Emmett, la seule personne au monde qui m'ait vraiment aimée.

« Bella ! A lancé Tanya depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Donne-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer ! »

Je me suis arrêtée sur le seuil de ma chambre. Si cette imbécile ne s'était pas incrustée dans notre vie, ma mère et Emmett seraient encore là, près de moi. Et moi, au lieu d'être un monstre criblé de cicatrices, je connaîtrais l'amour, pas la haine sans nom qui bouillait en ce moment dans mes veines. J'ai respiré un grand coup, et avant de claquer la porte, j'ai crié :

« Tu veux que je te dise, Tanya ? Je te préférais dans le rôle de la jeune fille au pair. Quand j'aurai décroché mes examens et que j'entrerai à la fac, j'espère que, contrairement à toi, je ne deviendrai pas la reine des garces ! »

Après cet échange d'amabilités, je me suis terrée dans ma chambre. Étendue sur mon lit, j'ai fixé le plafond. Hélas, profitant du fait que j'étais hospitalisée, Tanya avait fait passer au rouleau la splendide fresque dessinée par maman : des constellations dans un ciel de velours bleu. Ma mère avait passé des heures avec moi sur ce lit, à m'expliquer les mythes de la Grèce antique à travers ces constellations. Alors, les bons souvenirs que je gardais d'elle étaient suffisamment rares pour que j'en veuille à mort à Tanya de m'avoir volé celui-ci.

Les heures passaient et j'ai été très surprise d'entendre frapper à ma porte, tard dans la soirée. D'ordinaire, on attendait de moi que je descende m'excuser. Tanya, était sans doute venue m'expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais porter aucune de mes robes à cette maudite soirée. Raté. C'est mon père qui est entré. Je me suis redressée d'un bond. Papa ne mettait jamais un pied dans cette chambre. Surtout dans un état pareil. La chemise déboutonnée, la cravate dénouée, les yeux las … Il m'a paru vieux, tout d'un coup. Trop vieux en tout cas pour être marié à une midinette de trente ans à peine. Trop vieux aussi pour élever un troisième enfant.

« Tanya est désolée, ma chérie. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'était uniquement pour dédouaner sa femme de ses responsabilités. Tout tournait autour d'elle, dans cette maison.

« Si tu le dis … Je m'excuserai demain matin. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir. »

Nous savions tous les deux que je mentais : si je dormais deux heures d'affilée, ce serait déjà bien. Papa s'est assis sur mon lit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, des mois plus tôt. Décidément, j'allais de surprise en surprise !

« J'ai décidé d'appeler ton assistante sociale, Bella. Cette nouvelle thérapeute, Mme Denali, ne me plaît pas.

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça, papa. Je m'entends bien avec elle. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à lui parler !

- Écoute, je sais que tes relations avec Tanya sont difficiles. Mais tu t'acharnes contre elle. Elle est enceinte, et je ne veux pas qu'elle emmagasine tant de nervosité. »

Encore elle … Cela aurait-il tué mon père de m'aimer un peu ?

« Je ferai des efforts, papa. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me laisser continuer avec Mme Denali.

- D'accord pour que tu gardes Mme Denali comme thérapeute, du moins pour l'instant, et à condition que tu fasses de réels efforts avec Tanya. Elle t'aime comme sa propre fille et toi, de ton côté, tu l'adorais, quand elle était ta baby-sitter. »

_Avant, oui._ Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, par exemple, parce qu'elle m'avait laissée veiller jusqu'à une heure indue et manger autant de pop-corn que je le voulais. Ou quand elle m'avait autorisée à me maquiller, un jour de rentrée des classes. Seulement, elle avait séduit mon père et plongé ma famille dans un abîme de destruction.

« Tu vas me prouver ta bonne volonté en allant faire ce shopping avec elle. Elle a tout organisé et elle est navrée de t'avoir bousculée. Alors, tu lui fais ce plaisir, et mon côté, j'oublie cette histoire de SAT.

- Tu parles sérieusement ? Ai-je demandé abasourdie.

- Nous ferons avec ce que tu as. Tes notes actuelles devraient te permettre d'intégrer une des meilleures écoles de commerce de l'État. Je suis content que tu revoies Jacob, a-t-il dit quelques secondes après. Et encore plus content que tu ailles à la soirée du lycée. Tu as toujours adoré t'habiller pour te rendre à ces bals. Je craignais que cette joie de vivre soit morte avec … Je suis fier de toi, ma fille. »

Sans blague … J'obtenais les meilleures notes, je faisais ses quatre volontés, et c'est parce que je recommençais à sortir qu'il était fier de moi ? Il s'était aventuré jusqu'à ma chambre pour me féliciter d'aller à cette soirée qui sait s'il ne commettrait pas une folie pour la fête de fin d'année ? Par exemple, il oserait peut-être me dire qu'il m'aimait ?

« Papa ? Ai-je demandé.

- Oui ?

- Tu prends des nouvelles de maman, de temps en temps ?

- Je ne suis plus responsable d'elle, a-t-il durement répondu.

- Qui l'est, alors ? Moi ? Je suis toute la famille qui lui reste, désormais !

- Jamais ton assistante sociale ne le tolérerait. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ! Je … Bella … A-t-il ajouté plus doux. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? As-tu peur qu'elle te fasse du mal ? Ce ne sera pas le cas. Elle ne blessera plus personne. Ne te fais pas de souci pour elle, ma chérie. »

Si, je m'en faisais tout de même un petit peu. Ma mère était peut-être folle au point d'avoir voulu me tuer, mais elle restait ma mère. Alors, il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, non ?

* * *

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Un chapitre surtout basé sur la famille de nos héros mais avec un petit moment entre Bella et Edward ! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où l'histoire va se recentrer sur Bella et Edward, pour notre plus grand plaisir ... Pas mal de romance au rendez-vous ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! À très bientôt.**

**Sushaki **


	6. Chapter 6

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me déposent une petite review. Votre soutien m'est incommensurable ! Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent !**

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69** !

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE SIX : QUAND ON JOUE AU JEU DU CHAT ET DE LA SOURIS ...**

_You are here - Nathan Fake_

**EDWARD **

Qui aurait cru qu'un tel miracle puisse se produire ? J'avais vu mes frères et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je devais les revoir le deuxième samedi de février. C'était le genre de truc qui se fêtait, et j'ai croisé les doigts pour que Jazz ait de l'herbe. J'avais la ferme intention de rouler le plus gros pétard de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Bien que je sois le dernier à rentrer à la maison, comme d'hab', je me suis garé dans la rue. Alistair faisait les trois-huit à l'usine du coin, et nous ne savions jamais, d'un jour sur l'autre, à quelle heure il prendrait son service. J'avais commis l'erreur de me garer dans l'allée, une nuit. Au lieu de déplacer mon tas de tôle, Alistair en avait arraché le rétroviseur, côté conducteur.

Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient allumées c'était plutôt mauvais signe. J'ai fait un pas dans la minuscule salle de séjour qui fait face à la cuisine, et me suis figé sur place : l'endroit était jonché de serviettes sanguinolentes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Ce fumier l'a frappé, a répondu Jasper, l'air hagard.

- Qui ? Quel fumier ?

- Laisse tomber. » A marmonné Alice.

Elle était assise dans la cuisine, un bras étendu sur la table. Debout devant elle, sa tante Heidi nettoyait coupures et brûlures de cigarettes. Alice tremblait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle souffrait d'une crise d'épilepsie. Elle avait un énorme hématome sur le côté droit du visage, son œil enflé était à demi fermé. Elle ne récupérerait jamais son T-shirt préféré. Même à l'eau de Javel : il dégoulinait de sang. Elle a longuement tiré sur sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

« Le nouveau mec de ma mère porte une magnifique chevalière, a-t-elle ironisé. Sans doute pour ce genre d'occases …

- Le connard ! Ai-je crié. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire chez ta mère, aussi, Alice ? Tu le sais, ce salaud est dangereux, non ?

- C'était … c'était l'anniversaire de maman, a-t-elle dit avec une larme au coin de l'œil. J'imagine que l'autre salopard ne voulait pas la partager, alors … »

Elle a conclu par un haussement d'épaules. Une rage folle s'est emparée de moi. Tous les muscles de mon corps se sont raidis, j'étais prêt à bondir comme un fauve.

« Vous avez prévenu les flics, j'espère ? Ai-je réussi à articuler.

- Non, a répondu Heidi, en appliquant de la gaze sur une des brûlures avant de la fixer avec du sparadrap.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Alice n'a que dix-sept ans et qu'elle a été battue en présence de sa mère. Tout ce que feront les flics, c'est enfermer ma sœur et son bon à rien de bonhomme par la même occasion. Même si je suis loin d'approuver leur mode de vie, il est hors de question que j'envoie ma propre sœur en prison. Alice est d'accord avec moi, pour une fois. »

J'ai consulté Alice du regard. Elle a éteint sa cigarette, en a aussitôt tiré une autre du paquet, et s'est emparée du briquet. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à en faire tourner la molette, je le lui ai pris des mains, l'ai activé et lui ai tendu la flamme. Elle m'a soufflé un " Merci " puis la sonnerie du téléphone a retenti à trois reprises. Quand elle s'est arrêtée, c'est celle du portable d'Alice qui a pris le relais. _Love story_, des Cure. La sonnerie de sa mère.

« C'est la dixième fois qu'elle m'appelle, a gémi Alice. Elle veut que je rentre.

- Tiens donc ! Ai-je raillé. Pour quoi faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Son mec s'est lassé de me taper dessus, il s'est endormi, il cuve … Ou plus probablement, il s'est réveillé et se sent prêt pour une deuxième _piñata_.

- Préviens les flics, Alice, ai-je dit en essayant de contenir ma colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnera, à ton avis ? A demandé Alistair en déboulant dans la cuisine, les cheveux humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Ton assistance sociale nous a dans le collimateur, en ce moment, Edward. Si t'appelles les flics, ils comprendront immédiatement qu'Alice passe son temps ici. Résultat : vous serez placés ailleurs, Jasper et toi.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, les gars. » A renchéri Alice d'une voix brisée.

J'ai baissé la tête, vaincu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. En fait, Alice se fichait éperdument que sa mère aille en prison. Si elle restait là, à souffrir en silence, c'était parce qu'elle tenait à nous, ses frères de cœur. Une fois de plus, j'ai ragé contre ce foutu système. Ce système déshumanisé. Si le système avait été une personne de chair et de sang, que j'aurais pu nommer et tenir responsable du chaos dans lequel on nous maintenait, les uns comme les autres, les choses auraient été plus simples. Il ne restait qu'une solution. Affronté le Roméo de ce qui servait de mère à notre Alice. Je me suis relevé, et après avoir planté un baiser sur le front d'Alice, je me suis tourné vers Jasper.

« Tu es prêt, mon frère ?

- J'attendais que tu te décides, a répondu Jasper.

- Non, a murmuré Alice, épouvantée.

- Je ne viendrai pas vous chercher au poste, les garçons, nous a prévenus Alistair.

- On ne t'a rien demandé. » Ai-je rétorqué avant de sortir.

On n'a pas eu besoin de se déplacer, Jasper et moi. À peine sortis, qu'une voiture a déboulé à une telle vitesse qu'elle a terminé sa course sur notre pelouse. Avant même que le moteur soit coupé, la portière du passager s'est ouverte sur Sulpicia, la mère d'Alice. Hirsute, les yeux injectés de sang, elle arborait un hématome près de l'œil, elle aussi.

« Ma fille ! Je veux voir ma petite fille, a-t-elle gémi. Je veux lui demander pardon.

- Allez vous faire foutre, a rétorqué Jasper. Alice n'est pas votre jouet ! »

Les phares de la Beamer étaient restés allumés. Un énorme colosse brun et vachement grand s'est difficilement extrait du siège du conducteur.

« Ferme-la, morveux. Sulpicia veut voir sa fille. Appelle-la ou je vais la chercher moi-même, et crois-moi, elle goûtera, encore une fois, aux coups de monsieur Félix. » A-t-il dit en rigolant.

Ni Jasper et moi n'avons bougé d'un millimètre. D'un accord tacite, nous étions décidés à le tuer plutôt que de le laisser pénétrer dans cette maison. Malgré tout, il y avait mes petits frères. Je voulais protéger Alice, certes, mais ils avaient besoin de moi, eux aussi. Mieux valait parlementer.

« Partez avant que j'appelle la police. » Ai-je crié avec une assurance que j'étais loin de ressentir.

L'homme devait mesurer son bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il a continué à avancer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons quasiment nez à nez. Il empestait l'alcool. Ses yeux se sont fixés sur la porte d'entrée, puis il s'est crispé. Génial ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. La soirée avait trop bien commencé pour ne pas se transformer en film d'horreur. L'homme a avancé encore, d'un pas chancelant, et a fait tourner la bague qu'il portait à la main gauche. J'ai de suite vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal bijou mais d'une chevalière à l'insigne du Super Bowl.

« Allez-y, les gars ! Appelez les flics. Tout le monde m'adore, dans la région. On n'osera pas me coffrer.

- Attendez … Ce n'est pas vous, le pauvre type qui vient de se faire expulser de son équipe de minables ? Ai-je raillé.

- Allez, assez discuté ! » A marmonné Jasper en prenant son élan.

Son poing est allé frapper la mâchoire du colosse qui n'a pas flanché pour autant. J'en suis resté baba : l'impact aurait suffi à m'envoyer dans la poussière. _Merde, merde et remerde_. Ça allait vraiment barder ! Alors, vite, je n'ai pas laissé au colosse le temps de réagir, je l'ai fait tomber d'un coup de pied dans les genoux. Au passage, j'ai eu une pensée émue pour M. Graves, le prof de gym, qui m'initiait aux subtilités du football depuis trois malheureuses semaines.

Ensuite, j'ai roulé sur moi-même avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre. Jasper s'est un peu trop approché l'autre l'a attrapé par les jambes et s'est mis à le bourrer de coups dans l'estomac. Les hurlements de Sulpicia ne cessaient pas et vrillaient nos pauvres crânes. J'ai détourné la tête, et on s'est relevés en même temps, l'homme et moi. Je l'ai atteint aux reins avant qu'il ait le temps d'achever Jasper, toujours à terre. Il a pivoté sur lui-même, a essayé de me cogner au visage, mais j'ai esquivé le coup et je l'ai frappé en plein plexus. Il a laissé échapper un grognement, a enfin vacillé … mais il a réussi à conserver son équilibre.

Il fallait absolument que je le fasse tomber. J'ai voulu lui faire un croche-pied. Mauvaise idée apparemment, j'ai visé trop haut, et il en a profité pour me filer deux coups dans les côtes. On s'est retrouvés sur le coffre de la voiture. Jasper, qui avait réussi à se relever, a bondi sur le dos de mon assaillant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et, soudain, un coup de feu a retenti dans la nuit. Jasper et moi nous sommes figés. J'avoue que j'ai failli me pisser dessus tellement j'ai eu peur. J'ai tourné la tête vers le porche de la maison et j'ai aperçu Alistair. Il se tenait sur le palier, sa carabine en main.

« Fiche-moi le camp de mon jardin, Sulpicia, et n'oublie pas d'emmener ce débris avec toi, a-t-il ordonné avec un calme inquiétant. Ça va, les garçons ?

- Impec, a marmonné Jasper entre ses dents serrées.

- Pleine forme, ai-je renchéri, alors que mes articulations me faisaient un mal de chien.

- Rentrez avant qu'Alice devienne hystérique. »

Je me suis redressé et j'ai regagné la maison aussi dignement que possible, Jasper sur les talons.

« Elle aurait pu nous prévenir qu'on entrait en guerre contre un footbaleur de deux tonnes et demie, ai-je gémi.

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'aurait arrêté ? A parlé Jasper.

- Non.

- Moi non plus. »

Sur ce, nous sommes partis d'un rire complice.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Alice a fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Jasper. Je suis resté étendu sur le canapé, devant un film des années 80 dont j'avais coupé le son. J'avais les côtes en compote, les articulations des doigts à vif, et pourtant je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Quant à Alistair et Heidi, ils avaient interdit à Sulpicia de remettre les pieds chez eux. Dès le lendemain, Heidi irait chercher les affaires d'Alice pour les apporter ici. Malgré leurs nombreux défauts, mes parents nourriciers étaient de braves gens, en fin de compte.

Alice s'est agitée dans son sommeil, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif. Jasper lui a chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille. Je les ai observés un moment, tous les deux. Il lui a caressé les cheveux, massé le dos, elle s'est immédiatement détendue …

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Ai-je demandé quand j'ai été sûr qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Je n'ose pas le lui dire, a-t-il répondu en se laissant retomber contre le mur, d'un air abattu. Seulement avec tout ça … Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, et moi non plus. Elle traîne avec des types qui se servent d'elle, elle se tourne vers sa mère quand elle a besoin d'amour … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, mec ? »

Ça m'a fait rigoler. Qu'est-ce que je connaissais, moi, à l'amour ? Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Bella Swan de la tête. J'avais envie d'elle. J'étais obsédé par l'idée de son corps, par sa voix de sirène. Des fantasmes, certes, mais il y avait autre chose. _J'adorais_ être avec Bella, la voir sourire, et surtout arriver à la faire rire. Parce que là … Là, son visage de déesse était un vrai régal pour les yeux. Bref, j'étais aussi perdu que mon ami Jasper.

« Aucune idée, mon gars, ai-je dit. Si tu trouves la réponse, préviens-moi. »

* * *

**BELLA**

« Je suis navrée, ai-je répété pour la troisième fois. Je n'avais pas compris que nous étions pressés. »

Sans ma lâcher la main, Jacob nous a frayé un chemin à travers la foule du centre commercial pour m'entraîner vers les salles de cinéma. Dès qu'il y a eu un peu moins de monde, il s'est remis à marcher à mon rythme.

« Je suis d'accord avec ton père, Bella. Ce n'est qu'une voiture. Une voiture vintage, peut-être, mais une voiture tout de même. À ta place, je la vendrais plutôt que de dépenser des sommes folles en réparations. Tu as une idée du prix que tu pourrais en tirer ? »

Le film commençait à 20 heures, et non à 20 h 45, comme Jacob me l'avait d'abord annoncé. De mon côté, j'avais pris rendez-vous avec un mécanicien à 18 heures pour jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture d'Emmett. Après l'ACT – que je m'étais finalement décidée à repasser –, j'étais rentrée chez moi, et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je m'étais endormie, ce qui ne m'avait pas empêchée d'avoir une crise de terreur, soit dit en passant. Bref, je ne m'étais réveillée qu'en fin d'après-midi, juste à temps pour accueillir le mécanicien. Du coup, Jacob avait dû piaffer le temps que nous en ayons terminé.

« C'est tout ce qui me reste d'Emmett, ai-je expliqué les dents serrées. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, toi au moins. »

Cette sortie avec Jacob me rappelait bien des souvenirs, le flirt en moins. Ce n'était que notre deuxième rendez-vous depuis nos " retrouvailles ", et je trouvais déjà tout cela laborieux, pour ne pas dire pénible.

« Heureusement que James et Rosalie sont arrivés à temps pour prendre les billets, a-t-il commenté, le nez levé vers les affiches. C'est complet, dis donc !

- Écoute, ai-je dit, exaspérée par l'égoïsme de mon ami. Je crois que ça ne va pas marcher entre nous.

- Comment ça ? A-t-il dit en daignant m'accorder enfin un regard. Je _veux_ que ça marche, Bella. Tu es furieuse après moi parce que je prends le parti de ton père, dans cette histoire de voiture, c'est tout ! Rose sort avec James, Jane avec Alec … Et toi avec moi … c'est l'évidence même ! »

Il me caressait la joue. Avant, cela aurait totalement suffi à me faire fondre. À présent, tout ce que je sentais, c'était les cals ses ses paumes, une espèce de verrue sur un index, et une peau trop sèche à mes yeux.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Bella. À mon avis, notre problème, c'est que nous avançons trop lentement. Je trouve même que j'ai un certain mérite de faire preuve d'une telle retenue quand tu es avec moi. Allez, après le film, je t'emmène chez moi, a-t-il poursuivi en me prenant par la taille. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux quand on aura repris nos habitudes. Tu ne te souviens pas comme on était bien ensemble ? »

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'infligeais ça, un Jacob, beaucoup trop près de moi à mon goût, avec un geste qui me paraissait presque contre nature ? _

« Bella, Jacob ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'est écriée Rosalie en se précipitant vers nous. Venez vite, la salle est quasiment pleine.

- Venez vite, ça va commencer ! A ajouté James. On ne pouvait pas rester tous ensemble, alors on vous a gardé deux places au dernier rang. »

Pile à temps. J'ai profité de leur intrusion pour m'éloigner furtivement de Jacob qui a tapé dans la main de James, d'un air complice. J'ai dû réprimer un sourire narquois. Il allait être déçu, mon prétendant, quand il comprendrait que, dernier rang ou pas, il ne se passerait définitivement rien.

« Ça va ? M'a demandé Rosalie, en se faufilant à côté de moi.

- Si on veut. Je sens que ça ne va pas marcher avec Jacob. Il n'a pas évolué, en deux ans, ai-je soupiré.

- On en parlera plus tard, a-t-elle soupiré, elle-aussi. Pour l'instant, profitions du film, d'accord ?

- Essaie de redevenir comme avant, Bella, a parlé Jacob en reprenant ma main pendant que Rosalie s'éclipsait. Tu sais … normale, quoi. »

Rose m'a lancé un regard suppliant. Je me suis affaissée dans mon siège et Jacob a posé son bras sur mon épaule. Nous en étions tous au même point, finalement : en quête de " normalité ". Et, jusqu'à présent, cette quête ne faisait qu'aggraver mon état.

Le film ne tarda pas à commencer. Des images apparurent, et les spectateurs purent faire la connaissance d'un jeune garçon, tout juste bachelier, qui s'engageait dans les marines. Dix minutes plus tard, ce même garçon sortait gradé de son camp d'entraînement. Pour aller au front … Au bout d'un quart d'heure à peine, j'avais la nausée. Ma langue me paraissait dix fois trop épaisse pour ma bouche et je suffoquais. J'avais beau essayer de reprendre mon souffle, l'air ne parvenait pas jusqu'à mes poumons.

J'ai fini par me lever pour descendre deux à deux les marches de la salle de cinéma. Le tout les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles pour échapper aux hurlements de douleur des jeunes soldats qui appelaient leur mère ou priaient leur dieu. Je me suis précipitée dans les toilettes, j'ai agrippé le lavabo et relevé la tête. Dans le miroir, j'ai croisé une vision de cauchemar. Mes cheveux étaient plaqués de sueur, les yeux me sortaient de la tête et je tremblais comme une feuille.

Quand j'ai repensé à la scène ou le meilleur ami du héros sautait sur une mine, un goût de bile m'est monté à la gorge. _Emmett _… Alors, c'était cela qui lui était arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il avait hurlé sa douleur, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vu mourir ? Le visage de l'acteur s'est superposé à celui de mon frère. Je me suis pliée en deux sous l'effet d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur et j'ai vomi. Emmett était mort dans des souffrances terribles. Est-ce qu'il m'avait appelée, lui aussi ?

« Des problèmes, mon petit ? M'a demandé une vieille dame qui venait d'arriver dans les sanitaires.

- Oui, ai-je hoqueté. Sentimentaux.

- Vous en trouverez un autre, mon petit, a-t-elle dit en souriant. Une jolie jeune fille comme vous ? Ça ne devrait pas être difficile ! Tiens, vous portez des gants ? Ils sont ravissants. C'est rare de voir ça, chez les jeunes, de nos jours. »

Mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer dans ma poche. Un SMS. De Jacob …

_« T où ? » _

Dans les toilettes des femmes. En train de pleurer mon frère. Et il était hors de question que je regagne ma place.

_« Trop violent pour moi. Vais faire un tour. On se voit après le film._

_- O.K. A + »_

Après avoir rangé mon téléphone en poche, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. 20 H 30. J'avais plus de deux heures à tuer avant la fin du film. Encore un thème récurrent, dans ma vie : l'attente. Je mourais de soif et, comme une idiote, je n'avais pas pris un sou avec moi. Même pas mon sac. Jacob avait insisté pour que je laisse tout à la maison. " C'est notre première sortie depuis longtemps, je tiens à t'inviter " … bla, bla, bla. Sauf qu'il avait choisi de m'emmener voir le film le plus atroce de l'histoire du cinéma.

Certains endroits restaient ouverts toute la soirée, pour les couche-tard. J'en ai repéré un, un fast-food, avec des tabourets alignés le long du comptoir. Un garçon plutôt grand retournait des steaks, sur le grill. Un très beau garçon, d'ailleurs, en tout cas de dos. Rosalie aurait adoré la façon dont son jean tombait négligemment sur ses hanches.

« Excusez-moi … » Ai-je dit.

Quand il s'est retourné, j'ai failli tomber de mon tabouret.

« E... Edward ?

- Hé ! Bella ? Je te manque déjà ?

- Non. » Ai-je bredouillé en me rasseyant.

_Encore que _… Après avoir glissé ses steaks dans ses buns, Edward a crié un numéro. Une dame bien mise est venue chercher sa commande.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? M'a-t-il demandé, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ?

- C'est tout ? A-t-il dit, en entendant mon estomac gargouiller.

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un hamburger ? Un bon hamburger, bien moelleux, sur un bun toasté à souhait, avec quelques frites ?

- Merci, ça ira. »

Il m'a tendu le verre d'eau que j'ai commencé à siroter. Bizarrement, cela ne m'inspirait pas autant qu'un burger frites.

« Comme tu veux. Tu vois cette belle pièce de viande, là-bas ? C'est pour moi. J'ai terminé mon service. »

Il désignait le grill. L'odeur de la viande saisie m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. Il est retourné à ses fourneaux pour en retirer le steak, l'a posé sur un bun qu'il a recouvert de légumes divers, puis a jeté une énorme poignée de frites sur le bord de son assiette.

« Frank ? A-t-il lancé. Je mange et j'me casse.

- O.K., Edward. Merci ! » A-t-on répondu depuis l'arrière-cuisine.

Edward a retiré son bandana noir qui couvrait ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés, son tablier, et a posé le tout en tas dans un bac, près de lui. Il a fait glisser son assiette vers l'endroit où je me trouvais, s'est servi un Coca et a fait le tour du comptoir pour s'asseoir près de moi.

« Tu n'étais pas censée sortir avec le primate qui te sert de copain, ce soir ? »

Il a croqué à pleines dents dans son hamburger. Décidément, quoi qu'il fasse, il était vraiment très beau.

« Si. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici. Jacob est encore au cinéma. Et pour ton information, il n'est pas mon copain. Du moins, il ne l'est plus … Il l'a été, il y a longtemps. À présent, nous sommes seulement … amis. Et encore. »

_Pourquoi avais-je ce besoin irrésistible de me justifier ainsi ?_

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec lui ? »

J'ai baissé les yeux. En même temps, je me suis dit que son assiette était appétissante.

« Tu as de l'argent ? M'a demandé Edward.

- Pardon ?

- Du fric, a-t-il expliqué en joignant le geste à la parole. De la tune. Du cash. Tu en as, sur toi ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Où voulait-il en venir ? Edward s'est penché pour attraper un couteau , derrière le comptoir. Après avoir coupé son steak en deux, il a poussé l'assiette vers moi.

« Tiens. Et ne lésine pas sur les frites.

- Tu parles sérieusement ?

- Et comment ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je laisse ma tutrice mourir de faim ? »

Avec une moue digne de Betty Boop, j'ai mordu dans le hamburger à mon tour. Mmm … C'était tellement bon que j'ai poussé un petit soupir de contentement.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que l'orgasme, pour susciter ce genre de réaction, chez une fille. »

À ces mots, j'ai failli m'étouffer. Edward m'a tendu mon verre d'eau. Il était complètement hilare. Pour ma part, je me sentais écarlate.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris ta réponse, tout à l'heure. Résumons, si tu veux bien. Tu avais rendez-vous avec Jacob pour aller au cinoche. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici, avec moi, pendant qu'il se branle tout seul dans son coin ?

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'être aussi grossier ? C'est usant.

- Non. Je peux même te promettre de faire un effort, si tu réponds à ma question.

- On était en retard et je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'emmenait voir, ai-je soupiré. Quand ça a commencé, je … Disons que ces histoires de guerre sont trop violentes pour moi. »

Je faisais tourner ma paille dans mon verre d'eau. L'idée était de paraître aussi nonchalante que possible. En réalité, bien sûr, les images d'horreur auxquelles je venais d'assister me torturaient toujours l'esprit.

« Et Jacob n'a pas jugé utile de t'accompagner ?

- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il reste. Il avait vraiment envie de voir ce film.

- Et il t'a écoutée ? Alors, si tu veux mon avis, il te ne mérite pas, a-t-il marmonné. Et toi, tu peux faire mieux. »

Il avait terminé sa part de hamburger et n'avait pas touché aux frites. Quel mot venait-il d'employer ? _Mieux ?_ Par exemple, choisir un garçon qui partagerait ses repas avec moi et me laisserait manger toutes les frites ? Qui n'hésiterait pas à transgresser les règles pour que je puisse entendre ce que mon père disait à ma thérapeute ? Qui me prêterait son blouson quand j'avais froid ? Un garçon qui me mettrait en émoi au moindre contact ? Non … C'était impossible. Edward n'avait que faire d'une fille comme moi.

« Merci, ai-je dit en finissant mon assiette. Je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, à présent.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

_Je vais me promener un peu, toute seule. Si tout se passe bien, je finirai empaillé au fond du chariot du SDF qui nous regardait, Edward et moi, depuis quelques temps. _

« Je ne sais pas, me suis-je entendue dire. Je vais aller dans la galerie. Je trouverai peut-être quelqu'un avec qui faire une partie de billard.

- Tu joues au billard ? S'est étonné Edward.

- Oui. J'ai appris avec Emmett. »

En prononçant ses mots, j'ai entendu le rire joyeux de mon frère, quand nous jouions, tous les deux. Cela m'a agréablement changée des cris épouvantés des soldats. Edward est descendu de son tabouret et a refermé ses mains sur les miennes. J'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre.

« Suis-moi. On va voir si ton frère était aussi doué en billard qu'en maths. »

Sur le chemin de la galerie, Edward s'est débrouillé pour que ses doigts effleurent les miens. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre … la chamade, cette fois. J'ai essayé de me ressaisir. Je ne devais pas oublier que c'était à Edward Masen que j'avais affaire. Un garçon un peu perdu, qui ne m'inviterait jamais nulle part et qui refusait toute relation sérieuse. Un garçon dont on disait qu'il ne passait jamais deux nuits d'affilée avec la même fille. Un garçon qui passait ses soirées à fumer de l'herbe avec deux autres gosses tristes dans son genre. Mon contraire, quoi …

Et pourtant, il était tout ce que je voulais en ce bas monde du moins dans l'immédiat.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Dès qu'elle s'est décidée à prendre ma main, Bella s'est réfugiée derrière la masse brune de ses cheveux. Moi qui n'avais pourtant pas touché à ma weed depuis plus d'une semaine, j'avais l'impression de léviter. Mon sang battait dans mes tempes, je me sentais stone. Non. Pas stone … invincible.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Ai-je demandé.

- Vas-y, a-t-elle murmuré.

- Ton prénom … Il a un sens précis ? Je ne veux pas te vexer mais Isabella c'est … vieillot, non ?

- Edward, ça l'est pas, peut-être ? M'a-t-elle répondu en souriant.

- Mmh, possible ... »

Nous étions arrivés dans la galerie. Une poignée de collégiens s'acharnaient sur un jeu vidéo, équipé d'une mitraillette plus vraie que nature. Un vacarme de balles tirées dans tous les sens et de cris divers s'échappait de la machine. Derrière le comptoir de verre, un étudiant feuilletait mollement une BD en attendant de terminer son service. La main de Bella toujours serrée dans la mienne, je nous ai guidés vers les tables de billard, dans l'arrière-salle. Elles étaient toutes disponibles. Et là, à regret, j'ai rendu sa liberté à Bella pour insérer deux dollars dans le chargeur de billets.

« Et Emmett, alors ? Là, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais c'est encore plus vieillot qu'Edward.

- Ma mère adorait les prénoms anciens, comme ceux des mythes … Il paraîtrait, dans le grec ancien, qu'un certain Emmett, dieu de la force, fricotait avec une déesse des montagnes, une certaine Isabella. **(*) **»

J'ai glissé deux pièces de vingt-cinq cents dans la table, et les boules sont sorties de leur niche. Bella a aussitôt entrepris de les disposer sur la table.

« Huit ou neuf ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

- Huit. »

Il est beaucoup plus difficile de jouer avec neuf boules. Même avec huit, j'avais l'intention de ne jouer qu'à soixante pour cent de mes capacités, histoire de ne pas gâcher la soirée de Bella.

« À toi l'honneur, m-a-t-elle dit.

- Pas question. _Ladies first_.

- Tu es mort, mon pauvre. » A-t-elle chantonné.

Elle a fait tournoyer sa queue au-dessus d'elle, comme un guerrier se préparant à l'assaut et, les yeux rivés à la boule d'ouverture, elle s'est penchée en avant, ce qui m'a permis d'admirer sa magnifique chute de reins. Ma sirène m'avait attiré sans son sillage. J'étais … subjugué. Et ce n'était que le début. Quand elle a tiré, Bella n'avait plus rien de la fille fragile qui hante les couloirs du lycée en rasant les murs. On aurait plutôt dit … un tireur embusqué. Le bruit tonitruant des boules s'entrechoquant m'a pris par surprise. Elles sont tombées dans les trous en une succession si rapide que j'ai perdu le compte. Sans m'émouvoir outre mesure de ce jolie succès, Bella a contourné la table, a refait tourner la queue au-dessus de sa tête et a observé les boules restantes avec le sérieux d'un fin stratège.

« _Stripes_ ! » A-t-elle annoncé avant de tirer une seconde fois.

À son insu, elle m'a offert une vue émouvante sur sa généreuse poitrine. Mon Dieu … Les doigts me brûlaient. Si seulement j'avais pu faire plus que regarder … Si seulement j'avais pu …

« Arrête de baver Edward, les mouches vont finir par entrer dans ta bouche, m'a-t-elle lancé d'un ton espiègle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es super-sexy, ai-je répliqué, faussement outré. Bon, reprenons. Dis-moi, ta mère avait quelque chose contre les contes de fées normaux ? Elle aurait pu choisir de t'appeler Raiponce, mais il a fallu qu'elle aille chercher dans les sombres histoires mythologiques …

- C'était ça, mes contes de fées ! A-t-elle dit en rigolant. Des histoires sur la mythologie ancienne, grecque, romaine ... Mon enfance a été bercée par l'histoire des constellations. Je les connais par cœur. Et je connais aussi tous les mythes : je peux te dire qui aime qui sur Olympe. L'Olympe, c'est un univers de désir, de colère et de vengeance. Pas toujours très rassurant. D'ailleurs, pendant des années j'ai eu besoin d'une veilleuse pour pouvoir m'endormir. Et au fait, Raiponce n'est pas mieux, si tu veux mon avis. »

À ces mots, j'ai loupé mon coup. Un juron m'est monté aux lèvres mais je me suis contenu, j'avais promis de faire un effort, non ? Bella s'est pavanée jusqu'à la table avec un sourire malicieux. Je n'aurais pas demandé mieux que de l'effacer d'un baiser, moi, sa mimique de vainqueur. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, je me suis contenté de tirer sur une de ses petites boucles brunes. Elle s'est remise à rire et j'ai senti son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Un rêve.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une question pour toi.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à lire ton dossier ? A-t-elle demandé en visant la boule numéro huit, avec succès, bien sûr.

- Je te le dirai si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux lire le tien.

- Tu le sais déjà, du moins dans les grandes lignes, a répondu Bella en casant les boules dans le triangle. À toi l'honneur, cette fois-ci. »

J'ai compris que, si je voulais en savoir davantage sur son compte, je devais lui donner quelque chose en échange. Alors je me suis lancé.

« J'ai deux petits frères : Mikäel, qui a huit ans, et Benjamin, qui en a bientôt quatre. Nous avons été séparés à la mort de mes parents. Mike et Benjamin ont été placés dans une famille d'accueil qui craint un max, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Je ne connais ni le nom de famille ni l'adresse des nazes qui les élèvent, mais je sais que toutes leurs coordonnées figurent dans mon dossier. Forcément … Bref, j'avais déjà l'intention de demander la garde des garçons, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec le lycée. Mais si j'arrive à coincer ces deux salopards en train de les maltraiter, le juge n'hésitera plus à me les confier, et nous formerons de nouveau une famille. »

J'ai tiré plus fort que je ne le voulais. Benjamin occupait toutes mes pensées, maintenant, avec son petit visage tuméfié. Il était hors de question que mes frères finissent comme Alice ou qu'ils deviennent aussi rebelles que moi. J'ai glissé mon regard vers la boule d'ouverture qui a rebondi plusieurs fois après être allée cogner les autres.

« _Solids_. Et c'est à ton tour de me répondre.

- Quelqu'un m'a fait du mal et je n'en ai aucun souvenir. » A-t-elle simplement dit.

Elle avait beau prendre l'air détaché, elle tenait autant que moi à avoir accès à son dossier. C'était évident.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, au juste ?

- Je … je ne te connais pas encore assez bien pour te le dire. »

Je me suis crispé. Hé ! Je lui avais raconté mon histoire. Maintenant, je voulais entendre la sienne. C'était juste, non ? En même temps, comment gagner sa confiance ? Ma réputation me précédait comme un groupe de pom-pom girls devant la fanfare du lycée. Et d'ailleurs, étais-je sûr d'avoir les épaules assez larges pour porter son fardeau en plus du mien ? Tout d'un coup, j'ai failli exploser de rire. _Porter son fardeau _… Je me mettais à parler comme Denali, à présent !

« Imagine que nous n'arrivions à consulter ces fichus dossiers qu'une seule fois ? Ai-je dit. Si je t'ai raconté mes ennuis perso, ce n'est pas pour rien, Bella, mais parce que, si c'est toi qui lis nos dossiers, je veux que tu puisse me trouver le nom de famille, l'adresse et le numéro de la famille d'accueil de mes frères. Seulement, si c'est moi ? Que suis-je censé chercher dans le tien, au juste ?

- Il faut que tu me jures de ne le raconter personne. » A-t-elle chuchoté d'une voix accablée.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être pire que de passer pour une fille qui se mutile …

« Si tu y tiens vraiment …

- Jure-le-moi.

- Je te le jure, ai-je murmuré, une main sur le cœur.

- Ma mère est bipolaire, a-t-elle commencé en triturant nerveusement la boule d'ouverture. Maniaco-dépressive, si tu préfères. Il y a trois niveaux de bipolarité, elle en est au premier. Sauf que la classification n'est pas représentative de la réalité. Dans ce genre de maladie, le premier stade équivaut à un ouragan de catégorie 5 ou à un tremblement de terre de force 10 sur l'échelle de Richter qui n'en compte que 9. Pendant des années, les médecins se sont trompés dans leurs diagnostics. Et puis, l'année de mes six ans … L'année de mes six ans, à la suite d'une dépression particulièrement sévère, maman a enfin obtenu l'aide qui lui fallait. Maman était super, tu sais, quand elle prenait ses médicaments. »

Bella a croisé les bras, puis a baissé les yeux. Son pied s'est mis à battre la mesure comme chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Sur le jour J, je ne sais quasiment rien. Apparemment, maman avait arrêté les médicaments. Elle a fait une crise de folie, je suis allée la voir chez elle, et ... elle a tenté de me tuer. »

Je n'osais plus ni bouger ni respirer. Pour un peu, j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. Suite au décès de mes parents, je m'étais fait entuber dans les grandes largeurs par le système qui était censé me protéger. Mais dans le cas de Bella, les choses avaient été bien pires : elle avait été trahie par sa propre mère … Une des rares personnes qui auraient dû être prêtes à se sacrifier pour elle. Dans quel monde vivions-nous ? Comment les adultes pouvaient-ils encore s'étonner que nous nous rebiffions ?

« Tu imagines ce que cela représente, de ne se souvenir de rien ? A-t-elle poursuivi. Maman m'aimait, je le sais. Jamais elle ne m'aurait fait du mal si elle avait pris son traitement. Depuis cet épisode, je fais des cauchemars abominables, chaque nuit, sans exception. Je … Tu vas te coucher, un soir, tout va bien dans ta vie ou presque. Disons que tu t'accommodes de la situation. Tu es en deuil de ton frère, tes parents sont divorcés, c'est dur mais tu te raccroches à ce que tu as. Et tu te réveilles quelques jours plus tard, sur un lit d'hôpital, tu souffres le martyre et ce qui restait de ton univers s'est écroulé … Voilà pourquoi je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pour avoir une chance de redevenir comme avant. Une seule chance … Une chance de redevenir normale.

- Parle-moi d'Emmett. » Ai-je demandé, me raccrochant à la première branche qui m'était offerte.

Ça a marché. Comme par enchantement, Bella est redescendue sur terre, ou plutôt dans la galerie, avec ses sons électriques et ses bruits de mitraillette.

« Emmett ? Je l'adorais. Et lui, il adorait les vieilles voitures. Il avait récupéré une Chevrolet 1965 sur laquelle il a bricolé pendants des mois. D'où les cours de soutien, soit dit en passant. J'ai besoin d'argent pour finir de la remettre en état.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche, avec cette voiture ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour moi, il lui suffirait d'une vingtaine de dollars d'essence et de bougies neuves. Cela dit, il se peut fort bien que je me trompe et que la panne soit beaucoup plus sérieuse, donc beaucoup plus chère. J'ai demandé à un mécanicien de passer chez moi, ce soir, pour examiner le moteur. Le hic, c'est que j'ai la désagréable impression que je vais me faire plumer.

- Je connais un mec super-doué en mécanique. À mon avis, il ne demanderait pas mieux que se frotter à une Chevrolet vintage. Tu veux que je lui demande d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Vraiment ? Oui ! Oui, et mille fois oui ! »

Son sourire de déesse a illuminé toute la pièce. Je me suis rembruni. Elle serait sans doute un peu moins enthousiaste quand elle verrait le copain en question. J'ai cru bon de la prévenir.

« Jasper est un peu brut de fonderie, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, sur le fond. Je te dis ça pour que tu n'aies pas le choc de ta vie en le rencontrant. Un deuxième dans mon genre, quoi.

- Quoi ? A-t-elle dit en rigolant. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne te commettais qu'avec des gens huppés ! Vraiment, Edward, tu me déçois ! J'étais convaincue qu'à l'heure où nous nous mettons en pyjama et chaussons, nous autres, pauvres mortels, tu enfilais tes docksides, un pantalon de coton et un petit polo à rayures pour aller au country-club. »

Alice et Jasper mis à part, personne ne me taquinait jamais ainsi. En général, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à s'enfuir en courant dès que j'approchais. Pourtant, ma petite fée avait l'air d'apprécier le jeu.

« Continues comme ça, Bella. J'adore les préliminaires.

- Ah, Edward ! A-t-elle répliqué en rigolant, une nouvelle fois. Tu ne te prends vraiment pas pour rien, toi ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que tu es irrésistible ? Tu crois que je vais tomber comme toutes les autres ? Tu te trompes lourdement. Sans compter que je t'ai percé à jour, Edward Masen : dès que tu me feras le coup du garçon mystérieux ou du bad boy, je t'imaginerai en polo rose et pantalon à pli. »

_Dans tes rêves, ma belle._ Je me suis avancé vers elle d'un pas aussi félin que celui du guépard dans ses travaux d'approche. Elle s'est blottie contre le mur, ce qui ne m'a pas arrêté, bien au contraire. Elle était ma proie. Je me suis collé à elle, pour sentir ses formes sensuelles. J'avais envie de caresser son corps tout entier. Son odeur sucrée me faisait tourner la tête. Si ses yeux continuaient à rire, son sourire, lui s'était figé. Elle se mordillait la lèvre. Bon sang … Est-ce qu'elle avait conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ? Elle qui voulait me tenir à distance, elle obtenait l'inverse à son corps défendant.

« Tu disais ? » Ai-je demandé.

J'ai baissé la tête pour m'enivrer davantage de l'odeur de cannelle qu'exhalait sa peau. Je me suis même laissé aller jusqu'à glisser mon nez dans son cou parfumé. J'ai senti qu'elle cherchait son souffle. Ma main est allée se poser sur son ventre. J'étais paralysé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire tant Bella me bouleversait.

« Edward … »

Ce murmure effarouché … Sans le savoir, elle venait de réaliser un de mes fantasmes. Je lui ai effleuré la joue du bout des lèvres, et je me suis risqué jusqu'à sa bouche. Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer malgré elle dans la peau de mon torse, et ça me rendait littéralement fou. Je n'avais plus qu'un but : embrasser Bella. Tout d'un coup, ses mains se sont faites plus fermes, et elle a détourné la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, a-t-elle dit en me repoussant carrément cette fois. Je … J'ai pas le droit. Je … Je suis avec Jacob, ce soir, et ça … Ce n'est pas possible. Tu restes Edward Masen, et moi, le genre de fille qui ne fait pas " ça " avec … avec …

- Avec un type perdu pour la société, comme moi, ai-je achevé pour elle.

- Oui. Enfin, non … Oh ! Je ne sais pas. Je veux retrouver un semblant de normalité, Edward. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'apporter ça ?

- Il faudra bien que tu comprennes un jour ou l'autre que la normalité n'est pas pour nous, ma belle. »

Qui avais-je envie de blesser le plus, de nous deux ? Elle ou moi ? Bella aurait beau faire, elle ne redeviendrait jamais la fille sans cicatrices qu'elle avait été alors, il se pouvait que j'aie été méchant juste pour me rappeler à moi-même qu'un mec comme moi n'avait aucune chance avec une fille aussi bien mais aussi fragile qu'Isabella Swan.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, Edward ? A-t-elle répliqué, aussi enragée que lors de notre première rencontre, dans le bureau de Mme Cope. Renoncer, comme toi ? Fumer des joints, sécher les cours ? Dire merde à tout et à tout bout de champ ?

- Je trouve ça beaucoup plus sain que de prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester avec un mec qui a préféré rester devant son film plutôt que de t'accompagner quand tu es sortie de la salle.

- Tu serais prêt à m'emmener à la soirée du lycée ? À faire de moi davantage qu'une fille de plus sur ta liste ? Ou bien est-ce que je deviendrais un sujet de plaisanterie entre tes amis et toi ? »

Je n'en savais rien. Voilà. Et cette constatation m'a noué la gorge au point de m'empêcher de parler. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui jurer que oui, qu'elle compterait plus qu'une autre à mes yeux, mais c'était impossible. J'avais pour principe de ne jamais m'engager, et c'était ce que me demandait cette créature décidément surprenante.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis ta tutrice, et tu as besoin de mon aide. Notre marché tient toujours. Pour nos dossiers, je veux dire. Pour le reste, tu vivras ta vie et moi la mienne. À présent, il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour le hamburger et pour les parties de billard. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'est dirigée vers la salle principale. Cela m'a tiré de ma torpeur.

« Attends ! »

Elle s'est retournée, j'ai de nouveau été frapper par sa fatigue, ses cernes, son allure lasse. Elle était épuisée et, jusqu'à présent, cela m'avait échappé. Comment ? Mystère. Elle m'avait parlé de cauchemars, tout à l'heure. Quand avait-elle dormi, vraiment dormi, pour la dernière fois ? En même temps, ce n'était pas mon problème. Alors je suis resté muet. Devant mon silence, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps a tourné les talons. Bon sang ! J'étais vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, quand je m'y mettais !

* * *

**(*) Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance là-dessus.**

**Et voici le chapitre 6 ! Un grand rapprochement entre Bella et Edward ... Mais qui se finit pas super bien, pour ne pas changer ! xD Vous inquiétez pas, tout s'arrange, comme toujours ;) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où notre Bella et notre Edward vont de nouveau jouer au jeu du chat et à la souris ... Pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki **


	7. Chapter 7

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me déposer une petite review, je prends un immense plaisir à vous répondre en privé ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favori ou qui la suivent ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un grand merci à : **FLOPY69** ;

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE SEPT : QUAND LES MENSONGES ET LES DÉCISIONS SONT AU RENDEZ-VOUS**

_J'y suis jamais allé - Yann Tiersen _

**BELLA **

Deux mille dollars. C'était la somme que me réclamait le mécanicien pour réparer la voiture d'Emmett. À raison de dix dollars l'heure de cours et de deux heures hebdomadaires – une fois les taxes et les cotisations sociales déduites –, je pouvais espérer conduire la Chevrolet d'ici à … une petite centaine d'années. Autant dire jamais. Les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans ma chambre à travers les persiennes éclairaient directement la photo de maman, Emmett et toi, posée sur ma commode. Que je regrettais ce temps-là.

« Salut, beauté ! » A lancé Jacob avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me suis levée d'un bond pour attraper un sweat-shirt que j'ai fait glisser en toute hâte par dessus ma tête pour dissimuler mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'avais dit que je passerais peut-être te faire un petit coucou, a-t-il répondu en se jetant à plat ventre sur mon couvre-lit.

- Ici, je veux dire. Dans ma chambre.

- Ton père m'a autorisé à monter.

- Mon père t'a autorisé à … monter dans ma chambre ? Ai-je répété ahurie.

- Eh oui ! Tu vois, tu es trop dure avec lui, Bella. Monsieur Swan est beaucoup plus cool qu'avant. Rien à voir avec la manière dont il se comportait.

- Avant, la situation était tout à fait différente, ai-je fait remarquer. Si mon père se méfiait de toi, c'est justement parce que nous sortions ensemble. Et, ce n'est plus le cas. »

Pour moi, sortir avec un garçon, ça impliquait que j'éprouve des sentiments profonds pour lui, que j'aie envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Ce que j'éprouvais, en ce moment, face à Jacob, n'était que gêne et irritation. Je ne voulais pas de lui dans ma chambre, et je n'aimais pas qu'il se soit autorisé à se vautrer sur mon lit.

« Et ta sacro-sainte partie de base-ball du dimanche matin, avec James, Alec, et les autres ? Ai-je demandé en prenant conscience que ce pseudo rituel était instauré depuis des années.

- Je les retrouve dans une demi-heure. Rose m'a dit que vous alliez fait un petit shopping avec Tanya, pour la soirée du lycée, et je tenais à te voir avant, a-t-il dit en me caressant la main. Écoute, Bella. Je suis désolé, tu le sais, ça ? Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait le lien avec Emmett avant la fin du film, hier soir.

- Pas grave. »

_Nous sommes quittes, Jacob. Tu m'as emmenée voir un film abominable, et moi, j'ai failli me laisser embrasser par un autre. Le garçon le plus sexy de la planète Terre. Un garçon sur lequel je devrais vraiment cesser de fantasmer. On parle d'Edward Masen. On parle de quelqu'un qui ne pense certainement pas à moi, du matin au soir, comme je pense à lui, du matin au soir._

Jacob a hoché le menton en direction des tableaux de maman.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu gardes ces croûtes. Après ce que ta mère t'a fait …

- N'empêche que c'est ma mère, Jacob ! Bon, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Non. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours trouvée super-mignonne … Les robes que tu mettais, pour aller au bal du lycée, avant, étaient carrément affolantes. »

Il a fermé les yeux puis s'est passé la langue sur les lèvres. J'en ai déduit qu'il pensait à la tenue que j'avais portée pour la soirée organisée par l'équipe de base-ball, à la fin de notre année de seconde. Une petite chose de satin bleu, très courte, et qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

« Je me demandais pour quel genre de tenue tu allais opter cet après-midi. Il ne faudrait pas … Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- En d'autres termes, tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention d'exposer mes cicatrices au su et au vu de tout le lycée ?

- Je … Oui, bon, j'aimerais que tu évites, si tu préfères, a-t-il dit, dans un sourire avec sa main qui se baladait désormais sur ma cuisse. J'ai envie de toi, Bella, tu le sais. C'est toi qui freines sur le côté physique de notre relation, pas moi. Et pour être tout à fait franc, je commence à perdre patience. Je ne compte plus le nombre de filles qui ne demanderaient pas mieux que de passer un moment sous ma couette.

- Eh bien, ne te gêne absolument pas pour moi. Je ne me sens absolument pas coupable. »

_Touché._ Il a aussitôt retiré sa main de ma cuisse.

« Cette conversation ne prend pas exactement la tournure que j'espérais, a-t-il marmonné.

- Ah ? Et comment voyais-tu les choses, toi ? Tu déboules dans ma chambre sans prévenir, tu me demandes de cacher mes balafres, le soir du bal, pour ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras, tu m'annonces que si je ne te cède pas, tu iras voir ailleurs … et tu t'attends à ce que je te tombe dans les bras ? Tu as rêvé ? Maintenant, sors d'ici.

- Bella, attends, a-t-il en resserrant son bras autour de ma taille. Allez, ne t'énerve pas. Je t'aime, tu le sais, non ? »

C'était terrible, l'effet que me faisaient les mots " amour " et " aimer ". Je sentais que ma colère commençait peu à peu à me déserter, et je me suis de suite un peu détendue. Jacob l'a senti, et il en a profité pour m'attirer plus tendrement à lui. Avant, j'adorais m'étendre sur ce lit, avec Jacob, surtout quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Ce garçon avait occupé le centre de mon univers … A une époque révolue, certes, mais qui me manquait terriblement. Parce que en ce temps-là, j'avais la certitude de vivre une histoire d'amour réciproque.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, a-t-il poursuivi. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, quand tu as rompu avec moi.

- Si tu dis vrai, pourquoi m'as-tu mis la pression pour que nous fassions l'amour ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sois prête ?

- Non, j'étais vraiment pressé d'être _vraiment_ avec toi. Au début, j'ai pensé que tu finirais pas accepter cette idée et que nous nous remettrions ensemble, au bout d'une semaine ou deux. Malheureusement … »

Malheureusement, il y avait eu cette soirée funeste … Et, grâce à mes chères copines, il savait ce qui s'était passé, lui aussi.

« Je peux te poser une question ? A-t-il repris.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu m'aimes toujours, toi ?

- Je t'aimerai toujours, Jacob. Seulement je ne me sens plus vraiment impliquée dans notre relation. J'ai été très touchée que tu restes ami avec moi, quand je suis revenue au lycée avec une réputation de malade mentale. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu envisages un seul instant de te remettre avec moi.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Il faut qu'on fasse l'amour.

- Quoi ? Mais en quoi ça résoudrait le problème ?

- Pas maintenant, bien sûr, mais bientôt. Le plus vite possible, même. Parce que je suis prêt à parier qu'une fois que nous serons passés à l'acte, tu te sentiras _impliquée_, comme tu dis. Complètement. »

J'ai ouvert la bouche et l'ai refermée à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'il n'en sorte un seul son. Une véritable carpe. Pourtant, mon vœu se réalisait, du moins en partie : si je le voulais, j'avais la possibilité de faire l'amour avec un garçon qui tenait à moi. Simplement, j'avais oublié que je voulais être amoureuse, moi aussi.

« Je ne pense pas, Jacob.

- On verra. La nuit porte conseil ! »

_La nuit porte conseil _… Pas à moi, en tout cas !

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« Eh bien, dis donc, Bella, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Tu hibernes pendant des mois, mais quand tu te réveilles, ce n'est pas pour rien ! »

Rosalie s'est interrompue, le temps de retirer la robe que sa mère l'obligeait à porter pour aller à la messe et d'enfiler un pull-over rose très moulant sur sa minijupe bleue.

« Jacob t'annonce qu'il t'aime toujours Edward Masen essaie de t'embrasser … et tu craignais de mourir vierge ?

- Cela reste du domaine du possible, tu sais, ai-je dis en continuant de dessiner sur mon cahier.

- N'importe quoi ! A-t-elle rétorqué en relevant sa magnifique chevelure blonde en queue-de-cheval. Jacob ferait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. Quant à Edward … d'après mes informations, c'est encore au lit qu'il est le plus doué.

- Et tu les tiens d'où, tes informations ? Ai-je demandé un peu trop vite pour paraître désintéressée.

- Oh ! Oh ! On dirait que notre petite Bella craque pour le beau Edward Masen !

- Pas le moins du monde, ai-je asséné, sèche.

- Je te comprends, remarque. Je dois avouer que je donnerais cher pour le voir torse nu, moi aussi. Il doit avoir des abdos à se damner. Lauren, une des filles du club de danse, l'a invité à grignoter chez elle, l'été dernier. Pour finir, c'est lui qui l'a grignotée, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. D'après elle, c'est un vrai cadeau ! »

J'en ai cassé la mine de mon crayon. _Abruti … Abruti, abruti. Adorable peut-être, attachant sûrement, mais abruti tout de même. _

« Alors … Qui sera l'heureux élu ? Le garçon qui te veut parce qu'il t'aime, ou celui dont tu rêve et qui ne t'aimera jamais ? »

Comment une telle question avait-elle pu franchir les lèvres de Rosalie ? Cela me dépassait totalement. Tous les adultes sans exception la citaient en exemple. Un modèle de pureté, une petite fille parfaite … Ils se trompaient, en l'occurrence. De toute évidence, ma bonne fée avait l'esprit libertin. Comme il était inutile que je continue à me réfugier dans mes croquis, j'ai reposé mon carnet et mon crayon sur la table de nuit.

« Je veux bien croire que Jacob m'aime vraiment, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup de tact.

- Pas faux, a concédé Rosalie en s'allongeant à mes côtés. Il est complètement égocentrique. Son seul but dans la vie, c'est de se faire plaisir. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu sois toujours amoureuse de lui … À moins que je me trompe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je le lui ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne me sens pas impliquée. »

Comme si je me sentais plus impliquée avec Edward … J'ai soupiré d'exaspération. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se passer trois secondes sans que je pense à Edward Masen.

« Edward est canon, a poursuivi Rosalie. Seulement tu sais déjà que sortir avec lui ne te mènerait nulle part. Tu es en passe de retrouver un statut. T'afficher avec lui serait un suicide social. Sans compter que tu n'es pas vraiment attirée par lui. »

_Si peu_ … Il m'avait cédé la moitié de son hamburger et, surtout, il m'avait fait rire. Pas d'un rire poli ni d'un rire forcé. Non. Du genre de rire qui amène les gens à se retourner sur vous, qui vous fait avaler de travers. Plus encore, quand je lui avais parlé de la maladie de ma mère, il avait trouvé le moyen de me réconforter un peu.

« Bella ! Non, non, non ! Par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas amourachée de ce garçon !

- Ça n'a aucune importance, ai-je murmuré. De toute manière, il n'assistera pas à la soirée du lycée.

- C'est la réponse la plus bizarre qu'on m'ait jamais faite, mais soit. Changeons de sujet. Il faut que tu prennes la pilule, non ?

- Pour … pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux bien parier mon nouveau sac que, d'ici aux examens, tu seras des nôtres. Tu seras passée à l'acte, ma belle. Comme toutes les filles de notre table, à la cafétéria. Le tout est de savoir avec qui, et je vois bien Jacob dans le rôle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Puis, mon père n'acceptera jamais.

- Mais non, voyons. Car ce n'est pas à ton père qu'on va s'adresser. Il serait capable de nous faire une crise cardiaque … Allez, viens ! C'est l'heure du shopping. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Au bout de cinq heures interminables, Tanya et Rosalie sont enfin tombées d'accord sur le choix de ma robe. Nous avions vite compris que, à moins que je veuille avoir l'air de la mère de la mariée, je ne trouverais pas de robe de soirée à manches longues. Alors nous avons opté pour un léger boléro de coton noir, sans bretelles, relativement cours, que je porterais avec de longs gants assortis. Nous sommes allées nous reposer au café du centre commercial. Profitant de ce que Tanya réglait la note, Rosalie s'est penchée vers moi.

« C'est le moment, m'a-t-elle chuchoté à l'oreille.

- Le moment de quoi ?

- Ta belle-mère est ravie de cette journée " entre filles ", comme elle dit. Tiens-t'en à notre script, et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. »

_Zut _… Le fameux moment … C'est-à-dire celui où nous devions convaincre Tanya de me faire prescrire la pilule, bien que je trouve cette idée légèrement – pour ne pas dire totalement – inutile.

« J'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec vous les filles, a déclaré ma belle-mère en revenant à notre table. Vous vous souvenez de l'époque où nous faisions ça presque tous les week-ends, toute les trois ? »

_Oui. Seulement, c'était avant ce coup de poignard que tu as porté à ma mère en couchant avec mon père. _Rosalie m'a ramenée à la réalité en me donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

« Tanya ? Je … Mes règles sont de plus en plus douloureuses.

- Pardon ?

- Bella essaie de vous expliquer que ses règles sont plus abondantes depuis près d'un an et qu'elle souffre de crampes terribles, a parlé Rosalie. C'est bien ce que tu m'as expliqué, Bella ?

- C'est bien ça, ai-je renchéri à contrecœur. Enfin, je veux dire … Oui, c'est de pire en pire. Des règles abondantes et des crampes terribles dans le bas-ventre. Vraiment terribles, je veux dire. Infernales, même. Or, j'ai horreur de ça. Les maux de ventre. Horreur, horreur, horreur. »

Le pied de Rosalie s'est carrément écrasé sur le mien. Apparemment, j'en faisait trop, cette fois.

« Comme Bella est ma meilleure amie, je lui ai conseillé de vous en parler. Ma mère m'a fait prendre la pilule, quand j'ai commencé à avoir ce genre de problème, moi aussi. »

La mine déconfite, Tanya nous a observées tout à tour, Rose et moi. Qui allait remporter la partie ? L'épouse qui savait pertinemment de quoi mon père était capable, s'il apprenait que sa fille unique et préférée prenait la pilule … ou la femme soucieuse de se faire pardonner d'avoir tout saccagé autour d'elle ?

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr, Rosalie, tu as raison. Cela dure depuis combien de temps, Bella ?

- Plus d'un an, à présent, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas touché un mot plus tôt, ma chérie ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me suis contentée de hausser les épaules. Tanya a avalé une longue gorgée de sa citronnade avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comment ça se passe, avec Jacob ?

- Tanya ? C'est de mes problèmes de règles que nous parlons, et rien d'autre.

- Bon, d'accord. Tu as de la chance, il se trouve que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon obstétricienne, mardi. Tu pourras m'accompagner, afin qu'elle t'examine et te fasse une ordonnance. Pour ma part, je dois passer une échographie et ton père ne peut pas m'accompagner. Ce serait fantastique, pour toi, de voir ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur pour la première fois, non ? »

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à chanter, comme dans une comédie musicale. Rosalie a dû s'apercevoir de ma consternation car, au lieu de m'envoyer un nouveau coup de pied, elle m'a pris la main, sous la table. Je l'ai serrée entre mes doigts gourds, avant de marmonner :

« Oui, ce serait fantastique. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

« Si tu m'avais écoutée, tu ne tournerais pas en rond comme une âme en peine, mon vieux. » A grommelé Alice en posant son plateau sur la table, à ma gauche.

J'ai repoussé ma pizza à peine entamée et je me suis basculé sur ma chaise. C'était tout juste si Bella m'avait accordé un regard, pendant nos cours communs. Elle avait tenu parole, en sorte : elle était retournée à sa vie, et moi, j'étais censé retourner à la mienne. Ça, c'était la théorie. Parce que en pratique, maintenant, sans Bella, je me rendais compte que je n'avais plus goût à grand-chose.

« Fiche-lui la paix, Alice, a parlé Jasper en arrivant à son tour. On ne choisit pas toujours la personne sur laquelle on flashe, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Il était effectivement bien placé pour le dire. Alice a planté sa fourchette dans sa viande hachée, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait laissé pendre ses courts cheveux sur le côté, dans l'espoir – plutôt vain – de dissimuler les bleus que son fond de teint n'arrivait pas à couvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jazz ? Tu tires une de ces têtes, en ce moment ! Pour un peu, tu ferais concurrence à Edward. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as craqué pour une poufiasse qui ne voudra jamais de toi !

- Bref, répondit le concerné en changeant de sujet. Il paraît que tu as été convoqué chez Denali, Alice ?

- Comment ça se fait ? Ai-je demandé.

- Je suppose qu'un prof lui a signalé que j'avais définitivement opté pour le maquillage déglingue, vu la tête que j'ai en ce moment. Ceci dit, pas de panique, les gars. Je lui ai raconté que j'étais tombée dans l'escalier, chez mon père. »

Jasper et elle sont partis d'un rire tapageur. C'était leur blague préférée, ça. En vérité, ils n'avaient connu leur père ni l'un ni l'autre. Bella est arrivée, et a jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Comme toujours, elle tenait ses livres sur sa poitrine et serrait le bas de ses manches entre ses doigts crispés. Nos regards se sont croisés. Ses immenses yeux marrons sont devenus purs comme des lacs de montagne, et elle m'a décoché son magnifique sourire de sirène. Je le lui ai retourné, avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher de notre table. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait !

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? A parlé Alice en voyant ma tentative d'approche envers Bella. T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Ça te brancherait de bricoler une Chevrolet 1965 ? Ai-je demandé à Jasper.

- Quelle question ! Tu demandes à un aveugle s'il veut voir clair, toi ?

- Et, tu as quelque chose de prévu après les cours ?

- Non. Je peux même sortir avant. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas séché.

- Je suis de la partie, a chuchoté Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de prétextes pour sécher les cours, moi. Contrairement à certains … »

J'observais toujours Bella qui passait inlassablement d'un pied sur l'autre. À l'évidence, elle ne savait pas sur quelle table aller, entre la mienne et celle de ses copines habituelles. Elle devait chercher une raison valable de venir nous rejoindre, Jasper, Alice et moi. J'ai attrapé mon livre de maths que j'ai agité au-dessus de ma tête. Bella a encore hésité une seconde, puis s'est approchée.

« Salut, a-t-elle dit tout doucement.

- Salut. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Je déjeune avec mes _amies_. Elles m'attendent. »

Après avoir insisté sur le mot " amies ", elle s'est délibérément tournée vers sa table. Ses copines ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène. _Un point pour toi, Bella_. Après ce que je lui avais dit le samedi soir précédent, je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'elle me considère comme son ami. C'était clair. J'ai tourné un instant ma tête vers Alice, qui, toujours partante quand il s'agissait de provoquer son monde, agitait la main en direction de la tablée de Bella. Un coucou ironique, si on veut. Ma nymphe a grimacé moi aussi, mais intérieurement.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, Edward ? M'a-t-elle demandé après avoir fusillé Alice du regard.

- Te présenter Jasper.

- Ah ? A-t-elle dit en haussant les sourcils.

- Il est d'accord pour mettre son nez dans a voiture d'Emmett, après les cours. On pourrait travailler chez toi, tous les deux, pendant qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qui cloche.

- C'est vrai ? Sérieusement ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Et merde. Au moment précis où je commençais à regagner les faveurs de Bella, voilà que son imbécile de baseballeur débarquait. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, ce primate l'a enlacée d'un geste de propriétaire. Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il risquait de me la casser, ce con ?!

« Jasper va venir voir la voiture d'Emmett, a dit Bella, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand ça ? A parlé le singe.

- Ce soir. Après les cours. » A répondu Jasper.

Vaguement provocateur à ses heures, lui aussi, il a ensuite mis un point d'honneur à se balancer sur sa chaise, pour que Jacob ait une vue imprenable sur ses tatouages et ses piercings. Une des copines de Bella l'a appelée, sans doute pressée d'en savoir davantage.

« Je vous envoie mon adresse par texto, a conclu ma princesse. Tu viens, Jacob ?

- Dès que je serai allé me chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Bella s'est mordillé la lèvre et s'est éloignée, non sans m'avoir lancé une dernière œillade, à la dérobée. Je n'avais peut-être pas tout gâché, en fin de compte. Il me restait un genre de toute petite chance. Une chaise a subitement grincé sur le lino. Jacob venait de prendre place à notre table.

« C'est quoi, votre problème à vous, les stars du bahut ? A maugréé Alice. Vous ne pouvez plus nous lâcher cinq minutes ?

- Nous jouions dans des équipes de base-ball adverses, Edward, quand nous étions au collège, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes copains m'ont dévisagés avec stupéfaction. Je ne leur avais jamais parlé de ma vie d'avant. J'ai croisé les bras en attendant la suite.

« Tout à fait.

- J'ai essayé de te contrer, un jour, je me souviens, a poursuivi Jacob. Tu m'avais botté les fesses. C'était ton équipé qui avait gagné. »

Il me parlait de ce match comme s'il datait de la veille. Pour moi, ça remontait à plusieurs siècles. Ces souvenirs étaient ceux d'un garçon mort en même temps que ses parents dans ce foutu incendie.

« Je vais te dire une bonne chose, Masen, a-t-il continué. Si tu as gagné ce jour-là, sache que tu ne remporteras pas la partie avec Bella. Elle est à moi, et pas à toi. C'est clair ?

- D'après mes informations, Bella n'est pas une proie facile. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois assez viril pour répondre à ses attentes … »

Sur ces mots, j'ai levé mes deux mains devant moi, l'air de dire que ma réputation de coureur de jupons parlait pour moi. Jacob, lui, s'est levé d'un bon. Il était furax, apparemment.

« Je te préviens : si je te vois tourner autour d'elle, je te casse la figure.

- Essaie, donc. Je te botterai le cul comme je l'ai fait pendant ce fameux match. Seulement méfie-toi, mon grand ! Cette fois, l'arbitre ne sera pas là pour te sauver la mise. »

Jacob a balancé se chaise contre la table et s'est éloigné. Alice et Jasper ont éclaté de rire. Moi aussi, jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu la tête de Bella. Elle semblait épouvantée. Tellement qu'elle est sortie en courant de la cantine. J'avais encore merdé.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bella habitait un des quartiers résidentiels de la ville. Pas le plus huppé, ni celui des nouveaux riches, non. Un quartier où poussaient des arbres géants, où les jardins, bien qu'entretenus par des amateurs, étaient généralement superbes, et où les maisons aux façades en brique comptaient au minimum un étage. Comme j'avais vécu dans un endroit semblable, moi aussi, à une époque révolue, je pressentais que c'était sacrément beau, au printemps. Cela devait sentir les jonquilles et les roses, comme dans la jardin de ma mère. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que je sentais, c'était le froid et la grisaille. J'ai toujours détesté le mois de février.

La porte d'un garage prévu pour deux voitures s'est ouverte au moment précis où nous descendions de mon tas de tôle. Bella avait garé sa Dodge Neon sur un carré de béton, à côté de la maison, sûrement pour que la Chevrolet – d'un rouge étonnamment éclatant – soit le seul véhicule à l'intérieur du garage. De la vitre au conducteur émergeait une de ses jambes serrée dans un jean moulant à souhait.

« Hé ! S'est exclamé Jasper tandis que nous approchions. Tu as vu cette merveille ? »

J'ai choisi de croire qu'il parlait de la Chevrolet, pas de Bella. Ça m'aurait vraiment ennuyé d'en venir aux mains avec quelqu'un que je considérait quasiment comme mon frère.

« T'es vraiment un obsédé ! Ai-je commenté.

- Obsédé ? A reparti Alice, se faufilant entre nous deux. Malade, tu veux dire. Complètement dingue !

- Tout ce que vous voulez, a grommelé Jasper en caressant la carrosserie de la Chevrolet. Mon dieu ! Elle a encore les pare-chocs d'origine ! »

Je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur du garage où régnait une chaleur agréable. J'ai levé le nez : en plus des néons, deux radiateurs étaient accrochées sous les chevrons. Des établis couvraient les murs de gauche et du fond, un nombre incalculable d'outils étaient soigneusement accrochés au-dessus. Les placards étaient tapissés de posters de voitures ou de célébrités sportives.

« Tu arriverais peut-être à garder une fille plus d'une soirée, si tu la caressais comme ça ! A raillé Alice à Jasper.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que j'en rencontre une qui ronronne comme cette beauté. Et là, tu peux me faire confiance je la caresserais toute la nuit !

- Vous avez fumé ? A demandé Bella, de l'intérieur de la Chevrolet.

- Malheureusement non, a répondu Alice qui m'a adressé une moue réprobatrice. Ton côté petite fille modèle commence à déteindre sur l'un de nous trois. »

Cela faisait des jours que Alice ronchonnait à ce propos. Pourtant, j'étais décidé à ne pas céder. Alice, Jasper et moi-même valions mieux et méritions mieux que d'être considérés comme des minables qui passaient leur temps à se défoncer. Et je tenais à le prouver à Bella. Bella qui, d'ailleurs, n'était toujours pas sortie de la voiture. Je me suis concentré sur la Chevrolet, faisant mine de comprendre ce que racontait Jasper. Je m'étais promis que c'était mon dernier coup d'essai. Si je cafouillais encore ce soir, je n'aurais plus qu'à regarder ma beauté frayer avec son espèce de primate. En clair, j'étais tendu à mort. _Moi … Pour une fille ! _

« Je peux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ? A demandé Jasper, jetant un coup d'oeil à travers le pare-brise, avant de glisser deux doigts sous le capot.

- Jasper aimerait que tu ouvres le capot. » Ai-je dit en m'approchant du siège du conducteur.

Bella effleurait une des photos de l'album ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle avait cet air perdu que je lui avais si souvent vu, le semestre précédent, quand elle attendait la sonnerie pour entrer en classe en nous ignorant royalement. Et soudain, j'ai compris. Elle était dans sa bulle. Rien à voir avec mon affrontement avec l'autre imbécile de Jacob. Rien à voir non plus avec ce qu'on avait pris pour du mépris de sa part, au début. Je me suis accroupi devant elle, et baissant la voix pour que les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas de mon inquiétude, j'ai soufflé :

« Bella ?

- Mmh ? Oui … Je t'ai entendu, a-t-elle dit en revenant parmi nous. Le capot … »

Elle a soulevé une manette, au bas du tableau de bord, le capot s'est déverrouillé et Jasper l'a soulevé. Ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller. Le paradis, pou lui, c'était la mécanique qu'il avait devant le nez.

« Viens voir un peu ça, Alice ! A-t-il lancé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? On se demande vraiment comment tu arrives à trouver des filles.

- Arrête ton char. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les gros cylindres en V te font kiffer.

- C'est tout ? A rétorqué Alice d'un ton sec. Tu ne veux pas que je me mette à genoux pour te supplier de me prendre sur le coffre arrière, pendant que tu y es ?

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien pris de bizarre ? M'a demandé Bella d'un air inquisiteur.

- Nous sommes chez toi, Bella. Je ne me le serais jamais permis, et les autres non plus. Ce serait un manque total de respect.

- C'est gentil ce que tu viens de dire, a-t-elle dit en souriant. Je te remercie. Bien … Tu es prêt à te plonger dans l'univers impitoyable de la physique ?

- Bien sûr. Où ça ?

- Ici même. C'est dans ce garage que je travaille.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ai-je demandé, bien que son expression m'indique tout le contraire. La plupart des gens font ça assis sur une chaise, devant un bureau, tu es au courant, tout de même ? »

En haussant les épaules, elle a sorti son livre de physique du sac qu'elle a posé sur le ciment, à mes pieds.

« La plupart des gens n'ont pas des cicatrices horribles sur les bras, a-t-elle chuchoté. Et les autorités ne les forcent pas à faire une psychothérapie à raison d'une séance hebdomadaire. Alors … Prêt ou pas ? »

J'ai contourné la Chevrolet pour aller m'asseoir sur le siège du passager. Une photo de Bella, un bras tendrement passé autour de la taille d'un grand type aux cheveux bruns, était posée contre l'autoradio. Apparemment, Alice avait loupé un épisode, quand elle m'avait fait le compte rendu de l'histoire de Bella. Voilà le résultat, quand on fume trop de cannabis.

« Qui c'est ? » Ai-je demandé.

Son sourire nostalgique n'a pas atteint ses yeux. En fait, c'était pire que ça. Tout, dans son attitude, renvoyait une douleur si profonde que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

« C'est mon frère, Emmett, la dernière fois qu'on nous a photographiés ensemble.

- Oh … Tu sais, d'un côté, tu as de la chance dans ton malheur. Moi, tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux a disparu dans l'incendie. Sauf mes petits frères, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas une seule photo de mes parents. Parfois, j'ai carrément peur d'oublier leurs visages. »

Leurs voix aussi, d'ailleurs. Ainsi que le rire profond de mon père et les gloussements joyeux de mère. Oh ! Et l'odeur de son parfum, celle de l'après-rasage de papa … leurs applaudissements et les encouragements qu'ils m'adressaient des tribunes, quand j'étais à deux doigts de franchir la troisième base du terrain de base-ball … Bon Dieu, ce qu'ils me manquaient, tous les deux ! Remarquant mon visage perdu dans mes souvenirs, Bella m'a pris la main. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Elle m'a tiré de ma torpeur. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'étais parti dans mon monde, à mon tour …

« On fait dans la normalité ?

- On fait dans la normalité. » Ai-je répondu.

Puis j'ai ouvert mon livre de physique.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Le capot de la Chevrolet a claqué, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Nous avions passé deux heures à bûcher pour le test du lendemain. Si je ne le réussissais pas, sur ce coup-là, j'étais vraiment perdu pour la cause.

« J'ai trouvé la panne ! »

Le visage de Bella s'est illuminé à la vitesse d'une supernova filant dans le ciel. Je savais que Jasper venait de vivre un des meilleurs trips de son existence. Ah, le bonheur de mettre les mains dans le cambouis ! On n'en parlera jamais assez.

« C'est vrai ? S'est écriée Bella en se précipitant à l'extérieur de la voiture.

- Il y a quelques pièces à remplacer. Vraiment pas grand-chose. Je devrais trouver ça à la casse, et toi, en avoir pour deux cents dollars, tout au plus.

- Merci, merci, merci ! A hurlé Belle en se jetant au coup de Jasper. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Tu veux l'argent maintenant ou plus tard ? J'ai du liquide, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! A dit Jasper en me lançant un coup d'œil inquiet, les bras écartés. Regarde, mec. Je ne la touche pas !

- Possible, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant d'elle. » A grommelé Alice.

Bella, qui n'avait pas senti la menace qui pesait sur elle, a fini par lâcher Jasper. Elle était tellement rayonnante que ça a été à mon tour, d'être jaloux. Cela dit, je devais parer au plus pressé si je ne voulais pas qu'Alice la mette en pièces. Je me suis avancé d'un pas.

« Alors, je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais une idée géniale, pour ta caisse ?

- Edward ! A-t-elle soufflé. On y est arrivés ! On va remettre la voiture d'Emmett en état de marche. Oh ! Edward … Je sus tellement contente ! »

Elle a passé ses deux bras autour de mon cou, a enfoui la tête au creux de mon épaule. J'ai cru que tous mes organes vitaux avaient cessé de fonctionner. Refermant les bras sur son corps tiède, les yeux clos, j'ai pris le temps de me délecter du sentiment de bien-être qui m'avait envahi de partout. Si j'avais pu vivre un instant de grâce pareil plus souvent, la vie aurait presque valu la peine d'être vécue. Depuis mon petit nuage, j'ai remercié Jasper d'un clin d'œil. Il a hoché la tête, avant d'observer Alice à la dérobée. Elle avait porté une main à sa gorge et paraissait stupéfaite.

« Jasper … Je ...

- Alice, attends ! » A crié Jasper en s'élançant auprès d'Alice qui était partie en courant.

Je n'avais pas lâché Bella. Quand elle a entendu la porte se refermer, elle a levé la tête vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Il se passe que mes potes un peu space sont en train de gâcher ma fin d'après-midi. _

« Alice et Jasper sont raides amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne veulent ni se l'avouer à eux-mêmes, ni se l'avouer à l'un et l'autre.

- Je vois … Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ? » A-t-elle demandé en constatant que mes bras étaient toujours autour d'elle.

Je me suis exécuté de mauvaise grâce. C'était ma dernière chance, mon dernier coup d'essai, bon sang ! Et je ne savais plus quoi faire … Je n'étais même pas certain de ce que je voulais, au juste. En apparence, la réponse était simple : je voulais Bella. Je voulais sentir con corps contre le mien, m'enivrer de son odeur, me laisser emmener dans un endroit rien qu'à nous où j'oublierais tout, sauf elle. Je reportais mon attention sur elle. Elle avait commencé à ranger ses bouquins dans son sac. Quand elle a repris la parole, ça a été pour me piquer mon texte.

« Edward ? Que se passe-t-il, entre toi et moi ? »

_Est-ce que je sais, moi ? _Je me suis passé une main sur le menton. Ensuite, j'ai contemplé ma beauté. Son décolleté en laissait suffisamment voir pour que je serre les dents. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment belle et j'avais envie d'elle. Maintenant, savoir si je pourrais me contenter d'une nuit, en admettant qu'elle me l'accorde ? Pas sûr. J'étais déjà accro, semblait-il. Cette fille était pire que les drogues dures que j'avais toujours évitées. Le crack, la méthadone, l'héroïne … J'avais toujours jugé ça trop dangereux. Ça vous bousille le cerveau, vous pourrit le sang et vous terminez complètement ravagé. Alors quoi ? Si Bella se donnait à moi, est-ce que j'arriverais à la quitter ou bien est-ce que je terminerais dans le gouffre, comme tous les addictifs, et condamné à un sentiment puissant, intense, douloureux, que je réservais à mes frères ? En d'autres termes … l'amour ?

« Tu … Tu me plais, Bella.

- Vraiment ? Remarque, je te comprends. Ces cicatrices sont tellement engageantes …

- Je me fous éperdument de tes cicatrices. »

Elle s'est avancée vers moi, raide comme un bâton, les yeux obscurcis par la colère. Puis, à ma grande surprise, elle s'est collée à moi sans aucune retenue. J'ai juré entre mes dents en sentant mon corps s'emballer.

« Et comment réagiras-tu, quand nous en serons à ce stade et que tu devras me retirer mon sweat-shirt ? Quand tu m'effleureras accidentellement les bras ? Comme tu le sais, ils sont couverts de boursouflures, et c'est très désagréable au toucher. Et je ne parle même pas du moment où ce sera moi qui te toucherai ! À moins, que tu m'interdises carrément de te toucher, bien sûr, a-t-elle poursuivi en se détachant de moi. Que tu me dises ce que je dois porter ou ce que je ne dois pas retirer …

- Pour la dernière fois, Bella, je me fous complètement de tes cicatrices ! Ce n'est pas si dur à comprendre, si ?

- Tu mens ! S'est-elle écriée. Tu veux que je te dise comment je le sais ? Parce que seul un garçon vraiment amoureux pourrait se sentir à l'aise, avec moi. Et je parle d'un véritable amour. Profond et sincère. Toi, tu n'aimes personne ! Les filles, tu les mets dans ton lit, et ensuite, tu les jettes. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. »

Elle m'avait cerné. Et coincé. Car les seules personnes que j'aimais, en effet, étaient mes frères. Bella méritait mieux que ça, mieux que moi. J'étais au pied du mur. Si j'embrassais Bella, je prenais le risque de m'attacher à elle. Si je repartais sans rien dire, je me coltinerais pendant des mois le spectacle de l'autre primate, en train de parader avec ma Bella à moi. J'étais coincé.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! L'histoire avance de plus en plus ;) Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Mouhahaha, je vous laisse sur votre faim ... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où Bella va faire une avancée dans son amnésie et où Edward reverra ses petits frères ... Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander !**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki **


	8. Chapter 8

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à** KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un immense merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me déposer une petite review, elle me font énormément plaisir ! Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ajoute dans leur favoris :) Un très grand merci ! Et un merci tout particulier à ma Xenarielle93 ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69** **; Nodame ; Rosie**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE HUIT : SOUVENIRS, SOUVENIRS, ...**

_Stars - The XX_

**BELLA**

Quand j'aurai mes examens, j'offrirai une plaque peinte par mes soins à Mme Denali : " À bas la thérapie ! ". Rose à pois blancs, de manière qu'elle soit assortie aux rideaux hideux qu'elle a si amoureusement cousus pour son bureau.

« Désolé d'avoir dû déplacer ta séance et de te faire manquer ton cours de techniques commerciales, Bella. Bien. Tu es prête pour la soirée de demain ? Quand j'avais ton âge, ce genre de festivités avait toujours lieu un vendredi soir, après un match de football ou de base-ball, jamais le samedi, comme cela semble être la coutume, de nos jours. »

Carmen Denali fouillait fébrilement la pile de documents qui encombraient son bureau, à la recherche de mon dossier. Comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour réussir à l'égarer ? Avec la quantité de notes qu'elle prenait, il avait épaissi d'au moins deux bons centimètres, depuis le début des séances. Elle a continué à fouiller, et elle a écarté quelques chemises cartonnées, celle du dessus portait le nom d'Edward Masen.

Il y avait dix jours que nous ne communiquions plus vraiment, tous les deux. La semaine précédente, il m'avait rapidement expliqué son nouveau plan d'attaque. Il s'était mis en tête de frapper à la porte de Mme Denali pendant une de mes séances pour lui demander un formulaire quelconque. Il espérait que cela l'obligerait à quitter le bureau, et que j'aurais alors tout le loisir de consulter nos dossiers. Malheureusement, le plan avait avorté : pour une raison que j'ignorais, quelques jours plus tard, Edward était sorti du bureau de Mme Denali dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, et en claquant la porte bien violemment. À ma connaissance, il n y était pas revenu depuis.

Pourtant, j'avais essayé de lui parler, le lundi précédent, quand il était passé chez moi, avec Alice et Jasper, mais il s'en était soigneusement tenu à notre cours de soutien. Rien à voir avec la fois où il m'a sorti, et je cite : " Tu me plais, Bella. ". Après quoi, il s'était mis à faire le clown avec ses copains, et m'avait délibérément tenue à l'écart de leurs pitreries.

J'ai continué à rêvasser. La semaine dernière, j'avais appris que Tanya attendait un petit garçon. Étendue sur la table d'échographie, les yeux rivés à l'image floue qui apparaissait sur l'écran, elle avait murmuré : " C'est merveilleux. Tu vas avoir un autre frère, Bella ! ". _Un autre_ … Comme si le premier n'avait pas eu pour moi plus d'importance qu'un jouet cassé, et qu'il suffise de m'en racheter un pour me consoler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, cette écervelée ? Ce n'était pas un frère de remplacement, que je voulais. C'était Emmett.

L'évocation de mon frère disparu m'a ramenée à Edward. Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de moi, c'est peu de le dire. Rien n'avait obligé Edward à me présenter l'as de la mécanique qu'était Jasper. Pas plus qu'à l'amener jusque chez moi ou à me confier ses souvenirs les plus chers. Une fois de plus, il m'avait montré le garçon généreux qu'il était, sous ses dehors rugueux. Et comment l'avais-je remercié ? En l'accusant de coucher avec la première fille prête à s'offrir à lui, puis en lui reprochant d'être incapable d'aimer. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas prononcé les mots que je voulais entendre. Je fais preuve d'un tel égoïsme, c'est impressionnant …

« Bella ? M'appela Mme Denali, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Oui, pardon. Je suis prête pour demain.

- Fantastique. Ah, le voilà enfin ! S'est-elle exclamée en trouvant mon dossier. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ta mère, Bella. Ta maman. Pour commencer, je voudrais que tu me la décrives en cinq mots maximum. »

_Bipolaire, belle, fantasque, talentueuse, peu fiable. _Tout cela et bien plus encore. Bien entendu, j'ai opté pour une réponse plus neutre.

« Elle adorait la mythologie grecque.

- Curieux. Moi, quand je pense à ma mère, je songe aux succulents cookies qu'elle me préparait, le dimanche matin.

- Vous avez dû deviner que ma mère n'était pas du genre à rester à la maison pour confectionner des biscuits ridicules. »

Je n'ai pas ajouté que maman n'avait rien d'une mère traditionnelle. Absolument rien du tout. Mme Denali a eu un petit rire étouffé. Je n'avais pourtant pas eu l'impression de faire de l'humour.

« C'est pour cela qu'elle t'a enseigné les mythes ? »

_Maman … Ma folle de mère. _

« C'est-à-dire … Quand elle partait en vrille, c'était pour de bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu peux préciser ? »

Mme Denali a discrètement mis son magnétophone en marche. Aussitôt, mon pied s'est mis à faire de la batterie sur le plancher. J'avais horreur qu'on m'enregistre, tout simplement.

« Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Tu me disais donc que, quand ta mère _était partie en vrille_, elle l'était vraiment. Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Je me rends compte, à présent, que les moments où je la préférais étaient ceux où elle était en crise. Ce n'est pas facile, parce que cela signifie que mes meilleurs souvenirs avec elle sont … frelatés, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, elle me souriait avec une telle tendresse que j'avais l'impression de vraiment compter, pour elle. Elle avait peint une fresque sur le plafond de ma chambre avec toutes les constellations. Avec de la peinture phosphorescente. On s'allongeait sur mon lit, toutes les deux, et elle passait des heures à me raconter les mythes qui allaient avec. Parfois, elle devait me secouer pour que je ne m'endorme pas.

- Les constellations, vraiment ? Tu crois que tu saurais les reconnaître ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je me sentais agitée. Mon pied battait toujours la cadence sur le plancher. J'avais très chaud, tout d'un coup. Si chaud que je me suis vaguement demandé quelle température il pouvait faire, dans cette pièce. Au moins quarante degrés, à tous les coups.

« Je suppose, oui. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas observé les étoiles.

- Et pourquoi cela ? »

Mme Denali avait perdu son air de bébé caniche pour se transformer en une redoutable professionnelle. Implacable. Exigeant des réponses. J'ai senti des gouttes de sueur me dégouliner dans le cou. J'ai enroulé mes cheveux en un chignon sommaire, et je les ai maintenus au-dessus de mon crâne.

« Heu … Je ne sais pas. Parce que le ciel est souvent nuageux ? Parce que je sors rarement le soir ?

- Rien d'autre ? A-t-elle demandé d'un ton sec.

- Ou alors ça ne m'intéresse plus, ai-je répondu exaspérée. Oui, ça doit être ça. Cela ne m'intéresse plus.

- Voyons un peu ce qui te reste de tes connaissances. Ton professeur d'arts plastiques a bien voulu me confier les miniatures que tu dessinais, à ton arrivée dans ce lycée. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de constellations, a-t-elle poursuivi en m'en montrant une. Tu sais de laquelle il s'agit ?

- La Petite Ourse, ai-je répondu sans hésiter. En mythologie, on l'appelle Ursa Minor.

- Très bien. Et celle-ci ? M'a-t-elle demandé en m'en montrant une deuxième.

- Verseau. »

La troisième m'a déroutée pendant quelques secondes. Je sentais venir cette grisaille tant détestée qui m'envahissait parfois le cerveau. J'ai tout de même réussi à répondre avant que mes pensées ne soient avalées par le trou noir. La tête me tournait, je n'avais plus qu'un filet de voix.

« Andromède. » Ai-je murmuré.

Mon cœur battait à se rompre. J'ai lâché mes cheveux pour essuyer la sueur qui commençait à se former sur mon front. Mon cœur s'est soulevé, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

« Bella ? Respire à fond. Lentement, très lentement … »

J'entendais à peine la voix de Mme Denali, à présent. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et le trou noir s'élargissait, menaçant de m'engloutir.

« Non ! » Ai-je hurlé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse, ce trou. Il était déjà béant, et j'avais déjà vécu cela. La fois où j'avais failli perdre la raison pour de bon.

« Non quoi, Bella ? »

Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi sa voix me semblait-elle si lointaine ? J'ai appuyé mes deux mains contre mes temps, comme si, par ce simple geste, j'avais pu éviter de tomber dans le gouffre. Un éclair blanc à fendu l'obscurité et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vu ma mère. Elle était étendue près de moi, sur le carrelage de son salon. Ses cheveux châtains s'échappaient d'une barrette dorée. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient presque fous. Les battements de mon cœur se sont encore accélérés. Maman m'a tendu la main en murmurant : " C'est ainsi que Persée à sauvé Andromède d'une mort certaine. Emmett était notre Persée à nous. Nous serons bientôt auprès de lui, ma chérie. " Et puis, ça a été la terreur pure. Une peur atroce, digne d'un film d'horreur, suivie d'une montée d'adrénaline incroyable.

« Non ! » Ai-je encore hurlé, levant les mains devant moi pour empêcher ma mère d'approcher.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'ai chancelé et Mme Denali m'a rattrapée juste à temps. J'ai cligné des paupières. Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Je ne me rappelais pas m'être levée, pourtant j'étais bel et bien debout. Pis encore, les documents qui étaient encore empilés sur le bureau quelques minutes plus tôt jonchaient désormais le sol à mes pieds. J'ai dégluti à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir de m'humecter la bouche et de recouvrer mon calme.

« Je … Je suis désolée, ai-je balbutié, dès que l'usage de la parole m'est revenu.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Bella. En fait, c'est exactement la réaction que j'espérais. Tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose, c'est bien ça ?

- Elle … Maman me racontait l'histoire d'Andromède et de Persée.

- C'est exact. »

Mme Denali m'a regardé un bref instant, avant de m'aider à m'asseoir à même le sol, au milieu des dossiers et des documents éparpillés. La chaleur qui m'avait submergée précédemment a laissé place à une sensation de froid incroyable. Tout mon corps est devenu moite, et j'ai été prise de frissons incontrôlables. Mme Denali m'a tendu une canette de Coca.

« Bois, Bella. Cela remontera un peu ton taux de glycémie. Je crois que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. À mon avis, tu devrais rentrer chez toi mais tu fais comme tu veux, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me racontait cette histoire ? Ai-je demandé sans ouvrir ma canette. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit que nous serions bientôt auprès d'Emmett ? Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il était mort ?

- Pas maintenant, Bella, a répondu ma thérapeute en coupant son magnétophone. Tu viens de faire une formidable avancée. À présent, tu dois te reposer. Bella, tu n'as pas perdu la tête, je te l'assure. »

J'ai pris une petite goulée d'air. Carmen Denali avait raison. Je m'étais souvenue, et pour autant je n'avais pas perdu la tête. Cela m'a redonné espoir. Peut-être était-ce possible, en fin de compte. Peut-être que je pouvais me souvenir sans me retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital.

« Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ? Tu rentres chez toi ou tu retournes en cours ?

- Je ne crois pas être en état de retourner en classe, ai-je murmuré.

- Pas de problème. Je te laisse quelques minutes, le temps d'appeler ton père et ta belle-mère pour leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et leur dire que tu rentres. Et … je suis fière de toi, Bella. »

Fort heureusement, elle a fermé la porte derrière elle. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le proviseur ou Mme Cope me voient dans cet état et assise par terre au milieu de ce fatras de … dossiers. _Les dossiers !_ J'ai immédiatement relevé la tête de mes mains pour inspecter toutes les feuilles éparpillés au sol. Je n'ai pas tardé à repérer celui d'Edward. Le mien était resté sur le bureau, à moins d'un mètre de moi. À portée de main, avec toutes les réponses à mes questions !

Non, non, Edward d'abord … même si je ne cessais de fixer intensément mon dossier. Le besoin de savoir, de combler ce maudit trou noir, était presque irrésistible. En même temps, Edward ne m'avait pas demandé grand-chose : trouver le nom de famille, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la famille d'accueil de ses frères ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps. Et puis, j'avais été odieuse avec lui. Alors son dossier en premier. Ensuite, j'irais consulter le mien.

À quatre pattes, je suis allée attraper la chemise cartonnée et je me suis dépêchée d'en feuilleter le contenu. Les noms de Benjamin et Mikaël n'apparaissaient pas sur la deuxième page. Pas plus que sur les troisième, quatrième et cinquième pages. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de mon propre dossier, grand ouvert sur le bureau. Le temps passait à une vitesse supersonique. Sixième, septième, huitième pages, toujours rien. Page neuf … Bingo ! Benjamin et Mikaël Masen. Placés par l'État de Washington, suite au décès de leurs parents. Famille d'accueil : Esmé et Carlisle …

La poignée de la porte a tourné, et j'ai jeté le dossier aussi loin que possible.

« Ça va mieux, Bella ?

- J'ai essayé de me lever, mais ça m'a donné le vertige, ai-je dit en me rasseyant sur les genoux.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule, dans l'état de faiblesse où tu es. Si ton père l'apprenait, il me ferait suspendre. Allez, viens. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, afin que tu t'allonges un moment. Ça sera tout de même plus confortable que ce plancher. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

L'infirmière ne m'a laissée repartir que dix petites minutes avant la fin du service, au self. Quand je suis arrivée, Edward, Alice et Jasper sortaient de table, leurs plateaux en main. J'ai appelé Edward mais il m'a ignorée. J'ai suivi le trio dans le corridor en appelant Edward pour la deuxième fois. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu, vu le volume sonore qui régnait dans la cafétaria. Dans le couloir, en revanche, c'était une autre affaire. Je n'avais pas l'énergie de lui courir après. D'autant que ses amis et lui s'approchaient de l'escalier, sans doute pour gagner leurs casiers, à l'étage d'en dessous. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour changer d'avis. Me tenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber, j'ai descendu les marches à mon tour.

« Edward, attends-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Sans ralentir l'allure, il s'est tourné … et s'est figé. L'instant d'après, il lâchait ses livres et courait vers moi. Bien lui en a pris : il m'a rattrapée au moment précis où je loupais la dernière marche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as une mine effroyable. »

Faible, avait dit Mme Denali ? Proche du coma, oui ! Mes jambes m'ont lâchée, et Edward m'a fait m'a fait asseoir à même le sol. Ensuite, il a pris place à côté de moi et s'est mis à me caresser les joues.

« Tu me fais peur, Bella. Dis quelque chose.

- Chez … chez les Cullen. Benjamin et Mikaël ont été placés chez Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Je n'ai pas réussi à en lire davantage, désolée. Mme Denali est revenue et …

- Bella ! Si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserais à t'en faire perdre haleine !

- Surtout pas. Je crois que je vais être malade.

- Edward ! » A appelé Jasper, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin avec Alice.

Quand il a laissé retomber sa main, j'ai réprimé un soupir. De toute évidence, nous n'étions plus amis. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ça me faisait si mal.

« Vas-y. Je me sens déjà mieux.

- J'arrive dans une minute, a-t-il répondu à Jasper, sans me quitter des yeux. Tu as réussi à consulter ton dossier ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai commencé par le tien.

- Pourquoi ? A-t-il demandé en se passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi m'avoir donné la priorité, Bella ?

- Parce que ton dossier était le plus accessible. »

Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais tenu à faire cela pour lui.

« De plus, j'ai eu un flash-back, pendant la séance. Je me suis souvenue d'un truc qui s'est passé, le soir de … le fameux soir. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais je peux t'assurer que ça m'a fichu une belle trouille. »

De quoi alimenter mes cauchemars pendant des semaines, à vrai dire. Enfin … Personne n'avait vraiment besoin de plus de trois heures de sommeil par nuit, si ? La cloche a subitement sonné, Edward s'est levé et m'a tiré par la main.

« Allez, viens. Je t'accompagnes en cours. »

Je me suis agrippée à sa main, non parce que j'étais trop faible pour tenir debout mais parce que j'en avais envie. C'était sans doute la dernière fois, après tout.

« Je rentre chez moi. Mes cellules grises ne sont pas en état de fonctionner. Sans compter que Mme Denali a appelé ma belle-mère pour la prévenir de mon retour. Si elle ne me voit pas d'ici un quart d'heure, elle est capable de lancer un avis de recherche. Je n'avais pas prévu de perdre autant de temps à te courir après, tu comprends.

- Je sais. Désolé. Je … je me suis comporté comme un véritable abruti. Ça m'arrive, parfois.

- Souvent, plutôt. Ce n'est pas grave. Prends des notes, tu me tiendras au courant de ce que vous avez fait, en cours. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

Le visage d'Alice disparaissait derrière la vapeur qui s'échappait du fer à repasser.

« N'oublie pas de parler de moi à tes frères. Qu'ils sachent qui je suis, quand ils vivront avec toi.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'y penserai. »

J'ai continué de cirer les chaussures que j'avais récupérées au surplus de l'armée et qui m'allaient plutôt bien, même si elles me filaient des ampoules. Avec un sens de la méthode tout à fait inattendu, Alice s'est attaquée aux manches de ma chemise blanche juste au moment où Jasper a émergé de la cage d'escalier. Après avoir attrapé l'autre chaussure et un chiffon, il est venu me rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal, vieux ? Ce sont tes frères. Ça leur est bien égal que tu te pointes en jean élimé et T-shirt froissé !

- Je sais. Je fais ça pour mon assistante sociale et pour les Cullen qui m'ont l'air sacrément coincés. Le juge est informé du moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il faut qu'il me perçoive comme un citoyen modèle. »

Et surtout, qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me confier la garde des deux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde. J'ai soupiré puis, j'ai aperçu Jasper qui consultait Alice du regard. Il m'a demandé, d'un ton hésitant :

« Alors … Tu en es où, avec Bella ?

- C'est vrai, quoi ! A lâché Alice, en me tendant ma chemise. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de t'en tenir à vos cours. C'est plutôt mal barré, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu te trompes, Alice, ai-je dit en enfilant la chemise. Elle me file des cours, rien d'autre.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer votre petit cinéma d'hier ? »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à accepter d'être ainsi passé sur le grill par ces deux champions du déni. Jasper et Alice semblaient vivre dans un monde à part : ils taisaient leurs sentiments alors qu'ils formaient un véritable couple. Leur attirance mutuelle était flagrante, et mon instinct me disait que, un de ces jours, je les surprendrais au lit, tous les deux.

« Bella a réussi à jeter un coup d'œil dans mon dossier. Elle m'a donné le nom des gens qui s'occupent de mes frères. Alors même si je ne veux pas me lancer dans une relation avec elle, je ne peux pas lui refuser mon amitié. Il n'y a qu'une amie qui serait capable de faire se qu'elle a fait.

- Ou une fille amoureuse. » A commenté Alice.

Je me suis penché pour lacer mes chaussures. Se pouvait-il que je me sois trompé ? Qu'il me reste une chance avec Isabella Swan ? D'après mon expérience, non. Ceci dit, j'avais vécu quelques miracles, depuis que cette fille était entrée dans ma vie.

« Comment vous réagiriez, tous les deux, si j'amenais Bella ici ?

- Edward, n'oublie pas d'acheter de la Super Glue pour le jour où elle te larguera. Ça te servira à recoller les morceaux. Enfin, bordel, redescend sur terre, Edward ! Tu t'es plié en quatre pour cette nana, et où est-ce qu'elle va ce soir ? Au bal du lycée. Avec Jacob, le roi de la batte. Pas avec toi. »

À l'idée de ce primate serrant Bella dans un bras, j'ai vu rouge. Je me suis vite ressaisi, cependant, ma principale préoccupation, dans l'immédiat, c'était cette visite à mes petits frères. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard.

« Bon, à plus tard.

- Dis leur bien que leur tata Alice les aime ! »

Je suis passé devant Alistair et Heidi, affalés devant la télé. Quand Benjamin et Mikaël s'installeraient avec moi, ce serait différent. Nous allions passer notre temps à discuter de tout et de rien. Je saurais tout d'eux, je me l'étais promis. Je suis rapidement sorti de la maison quand Jasper m'a hélé, en sortant à son tour.

« Hé ! Attends ! Je … Écoute, mec, je sais ce que tu as dans le crâne. Les gens comme nous ne s'attachent à personne. Ils ne s'engagent pas non plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que dès qu'on aime quelqu'un ou quelque chose, le système se débrouille pour nous l'arracher. Sauf que Bella n'est pas le système, vieux. C'est une fille qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, hier, et qui t'a couru après alors qu'on avait décidé que le mieux, pour toi, c'était de la snober.

- Non. Je crois qu'Alice a raison.

- Pas sur ce coup-là. Je vais te raconter, un truc, mais si jamais tu lui parles, à Alice, je te casse la gueule. Jacob a couché avec elle, l'été dernier. Elle était persuadée que ce fumier était amoureux d'elle. C'était sa première fois, mec, tu te rends compte ? Elle était encore vierge. Eh bien, figure-toi qui ne l'a jamais rappelée. Même pas un texto, rien. Toi et moi, on est peut-être des rats, mais au moins, on assume. Les nanas n'attendent rien de nous. On est bien d'accord ? »

Si je n'avais eu aucune véritable raison de botter le cul de Jacob avant – et Dieu sait si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'avait manqué –, j'en tenais une. Je considérais Alice comme ma sœur. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

« Quel rapport avec Bella ?

- Pour Alice, le système, c'est ce genre de mecs. Toi et moi, on a les assistantes sociales et les juges sur le dos. Elle, son enfer, ce sont les gens comme Jacob, Jane et compagnie. Et comme Bella et Jacob ont été ensemble pendant un bon bout de temps, Alice est convaincue qu'ils sont du même tonneau, tous les deux.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai ! » Me suis-je écrié avec véhémence.

C'était plus fort que moi. À la moindre attaque contre elle, j'éprouvais le besoin de défendre Bella. Jasper a froncé le nez, et j'ai compris qu'il avait déjà essayé d'expliquer tout cela à notre copine.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

À ma grande surprise, Mme Denali était installée à la table de la salle dans laquelle se déroulaient les visites. En temps normal, j'aurais donné cher pour me trouver sur un autre continent que cette bonne femme. Là, je m'en foutais. D'ici à cinq minutes, je verrais mes petits frères.

« Ça roule, madame Denali ?

- Je suis flattée, Edward, a-t-elle répondu en riant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me ferais l'honneur de me saluer de la même manière que tu le fais avec tes copains.

- On dirait que vous n'avez jamais assisté à ce genre d'entrevues, ai-je dit en apercevant sa robe noire à sequins. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous mettre sur votre trente et un, vous savez.

- Merci du conseil. J'étais au courant. Seulement, je vais au bal du lycée, tout à l'heure. Tu es très élégant, toi aussi. On peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue que tu accompagnes, ce soir ?

- Pas de bal pour moi. Désolé de vous décevoir. J'ai horreur de danser.

- Dommage, a-t-elle fait en pianotant sur la table. Et cette jeune fille à qui tu as si galamment prêté ton blouson, le mois dernier ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Elle a déjà un cavalier, ai-je soupiré.

- Elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle manque. »

J'ai croisé les mains et les ai coincées entre mes genoux. Le silence pesant qui s'est installé entre Mme Denali et moi m'a fichu sacrément mal à l'aise. À ma place, Bella se serait mise à battre la mesure avec son pied. Bella … Décidément, j'avais bien du mal à penser à autre chose. La grande aiguille de l'horloge continuait à se déplacer sur le cadran. Tic … Tac … Où étaient mes frères ? J'ai tiré une boîte de mon sac, histoire de dire quelque chose.

« J'adorais ce jeu, quand j'étais môme. Mon père et moi, on y jouait pendant des heures ensemble. »

Je choisissais toujours les pions noirs et papa me laissait commencer. Le but du jeu était d'aligner quatre pions de même couleur. Le plus souvent, je gagnais. Ou alors, papa me laissait gagner. Soudain, j'ai entendu Mike crier mon nom dans le couloir. Un cri déchirant, qui m'a transpercé le cœur. J'ai bondi de ma chaise, mais Mme Denali s'est levée pour me barrer le passage. Je mesurais une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Je me suis délibérément dressé de toute ma hauteur.

« Non, a-t-elle dit en posant la main sur mon bras. Tout va bien, fais-moi confiance.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore pigé, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je ferais confiance, même dans la situation la plus extrême. Alors ôtez-vous de mon chemin avant que je m'énerve.

- Edward, calme-toi. Mikaël a participé à un tournoi de base-ball, ce matin. Ça l'a épuisé et il s'est endormi dans la voiture, en venant ici. Carlisle l'a couché sur un canapé, dans la pièce voisine, pour qu'il termine sa sieste. Ton petit frère dort si mal que ni Carlisle ni Esmé n'ont eu le cœur à le réveiller. Tu auras les deux heures promises, pas une minute de moins. Je peux te l'assurer.

- Vous avez trente secondes pour vous expliquer avant que j'aille voir moi-même ce qui se passe, ai-je dit. Et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez. »

Elle a pris une longue inspiration. Je commençais à perdre vraiment patience, là.

« Une …, ai-je commencé à compter.

- Mikaël souffre de terreurs nocturnes, depuis la nuit de l'incendie. Il dort très mal parce qu'il se réveille plusieurs fois par nuit en hurlant. En clair, il n'a pas fait une nuit complète depuis un an et demi.

- Et pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on jamais informé ?

- D'une part parce que c'est confidentiel, de l'autre, parce que Mikaël tient à ce que tu le voies comme il te voit, toi. Fort. Un héros, si tu préfères.

- Confidentiel, hein ? Je suis son frère, oui ou non ?

- Son frère, oui, a-t-elle répétée, les yeux rivés aux miens. Pas son tuteur légal. »

Un nouveau cri à me glacer le sang, nous est parvenu.

« Edward ! »

Au diable la mère Denali. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

« S'il te plaît, Edward, laisse faire Carlisle et Esmé. »

Trop tard. J'étais déjà sorti. Victoria se tenait dans le couloir, Benjamin dans les bras. Sous quel prétexte ne m'avait-elle pas amené mon cadet, celle-là ?

« Retourne immédiatement d'où tu vins, mon garçon. Carlisle et Esmé s'occupent de Mikaël. » A-t-elle dit.

Je suis passé devant elle comme si elle n'avait rien dit, non sans tapoter la tête de Benjamin au passage. Des cris étouffés s'échappaient d'une pièce voisine. Quand j'ai poussé la porte, Carlisle et Esmé, assis sur la moquette, entouraient Mikaël qui battait des pieds de manière incontrôlable. Lorsqu'il m'a vu débouler, Carlisle a écarquillé les yeux tout en lâchant un " Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ". Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai reporté mon attention sur mon frère. Ses joues et son maillot de base-ball étaient couverts de larmes. Sa petite bouille était écarlate, et il se tenait le torse en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Je me suis agenouillé à mon tour, mais quand j'ai tendu la main vers lui, Esmé m'a attrapé le poignet.

« Ne le touche pas. Ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. »

Je me suis dégagé pour poser ma main sur le crâne de Mikaël, comme maman le faisait pour me consoler.

« C'est moi, grenouillot. Ton frère, Edward. Tu te réveilles, mon grand ?

- Edward …

- Tu ne comprends pas, Edward, a parlé Esmé en essuyant ses larmes. Il n'est pas réveillé. Il n'a pas conscience de ta présence. Carlisle et moi nous savons ce qu'il convient de faire, dans ces cas-là. C'est nous qui nous occupons de lui, pas toi.

- Apparemment, vous faites des merveilles. » Ai-je ricané avant de prendre mon petit frère dans mes bras pour aller m'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé.

Je lui ai fredonné la comptine préférée de maman. Au bout de quelques minutes, il a cessé de pleurer et ses convulsions de sanglots se sont calmées. Il a fini par ouvrir les yeux et reprendre les esprits.

« Edward ?

- Salut, mon grand … »

Benjamin m'a fait des dessins, ce jour-là. En quantité, et de toutes les couleurs. Très souriant, il s'est blotti dans mes bras, avant qu'on me l'arrache. Mais il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Quand Victoria a sonné l'heure de départ, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'ôtait le cœur, qu'on le coupait en petits morceaux et qu'on versait de l'alcool à 90° dessus. Mikaël s'est accroché à moi, en me serrant le cou tellement fort que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

« J'ai peur, Edward, m'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

- Mike, il est l'heure ... » A annoncé Esmé.

Mme Denali l'a fait taire avant de me faire signe de continuer. J'ai serré mon petit frère un peu plus fort et j'ai essayé de réfléchir. Bon sang … Quel genre de questions me posait Mme Denali, pendant nos entrevues ? Ah oui … ça me revenait.

« De quoi as-tu peur, mon grand ?

- S'il y a encore le feu, tu ne seras pas là pour nous sauver, avec Benjamin.

- Je serai toujours là pour vous, Mikaël. »

Et c'était vrai. J'aurais remué ciel et terre pour mes frères. Je serais allé en enfer et j'y aurais passé l'éternité. J'aurais tout abandonné, s'il l'avait fallu. Le corps de mon frère s'est remis à trembler. Je lui ai machinalement frotté le dos dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

« Tout va bien, Mike. Tout va bien.

- Mais s'il y a encore le feu …

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre incendie, mon grand. Je te le promets.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, mon grand, c'est tout.

- Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ? A-t-il supplié, d'un ton si bas que j'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Promis, juré. Si je mens, je vais en enfer. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois dire à personne, Edward ? M'a demandé Mme Denali en inspectant sa coiffure dans le miroir sans tain.

- Hmm ? Ai-je marmonné en enfilant mon blouson.

- Mikaël t'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne, et tu lui as promis que tu n'en ferais rien. Je lis sur les lèvres, figure-toi. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette bonne femme savait tout faire, à part conduire, bien sûr.

« Vous avez dû mal comprendre.

- Certainement pas. Bref. Que penses-tu de ma robe ? Pas trop habillée ? C'est la première fois que je chaperonne le bal d'un lycée. Enfin, ça n'a aucune importance, parce que de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer me changer. Ce n'est pas en gardant des secrets que tu aideras ton frère, tu sais.

- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons. Vous ne savez rien, strictement rien, de mes frères et moi.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, a-t-elle répliqué. Tu agis comme si c'était toi et tes frères contre le reste de la planète. Tu n'en as pas assez, d'être malheureux ? Ça ne te dirait pas de voir l'effet que ça fait d'être insouciant, par moments ? D'avoir le cœur léger ? »

Si, sauf que le monde ne fonctionnait pas comme elle semblait le croire. Du moins pas avec moi.

« Tu ne trouveras pas le bonheur tant que tu n'auras pas appris la confiance, Edward. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer avec moi ? »

Plutôt crever. J'aurais pu lui fournir un million de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 8 ! On se re-concentre, une fois de plus, sur les familles respectives de nos héros ... Avec un léger souvenir du fameux jour pour Bella ;) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre avec la soirée du bal du lycée, qui sera un chapitre très intense ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, il suffit de demander ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki**


	9. Chapter 9

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à** KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un incommensurable merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me déposer une petite review, pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou pour ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favori ; Merci ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un immense merci à : **aurelieM** **(**Je te rapelle que cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de Katie McGarry !**)** ;** FLOPY69** **(**En ce qui concerne tes questions, je les laissent en suspense ... Tu découvriras tout ça bientôt ! Et voici un chapitre que tu vas sans doute trouver beaucoup moins flippant ;) Bisous !**) ; vanina63**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE NEUF : APPARTENANCE**

_Nuvole Bianche - Ludovico Einaudi _

**BELLA**

Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée, j'ai remonté mes gants. Quand Jacob avait suggéré que nous louions une limousine géante pour emmener Rose, Jane, Jessica et leurs copains à la soirée, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Naïvement, j'avais pensé que leur présence à tous empêcherait Jacob de profiter de toutes les occasions possibles pour me serrer de trop près. En l'occurance, je m'étais trompée. La voiture s'est arrêtée devant le gymnase du lycée.

« Tu es vraiment super-sexy, Bella. » A chuchoté Jacob en m'effleurant l'épaule.

Son haleine empestait la bière. Je me suis dérobée en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne n'avait surpris ce que je considérais comme un geste déplacé.

« Arrête, on nous regarde.

- Dis-moi que c'est pour ce soir, a-t-il dit en engloutissant ce qui restait dans sa canette. Mon père ne rentrent pas avant demain après-midi, et je sais que ton père ne t'a pas donné d'heure pour rentrer. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. »

Il a terminé sa phrase en posant sa main au creux de mes reins, et même plus bas. De mieux en mieux, dis donc. De toute évidence, papa tenait à ce que je perde ma virginité, lui aussi. J'ai repoussé la main de Jacob d'un geste rageur.

« Tu ne m'as pas promis de me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la question ?

- Pas vrai … vraiment, non. En plus, tu as eu lar … largement le temps de réfléchir. Allez, Bella. Tu es belle … tellement belle, ce soir.

- Mesdemoiselles. » a lancé James en tendant la main à Rosalie.

Génial. La soirée avait à peine commencé que Jacob bafouillait déjà. J'ai brûlé la politesse à Rosalie et je suis sortie de la limousine comme si ma robe avait pris feu. Elle m'a emboîté le pas. Elle sentait légèrement l'alcool, elle aussi.

« Ça va ?

- Très bien. »

J'étais obligée de mentir. Aux yeux de mes amies, j'étais enfin redevenue " normale ". Ces derniers temps, en marquant son territoire de manière aussi appuyée que possible (quand il ne me tenait pas la main, il me glissait un bras autour de la taille et prenant immanquablement place à côté de moi à la cafétéria), Jacob m'avait fait redevenir … fréquentable.

« Menteuse ! Tu …

- Je suis trop contente ! S'est exclamée Jane en arrivant vers nous et en nous plantant un baiser sur la joue. Nous sommes tous là, entre nous, comme avant ! »

Jacob a tenu à m'escorter jusqu'à la salle, comme il se devait, semble-t-il. Je me suis laissé faire. Le comité des fêtes avait tenté de transformer le gymnase en un paradis tropical. C'était raté : les trois palmiers en plastiques posés devant un poster représentant l'océan ne parvenaient à dissimuler ni les panneaux de basket-ball ni les strapontins. Pas plus qu'à couvrir l'odeur de fauve qui s'échappait du vestiaire des garçons. Jacob m'a lancé un bref baiser sur la joue et vu qu'il n'aimait que les slows, j'ai eu tout le loisir de danser avec mes copines, tandis qu'il faisait des allers et retours jusqu'au vestiaire avec ses copains. Cela m'aurait convenu à merveille s'il n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à revenir m'inviter dès que le DJ passait une chanson un tant soit peu langoureuse.

« Il paraît qu'on se retrouve tous chez Jacob, après la soirée. » A annoncé Jane pendant que nous faisions une pause à notre table.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle a posé sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. J'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas montré à tout le monde qu'elle était mon amie !

« Il m'en a touché deux mots, oui. »

Par la même occasion, il m'avait proposé de faire un saut dans le vestiaire des garçons pour boire une bière avec lui. Histoire de me décoincer, avait-il ajouté, avec son romantisme habituel.

« Tu es prête ? M'a demandé Jane.

- Pas encore, non. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle. Ces talons hauts me font un mal de chien. Et, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je ferais mieux de danser avec Jacob, au lieu de m'occuper de mes pieds.

- Quand je dis " prête ", je ne te parle pas de ça, bécasse ! Je te parle de ce soir, quand nous serons repartis. J'ai entendu Jacob te demander de passer la nuit avec lui.

- Coucou, beauté ! » A lancé le concerné en arrivant vers nous.

Jacob ne me gratifiait de ce genre de sourire de guingois que lorsqu'il était ivre. Jane m'a tapoté le genou et s'est esquivée, nous laissant seuls. Aïe. Il allait falloir que je lui dise que je n'étais pas prête. Pas du tout prête. Je me suis levée avec un sourire forcé.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, a-t-il répondu en me caressant la joue d'une main poisseuse. Dès que je serai allé me chercher une bière. Tu m'accompagnes ? Rose et Jess sont venues faire un tour, tout à l'heure.

- Non. Danse avec moi, ai-je dit en entendant les premières notes d'un nouveau slow. Ensuite, nous irons faire un petit tour pour discuter, d'accord ? »

Et ce serait une conversation sérieuse. Une de celles où on se dirait vraiment ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. De celles qui m'enseignerait de telles vérités sur Jacob que je ne pourrais que tomber amoureuse de lui comme tout le monde l'espérait autour de moi. Voilà comment ça se passerait : je lui annoncerais que je n'étais pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui, et il me répondrait que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il m'aimait suffisamment pour attendre encore. Ensuite, il me confierait un secret qu'il n'avait jamais livré à personne. De mon côté, je lui avouerais que, si j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, je l'étais encore plus d'apprendre la vérité. Enfin – et c'était le plus important – , il me dirait qu'il n'avait pas honte de mes cicatrices, que je pouvais les montrer au monde entier sans qu'il se sente gêné.

Alors, je tomberais amoureuse de lui, et je serais d'accord pour … pour passer la nuit avec lui. _Comme ça aurait pu être le cas avec Edward_. J'ai repoussé cette pensée. Puis je lui ai caressé le menton. Je savais qu'il adorait cela. Il a esquissé un petit sourire.

« Tu vois, beauté. Je t'avais dit que nous nous retrouverions vraiment. »

Et c'était vrai. Enfin … disons que cela appartenait au domaine du possible. Sur ce, il m'a entraînée jusqu'à la piste de danse. C'était gagné. J'étais " normale ". j'avais un petit ami, et il m'aimait. J'ai tourné la tête pour gratifier mes amies d'un sourire sincère. Leurs visages se sont illuminés et leur joie m'est allée droit au cœur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elles me voyaient proche du bonheur.

Le bonheur … J'avais l'impression de le toucher. Et puis, subitement, tout s'est arrêté. Tout. Mes pieds, les battements de mon cœur, cette sensation de chaleur imminente … Tout. Nous avion traversé la piste sans nous arrêter, et nous nus dirigions vers le couloir menant aux vestiaires.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Boire un coup.

- Attends ! Ai-je dit en me dégageant la main d'un geste brusque. Je croyais que nous devions danser et avoir une conversation sérieuse ?

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, on ira tout à l'heure. Nos réserves de bière commencent à s'épuiser. Si j'attends trop, je vais perdre ma dernière chance.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ai-je marmonné, acide.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais ! »

Il m'a planté un bisou sonore sur la joue et s'est éclipsé, n'ayant pas saisi l'allusion. Je me suis appuyée au mur, un pied dans le gymnase, l'autre dans le corridor. Quelle idiote je faisais ! J'ai cillé à plusieurs reprises pour retenir les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux. J'aurais dû souffrir le martyre … et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment investie dans ce rabibochage en fait, si j'avais envie de pleurer, c'était par pure déception. Et parce que je me sentais humiliée, aussi.

J'avais essayé de redevenir normale et j'avais échoué. J'étais une marginale. Ma vie, ce n'était pas comme un examen : je ne pouvais pas passer le rattrapage dans l'espoir d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Ce n'était pas un tableau non plus : aucune toile vierge en vue pour recommencer avec des tubes de gouache neufs. Ma mère m'avait détruite, et je raterais toujours tout. Elle était là, la triste vérité.

« Je t'avais dit que tu méritais mieux que lui. » A soufflé une vois familière, derrière moi.

Tel un cambrioleur, Edward est sorti de l'obscurité. Il portait une chemise blanche, une cravate desserrée, un jean noir et des chaussures de combat. Ses cheveux cuivrés retombaient légèrement sur son front. Il a laissé courir son regard sur mon corps avant de relever la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Tu es … alléchante, ce soir.

- Alléchante ? Ai-je dit en riant très fort. Le terme est … intéressant. Tu dirais alléchante plutôt comme un hamburger ou comme une part de cheesecake ? »

Son petit rire étouffé m'a remuée tout entière. Il s'est encore approché, envahissant délibérément mon espace personnel.

« Alléchante au sens où ton mec est vraiment un imbécile de t'avoir laissée seule.

- Jacob n'est pas mon … mon _mec_, comme tu dis. Et il ne le sera jamais.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, parce que j'allais t'inviter à danser. »

Comme s'il avait été de mèche avec Edward, le DJ a mis un nouveau slow. Mais au lieu de me prendre la main, pour m'emmener sur la piste comme je m'y attendais, Edward m'a attiré à lui. Là, entre le gymnase et le couloir menant aux vestiaires. Dieu que c'était bon, de sentir ainsi son corps vigoureux contre le mien ! J'ai levé mes deux bras vers son cou. J'avais des gants ? Ils cachaient des cicatrices ? Et alors ? Cela ne me préoccupait pas une seule seconde.

« Je croyais que tu ne dansais jamais, a-t-il lancé.

- C'est vrai, seulement tu semblais tellement y tenir, à ce slow …

- Mmh, probable … Écoute, Bella, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va se passer entre nous, parce que je n'en sais rien, a-t-il déclaré sans me regarder. Je ne suis pas du genre à tenir la main d'une fille dans les couloirs du bahut ou à m'asseoir ailleurs qu'à ma table attitrée, celle de mes potes, à la cafét'. En revanche, je peux te jurer, sur la tête de mes petits frères, que jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne me ficherai de toi, et que tu ne seras pas la fille que j'essaie à tout prix de mettre dans mon lit. »

Il m'enlaçait toujours. Physiquement trop troublée pour dire quoi que ce soit, je laissais les émotions faire rage en moi. Et puis, je l'ai soudainement attrapé par les cheveux, et j'ai guidé son visage vers le mien. Parce que, à défaut de lui _dire_ ce que je ressentais, je pouvais le lui montrer.

« Bas les pattes, Masen ! Lâche ma copine.

- Bella n'est pas ta copine. » A lancé Edward en pivotant sur lui-même pour me mettre à l'abri, derrière lui.

Jacob a serré les poings. Son visage avait pris une couleur crayeuse que je savais dangereuse. James, Alec et d'autres garçons sérieusement éméchés sont sortis du vestiaire. Quand ils nous ont vus, tous les trois, leurs rires se sont coincés dans leurs gorges.

« Viens ici tout de suite, Bella, a parlé Jacob.

- Bella n'est pas ton chien, tu ferais mieux de lui parler autrement, _Black_.

- Du calme, ai-je dit, voyant que la tension montait rapidement. Allons discuter dans le gymnase, tous ensemble. »

J'espérais vraiment les faire sortir de ce corridor. Les entraîner là où il y avait suffisamment d'adultes pour empêcher ce genre d'incident. Bien sûr, personne ne m'a écoutée. James est venu se planter à côté de Jacob. Personne ne m'avait entendue, et tous faisaient comme si je n'existais pas. Il n'en restait pas moins que je devais parler à Jacob, et à l'intérieur du gymnase, si je voulais éviter l'échauffourée qui s'annonçait. J'ai pris la main d'Edward et l'ai serrée doucement dans l'espoir qu'il me suivrait. Il m'a serré la main en retour, puis s'est dégagé.

« Vas-y, Bella. J'arrive dans cinq petites minutes.

- Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas sans vous.

- Pour une fois, il a raison, Bella, a parlé Jacob. Retourne dans le gymnase, ça sera mieux. »

Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver ! Jacob a continué à zigzaguer vers Edward. Tous deux se sont écrasés ensemble contre le mur. J'ai vu Jacob asséner un uppercut à Edward dont la la lèvre s'est mise à saigner. Bien sûr, il a riposté d'un coup de poing.

« Non ! Ai-je crié.

- Sois raisonnable, Jacob, a-t-il grommelé en s'essuyant la lèvre. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

- Je t'ai prévenu ! A hurlé Jacob d'une voix étonnamment aiguë. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle, non ? Connard ! »

Et il est reparti à l'assaut. Cette fois, Edward ne s'est pas laissé surprendre. Il a envoyé Jacob au tapis en moins de deux secondes.

« Ne bouge plus, a-t-il soufflé d'un ton menaçant. Arrête ça tout de suite, avant que je me fâche pour de bon. »

Cela n'a servi à rien, bien sûr. Jacob s'est relevé en vacillant, les yeux haineux. Il fallait absolument que ça cesse, alors j'ai couru vers eux. Je ne saurai jamais si j'ai été trop lente ou trop rapide : Jacob a chargé comme un taureau en furie, au moment précis où j'allais m'interposer. Le choc a été si violent que j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un bloc de ciment. Le souffle coupé, je me suis pliée en deux et je suis tombée. Des cris horrifiés me sont parvenus de loin. De très, très loin. J'avais trop mal pour faire le moindre geste, y compris ouvrir les yeux. Pis encore, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Impossible de faire entrer le moindre centimètre cube d'air dans mes poumons. Je me suis forcée à ouvrir la bouche, à la recherche d'oxygène, sans succès. J'ai recommencé l'opération … Ouf ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était tout de même de l'air.

Je sentais le carrelage froid contre une de mes joues,une mèche de cheveux sur l'autre. Zut. Dire que j'avais mis près d'une heure à enfermer mes cheveux dans la barrette de maman ! Je me concentrais de nouveau sur la situation présente. J'avais dû me casser quelque chose. Le foie, par exemple. Se casser le foie … Ha ! Ha, n'importe quoi ! Si j'avais été en état, j'aurais ri de ma propre bourde.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Se lamentait Jacob, tout près de moi.

- Pousse-toi de là, pauvre crétin, grondait Edward. Bella ? A-t-il murmuré, deux octaves plus bas. Parle-moi. »

Ses doigts qui étaient sur mon visage l'ont quitté pour s'enrouler autour de ma main. J'ai concentré toute l'énergie qui me restait pour répondre à sa pression. Je voulais absolument serrer ces doigts, pour le rassurer.

« Je suis là, Bella. Je ne te quitterai pas, promis. Dis-moi où tu as mal. Dis-moi …

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? A parlé une voix que je reconnaissais comme étant celle de Mme Denali. Bella ! »

J'ai entendu ses talons cliqueter vers l'endroit où j'étais effondrée. Une deuxième main, froide et glaciale, celle-là, s'est posée sur mon visage. J'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour rouvrir les yeux. Quand j'y suis arrivée, je me suis aperçue que je voyais double.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Ça … ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » M'a demandé Mme Denali, d'un ton un peu moins affolé.

Elle a passé le couloir en revue pour se faire une idée de la situation. Bizarrement, les copains de Jacob avaient disparu.

« Edward, tu saignes.

- Euh, oui, a-t-il dit avant de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, ici ? Ah oui ! Jacob … Jacob Black c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, madame.

- Dis donc … J'ai l'impression que vos explications ne vont pas me plaire du tout, a-t-elle ajouté. Je me trompe ?

- Non, a répondu Edward.

- J'ai glissé. » Ai-je murmuré.

Les lèvres de Mme Denali se sont étirées en une ligne fine qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Mais bien sûr. Et la lèvre d'Edward ?

- J'ai glissé en voulant la rattraper.

- Toi aussi ? Tiens donc. Et toi, Jacob ? A-t-elle dit en se tournant vers lui. Ce magnifique hématome qui commence à orner ta mâchoire est arrivé par pur hasard ? J'imagine que tu as glissé, toi aussi … En volant à leur secours, sans doute ?

- En fait, je me suis battu, plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Pas à l'instant, bien entendu, a parlé Mme Denali.

- Non. Pas à l'instant.

- Très bien. Retourne dans le gymnase, Jacob. Je voudrais parler à Bella et à Edward. »

Jacob continuait à me fixer comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue. Malgré le choc, mon esprit s'est remis à fonctionner. Ce n'était pas mon visage qui le fascinait ainsi, mais mon bras droit. Mon gant avait glissé et ne protégeait plus mes cicatrices des regards indiscrets. Edward a compris la situation en même temps que moi. Il a remis le gant en place.

« Bella, a balbutié Jacob. Je t'attends là-bas. »

Et ses yeux sont revenus se poser sur mes bras. De toute évidence, il était écœuré. Il a tout de même réussi à regagner le gymnase d'un pas à peu près droit. Mme Denali s'est assise sur le sol et a retiré ses chaussures.

« Je n'aurais plus qu'à donner ma robe à nettoyer chez le tenturier. J'espérais pouvoir l'éviter, cette fois-ci. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à y oublier mes vêtements, et il finit par les jeter ou les donner à des œuvres de charité. Du moins, je l'espère. Tiens, Edward, a poursuivi Mme Denali en tendant un mouchoir au concerné. Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre du sang partout. »

Il a reculé jusqu'au mur, a ouvert les jambes et m'a attirée à lui pour me soutenir. C'est tout juste s'il m'a lâchée, le temps de s'emparer du mouchoir que lui tendait Mme Denali. Bien trop lasse pour me soucier de ce que penserait notre conseillère, je me suis laissée aller.

« Ainsi, Edward, la fille au blouson, c'est Bella ?

- Oui, a-t-il répondu.

- Bella ? Ton père est au courant ?

- Si je vous disais que je ne l'étais pas moi-même jusqu'à ce soir, vous me croiriez ?

- Oui, a-t-elle fait, une lueur bienveillante dans les yeux. Et dire que je viens de passer un mois et demi à essayer de gagner votre confiance, regardez le résultat : vous vous tournez l'un vers l'autre. Remarquez, j'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait ainsi. Bon, a-t-elle dit en ramassant ses chaussures et en se relevant. Je compte sur vous pour continuer à travailler sérieusement, pendant vos cours de soutien. Edward, j'ai lu les rapports de tes professeurs, et je suis très satisfaite de toi. Tant au plan de tes résultats, qu'à celui de l'assiduité. Si jamais j'observe le moindre changement – à la baisse, j'entends –, je vous sépare avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de réagir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Nous avons hoché la tête, et Mme Denali a disparu dans le gymnase. Edward a enfoui son visage dans mon souffle m'a réchauffé tout le corps.

« Pas de bobards, avec moi, Bella. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, ai-je chuchoté, me délectant de la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma nuque. Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je dois parler à Jacob.

- Je ne te le proposerai qu'une fois, Bella, a parlé Edward en se raidissant. On est ensemble, toi et moi, à condition que tu largues ce putain de primate. En plus d'être un imbécile, c'est un vrai macho. Je pense sincèrement que tu mérites mieux. Bref. Je t'attends dehors. Je te donne vingt minutes, pas plus. Après, je me casse. »

Et il est sorti. Je suis restée là, les cheveux en bataille, et terriblement seule. J'ai détaché la barrette et mes boucles folles sont retombées sur mes épaules. Dans ce gymnase uniquement éclairé par des spots de couleur, c'était tout juste si je voyais où je mettais les pieds. Heureusement, les filles m'ont repérée.

« Bella ! S'est exclamée Rosalie. James m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle tenait mes chaussures à la main. Jessica et Jane s'étaient approchées de moi en même temps qu'elle. J'ai senti un nœud se former dans ma gorge. Rose, ma bonne fée, ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle … Me soutiendrait-elle, cette fois-ci encore ? Elle m'avait déjà tant épaulée. En choisissant un garçon qu'elle n'appréciait pas, est-ce que je risquais de perdre une amitié dont j'avais tant besoin ? Jane a repoussé les mèches collées à mon front. Je la perdrais, elle, c'était sûr et certain. D'un autre côté, est-ce que nous avions un jour été vraiment amies ?

« Bella ? A lancé Jessica.

- Je voudrais dire quelques mots à Rosalie, les filles. À propos de ma mère. » Ai-je précipitamment ajouté, voyant que je les avais vexées.

Jane et Jessica nous ont laissées, non sans me gratifier d'un sourire de réconfort. Elles laissaient à Rosalie le soin de s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait celle qu'elles appelaient désormais ma marâtre.

« Ta mère ? A ricané Rosalie, les poings sur les hanches. À d'autres. La vérité, c'est que tu as décidé de rompre avec Jacob et que tu veux ma bénédiction.

- Encore une fois, je ne m'investis pas dans cette relation avec Jacob et je ne le ferai jamais. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas un problème, pour moi, de perdre Jacob. Ni de redevenir la paria du lycée. Ce que je ne pourrais pas supporter, en revanche, ce serait de te perdre, toi.

- Tu craques pour … pour Edward ?

- Oui.

- J'exige un rapport complet sur ses abdominaux ! M'a-t-elle lancé en me sautant au cou. En détail. Pas des trucs pour midinette en mal d'amour.

- J'ai … j'ai peur de la réaction de Jane et Jessica.

- Jessica ne posera pas de problème, tu le sais. Jane … Je vais essayer de m'en occuper. À condition que tu me donnes une photo des abdos d'Edward. Ce sera le prix à payer. De toute manière, quelle importance, les ragots ? Encore quelques mois, et nous quitterons le lycée pour de bon. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jacob est arrivé derrière moi. Il me restait dix des vingt minutes que m'avait accordées Edward. Rosalie m'a fait une bise, m'a tendu mes chaussures et nous a laissés. J'ai nerveusement tiré sur mes gants. Jacob avait retiré sa veste de soirée et remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes.

« Désolé. Je ne t'ai vue qu'au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'éviter.

- Oublie, ai-je répondu avec impatience, voyant que l'heure tournait rapidement. Jacob, je …

- Il t'a touché le bras. Masen, je veux dire. Il n'a même pas bronché quand il a vu tes cicatrices. Je vais sûrement passer pour le dernier des enfoirés, mais je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire un truc pareil. Toucher tes bras et faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas … lacérés. Je me croyais plus courageux que ça, seulement … »

Il n'a pas terminé. Il s'est contenté de baisser la tête. J'ai frissonné malgré moi. Bien que j'aie la ferme intention de rompre, c'était le genre de vérité qui ne faisait jamais plaisir à entendre.

« Comme je te l'ai expliqué dimanche, je ne me sens pas impliquée dans notre relation, Jacob. À présent, je sais que je ne le serai jamais. Bien sûr, j'avais envie que ça marche, seulement c'est tout le fond du problème : nous avons _essayé_ de faire en sorte que ça marche. Nous nous sommes forcés, si tu préfères. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre nous, avant. »

Jacob a vaguement acquiescé. Aussi accablé que s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules, il a de nouveau baissé la tête, avant de s'essuyer le nez. Quand il s'est redressé, son sourire forcé n'atteignait pas ses yeux foncés.

« Lauren m'a demandé s'il y avait une place pour elle, dans la limousine, quand nous rentrerons chez moi …

- Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer la mienne.

- Tu sais, Bella … je … je t'aimais vraiment avant, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, Jacob. »

Avant.

* * *

**EDWARD **

J'aurais dû prendre Bella à bras-le-corps, la hisser sur mon épaule et l'emmener avec moi sans lui demander son avis. Au lieu de quoi, comme l'idiot que j'étais, je lui avais laissé le choix. En clair, je lui avais donné la possibilité de me briser le cœur en mille morceaux, exactement comme Alice l'avait prédit. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, est-ce que j'avais préféré écouter Jasper plutôt qu'Alice ? Alice savait de quoi elle parlait, pas comme Jasper, avec ses conseils à la con qu'il prodiguait à tout le monde mais n'appliquait pas à lui-même. Bref, j'avais vraiment besoin de me faire soigner.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Belle ne viendrait plus, et je n'allais pas continuer à me geler comme ça très longtemps. J'étais attendu, moi aussi. À une fête où il y aurait plein de filles pour me draguer, et de quoi être stone et soûl jusqu'à tout oublier. Je cherchais donc les clés de la voiture dans les poches de mon jean quand la porte du gymnase s'est ouverte, si brusquement que j'ai failli la prendre en pleine figure. Je me suis apprêté à engueuler l'abruti qui sortait sans faire attention …

Et je suis resté muet. C'était ma sirène, ma nymphe … _Ma Bella_. Un miracle. Cette fois, je n'allais certainement pas lui donner une deuxième chance de s'échapper. Je lui ai glissé un bras autour de la taille pour l'entraîner contre le mur du gymnase.

« Dis-moi que c'est moi que tu as choisi, Bella. »

Elle a entrouvert les lèvres. Ses immenses yeux chocolats brillaient d'une lueur que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, l'angoisse qui ne me lâchait pas le ventre s'est un peu estompée.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, Bella. Je te le promets. »

Puis, je me suis blotti contre elle. Dieu sait si je la désirais comme un fou, mais elle méritait mille fois mieux qu'une étreinte rapide sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je ne devais pas précipiter les choses. Je voulais qu'elle frémisse tout le temps, que toutes ses pensées la ramènent à moi tout le temps. Parce que, de mon côté, jamais je ne cessais de penser à elle. Je lui avais promis qu'elle ne serait pas un trophée de plus à mon tableau de chasse, et j'étais bien décidé à tenir cette promesse. Alors, j'ai pris un pas de recul et, prenant sa main gracile dans la mienne, je nous ai entraînés vers mon carrosse.

« Viens.

- Où allons-nous ? »

J'ai ouvert la portière du passager avant de me tourner vers Bella. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Une fois de plus, j'ai pensé qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Nous n'avions qu'une chose en commun : nos malheurs respectifs, mais elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un type comme moi. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça … J'avais même été aussi vertueux qu'elle, à une période pas si lointaine. C'était cela que je devais lui prouver.

« Je vais t'emmener voir un endroit qui m'est très cher. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

J'ai attrapé mon blouson, dans ma voiture, et le lui ai posé sur les épaules.

« Je vais finir par t'acheter une veste ou un manteau. Je te rappelle que nous sommes en février. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'obstines à sortir en tenue d'été ?

- Peut-être …, a-t-elle commencé en enfilant mon blouson. Peut-être parce que je préfère porter tes vêtements. Ils ont ton odeur, tu comprends … »

J'ai dégluti à plusieurs reprises. J'avais pris une bonne résolution, je devais m'y tenir. En clair, il m'était interdit de la plaquer contre l'aile gauche de ma voiture pour l'embrasser, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Bon Dieu … Ça n'allait pas être facile, de brider tous ces sentiments !

« Il est tout à toi.

- Tu ne vas pas me surprotéger, toi aussi ? » A-t-elle dit en rigolant.

_Apparemment, si._ Lui prenant la main, je lui ai fait traverser la rue, déserte à cette heure-ci, pour aller jusqu'à la fontaine. Des spots rouges et roses éclairaient l'eau qui coulait sur trois vasques aux motifs fleuris.

« C'est magnifique, a murmuré Bella, les yeux rivés sur les motifs.

- Pas autant que toi. J'ai … J'ai participé à la construction de tout ça, ai-je expliqué en désignant les maisons qui entouraient la fontaine.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai travaillé sur ce chantier. Mon père et ma mère faisaient partie d'une association appelée " Habitat pour l'Humanité ". Tu en as peut-être entendu parler. Bref, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Au lieu d'aller faire la java a Cancun aux vacances de printemps, comme tout le monde, ils venaient ici, dans l'est de Washington, pour bâtir des maisons. Ils ont continués après jusqu'à leur disparition. »

Bella m'a lâché la main pour examiner les bâtisses du lotissement, avec leur terrasses et leurs balancelles. Papa avait insisté pour qu'il y ait une balancelle sur chaque terrasse. J'ai reporté mes yeux sur Bella : elle faisait le tour de la fontaine, et soudainement, ses yeux se sont posés sur une plaque fixée sur un socle. "_ À la mémoire d'Edward et Elizabeth Masen "._

« C'étaient tes parents ? »

Comme j'avais la gorge trop serrée pour répondre, je me suis contenté de hocher la tête.

« Décidement, Edward, tu me surprendras toujours. J'avais pourtant l'impression de commencer à te cerner.

- C'était le but, ai-je dit en souriant, malgré moi. Nous avons été interrompus, quand nous dansions, tout à l'heure. »

Bella a regardé autour d'elle avec une certaine anxiété. Tous les volets étaient baissés. Et si quelques lampes brillaient encore derrière certains d'eux, personne ne nous épiait.

« Tu veux que nous dansions … ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle s'est mise à taper du pied sur le trottoir, toujours un signe de nervosité, chez elle. Je l'ai attrapée par la taille avant qu'elle ne puisse se dérober. Bella chantait pour moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle m'avait à sa merci, corps et âme, elle me mettait au supplice avec son corps de déesse … bref, elle me rendait fou. Lentement, mais sûrement. Il me fallait au moins un petit quelque chose en retour.

« Tu entends ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Non.

- Tu n'entends pas la musique ? Ai-je répété en posant sa paume sur ma poitrine.

- Je l'entendrais mieux si tu me disais de quel morceau il s'agit.

- Rien de bien particulier. Un peu de batterie – je me suis mis à pianoter sur ses reins –, de la guitare acoustique … »

Je me suis penché vers elle pour lui fredonner ma chanson préférée à l'oreille. Son odeur de cannelle était tout simplement enivrante. Elle a fini par se détendre complètement et nous avons continué à danser, au son de notre musique imaginaire, dans le froid mordant de février. Le moment était magique. Nous avions échappé à l'enfer, l'un comme l'autre. Loin des profs, des thérapeutes, des amis, même gentils, des cauchemars … Nous étions seuls au monde.

Ma chanson a pris fin, mes doigts ont cessé de battre la cadence, et nous avons arrêté de danser. Bella est restée immobile, sa main toujours dans la mienne, la tête sur mon épaule. Je me suis enfoui le visage dans ses cheveux soyeux. Bella me devenait aussi essentielle que l'air que je respirais. J'ai passé un index sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder. Du bout du pouce, je lui ai caressé la joue. Mon cœur battait à se rompre. Avec un sourire timide, elle m'a tendu les lèvres.

Cette fois, le pauvre marin que j'étais devenu n'a pas pu résister au chant de la sirène. Je l'ai embrassée. Sa bouche était douce, pleine, chaude … Tout ce dont j'avais si souvent rêvé et plus encore. Bella a timidement répondu à la caresse et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me posait une question. Une question à laquelle j'avais la réponse, pour une fois. J'ai entrouvert les lèvres pour caresser les siennes, la suppliant en silence de se laisser aller. J'ai senti ses mains remonter sur ma nuque pour m'attirer plus près. Quand elle a ouvert la bouche, elle aussi, et que j'ai senti sa langue contre la mienne, mes jambes ont failli me lâcher. Notre baiser s'approfondissant, j'ai senti mon corps, mon âme et le sang qui coulait dans mes veines s'embraser. Bella continuait à me masser le cou, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à ma fièvre. Oubliant toutes mes belles résolutions, je l'ai serrée encore plus fort contre moi. Je la désirais. J'avais besoin d'elle. Besoin de Bella Swan. BBS.

La portière d'une voiture à claqué, non loin de nous. Bella a sursauté et s'est détachée de moi. Nous avons regardé les phares du véhicules s'avancer vers nous, puis s'éloigner. Bella a relevé la tête vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, pour nous, pour notre relation, Edward ?

- Ça signifie que tu m'appartiens. » Ai-je répondu, le front appuyé contre le sien.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Neuf chapitres, et voilà le premier baiser, enfin xD Mais bon, il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour nos deux héros ... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où Bella et Edward vont découvrir " les joies de l'amour " ... Je ne vous en dit pas plus ;) ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, il suffit de demander ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **


	10. Chapter 10

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un énormissime merci à tous ceux qui me déposent une petite review, elles me font tellement plaisir ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette historie dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plaise ; merci infiniment ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à :** FLOPY69 ; JasperEdward21**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE DIX : APPRENDRE À ETRE DEUX **

_Girl with one eye - Florence and the Machine _

**BELLA**

Edward a surgi derrière moi et m'a embrassée dans le cou. J'avais le choix entre me blottir contre lui et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mon corps mourait d'envie de se laisser aller tandis que ma raison me hurlait de fuir. À contrecœur, j'ai opté pour la voix de la raison.

« Tu enfreins toutes les règles de bonne tenue de ce lycée, Edward.

- Et alors ? » A-t-il demandé en réprimant un petit rire.

_Et alors ?_

« Je ne tiens pas a être collée, figure-toi.

- Tu es beaucoup trop coincée, Bella. Pour ne pas dire complètement parano. Je sais ce qui t'aiderait à te détendre un peu, moi.

- Tiens donc ? Ai-je dit en souriant. On peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- D'un baiser. »

Edward s'est rapproché de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois coincée contre les casiers. Je me suis fait violence pour ne pas lâcher tous mes livres et attirer Edward à moi. Cela n'aurait fait que l'encourager, et je savais que s'il me gratifiait d'un de ses délicieux baisers – en admettant que nous échappions à la retenue – nous serions obligés d'aller demander un billet de retard à Mme Cope. Alors, je me suis faufilée sous le bras d'Edward après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons cours ensemble, a-t-il grommelé quand il m'a eu rattrapée. Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre !

- Et te donner l'opportunité de m'entraîner dans le placard à balais ?

- Bon … Allez, avance. »

Edward tenait ses livres contre son flanc. Il a glissé la main dans la poche de son jean, et comme promis, il s'est tenu à distance mais il n'a eu d'yeux que pour moi, tout au long du chemin. Notre entrée dans la salle de maths a été suivie d'un tel silence qu'on se serait cru dans un mauvais western. L'émotion est encore montée d'un cran lorsque Edward s'est planté devant mon pupitre pour clamer, haut et fort, qu'il passerait chez moi, plus tard, avec Alice et Jasper.

« Entendu ! Ai-je répondu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mr Banner arrive toujours en retard, m'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille en se baissant à mon niveau. J'ai bien envie de te rouler une pelle, ne serait-ce que pour donner satisfaction à nos fans.

- Ça … ça aurait été une manière géniale de commencer les cours en effet, ai-je dit en me humectant les lèvres.

- Pitié, Bella, arrête ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me retienne de t'embrasser alors que tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres ? Je ne suis pas un sur-homme, tu sais.

- Tu vas vraiment nous attirer des ennuis, Edward. » Ai-je répondu en rougissant.

Edward m'a souri puis m'a effleuré la joue, et a gagné sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle. Quant à moi, j'ai passé l'heure à essayer de me concentrer sur mes maths, plutôt que sur les baisers d'Edward Masen.

À la fin du cours, Rosalie m'attendait devant la cafétéria. Dès qu'elle m'a vue apparaître, elle s'est précipitée vers moi.

« Tu en as mis un temps ! Où étais-tu passée, bon sang ?

- J'avais quelque chose à prendre dans mon casier. »

Ce qui était absolument faux. J'avais simplement utilisé ce prétexte pour aller retrouver Edward. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi ses copains et lui empruntaient ce couloir lugubre, l'heure du déjeuner venue. On pouvait y faire ce qu'on voulait. Y compris s'embrasser.

« À d'autres, Bella ! Ton prince charmant n'a pas l'intention de manger à notre table ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, ai-je répondu d'un ton faussement détaché. Alors, Rose … Quel est le verdict ? Mon statut social en a pris un sérieux coup ou pas ?

- On va voir ça tout de suite ... »

Génial ! Elle aurait pu me prévenir avant que nous n'ayons poussé les portes de la cafétéria ! Quel dommage que ma bonne fée ne puisse agiter sa baguette magique et faire en sorte que tout le monde m'aime, dans ce foutu royaume ! _Foutu … _Bon sang, voilà que je parle comme un charretier, comme Edward. Les gens m'ont regardée m'avancer vers ma table et se sont mis à cancaner à mi-voix. Cela m'a rappelé mon retour au lycée, après ma longue disparition. À l'exception près que ce n'était pas mes bras qui attiraient leur attention. Cette fois, les regards passaient de Jacob à la table vide d'Edward, avant de revenir vers moi.

Au loin, Jessica m'a lancé un sourire timide, tandis que Jane se contentait de froncer les sourcils, la tête basse et les yeux en direction de son plateau intact. Elle m'évitait, c'était clair. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Je me moquais sincèrement de ce que pensaient la plupart des autres élèves. Leurs commentaires désagréables ne m'atteignaient pas (enfin, c'est ce que j'aime à penser). En revanche, j'aimais beaucoup Jane, et son attitude éloignée me faisait mal. J'ai machinalement pris un plateau, et l'ai fait glisser derrière celui de Rosalie. Je n'avais plus très faim, tout d'un coup.

« Bon je t'explique … Les avis sont partagés, a-t-elle commencé. Lauren a raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que Jacob s'était servi de toi pour la rendre jalouse, ce qui fait de toi une pauvre petite chose pathétique. D'autres, qui ont eu vent de la bagarre de l'autre soir et ont assisté à votre petit numéro de ce matin, sont convaincus que tu as plaqué Jacob pour Edward … Ceux-là prétendent craindre pour ta santé mentale. Enfin, certaines d'entre nous pensent que Jacob et toi vous êtes servis l'un de l'autre pour arriver à vos fins respectives. Pour elles, Jacob est très bien avec Lauren, tandis qu'Edward et toi formez un couple d'enfer. »

Rosalie a conclu son monologue par un petit sourire complice, avant de tendre deux dollars à la caissière. Je l'ai suivie, non sans remarquer au passage Jacob qui souriait à sa meuf – euh … à Lauren – d'un air niais. S'il était vrai que j'avais rompu avec Jacob pour Edward, Jacob en avait autant avec moi, pour Lauren. Non … Pour être tout à fait franche, je ne m'étais remise avec Jacob que dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de normalité. Quant à savoir s'il m'avait vraiment utilisée pour conquérir Lauren … Aucune idée, puis, de toute façon, je crois que ça ne m'intéresse même plus, au fond.

« Laisse moi deviner, ai-je dit. Jessica et toi êtes les uniques membres du dernier groupe qui dit qu'Edward et moi formons un couple " d'enfer ", non ?

- Et alors ? C'est surtout notre avis qui compte, non ?

- Bien sûr, lui ai-je souri. Dis-moi, si les trois quarts des élèves ont décidé que je suis folle, pourquoi était-il si important que nous mangions à cette table, comme d'habitude ?

- À cause de Jane. » A marmonné Rosalie entre ses dents.

Je me suis retournée. Assise entre Jessica et une autre de ses amies en vogue, Jane faisait inlassablement tourner sa cuillère dans son yaourt.

« Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas encore pris sa décision, ai-je parlé. Quand on doit choisir entre sa réputation et une amitié, c'est la réputation qui l'emporte, non ? Enfin, dans le cas de Jane, bien sûr.

- Jane fait des efforts, Bella, je t'assure. Bon O.K, des efforts minimes, mais elle en fait quand même. Laissons passer l'orage. Quand les ragots se seront un peu calmés, elle reviendra à la maison.

- Possible, ai-je répondu exaspérée. Passe le bonjour à Jessica de ma part.

- Où tu vas ?

- Peindre. »

* * *

**EDWARD **

« Ça gaze, madame Denali ? Ai-je demandé en me laissant tomber sur une chaise, face à elle.

- Edward ! A-t-elle répondu en levant les yeux de son café. Tu réponds à mes convocations dans la journée, à présent ? Je ne t'attendais pas à te voir avant la semaine prochaine. Je suis … impressionnée !

- Vous avez écrit les mots magiques, sur votre petit mot. Mikaël et Benjamin.

- Hmm. »

Je n'ai pas précisé que j'avais une bonne heure à tuer, avant de prendre mon service au restaurant. Les yeux de Mme Denali – aux coins desquels s'étaient formées des petites rides soucieuses – semblaient irrésistiblement attirés pas le dossier ouvert devant elle. Plus inquiétant encore, elle avait perdu son enthousiasme habituel. Elle s'est massé les tempes. Elle avait l'air épuisé, tout d'un coup. Moi, je ne tenais plus en place. Est-ce qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Si ces fumiers avaient fait du mal à mes frères, je …

« Madame Denali ? Mes frères vont bien ?

- Oui, oui, Edward, a-t-elle répondu plusieurs secondes après. Tes frères se portent à merveille. Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu fatiguée, rien de plus. DMCV … Non ? A-t-elle ajouté devant ma mine effarée. Dieu Merci, C'est Vendredi … ça ne se dit déjà plus ? Décidément, je serai toujours dépassée par les évènements, moi … »

Un sourire forcé aux lèvres, elle a posé une main sur le dossier ouvert devant elle. Il était épais de quatre bons centimètres, et je l'ai reconnu tout de suite : c'était celui de Bella. Une grosse boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans mon estomac. Cette fois, c'était sûr, quelque chose clochait.

« Le quatrième anniversaire de Benjamin approchant à grands pas, j'ai réussi à obtenir d'Esmé et Carlisle qu'ils t'accordent une visite supplémentaire.

- Sans déconner ?

- _Sans déconner_, oui, a-t-elle dit dans un petit rire. Même si je préférerais de loin que tu t'abstiennes d'utiliser ce genre de langage en ma présence ou devant tes frères. Tiens, a-t-elle ajouté en me tendant une enveloppe blanche. C'est une invitation à l'anniversaire de Benjamin. Les garçons sont tout excités. La fête aura lieu à l'endroit habituel, avec toi pour seul invité … et moi, accessoirement. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'acheter quelques ballons de baudruche pour décorer la pièce. De mon côté, je me charge des serpentins. »

Mike avait griffonné mon nom au centre de l'enveloppe. J'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler mon émotion. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais pas espéré fêter quoi que ce soit avec mes petits frères. Du moins dans les prochains mois.

« Putain ! Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée ? Vous avez supplié Esmé et Carlisle à genoux ?

- Encore une fois, Edward, surveille ton langage. Je t'avais promis que si tu faisais des efforts pour changer de comportement, je ferais tout mon possible pour améliorer la situation avec tes frères. Quand je donne ma parole, je la tiens, figure-toi. »

Sa main s'est machinalement posée sur le dossier de Bella, et aussitôt, son visage s'est assombri. Que se passait-il encore ? Elle avait fait une promesse impossible à Bella, ou quoi ? J'ai tenté ma chance.

« Bella aimerait vraiment se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Vous croyez que vous pourrez l'aider ?

- Secret professionnel, Edward. Je ne peux pas parler de Bella avec toi. Pas plus que je ne m'autorise à discuter de tes problèmes avec Bella.

- Vous savez, elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère. Ou plutôt, elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle sait par son entourage, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Franchement, madame Denali, même si elle était complètement givrée, je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'une mère puisse faire autant de mal à son enfant.

- C'est l'évidence même, Edward, a-t-elle dit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Tu étais proche de ta maman, toi, non ? »

À défaut de me taper la tête contre les murs, je me suis tassé sur mon siège. Je l'avais bien cherchée, celle-là.

« Oui, ai-je répondu dans un souffle. Oui, nous étions très proches.

- Comme tu as pu le constater, Mikaël est très doué pour l'écriture, a-t-elle enchaîné, changeant totalement de sujet. Or, il a écrit une histoire très émouvante sur votre famille. Apparemment, ta mère avait décidé que vous camperiez tous ensemble chaque premier vendredi du mois. Un grand moment pour toute la famille, à ce qui semble. J'aimerais savoir s'il s'agit d'une écriture d'invention ou si vous campiez vraiment dans votre jardin.

- Mike n'a rien inventé. Tout à commencé quand je suis tombé malade, un week-end où j'aurais dû partir en camp avec les scouts. J'étais tellement déçu que maman – qui trouvait toujours le moyen de nous consoler – a eu l'idée géniale de planter la tête au milieu du jardin.

- Qu'en est-il de la suite de l'histoire ? Elle est véridique, elle aussi ? Je veux dire, les marshmallows grillés, les livres que tu lisais à Benjamin et Mikaël … Apparemment, tu as été plutôt cool, comme grand frère.

- Je n'ai pas changé, ai-je dit en resserrant mon emprise autour de l'enveloppe que je tenais toujours en main. Cela dit, encore une fois, c'est ma mère qui a eu l'idée de nous faire camper dans le jardin, tous les cinq. Pas moi. Je n'ai aucun mérite, sur ce coup-là.

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tes parents dormaient dans leur chambre, la nuit où l'incendie s'est déclaré ? Ils auraient dû être sous la tente, avec tes frères, non ?

Elle me dévisageait d'un air sagace. Je n'ai pas répondu.

« Edward ? A-t-elle insisté. Je suis presque certaine que tu sais d'où proviennent les terreurs nocturnes de Mikaël.

- Je … Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard au boulot, ai-je dit en me levant.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Edward. Je crois pouvoir aider Mikaël, seulement je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main.

- Vous voulez l'aider, hein … de la même manière que vous aidez Bella, c'est ça ? »

Mme Denali a grimacé. _Touché_. Pour la première fois depuis le début de nos entrevues, je l'avais déstabilisée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Ai-je conclu avant de sortir.

À peine partit de la salle de Mme Denali, je me suis précipité vers la salle d'arts plastiques. La prof de dessin rinçait des gobelets de peinture dans l'évier en Inox situé près de la porte. Toujours aussi farfelue, si j'en jugeais par son accoutrement, ce jour-là. Plus loin, Bella était perchée sur un tabouret, un pinceau humide en main, les joues constellées de taches bleues.

« C'est à quel sujet ? M'a demandé la prof, refermant le robinet.

- Je suis venu voir Bella.

- Elle est là-bas, dans l'espace travail, a-t-elle répondu en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'est-à-dire dans un autre monde. Si tu arrives à attirer son attention, tu auras bien de la chance. Allez, je me sauve. Sympa, tes fringues, jeune homme.

- Je suis concentrée, pas sourde. » A marmonné Bella une fois la prof partie.

Et dire que j'étais censé être au travail … Tant pis, le restaurant m'attendrait. Je devais savoir si Bella avait des problèmes. Elle continuait à se tapoter machinalement le menton … et à se maculer le visage. J'ai été surpris par l'intensité de son regard. Puis, elle s'est emparée d'un chiffon qu'elle s'est passé sur le visage. Tout ce bleu faisant encore davantage ressortir le brun auburn de ses cheveux et le magnifique chocolat de ses iris. Un vrai régal pour les yeux.

« Tu t'en mets partout.

- Je sais. C'est une sale manie, non ? M'a-t-elle demandé en descendant de son tabouret. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je me suis penché sur sa toile. Elle représentait une nuit étoilée. La courbure de notre Terre en feu brillait sous des nuances de jaune, rouge et d'orange. Le bleu turquoise des étoiles était atténué par l'obscurité du ciel. On m'avait dit que Bella avait du talent, mais je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point !

« Bella ! C'est …

- Nul, a-t-elle achevé en fronçant le nez.

- Pas du tout, au contraire …

- Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ?

- Toi. »

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, son visage s'est illuminé. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'a planté un petit bisou sur la bouche.

« J'arrête là. Je ne veux pas tacher tes vêtements. »

Bon sang, tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait prenait une tournure sexuelle, dans mon esprit. J'ai dû me faire violence pour refouler les images de ma princesse nue, et couverte de peinture bleue.

« Mme Denali a réussi à m'obtenir une invitation à l'anniv' de Benjamin.

- Génial !

- Ouais, elle a géré sur ce coup-là. Mais … Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé, elle avait le nez dans ton dossier, et je l'ai trouvée plutôt … inquiète.

- Oh, a-t-elle simplement dit en perdant son sourire.

- Tu n'es pas venue à la cafet' de la semaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ?

- Rien. »

Je lui ai glissé un bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer à moi.

« Edward ! La peinture ! Tu vas t'en mettre partout !

- Pas grave. Je rentrerai me changer avant d'aller bosser. Bella, tu sais, je ne connais peut-être pas tous les codes du parfait petit ami, mais je ne suis pas avec toi uniquement parce que j'aime t'embrasser. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Je … J'attends que Jane soit faite à … tout ça.

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire gober que c'est Jane qui a mis Denali dans un tel état de déprime !

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Bella, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on fonce droit dans le mur, ai-je dit avant de prendre une longue inspiration, sentant que la colère montait dangereusement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je te dis ! S'est-elle écriée. Mme Denali ne plaisante pas, en ce moment. C'est boulot-boulot. Non seulement ça, mais j'ai constamment Tanya et mon père sur le dos. Ils vont jusqu'à me conduire au lycée ! Ils m'ont retiré ma voiture, sous prétexte de la faire réviser. Depuis quand on apporte une Dodge Neon vieille de plus de dix ans à la révision, tu peux me le dire, toi ? Même Tanya, qui a un petit pois à la place du cerveau, sait que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Pour le reste, c'est elle qui prend tous les appels à la maison, et je n'arrive plus à me servir de mon portable. Pas de réseau, figure-toi. Mon père m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait, mais j'ai des doutes. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'est dégagée de mon emprise. Je l'ai laissée faire, et me suis massé la nuque. Trop de tension, tout d'un coup. Trop d'inquiétude.

« Tu crois que c'est moi ? Tu crois qu'ils te font payer le fait que nous sortions ensemble ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant, pour nous deux. J'avais l'intention de faire les présentations ce week-end, quand tu viendras me chercher, seulement avec tout ça, je me méfie.

- Attends … On a quelque chose de prévu ce week-end et tu veux me présenter à ta famille ?

- Désolée, a-t-elle rapidement dit, le rouge aux joues. Je … je pensais que … Tu sais, comme tu m'as dit que je t'appartenais, je croyais que … Enfin, je m'étais mis en tête … »

_Qu'elle était mignonne, quand elle essayait de se justifier !_

« J'avais bel et bien prévu de t'emmener à une soirée, demain, lui ai-je répondu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela dit, si tu veux faire autre chose, pas de problème. En ce qui concerne ton père .. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à faire sa connaissance. Par contre, je ne peux pas te promettre que le plaisir sera réciproque.

- Ton plan me convient parfaitement. Encore que … je n'ai pas entendu parler de soirée chez qui que ce soit, cette semaine au lycée. Quant à mon père, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il suffit que tu ne jures pas à tout bout de champ … Tu en es capable, non ?

- Un peu ! J'ai été boy scout, moi, madame ! »

Bella a éclaté de rire. Quand elle s'est tournée vers son tableau, cependant, sa mine s'est immédiatement assombrie.

« Les rares fois où ma mère décidait de se comporter comme une véritable mère, elle me racontait l'histoire d'Andromède et de Persée pour m'aider à m'endormir. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle me l'a racontée, le soir de notre … fiasco. Je suis tout près de la vérité, Edward. Je le sens ! »

Ça me faisait mal au cœur, de la voir souffrir ainsi. Malgré tout, l'espace d'un instant, je me suis fermé à mes émotions. Le jour où Bella me quitterait, moi aussi, je souffrirais … Et puis elle s'est tapoté le menton avec son pinceau et j'ai décidé que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou, et j'ai murmuré :

« Bien. Alors, prenons le taureau par les cornes. Mardi, nous lirons ton dossier. »

* * *

**BELLA**

Plantée devant la fenêtre, je guettais l'arrivée d'Edward, tout en papotant avec Rosalie.

« Comment ont réagi ton père et ta belle-mère ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

- Avec … circonspection. »

J'en étais toujours réduite à communiquer par téléphone fixe, mon portable ne captant plus le réseau depuis quatre jours à présent. Fort heureusement, nous avions un combiné sans fil et j'étais autorisée à l'emporter dans ma chambre. À se demander comment les ados des années 90 avaient réussi à survivre !

« Avoue qu'Edward n'est pas exactement le gendre idéal, a répliqué Rosalie, sans chercher à masquer son dédain. Sans compter que je me suis renseignée : aucune fête n'est prévue ce week-end. Je suis prête à parier que ta sortie avec ton Roméo va se résumer à un petit joint sur un parking isolé, suivi d'un bref passage sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

- Je croyais que tu me soutenais, Rose …

- Je t'ai promis que tu serais toujours ma meilleure amie, nuance. Seulement je pensais qu'une fois votre amourette terminée, tu passerais à autre chose. J'étais loin de me douter que tu présenterais Edward à ton père, avec tout ce que ça implique ! Écoute, je vais au cinéma avec James, ce soir. Viens plutôt nous rejoindre ! Tu peux même amener ton " petit ami ", si tu y tiens vraiment. »

Je me suis imaginé Edward, stoïque, assis à côté d'un James passablement remonté contre lui. C'était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Edward était d'accord pour sortir avec moi, pas pour faire ami-ami avec les starlettes du lycée.

« On verra ça le week-end prochain. »

_Ou, plus vraisemblablement, jamais_. Le bruit d'un moteur dans la rue m'a fait dresser l'oreille. J'ai descendu les marches deux à deux, dans l'espoir d'arriver à la porte avant mon père ou Tanya.

« Je te laisse, Rose. J'entends la voiture d'Edward, ai-je dit en raccrochant.

- Bella ! S'est écriée mon écervelée de belle-mère en me voyant débouler dans les escaliers. Tu connais les règles édictées par ton père : pour votre premier rendez-vous, c'est à lui d'accueillir ton chevalier servant, pendant que tu attends dans le salon. »

Papa a surgi dans l'entrée à son tour. Les rides qui barraient son front étaient plus prononcées que d'habitude ; de grosses poches de lassitude s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Épuisé, voilà ce qu'il était. Pire, à en juger par la contraction de sa mâchoire, il était aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de respecter les règles qu'il avait lui-même _édictées_, pour reprendre l'expression de Tanya. Cette dernière a vérifié son apparence dans le miroir. Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Avec sa propension à piquer les hommes des autres …

Bref. Papa a attendu qu'Edward sonne, appuyé contre le mur, la tête en arrière et les paupières closes. Certes, il avait toujours eu du mal à dissimuler son angoisse, mais ce soir-là, c'était franchement manifeste. Ça me rappelait les grands jours … Celui où le divorce de mes parents avait été prononcé ; celui où j'étais retournée au lycée après ma longue absence … Que du bonheur !

« Ça va, papa ?

- Oui, a-t-il répondu, rouvrant les yeux. J'ai un peu de mal à faire face aux exigences de mon travail, en ce moment. Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi. Au fait, il s'est passé des choses bizarres, avec ton abonnement de téléphone portable, a-t-il poursuivi, après quelques secondes d'intense silence. Du coup, ton opérateur va être obligé de te donner un nouveau numéro. Tu l'auras dès lundi. Fais-moi plaisir, Bella, ne le communique qu'aux personnes qui en ont absolument besoin, d'accord ? »

Ma cote de popularité était tellement basse que j'aurais facilement pu le rassurer sur ce point.

« Et ma voiture ? »

Elle devait ressembler à une Porsche, au bout d'une semaine de " révision ". Ding, dong ! Sauvé par le gong, mon père a posé une main sur la poignée de la porte, non sans se tourner vers moi pour me signifier, à sa manière, que j'avais toujours la possibilité de changer d'avis.

« J'aimais beaucoup Jacob, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être lui donner une seconde chance.

- Et moi j'aime beaucoup Edward, papa. Alors essaie de ne pas être trop … trop toi. »

J'aurais pu opter pour trop dominateur, mesquin, voir autoritaire mais, comme d'habitude, j'avais opté pour la solution la moins périlleuse. Ma remarque a eu l'heur de le faire sourire. Un vrai sourire, qui lui a illuminé le regard. Comme quoi, tout arrive … Mon père a reporté son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrait, et Edward et lui ont échangé une vague poignée de main. L'instant d'après, Edward Masen – toujours aussi sexy, et apparemment très à l'aise dans son rôle de beau gosse – se tenait dans l'entrée de la respectable famille Swan.

Il a profité de ce que papa se retournait pour fermer la porte pour me gratifier de son sourire espiègle, assorti d'un clin d'œil complice. Nous aurions été seuls, pas sûr qu'il se soit uniquement contenté de ça. Edward a repris son sérieux quand mon père nous a fait signe de le suivre dans le salon.

« Il plaisante ? M'a murmuré Edward à l'oreille.

- Si seulement ! »

Je n'étais sortie qu'avec deux garçons, dans ma misérable vie : Jacob et Edward. Jacob, en tout bien, tout honneur – même s'il avait espéré que nous irions plus loin – et Edward, avec qui j'avais vraiment l'impression de former un couple. Oui, c'était cela. Nous formions un couple, lui et moi. Quand j'avais connu Jacob, sa défunte mère le conduisait régulièrement jusqu'à chez moi pour regarder un DVD. Mon père n'avait pas encore _édicté _de règles stupides à l'époque. Au bout de quelques années, Jacob ayant détenu son permis de conduire, tout un tas de possibilités s'étaient ouvertes à nous, et, bien que nous n'en ayons pas abusé, papa avait mis presque un an à vraiment accepter mon ancien petit ami. Et il s'agissait pourtant d'un garçon " bien ", dont il connaissait les parents, contrairement à Edward, qui venait de nulle part.

J'ai pris place sur le canapé, et j'ai étouffé un petit cri quand Edward s'est assis à côté de moi, une main sur mon genou, un geste qui n'a, bien entendu, pas échappé à mon père. Ma belle-mère, de plus en plus enceinte, s'est installée sur la balancelle à trois cents dollars qu'elle venait d'acheter en prévision de la naissance du bébé. Papa, lui, a regagné son fauteuil préféré.

« Alors, Edward. Comment as-tu rencontré Bella ? »

J'avais très chaud, subitement. J'ai observé Edward à la dérobée, certaine que la question l'avait déstabilisé et craignant qu'il ne panique. Mais non ! Il a dévisagé mon père avec un sourire placide.

« Nous avons quelques cours en commun, Bella et moi.

- Vraiment ? Lesquels ?

- Maths …

- Physique et techniques commerciales, ai-je ajouté.

- Et Espagnol. N'oublie pas l'espagnol. »

Avait-il fait exprès d'adopter ce ton grave, légèrement séducteur ? J'ai senti sa main monter d'un demi-centimètre sur ma jambe et y exercer une petite pression qui m'a fait vibrer tout entière. J'ai remonté mes cheveux sur ma nuque pour avoir moins chaud. Edward s'est mis à toussoter, soit parce qu'il avait avalé de travers, soit parce qu'il essayait de réprimer un fou rire. Heureusement, mon père n'a rien vu de notre petit jeu.

« Que font tes parents, Edward ? »

_Aïe _… J'aurais dû prévenir Tanya et papa de la situation d'Edward. Un peu naïvement, j'avais espéré que le sujet ne serait pas abordé. J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour répondre à sa place quand je l'ai entendu dire :

« Heidi est femme au foyer, Alistair travaille à l'usine.

- Tu appelles tes parents par leurs prénoms ? A demandé Tanya, les mains toujours posées sur ce qui était censé remplacer mon frère.

- J'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil, a parlé Edward, en se massant la nuque. À la fin de mon année de seconde, mes parents sont morts dans un incendie. »

Mon père a croisé les mains et s'est penché vers Edward avec curiosité. Tanya en a momentanément oublié son ventre. Atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle a porté une main à sa bouche.

« Oh ! Edward ! Je … je suis navrée, a-t-elle murmuré.

- Il serait temps qu'on y aille, non ? Ai-je suggéré, bien que n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous rendions.

- Où emmènes-tu ma fille ? » A demandé papa, sur le ton cassant qu'il réservait à maman, autrefois.

La température ambiante est encore montée de quelques degrés. Il devait faire au moins quarante dans cette pièce, à présent. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi aucun de mes proches ne voyait-il en Edward l'être exceptionnel qu'il était ? Je n'y tenais plus, il me fallait de l'air. J'ai remonté mes manches.

« Arrête, Bella ! » S'est écriée Tanya, se relevant en toute hâte.

Je me suis figée, puis je me suis souvenue que Tanya était malade, dans sa petite tête. Nous n'étions pas en présence du président des États-Unis, tout de même ! J'ai senti de la chaleur monter encore plus férocement en moi. La main ferme d'Edward s'est enroulée autour de mon poignet et la sensation de sa peau tiède, à un endroit que je cachais si soigneusement d'ordinaire, m'a fait frissonner. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je ne remontais jamais mes manches. En fait, je passais mon temps à m'assurer qu'elles couvraient mes cicatrices. Comment en étais-je arrivée à me sentir suffisamment à mon aise pour exposer mes cicatrices au su et au vu de tout un chacun ?

« J'avais l'intention d'emmener Bella chez moi afin de lui présenter mes amis. » A répondu Edward à mon père, sans cesser de me frotter le poignet du bout du pouce.

Il aurait pu leur annoncer qu'il m'emmenait dans le ghetto local pour y acheter du crack, ils ne s'en seraient même pas rendu compte. Tanya semblait tétanisée, complètement fascinée par mes cicatrices. Mon père avait les yeux rivés sur nos mains entrelacées. J'ai fait mine de baisser ma manche, mais Edward m'en a empêchée. J'ai exhalé tout l'oxygène que j'avais emmagasiné dans mes poumons. Edward Masen, c'est-à-dire un être humain, avait ouvertement – et à dessein – touché mes cicatrices.

« À quelle heure voulez-vous que je vous la ramène ? S'est enquis Edward, comme si de rien n'était.

- 11 heures, ai-je répondu à la place de mon père.

- Minuit, a corrigé ce dernier. Je ne me suis pas présenté, tout à l'heure, jeune homme. Je suis Charlie Swan. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Edward. »

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 10 ! Nos héros apprennent les joies d'être en couple loool ... Avec une rencontre père-gendre entre Charlie et Edward ;) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où Edward et Bella iront à cette fameuse soirée et où il s'en passera des choses ... Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander, comme d'hab ! ;)**

**Au fait, j'ai quasiment terminé la répartition des chapitres de cette histoire, et c'est pour vous prévenir que cette fiction connaîtra sa fin à la fin du 21-22ème chapitre, grand maximum ... Mais vous inquiétez pas, il va se passer tellement de choses encore, beaucoup plus que l'on peut le supposer ! ;) **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt !**

**Sushaki**


	11. Chapter 11

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Merci merci merci merci ... x 1 000 000 000 à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ajoutent dans leurs favoris. Merci également à tous ceux qui se tapissent dans l'ombre, lecteur anonymes ou avec compte, merci même si vous vous cachez ;) **

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69 ; Guest **(**Tatiana**)** ; Lili 11** (**Un grand merci pour tous ces jolis compliments dis donc ^^ Je te rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Katie McGarry !**)

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE ONZE : SE DÉVOILER **

_I'm Calling You - Bagdad Cafe_

**EDWARD **

Bella n'a pas prononcé un mot du trajet. Quand elle ne remontait pas ses gants, elle tirait sur ses manches. Un vrai paquet de nerfs. Elle essayait sans doute de se remettre de mon entrevue instructive avec son père et sa belle-doche. Moi, je me sentais plutôt bien. Mon groupe rock préféré passait à la radio et je battais la mesure du bout des doigts, sur le volant. J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'Isabella Swan était assise dans ma voiture, avec moi et de son plein gré. Maman, l'aurait adorée, c'était sûr.

Des voitures, plus déglinguées les unes que les autres, étaient garées le long de la rue. J'avais intégré l'équipe du soir au Malt & Burger depuis si longtemps que j'en avais presque oublié ce qu'était une soirée avec mes potes. Même s'ils étaient toujours là quand je rentrais du boulot, ils étaient généralement trop stone à cette heure-là pour que je m'éclate vraiment avec eux. Je me suis garé derrière la bagnole rouge feu d'Eric, un genre d'engins qu'on ne voit que dans les films de gangsters. Bella a jeté un coup d'œil perplexe à la modeste maison de Heidi et Alistair.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez mes parents nourriciers. Ils passent le week-end dans leur caravane, sur le bord du lac. »

Elle a étudié l'endroit en battant du pied sur le plancher de ma voiture. Bon d'accord, l'endroit pouvait paraître un peu lugubre. Le revêtement de la façade avait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture, pour le moins. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais carrément remplacé. Jasper et moi avions découvert par accident qu'à l'origine il était jaune paille, pas gris sale, comme c'était devenu le cas. Pour le reste, la maison ne dérapait pas dans ce quartier minable. Rien que des cages à poules, plus délabrées les unes que les autres, leurs jardins exigus laissés à l'abandon et dépourvus du moindre buisson.

Dans la véranda, trois silhouettes massives fumaient des cigarettes en riant bruyamment. Je suis descendu de la voiture et me suis dépêché d'aller ouvrir la portière de Bella. Elle est sortie à son tour, sans quitter la maison des yeux.

« Combien de personnes as-tu invitées ?

- Une dizaine, il me semble. »

Le mois de mars approchant, il faisait nettement moins froid même la nuit. Pourtant, Bella a enfoncé les mains dans son blouson comme si elle était gelée. Je tenais à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise, bon Dieu, pas qu'elle soit quasiment terrifiée. Mon but était de passer une bonne soirée à la fois avec mes copains et ma petite amie. Ce n'était pas trop demander, si ? Maintenant, savoir si c'était vraiment possible, c'était une autre paire de manches. J'ai doucement poussé Bella vers l'aile de ma voiture.

« Il y aura Jasper et Alice.

- Alice ? A-t-elle relevé, un sourcil en l'air. Tu sais bien qu'elle me déteste, non ? »

J'ai pouffé de rire. Encore une chose que j'adorais, chez Bella : sa franchise. Je lui ai encadré le visage des deux mains, me délectant au passage de la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts.

« Et toi, tu es le centre de mon univers. Ça compense, tu ne crois pas ? »

Bella a pâli. Quand je l'ai vue écarquiller les yeux, je me suis demandé ce que j'avais pu dire pour provoquer une telle réaction. Je me suis rejoué la scène que nous venions de vivre … et je me suis figé en me souvenant des mots que je venais de prononcer. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autorisé à craquer pour qui que ce soit … J'ai soutenu son regard, et je l'ai sentie s'apaiser. Le petit sourire qui est apparu aux commissures de ses lèvres m'est allé droit au cœur.

J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Bella. Je le sentais, je le savais et, j'étais sûr et certain que je ne pourrai éviter cet évènement d'arriver. Bella a posé ses mains gantées sur mon visage pour m'attirer à elle. Savourant la chaleur qui émanait de son cœur souple, j'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes avant d'approfondir notre baiser. C'était tellement bon et tout bonnement incroyable de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue avait un goût délicieux, plus délectable que n'importe quel mets. J'aurais pu me perdre, me noyer dans cet amour … et pour toujours.

« Putain, mec ! On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? A hurlé Éric, de la véranda. Fais entrer ta meuf et sers-lui une bière, avant de lui rouler des pelles !

- Quel langage de charretier ! T'as pas honte, Yorkie ? » Ai-je lancé.

Bella a fait un bon en arrière et s'est mise à rougir. Je me suis juré qu'Éric me paierait ça, un jour ou l'autre. La lumière de la terrasse s'est allumée, et j'ai entendu Éric jurer entre ses dents en nous voyant approcher.

« Désolé, _vato_. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Bella.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une habitude, chez Edward, de coincer les filles contre sa voiture pour les embrasser ? » A demandé Bella, d'un ton un peu pincé.

J'ai ouvert la bouche sans qu'il en sorte aucun son. Éric et ses cousins étaient morts de rire. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air idiot. Et puis, sans prévenir, Bella m'a fait un clin d'œil, et mon moral est immédiatement remonté en flèche. J'adorais quand elle me cherchait des noises ainsi. J'allais poser un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules mais elle m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en courant se jeter au cou d'un nouveau venu.

« Isabella Swan ! Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas avec ce loser ! S'est écrié Mike Newton, un des meilleurs amis d'Éric.

- Mike ! Tu es là, toi aussi ? Je n'en reviens pas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, de te voir !

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, dis-moi ! »

Il l'a prise par la taille pour la faire virevolter. J'ai failli en crever de jalousie. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille. Si Mike ne faisait pas partie d'un des gangs de la ville, c'est parce qu'il avait échoué à un des rites initiatiques. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. En clair, c'était un mec peu fréquentable. Belle ne m'avait pas adressé un regard du premier trimestre, et voilà qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de ce …

« Alors ? A demandé Bella, une fois au sol, et surexcitée. Comment c'est ?

- Incroyable, a répondu Mike, le sourire aux lèvres. Le profs, les étudiants, les salles, le matos, tout est … Complètement dingue. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas là.

- L'important, c'est que l'un de nous deux soit allé à l'école Hoffman. Ils auraient pu prospecter dans un autre lycée, quand mon père a décliné en mon nom. »

_Hoffman _… ça a fait tilt. Je comprenais enfin la situation. Mike étudiait à Hoffman, la seule école de beaux-arts du compté, réputée dans tout Washington et peut-être même de toute la côte Ouest. Le nombre d'artistes connus qui l'avaient fréquentée ne se comptait plus. Les places étaient chères, la concurrence féroce. N'empêche que j'étais toujours jaloux. Je devais m'assurer que ma théorie était exacte, avant de faire une bêtise.

« Tu as fréquenté le lycée de Forks, toi aussi ? Ai-je demandé à l'ami d'Éric.

- Oui. Bella et moi, on avait cours d'arts plastiques ensemble, les deux premières années. L'école Hoffman m'a proposé la place de Bella quand … quand elle a dû y renoncer. Hey, au fait, Alice n'arrête pas de chercher des noises à Angela. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de la mettre en veilleuse ? »

J'étais si soulagé d'apprendre qu'il était venu avec sa petite amie, lui aussi, que je lui ai serré la main qu'il me tendait avec chaleur. Chose rare, chez moi.

« Tu connais Alice … À priori, elle n'aime personne. Si je lui demande de laisser ta copine tranquille, je risque d'aggraver les choses.

- T'as raison. Tant pis, je vais me débrouiller autrement. Dis-moi, mec, comment tu as réussi à convaincre une fille avec une classe telle que Bella de sortir avec un looser comme toi ? »

Jusqu'à présent, Mike ne s'était encore jamais préoccupé de savoir qui je ramenais ou non. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de me piquer Bella, mais il s'intéressait suffisamment à elle pour détester l'idée qu'elle sorte avec moi. Quand il m'a vu refermer mes doigts sur ceux de _ma_ copine, il a haussé les sourcils d'un air étonné. Éric lui a donné une grande tape dans l'épaule.

« Edward s'est acheté une conduite, vieux ! Il est même allé au bal du lycée, c'est te dire !

- Sans blague ? A répondu Mike, en se détendant légèrement. Bientôt, on va me dire que tu comptes assister à la soirée de fin d'année … Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas, pour te voir habillé en pingouin !

- Très drôle, les mecs, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! Bon, les couillons, à plus. »

Sur ces mots, j'ai planté là Éric, ses cousins et Mike Newton pour faire entrer Bella dans mon palace. Le salon, qui n'était déjà pas bien grand, paraissait encore plus petit, avec tous ces ados vautrés sur le canapé ou par terre. Alice était assise à la table de la cuisine, une bière en main, avec une cigarette. Debout devant elle, Jasper faisait des grimaces ridicules et souriait bêtement quand Alice partait de son rire tonitruant. Le bruit d'une course de voiture montait de la télévision. Quelques personnes nous ont vaguement salués avant de nous demander de nous pousser. Nous leur bloquions la vue, apparemment.

« Ça gaze, mec ? M'a demandé Jasper en me donnant l'accolade.

- Bonjour, Jasper, a parlé ma douce.

- Salut, Bella.

- Salut, Alice. Comment vas-tu ? » A demandé Bella, un peu plus timidement.

Alice a longuement tiré sur sa cigarette en fusillant Bella du regard. Ma sirène ne s'est pas démontée pour autant : elle a retourné son regard furibond à Alice, une manière comme une autre de lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'étais pas peu fier, et je l'ai été encore davantage en voyant Alice baisser les yeux la première.

« Je suis allée acheter de la colle, tout à l'heure, Edward. La plus forte, celle qui rend dingue. »

Bella a frémi de tous ses membres. Je n'ai pas été le seul à m'en apercevoir, car Jasper a murmuré quelques paroles à l'oreille d'Alice. Heureusement qu'il était là, c'était bien le seul qui pouvait réussir à la calmer.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison. » Ai-je proposé à Bella, en désespoir de cause.

Comme si je pouvais sauver la situation en lui faisant faire le tour du propriétaire ! Cela dit, je n'avais pas eu d'autre idée, dans l'immédiat. Alors j'ai doucement poussé Bella vers le couloir.

« Amuse-toi bien, princesse, a crié Alice. Tu verras, c'est un véritable palace !

- Tu vas la boucler, oui ? Ai-je lancé à mi-voix, dès que Bella a été hors de portée d'oreille. Arrête tes conneries, Alice. »

Pour toute réponse, elle a haussé les épaules et a repris une gorgée de bière. Manque de bol, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, dans cette maison. Nous n'avions pas fait quatre pas que nous nous trouvions déjà devant la salle de bains, avec son hideux carrelage vert et rose. Bella a levé le nez vers le plafond craquelé. Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire. Elle devait chercher un prétexte pour sortir d'ici au plus vite.

« Là, c'est la chambre d'Alice, et l'autre, en face, celle de Heidi et Alistair. Bella tu sais, il faut comprendre Alice, ai-je dit, voyant que ma beauté restait dans son mutisme. Elle est convaincue que tu finiras par me plaquer, et qu'elle devra réparer les dégâts. D'où son allusion à la colle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Elle craint par-dessus tout qu'on nous fasse du mal, à Jasper ou moi. Et réciproquement. C'est un peu notre petite sœur, tu sais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward. Elle n'est pas obligée de m'apprécier, et vice-versa. Tu te débrouilles comment, à la Xbox ? »

Je devais rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile ! Généralement, quand Alice s'en prenait à mes conquêtes, je passais plus de temps à les convaincre de passer l'éponge qu'à les persuader de passer un moment dans mon lit.

« Pas mal, pourquoi ?

- Voyons un peu ça, alors ! » A-t-elle lancé, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et en me tirant par la manche pour m'entraîner dans le salon.

Ça devait être un test. Belle s'attendait sans doute à ce que je proteste, à ce que je lui propose de l'emmener ailleurs, loin des sarcasmes d'Alice … En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avaient voulu les filles que j'avais connues avant elle. D'un autre côté, je mourais d'envie de jouer à la console. J'ai tergiversé deux minutes, et j'ai fini par m'asseoir sur un bout de canapé libre, Bella sur mes genoux.

« Éric ? Passe-moi une manette, STP.

- Ouais, laisse jouer les grands, a raillé Jasper qui a été suivi de sifflements et de rires moqueurs.

- Tu jouerais mieux si je n'étais pas sur tes genoux, m'a soufflé Bella à l'oreille.

- Penses-tu. Je suis imbattable, je te dis. Et puis si tu te lèves, je ne pourra pas te faire de bisous ! »

Je me suis mis sur la file d'attente du jeu, gonflé à bloc. Profitant des quelques secondes où les autres choisissaient leurs joueurs, j'ai embrassé ma nymphe dans le cou. Elle s'est blottie contre moi, les yeux fermés. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle a fini par se lasser du jargon d'Éric – sans doute un peu trop technique à son goût –, et elle est allée faire un tour dans la cuisine. Ma première intention avait été de la rejoindre dès la partie finie, mais quand je l'ai vue retirer ses gants, attraper un crayon et se mêler aux autres, j'ai renoncé. J'avais voulu qu'elle sit à l'aise parmi mes copains, j'étais servi.

Quand il a été éliminé, Mike est allé s'asseoir face à Bella, sa petite amie sur les genoux. De temps en temps, il marmonnait quelques mots inaudibles. Bella, elle, dessinait inlassablement. Alice est soudainement remontée du sous-sol, le sachet d'herbe dans une main, la papier à rouler dans l'autre. J'ai laissé tomber la manette sur le canapé.

« J'arrête.

- Hey, connard ! M'a lancé Jasper. Reste avec nous ! Éric est trop nul. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser en plan ! »

D'autres commentaires, moins innocents, ont suivi. Je n'en ai tenu aucun compte. Dans la cuisine, Bella continuait de faire courir sa main sur le papier. Je me suis glissé derrière elle pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je tirais sur ses petites boucles qui rebondissaient légèrement dès que je les lâchais. C'était très plaisant comme activité. J'ai reporté mon attention sur ce que Bella effectuait. Elle était un véritable prodige. Elle avait dessiné Mike et Angela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le résultat était si réussi que les deux amoureux avaient l'air vivants, comme sur une photo … J'étais sidéré. Comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir un résultat pareil en un laps de temps si court ? Je lui ai planté un bisou sur la joue avant de détourner la tête Alice commençait à rouler un joint, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'éloigner Bella.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore montré l'endroit où nous vivons, Jasper et moi !

- Une petite seconde, s'il te plaît, il me reste juste une ombre à modifier … »

Bella était perdue dans son monde. Elle ne m'entendait plus. Et Alice qui n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite … elle m'a battu à plate couture. Elle a allumé le joint et l'odeur de l'herbe, reconnaissable entre toutes, s'est diffusée dans la cuisine et dans le salon. Tout le monde a levé le nez, y compris Bella. Elle a regardé Alice qui a mis un point d'honneur à tirer comme une folle sur son pétard. Tout juste si elle n'a pas fait des ronds de fumée en se vidant les poumons.

Depuis que je vivais dans cette maison, je n'avais encore jamais refusé une taffe. Seulement, il était hors de question que je fume devant Bella. D'autant que j'avais sérieusement dans l'idée d'arrêter. Sauf que c'est à Bella qu'Alice à tendu le joint, un sourire légèrement pervers aux lèvres.

« T'en veux ? »

Tout le monde nous regardait, chacun attendant patiemment son tour, de sorte que Bella était au centre de toutes les attentions. Son pied s'est mis à battre la cadence, elle a déposé son carnet à croquis sur la table et l'a poussé vers Mike et Angela.

« Non merci, a-t-elle répondu. Mais surtout, Edward, ne te gêne pas pour moi. »

Putain ! Exactement ce que j'avais tenté d'éviter. Je lui ai tendu la main.

« Suis-moi. »

**BELLA **

J'ai pris la main d'Edward et, au moment où nous sortions, je me suis retournée pour gratifier Alice d'un clin d'œil revanchard. Ça ne m'avait menée à rien d'être gentille avec elle, alors pour une fois, j'avais bien le droit de riposter, moi aussi. Devant sa mine déconfite, j'ai compris que j'avais fait mouche. Et tant pis si je devais payer ma mesquinerie dans une vie prochaine.

Edward a ouvert la porte menant au sous-sol et m'a fait signe de passer devant lui. Il ne faisait pas chaud, dans cette pièce. Sans doute à cause du sol en ciment. Un sommier et un matelas étaient disposés contre un mur, face à un vieux canapé couvert d'un plaid. Entre les deux, un écran de télévision et – bizarrement – deux paniers à linge remplis de jeans et d'une pile de T-shirts soigneusement repassés. J'ai entendu la porte se refermer derrière nous, puis les marches de bois craquer sous le poids d'Edward. J'ai croisé les bras et levé le nez vers le plafond. Il devait y avoir des milliers d'araignées, là-haut.

« Qu'est-ce qu tu en penses ? M'a demandé Edward.

- C'est … euh … bien arrangé. » Ai-je bredouillé.

Un vrai paradis pour les insectes, y compris ces bestioles étranges qui se roulent en boule au moindre contact. Edward a glissé une main dans mes cheveux – décidément, il avait l'air d'aimer ça – avant de me gratifier d'un délicieux baiser dans la nuque.

« Menteuse. » M'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

Où allions-nous nous installer ? Sur le canapé ou sur le lit ? Cruel dilemme … Edward a décidé pour nous. Glissant un doigt dans les passants de mon jean, il m'a attirée vers le lit, puis il m'a prise par la taille pour que je m'allonge auprès de lui.

« Tu as une idée du nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de te voir sur ce lit, un jour ? M'a-t-il demandé, prenant appui sur un coude.

- Aucune. »

Mon pull-over était remonté jusqu'au dessus de mon nombril. Du bout des doigts, Edward s'est mis à tracer des cercles sur mon ventre. Ça me chatouillait un peu, mais c'était exquis. Les battements de mon cœur se sont encore accélérés et j'ai dû faire un effort de concentration pour respirer normalement. La rumeur de mentait pas, du moins en ce qui concernait les talents d'Edward Masen. Ses baisers m'avaient toujours mise en émoi, mais ce n'était rien, par comparaison avec l'effet que me faisait cette caresse, pourtant bien innocente.

« Edward ? Ai-je demandé afin de dissimuler mon trouble.

- Oui ? A-t-il répondu, sans lever les yeux de ses doigts qui couraient toujours autour de mon nombril.

- Quand as-tu commencé à fumer de l'herbe ?

- Euh … je vois. Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche. »

J'ai secoué la tête. Si j'avais répondu, ça aurait été d'une voix rauque, proche du cri d'une bête traquée. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite pour une fille comme moi. Edward s'est redressé pour se déchausser.

« À ton tour. » A-t-il soufflé.

D'une main mal assurée, j'ai retiré mes bottines que j'ai pris le temps d'aligner à côté de ses chaussures de combat. Pourquoi étais-je si tendue ? J'étais avec Edward. Le même Edward avec qui je révisais entre deux baisers, avec qui je complotais pour récupérer mon dossier. Quand je suis retournée près de lui, sur le lit, la tête s'est mise à me tourner. Ce garçon était beau comme un dieu et j'étais près de lui … J'ai pris appui contre le mur et j'ai ramené mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Il était allongé, moi assise … Tout ça manquait singulièrement de naturel.

« Ne fais pas ça, Bella, a supplié Edward, le sourire disparu de son visage.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai la désagréable impression que je te fais peur, a-t-il expliqué.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Edward. » Ai-je affirmé en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

_Peur de l'effet que tu me fais, peut-être, mais pas de toi, Edward. _Il a passé un bras autour de mon épaule et m'a attirée contre lui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être dans une petite bulle, à l'abri de tout danger. Loin de la fureur du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crains, au juste ? M'a-t-il demandé.

- Je te le dirai quand tu auras répondu à ma question.

- Je … À mon arrivée au lycée, je ressemblais beaucoup aux mecs genre Jacob Black. J'avais du succès, tout le monde m'aimait, j'étais doué en tout … Bref. J'ai essayé de continuer après la mort de mes parents, mais je n'y arrivais plus. J'ai eu beau faire tous les efforts du monde, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Là-dessus tout est parti à vau-l'eau. J'ai dû renoncer aux sports, faute d'équipement ou parce que mes parents nourriciers de l'époque m'empêchaient d'aller à l'entraînement. Bref, j'ai fini par me lasser, et j'ai baissé les bras. Un jour, un autre orphelin aussi largué que moi m'a proposé une taffe de son joint et … »

Il n'a pas achevé sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je connaissais la suite. Je sais que je ne fumerai jamais d'herbe. Je ne voulais pas m'abîmer le cerveau. Enfin, j'étais surtout terrifiée à l'idée que la marijuana soit le détonateur qui me ferait devenir comme ma mère. D'après un certain nombre d'études, il y avait entre sept et vingt pour cent de risques pour que j'aie hérité de sa maladie bipolaire. Or, j'avais bien compris que la drogue pouvait déclencher des bouffées délirantes et plus grave encore.

« Dis … Tu n'as pas peur que le juge ordonne un test de toxicomanie, quand tu demanderas la garde de tes frères ?

- Tu as raison. Bon sang, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Tu sais, je ne te juge pas, Edward, ai-je dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme tu le sais, je ne te suivrai pas sur ce terrain et je préférerais pour toi que tu sois _clean_ mais je n'ai aucune intention de te changer. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches.

- T'es mignonne ma chérie, a-t-il dit en m'agrippant dans ses bras. Dis … Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Hoffman, comme prévu ?

- Parce que mon père se méfie de l'art comme de la peste. »

Et qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout que je suive le chemin de ma mère, si on me laissait exercer mes talents de peintre. Que je devienne folle et dangereuse, moi aussi.

« C'est n'importe quoi …

- Je sais. Mais ma mère était artiste. Papa associe son talent à sa folie.

- Tu n'es pas folle, Bella. »

J'ai essayé de sourire, sans grand succès.

« Si ma mère a arrêté de prendre ses médicaments c'est parce qu'ils l'endormaient et l'empêchaient de créer. Je peux te dire à quelle crise aiguë correspond le moindre de ses tableaux. Par exemple, pour mes neuf ans, au lieu de me chanter " joyeux anniversaire " devant un gâteau, elle a peint le Parthénon sur le mur du salon. Alors, je ne peux pas reprocher à mon père son besoin de me protéger, voir surprotéger. Quel père voudrait que sa fille devienne une mère susceptible de faire une chose pareille ? » Ai-je demandé, brandissant mes deux bras pour bien me faire comprendre.

Edward a voulu les attraper mais je me suis dérobée. Il a serré les dents puis, contre toute attendre, il a retiré sa chemise. J'ai eu une pensée émue pour Rosalie : elle avait deviné juste. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. Toutefois, ce n'étaient pas ses abdos qu'il voulait me montrer. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a mis son biceps sous le nez. Un vilain cercle rougeâtre saillait sur son bras. Une cicatrice de la taille de … J'ai senti mon estomac se nouer. C'était exactement la circonférence de l'extrémité d'un cigare. J'ai tendu la main, puis me suis rétractée.

« Mon Dieu, Edward !

- Tu peux y aller. Ça ne me fait plus mal depuis belle lurette et ça ne te mordra pas. Ce n'est qu'une banale cicatrice, pas bien belle non plus, comme tu peux le constater.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ai-je demandé, au bord de la nausée.

- Souvenir d'un des gentils papas nourriciers à qui j'ai été confié. Il ne voulait pas que je l'oublie, j'imagine … C'est ma faute aussi. Je m'étais mis en tête de l'empêcher de tabasser son propre fils. J'ai voulu jouer les héros, si tu préfères, a-t-il annoncé d'un ton tout à fait dégagé. Et cette cicatrice-là, a-t-il poursuivi, désignant le haut de son tatouage, cela provient du jour où j'ai récupéré Benjamin et Mikaël dans l'incendie. »

La balafre, large de deux bons centimètres, courait sur tout la longueur de son tatouage et faisait le tour de son bras. Je me suis concentrée sur le tatouage en lui-même. Une croix celtique, autour de laquelle s'enroulait une simple rose. À chaque extrémité de la croix, un nom était inscrit : Elizabeth, Edward, Mikaël, Benjamin. J'ai passé mon index sur la croix, en évitant la cicatrice. Ça devait être insupportable, de tout perdre ainsi, et j'ai compris que j'avais de la chance, dans mon malheur : il me restait au moins mon père. Je serais sans doute toujours obligée de me plier en quatre pour lui faire plaisir, mais j'avais conservé son amour … Du moins, je l'espérais. Edward m'a déposé un baiser sur la main.

« C'est un bel hommage que tu leur as rendu, Edward.

- Oui. Mes parents seraient fiers de ces deux cicatrices.

- Je ne parlais pas de … de tes cicatrices. Je parlais de ton tatouage.

- Je sais. Bien. À présent que je t'ai montré mes petits bobos, à ton tour.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es fort, toi. Tu as attrapé ces " petits bobos ", comme tu dis, en te portant au secours de tes proches. Dans mon cas, c'est différent. Non contente d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, je passe mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, sous prétexte que je ne me souviens de rien. Bref, je suis pitoyable. Et puis, tu es un garçon … Une cicatrice, chez vous, c'est presque un trophée de guerre, alors que chez une fille, c'est tout simplement … moche. »

Et voilà c'était dit. Et je n'avais pas trop bafouillé. Edward a resserré son emprise sur ma main. Ses yeux ont pris la couleur sombre de la campagne à l'approche d'un ouragan.

« Arrête, Bella. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais honte d'avoir fait confiance à ta mère. Quant à t'apitoyer sur ton sort … Tu n'as rien de pitoyable, bien au contraire. La preuve : tu as eu suffisamment de cran pour revenir au lycée. Tu as réussi à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Alors que moi, j'ai perdu la boule et j'ai foutu en l'air le peu qui me restait. C'est ça, être pitoyable. »

Il m'a lâché la main et s'est avancé vers moi comme un lion affamé vers sa proie. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il m'a étendue sur le lit, auprès de lui. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre à une vitesse folle.

« Personne n'a intérêt à mettre les mots " moche " et " Bella " dans la même phrase, a-t-il grondé. Du moins, si je suis dans les parages. Tout est beau, chez toi, a-t-il continué en repoussant mes cheveux en arrière, du bout de ses doigts brûlants. Et tu es la fille la plus sexy que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu es belle, Bella. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches.

- Ce … ce n'est pas tout. »

Parce que ce n'est jamais tout, dans la vie. Il y a toujours autre chose. Ma mère avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour m'en convaincre. J'ai posé les mains sur l'ourlet de mon pull-over et, sans me donner le temps de revenir sur ma décision, je l'ai fait passer au-dessus de ma tête. Puis je me suis retournée, non pour faire admirer à Edward mon soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, mais pour lui montrer une autre cicatrice, dont seuls mes parents – mon père et ma mère – connaissaient l'existence. Il a effleuré la boursouflure qui courait sous mon omoplate gauche, avant de murmurer, à voix basse :

« Oh ! Bella … Je suis désolé.

- Personne n'est au courant, Edward. Même pas Rosalie. Je … je te fais confiance.

- Je te promets de ne rien dire, Bella.

- Je te fais confiance, Edward, ai-je répété.

- Et tu ne le regretteras pas, je te l'assure. Tu es si belle. » M'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

Sur ces mots, et sans me quitter des yeux, il a déposé une longue série de baisers sur mes bras. C'était du désir à l'état brut, que je lisais dans ces yeux, à présent.

« Embrasse-moi. » A-t-il soufflé.

Je me suis sentie submergée par une émotion telle que j'ai eu besoin – oui, besoin – de serrer Edward contre moi. Je le désirais, moi aussi. De tout mon corps, de tout mon être. C'est sans aucune hésitation que je me suis blottie contre lui pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains d'Edward étaient partout : dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, sur mon dos et … merveille des merveilles, sur mes seins. Il effectuait de légères caresses sur ma poitrine, et je pouvais sentir mes tétons se durcirent sous ses doigts. Je caressais son corps somptueux avec la même véracité. Quand il a terminé de m'embrasser, je ne savais plus où j'étais. S'il s'en est rendu compte, il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Sa bouche brûlante est descendue le long de ma gorge, jusqu'à mes seins, et je me suis arc-boutée pour m'offrir à lui. Edward passait sa langue sur le dessus de ma poitrine, en allant tout doucement et en effectuant de divines caresses. Mon soutien-gorge était toujours présent et, à ma grande surprise, Edward ne tenta rien pour me l'enlever.

Il se trouvait au-dessus de moi, et je n'avais aucun mal à sentir son érection puissante dans son jean noir. Soit son jean était beaucoup trop serré pour lui, soit Edward Masen avait la réputation qu'il avait grâce à son membre, qui me semblait largement supérieur à la moyenne. Sans le vouloir, je me suis mise à gémir et à murmurer son nom. Ses mains effleuraient mes cuisses, à présent. Il m'a repositionné, de manière à ce que je sois entièrement allongée sur le lit, et a soigneusement disposé mes cheveux en couronne autour de ma tête.

« J'adore ton odeur, m'a-t-il dit. J'adore ta beauté. J'adore ces petites rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes joues. Et bon dieu, Bella, tu me rends complètement dingue.

- Je t'aime. » Ai-je murmuré entre deux baisers.

Et c'était vrai. En dépit de tout, je l'aimais vraiment. Soudain, je me suis figée. Edward avait cessé de m'embrasser. À présent, il me dévisageait d'un air fiévreux.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Bella. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

- Je croyais …

- J'ai couché avec un certain nombre de filles, mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Les filles qui ont accepté de passer la nuit avec moi ne signifiaient rien, à mes yeux. Tandis que toi … Toi tu es tout, a-t-il poursuivi en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'ai fait un test HIV, pendant les vacances de Noël, et tout va bien. Et puis, j'ai des préservatifs. »

Il s'est penché pour regarder sous le lit et en a tiré un petit emballage orange. De nouveau, je me suis figée. Conscient de ma réticence, Edward s'est remis à m'embrasser, avec une tendresse insoutenable.

« Et depuis les vacances ? Ai-je demandé, sans doute pour gagner un peu de temps.

- Il n'y a eu personne … Pas depuis que je t'ai rencontré, à la rentrée. »

Je l'aimais et nous étions ensemble. J'ai attiré son visage vers le mien … et puis, j'ai senti sa main sur le haut de mon jean, et j'ai pris peur. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait que je lui avoue la vérité.

« Edward, attends … je … je suis vierge.

- Tu es vierge ? A-t-il répété, ahuri. Mais … tu étais avec l'autre imbécile …

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons rompu, figure-toi. Je ne me sentais pas prête. »

Edward a roulé sur le flanc et m'a serrée très fort contre son corps fébrile. J'ai posé ma tête sur son torse pour écouter le son rassurant des battements de son cœur.

« Tu es vierge … C'est génial, Bella. T'imagines même pas comment ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça. Et tu m'as laissé faire beaucoup plus que je ne l'espérais, avec toi … Je veux que tu sois prête. Que tu te sentes parfaitement à l'aise, le moment où nous le ferons. Et je suis prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi, Bella. »

* * *

**Et voici donc le chapitre 11 ! Nos héros se dévoilent de plus en plus ... (ça commence à devenir chaud chaud chaud ^^). Un chapitre qui était beaucoup porté sur les sentiments, comme vous pouvez le voir. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où Edward fera tout pour récupérer ses frères, où Bella avancera dans son amnésie et on saura enfin ce qui s'est passé le soir de la mort des parents d'Edward ... Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! ;) **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. ****À très bientôt ! **

******Sushaki**


	12. Chapter 12

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à** KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un merci gigantesque pour tous ceux qui sont là pour déposer une petite review, à tous ceux qui ajoutent ou suivent cette histoire et un énorme merci pour le nombre de vues qui augmente chaque jour un peu plus :) **_  
_

**On a dépassé les 10 000 vues ! Un infini merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui m'apportent leur soutien ! Merci merci merci ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69 ; Melissa ; JasperEdward21 **(**Hey, merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas t'envoyer d'aperçu car tu n'as pas de compte sur le site ... Bisous !**)

* * *

_**A partir de lundi, je n'aurais pas Internet pendant au moins une semaine, désolé il va falloir attendre un peu ... **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : SAVOIR FAIRE CONFIANCE**

_Everything - Life House_

**EDWARD **

Après avoir ramené Bella chez elle à minuit précis, j'ai roulé au hasard pendant près de deux heures. J'avais besoin de digérer tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Qu'elle se soit ainsi exposée devant moi, qu'elle m'ait accordé sa confiance, à moi qui ne mérite la confiance de personne … Cela changeait la donne. Et, par la même occasion, mon existence tout entière. Quand je suis rentré, la plupart des bagnoles des copains avaient disparu. Éric dormait sur le canapé du salon avec une fille qui le regretterait sûrement dès le lendemain matin. Au sous-sol, la télévision était allumée, sans le son. J'attrapais la télécommande pour l'éteindre quand j'ai entendu Jasper râler.

« Hé ! Je regarde, mec !

- Toutes mes excuses, je t'avais pas vu Jazz. »

Je commençais à parler comme Bella, moi. M'excuser à tout bout de champ, et … J'ai repris mon sérieux : je n'avais pas remarqué la fille endormie dans les bras de mon pote. Aussitôt, j'ai fait demi-tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il oubliait de verrouiller la porte du sous-sol.

« Désolé, mec. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite.

- Reste. C'est Alice.

- Non, non. Pas de problème !

- Attends-moi, je monte boire une bière avec toi ! »

Il a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice qui a à peine réagi. Je suis monté dans la cuisine et j'ai sorti deux canettes du frigo. Jasper n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre, en jean et torse nu. Je lui ai tendu la bière. Moi, je me suis pris un Coca.

« J'ai dit à Bella que j'étais prêt à attendre pour elle et qu'elle m'appartenait.

- Et moi, j'ai couché avec Alice.

- Vous … vous êtes ensemble pour de bon, alors ? Ai-je fini par hasarder.

- Je n'en sais rien, mec. Nous étions aussi raides l'un que l'autre, et elle sentait si bon, putain … »

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer sur ce point-là. Je savais tout sur le genre d'ivresse dans lequel peut nous plonger l'odeur d'une fille. Si je n'avais pas mieux connu Bella, j'aurais parié ma chemise qu'elle vivait dans une boulangerie bourrée de petits pains au chocolats tout chauds.

« Du coup, tu as une meuf attitrée. » A commenté Jasper.

_C'était officiel, oui. Isabella Swan était ma petite amie. _

« Je voulais vous le dire plus tôt, a soudain déclaré Jasper, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. C'est à propos de la Chevrolet. J'ai fait toutes les casses de la région, aucun ferrailleur n'a été capable de me dégoter les pièces détachées dont j'ai besoin. Je vais être obligé de passer par un concessionnaire.

- Et merde … Combien ça va coûter ?

- Au moins cent.

- Ne lui dis rien. Achète ce qu'il te faut, je te rembourserai.

- T'es sûr ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. »

Quelle galère … Bella n'avait pour revenu que l'argent qu'elle gagnait en me donnant des cours. Toutes ses économies avaient déjà été englouties par cette satanée caisse. Et bien que son père soit manifestement très à l'aise, il refusait de lui donner un coup de main. Quoi que, n'importe quelle somme, je pourrai la dépenser pour Bella. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Bella voulait conduire la voiture de son frère. Moi, je voulais revoir son visage s'illuminer de ce sourire de déesse. J'ai continué à siroter ma canette et ai posé mon attention sur la table. Une pile de croquis y était disposée. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle faisait pour dessiner aussi vite. L'un des croquis représentait Alice et Jasper, en train de se marrer comme des baleines. Sur un autre apparaissaient deux yeux immenses sans rien autour. Mon cœur a cessé de battre : c'étaient les yeux de ma mère.

« Elle est carrément douée. Ces yeux … on dirait les tiens ! » A commenté Jasper, derrière moi.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« Parce que tu croyais vraiment pouvoir sortir du lycée à mon insu ? » M'a demandé Mme Denali, en enfilant son manteau.

J'avais envisagé de m'esquiver par une des portes latérales, près de mon casier et puis je m'étais souvenu de la remarque que m'avait faite Bella, à propos de l'herbe. Ça m'avait donné à réfléchir : si je voulais faire bonne impression, il était temps que j'obéisse au règlement, ou du moins que j'en donne l'impression.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Quand te feras-tu enfin à l'idée que je suis de ton côté, Edward ? A-t-elle dit en fouillant dans le bric-à-brac de son sac à main. Je t'accompagne. Comme cela, tu seras de retour pour ton dernier cours de la journée.

- Si je ne termine pas à l'hosto, ai-je marmonné entre mes dents. Vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez eu vent de ce rendez-vous ?

- Tu as de ces question, Edward ! A-t-elle répliqué, pendant que nous attachions nos ceintures. Je suis ta psy. Le juge sait que je m'occupe de toi. Tout comme il sait que je penche en faveur d'un élargissement de tes droits de visite. Aussi est-il tout à fait normal qu'il me prévienne quand tu lui demandes une audience. »

Elle s'est engagée sur la nationale, coupant la route à un minivan. Je me suis raccroché à l'accoudoir.

« Vous savez, ce truc jaune citron avec quatre pneus, à l'instant, c'était une autre voiture !

- Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, tu me mets en boîte. J'adore ça ! » A-t-elle fait remarquer, hilare.

Les feux arrières d'un pick-up brillaient devant nous. Au lieu de freiner, Mme Denali a appuyé encore plus sur le champignon.

« Zone de travaux. » Ai-je annoncé.

Trop tard. Sans regarder dans le rétroviseur, Mme Denali avait déjà déboîté pour doubler un tracteur auquel elle a aussitôt fait une magnifique queue-de-poisson pour ne pas louper la sortie. Le feu est passé au rouge en bas de la bretelle. Mme Denali a attendu le dernier moment pour freiner. J'ai été projeté en avant, puis en arrière.

« Vous êtes un véritable danger public ! Vous ne voulez pas que je vous apprenne à conduire ? Gratos, promis !

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'expliquer ce que tu lui veux, au juge ? S'est-elle exprimée en vérifiant son rouge à lèvres, dans le rétroviseur. J'avais cru comprendre que tu me laissais le soin de veiller au bien-être de Mikaël et Benjamin.

- Je préfère me taire, sur ces deux points. » Ai-je dit, les yeux rivés sur la route, devant moi.

Mme Denali était peut-être la pire conductrice de la planète elle avait cependant une fâcheuse tendance à se comporter comme un chiot qui a trouvé une savate … mais elle en savait souvent beaucoup plus long qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Et j'avais le sentiment que c'était le cas, ce jour-là.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

J'ai été complètement bluffé en voyant le juge contourner son bureau pour donner l'accolade à Mme Denali.

« Carmen ! Ça fait un bon bout de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Comment vas-tu ? Et ta petite famille ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Ta femme surveille toujours ton régime ?

- Et non, les aléas du divorce … »

Génial ! Non, vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça … J'avais perdu mes frères avant même d'avoir passé le seuil de cette foutue porte. Je me suis laissé tomber dans un des deux fauteuils, face au bureau. Le juge Eléazar Thompson, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années grand maximum, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et étant très grand et élancé, était celui qui prenait les décisions nous concernant, mes frères et moi, depuis la mort de nos parents. À en juger par sa complicité avec Mme Denali, elle aussi faisait partie de cette grande confrérie juridique. À bien y réfléchir, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, venant d'elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Tu ne m'avais pas promis que grâce à ton nouveau projet, ces jeunes gens ne mettraient plus les pieds dans mon bureau ? A balancé le juge, en s'apercevant de ma présence.

- Mon principal souci est de leur éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, en plus de les aider à réussi, a répondu Mme Denali, en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Je ne te cacherai pas que je n'aime pas voir ton nom sur mon agenda, Edward, a commencé Thompson en ouvrant mon dossier. J'espérais avoir mis fin à ces malencontreux épisodes avec tes familles d'accueil en te plaçant chez Heidi et Alistair Dale. Ils hébergent des jeunes en difficulté depuis plus de dix ans, et personne ne s'est jamais plaint d'eux. D'un autre côté, il se peut fort bien que tu sois le seul à avoir le courage suffisant pour lutter contre les adultes. Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?

- Les Dale sont tout à fait à la hauteur de leur tâche, monsieur le juge, ai-je dit en me redressant sur mon siège. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour vous parler de mes frères, Mikaël et Benjamin.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer qu'ils ont des problèmes avec leur famille d'accueil ? A-t-il demandé, surpris. Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux d'ores et déjà t'assurer que Carlisle et Esmé sont une des meilleures familles inscrites sur nos listes. »

Je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer que, vu les spécimens chez qui on m'avait envoyé, ce n'était pas une référence.

« Ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir, monsieur Thompson. J'ai la nette impression que ces gens se sont mis en tête d'adopter mes frères. Je tiens à ce que la cour sache que j'ai l'intention de reprendre Mikaël et Benjamin, une fois que j'aurai passé mes examens.

- Ce n'est pas rien, même pour un adulte, d'élever deux garçons de huit et quatre ans. Alors je ne te parle pas des difficultés que pourrait rencontrer un adolescent, a répondu le juge au terme d'un long silence. Carmen me tient au courant de tes résultats qui me paraissaient suffisamment honorables pour envisager une entrée en université. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt profiter de plan que propose l'État de Washington aux jeunes gens dans ta situation, et intégrer une faculté à titre gratuit ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'aime mes frères, ai-je répondu avec un calme surprenant.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Carmen ? A demandé le juge Thompson en se renversant dans son fauteuil.

- Il en est capable, a commenté Mme Denali, soudain sérieuse. Au début, je doutais de ses capacités à changer d'attitude. Or, il a suffi que je lui promette qu'il verrait ses frères un peu plus souvent pour qu'il s'améliore. Oh ! Ce ne sera pas facile, bien sûr. Il lui faudra trouver un travail relativement bien payé, ainsi qu'un appartement. Quant au reste … Edward aime ses frères. Peut-être plus qu'Esmé et Carlisle. »

Je me suis mordu violemment la lèvre pour ne pas rétorquer que, bien sûr, j'aimais plus mes frères que ces deux tyrans. Personne, sur cette Terre, ne pouvait les aimer plus que moi.

« Je préférerais qu'il poursuive ses études, bien sûr, a ajouté Mme Denali. Cependant, en mon âme et conscience, je me dois de dire que si on l'y autorisait, oui, Edward, serait en mesure d'élever ses deux cadets. »

Elle m'aurait avoué qu'elle était transsexuelle que je n'aurais pas été plus choqué. Mes chances d'obtenir la garde des garçons venaient d'augmenter de cent mille pour cent.

« Je vais être franc avec toi, Edward, a parlé le juge. Tes chances d'obtenir gain de cause sont infiniment maigres. Toutefois, je m'engage à retarder la procédure d'adoption jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Si tu veux tes frères, tu as intérêt à m'épater. »

Je ferais mieux que ça. En plus de _l'épater_, je lui prouverais que Carlisle et Esmé maltraitaient mes petits frères. Ce qui me ramenait à mon point de départ : je devais mettre la main sur mon dossier.

* * *

**BELLA **

« Je te dis que ça va marcher. » M'a susurré Edward à l'oreille.

Nous avions réussi à travailler plus d'une heure principalement grâce à mon entêtement légendaire. J'étais assise sur ses genoux, côté passager de la Chevrolet, tandis que Jasper s'acharnait sur le moteur. Edward venait de m'expliquer sa nouvelle idée pour accéder à nos dossiers. Et si son plan idiot présentait plus d'un défaut, je n'avais pas eu assez de recul pour trouver à y redire. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que Mme Denali va tomber dans le panneau ? Ai-je demandé. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle te demande d'attendre ou qu'elle te remette les formulaires d'inscription dès mercredi. À moins qu'elle ne voie carrément clair dans ton petit jeu.

- Son truc, c'est que j'entre à la fac. Si je lui annonce que j'ai décidé de passer le SAT, elle ne va plus se tenir ! Tu la connais, chien fou comme elle est, elle n'attendra pas une seule minute. »

Sur ces mots, il s'est remis à m'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui a eu pour effet de m'enlever toutes mes facultés de réflexion. J'ai ouvert la portière et je suis descendue de la voiture.

Mars avait marqué la fin de l'hiver, et il faisait bon dehors, malgré les intempéries habituelles. Je me tenais si près de la porte ouverte du garage que quelques gouttes de pluie tiède sont venues s'écraser sur mes chaussures. Au lieu de s'approcher de moi, comme il le faisait d'habitude, Edward s'est appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, pour me faire face. La semaine précédente, nous avions encore échoué dans notre mission. Bizarrement, ces ratages répétés nous stimulaient, même si, de temps en temps, je doutais que nous arrivions un jour à nos fins. Il y avait des périodes où nous ne parlions que de ça, mais ça m'était égal. Je savais qu'Edward tenait à moi. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

« Si ça marche – j'ai bien dit _si _ça marche – consulte ton dossier en premier, ai-je suggéré. Je suis tellement désolée que tu n'aies rien pu faire du nom de famille des gens qui élèvent tes frères …

- Pas question, Bella. J'ai surpris ton père et Mme Denali en train de discuter avec des airs de conspirateurs, ce matin. Il se passe des choses bizarres. Il faut que nous sachions de quoi il retourne. »

Bon sang, debout ainsi sous la pluie, Edward ressemblait beaucoup plus à un mannequin pour Calvin Klein qu'à l'orphelin fauché qu'il était.

« Et puis, à mon avis, nous aurons le temps de lire l'essentiel des deux dossiers, puisque ta séance d'hypnose a lieu jeudi. Tu profites de ce que j'attire Mme Denali au-dehors pour jeter un coup d'œil à ton dossier et moi, je m'occuperai du mien jeudi.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas une séance d'hypnose, et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas encore donné mon consentement.

- Pourquoi ? Mme Denali t'a bien dit que tu étais sur le point de faire une nouvelle avancée, non ? Vous serez dans la salle de repos le personnel administratif sera déjà rentré. Ce sera le moment ou jamais. »

La pluie tombait à grand bruit sur le toit du garage. J'ai tourné la tête vers Jasper et Alice. Comme d'habitude, elle était perchée sur l'établi préféré d'Emmett, ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement, mais Jasper avait l'air tellement heureux en sa présence que je pouvais bien lui laisser ce petit plaisir.

J'ai poussé un gros soupir. Quelle effet cela me ferait-il, d'avoir enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle ? De comprendre pourquoi tout ce que je peignais, en ce moment, était un ciel étoilé ou encore pourquoi ma mère m'avait raconté cette histoire, tandis que je me vidais de mon sang sur le carrelage. Peut-être cela réglerait-il mes problèmes de sommeil … Je rêvais de passer une nuit entière sans me réveiller en hurlant. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis des mois.

D'un autre côté, l'expérience me paraissait des plus périlleuses. Certes, Mme Denali m'avait promis que cette séance de relaxation – elle refusait d'utiliser le terme " hypnose " – serait tout à fait différente de la précédente. D'après elle, le thérapeute qui me l'avait infligée avait trop forcé, dans son souci de faire avancer les choses. Mme Denali irait doucement, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à me répéter. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait encore jamais failli à sa parole. En même temps …

« Et si mon père avait raison, Edward ? Ai-je demandé à mi-voix pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Si j'étais trop fragile pour affronter la vérité ?

- Bella, tu as assez de force et de ténacité pour démanteler un gang de trafiquants de drogue. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

J'enviais le bel optimisme d'Edward. Sa confiance en moi, aussi. Rien ne semblait l'ébranler et, pour une raison qui m'échappait, il me croyait capable de soulever des montagnes. Il serait sérieusement déçu, le jour où il me verrait enfin telle que j'étais, c'est-à-dire faible et … oui, pitoyable.

« Où est ton père ? M'a-t-il demandé. D'habitude, il est de retour, à cette heure-ci. »

Depuis qu'il avait compris que Jasper et Edward passaient tous les lundis en fin d'après-midi, il mettait un point d'honneur à rentrer à la maison aussi tôt qu'il le pouvait. Mon pied s'est mis à battre sur le ciment. L'attitude de papa confinait au bizarre, ces derniers temps.

« Comme prévu, la Dodge n'a pas passé le contrôle technique. Papa doit aller me chercher ma nouvelle voiture ce soir. Une occasion, comme la précédente. »

C'était encore un crève-cœur de la part de mon père. J'adorais ma Dodge. Emmett et moi avions cherché pendant des semaines un véhicule en bon état, à un prix raisonnable. Quand nous avions enfin trouvé, nous étions allés chercher maman fêter cela devant un chocolat chaud au Dairy Queen. Heureusement que Jasper s'occupait de la Chevrolet, sans quoi je me serais roulée en boule pour pleurer la perte d'un de mes derniers souvenirs d'Emmett et de maman.

Alice me fixait d'un regard appuyé. Si nous abordions librement la plupart des sujets devant elle et Jasper, nous n'évoquions jamais mes problèmes personnels, et ça devait l'agacer, d'être ainsi tenue à l'écart.

« J'ai entendu une conversation sacrément édifiante, en gym, aujourd'hui, a-t-elle commencé, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vraiment ? Ai-je demandé, d'un ton légèrement crispé.

- Ouais. J'ai entendu ta pom-pom girl de copine, tu sais … Jane machin. Elle se payait ta tronche en public, et je dois bien avouer que pour une fois, elle m'a bien fait rigoler. »

Elle a fait mouche, bien sûr. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait la bourrique. Le coup a été aussi rude que le jour où Jacob m'a foncé dessus. Edward s'est avancé vers sa copine à grands pas.

« C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ?

- Mon problème ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! C'est toi qui sors avec une cinglée, pas moi ! »

Elle a sauté de l'établi pour défendre son point de vue. Dans son élan, elle a heurté un récipient de verre qui appartenait à Emmett qui s'est mis à rouler sur le bois.

« Alice ! Rattrape-le ! » Me suis-je écriée.

Elle a tendu la main une seconde trop tard. Le récipient a continué sa course pour aller s'écraser sur le ciment. Le bruit de verre cassé à résonné dans mon crâne. Une série d'images a défilé devant mes yeux, le trou noir est revenue avec force, et tout s'est mis à tourner. Un souvenir flou s'est imposé à moi, tandis que mon cerveau implosait.

J'étais étendue sur le carrelage beige du salon, chez ma mère. Entourée de bouts de verre de toutes les couleurs et baignant dans une mare de sang. J'avais affreusement mal aux bras, j'ai voulu me retourner et je me suis mise à hurler : quelque chose de pointu venait de s'enfoncer dans mon dos, juste en dessous de mon omoplate. Mes yeux se sont rivés sur la porte. Il fallait que je l'atteigne, que je sorte d'ici à tout prix. Que j'oublie ma douleur, que je surmonte ma peur et que je sorte de cet appartement. J'ai roulé sur le flanc, criant de douleur tandis que de nouvelles échardes s'enfonçaient dans mes genoux. Le verre craquait sous mon poids. Les plus gros morceaux enfoncés dans mes muscles me brûlaient comme des charbons ardents ; les plus petits s'incrustaient lentement dans ma peau. J'ai rampé tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte. L'épuisement me retardait, j'avais le cerveau embrouillé et l'estomac barbouillé. Où était papa ? Il m'avait promis de venir me chercher. Par pitié, papa, viens. Pitié …

« Bella ! »

J'ai cligné des paupières. J'étais accroupie dans le garage, la tête entre les mains. J'avais la nausée et je tremblais comme une feuille. Edward s'est agenouillé devant moi, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse, et l'air bouleversé. Il a repoussé mes cheveux en arrière avant de me dire, d'une voix basse, presque apaisante :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Je me sentais en danger, tout d'un coup. Jasper et Alice me dévisageaient comme la folle que j'étais. Edward m'a encadré le visage des deux mains pour regagner mon attention.

« Bébé ? Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie.

- Je … , ai-je commencé, la voix extrêmement sèche. Un vitrail … C'était là-dessus que … que ma maman travaillait.

- Tu t'es souvenue, a chuchoté Edward. Tu t'es rappelé quelque chose … »

Il y a eu un éclair, au-dehors, suivi d'un énorme coup de tonnerre. J'ai sursauté, si fort qu'Edward a dû me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là, Bella. Tout va bien. »

Ma nuque me brûlait, mes dents claquaient en cadence avec les tremblements de mon cœur. J'ai reniflé pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Si un simple flash-back me mettait dans cet état, comment réagirais-je, le jour où je me souviendrais de l'épisode tout entier ? Ma raison y résisterait-elle ? Soudain, j'ai senti de grosses larmes se former dans mes yeux. Je les ai essuyées du revers de la main.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée de tous ces cauchemars, Edward. »

_Tellement fatiguée de me demander si je ne suis pas en voie de perdre la tête … _

« Nous découvrirons la vérité, Bella, a parlé Edward en resserrant son emprise. Je te le promets. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

« J'aimerais tellement m'endormir auprès de toi, à déclaré Bella d'une voix pâteuse, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Je m'en ferai un plaisir. »

En rentrant du boulot, un peu après minuit, j'avais trouvé Alice et Jasper en plein exercices, au sous-sol. Quand phénomènes ces deux-là … de simples copains pendant la journée, amants la nuit venue, quand ça les prenait. Bref, il fallait suivre, et ce n'étais pas toujours évident. Voilà pourquoi j'avais dû me réfugier sur le sèche-linge, derrière la cloison, pour appeler Bella. J'ai essayé de penser à la délicieuse odeur de cannelle de Bella pour oublier l'odeur de moisi qui régnait dans ce foutu sous-sol.

« Tu es complètement fou, Edward, a-t-elle dit en rigolant. J'ai parlé de m'endormir dans tes bras. Pas autre chose.

- Je maintiens donc ce que je viens de dire. Je ne parlais pas d'autre chose mais bien de m'endormir auprès de toi. Rien ne nous oblige à faire l'amour. Je connais d'autres moyens de t'aider à trouver le sommeil.

- Tu es impossible. »

Le bruissement de ses draps m'est parvenu, de l'autre côté du téléphone, et j'ai dû brider mon imagination galopante.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je me sens en sécurité avec toi, Edward. Peut-être que j'arriverais enfin à dormir, si je n'avais pas peur la nuit. »

Cela m'a donné à réfléchir. Est-ce que c'était pour cela que Mikaël souffrait de terreurs nocturnes ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité ?

« Un de ces soirs, je m'introduirai dans ta chambre et on verra si tu réussiras à dormir. En tout bien tout honneur, promis.

- Excellente idée. Mon père te tuera, et moi je finirai cloîtrée dans un couvent.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ton histoire de SAT ne marcherait pas. » A-t-elle chantonné d'un ton moqueur.

Bella était en thérapie depuis dix minutes, ce jour-là, quand je me suis présenté dans le bureau de Mme Denali pour lui annoncer mon intention de poursuivre mes études. J'avais eu raison sur un point, moi aussi : Mme Denali avait sauté au plafond. Par contre, au lieu de se précipiter dans le bureau voisin pour aller me chercher les formulaires d'inscription, elle m'avait annoncé qu'il lui faudrait quelques heures pour rassembler tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle avait conclu en me donnant rendez-vous pour le jeudi suivant, juste après les cours, une petite demi-heure avant la séance d'hypnose de Bella.

« Tu es contente d'avoir eu raison, hein ?

- Ce n'est rien de le dire ! »

Elle a laissé échapper un bâillement sonore. Ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa thérapie. Elle ne devait plus dormir qu'une heure ou deux par nuit, à présent. Le reste du temps, elle se forçait à rester éveillée pour ne par être assaillie par ses monstres sans visage. De nouveau, j'ai pensé au problème de Mikaël.

« Si tu connaissais l'origine exacte de tes cauchemars, tu en parlerais à Mme Denali, toi ?

- Elle connaît déjà la cause de mes cauchemars, idiot. Cela dit, pour répondre à ta question, oui. Malgré son excentricité, je crois qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Bien plus que tous ces incompétents auxquels j'ai eu affaire avant elle. Je ne sais pas … Je crois que je l'aime bien, en fin de compte, a-t-elle achevé, dans un nouveau bâillement.

- Essaie de dormir, ma belle. On se voit demain.

- Je vais raccrocher, oui, a-t-elle répondu, d'une voix fatiguée. Je crois que je vais lire un petit peu. Je t'aime. »

Elle a raccroché avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre. À croire qu'elle savait d'instinct que je n'aurais pas le courage de lui dire que je l'aimais, moi aussi.

« Dis-moi que tu as rompu ! A lancé Alice, de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Et pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? Ai-je demandé en arrivant dans notre " chambre " où Jasper et Alice étaient enlacés dans le lit, devant la télévision.

- Parce que cette meuf est folle à lier, voilà tout. Et avant de prendre sa défense, n'oublie pas que je l'ai vue perdre les pédales, mon gars. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier le petit épisode du garage. »

J'ai retiré ma chemise, l'ai jetée dans le panier à linge et je me suis installé sur le canapé. Mon premier achat, quand j'aurais mon appartement à moi, serait un lit géant. Avec des oreillers moelleux, et de vrais draps, ceux où on dit qu'on peut carrément glisser dedans.

« Réponds-moi, Edward. Jasper, explique à Edward que ça ne se fait pas. C'est le B.A. BA de la drague : ne jamais sortir avec une malade.

- Laisse tomber, mec, a lancé Jasper en voyant que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour remballer Alice. Laisse tomber.

- Tu es une véritable garce, ai-je tout de même lancé à Alice.

- Merci, mec, a marmonné Jasper.

- Si tu le dis, a-t-elle rétorqué. Continue comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voie. Reste avec Miss multi-personnalités … Dis-moi, elle a un nom différent pour chacune d'entre elles ? Après tout, c'est fréquent, chez les schizo … Tu n'as pas lu _Sybil _?

- Arrête, Alice. » Est intervenu Jasper.

Il avait raison. Cela devait cesser. Plus Alice me poussait dans mes retranchements, plus je défendais Bella, et plus j'avais de chances de gagner les causes de ma beauté. Elle en avait assez bavé, dans sa vie, sans avoir en plus à se coltiner les sarcasmes de ma simili-frangine. Alors tant pis. Au risque de rendre Bella furieuse, j'ai décidé de parler. Pour notre bien-être à tous les quatre. J'ai posé un bras sur mon front. Une fois que j'aurais réglé le problème, je pourrais peut-être envisager de dormir un petit peu.

« Bella a été agressée, à la fin de son année de première, ai-je commencé. De manière si violente que son cerveau refoule le souvenir. Ce que tu as vu, dans la garage était un des flash-backs qui lui reviennent parfois, et au cours desquels elle se souvient par bribes de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Alors fous-lui la paix, Alice. Une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Un rire s'est échappé de la télévision, suivi du commentaire finaud d'un acteur quelconque. J'ai attendu qu'Alice me renvoie dans les cordes … Mais pas du tout. Quand j'ai retiré mon bras de mes yeux, je me suis trouvé confronté à une Alice tétanisée. Jasper lui a murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille et elle est redescendue sur terre.

« Oh ! Edward … Pardon, je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi. » A-t-elle murmuré d'une voix blanche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

« … J'ai aussi joint des informations sur les universités de tout l'État de Washington. L'État financera tes études dans n'importe quel établissement public, mais les écoles de Washington sont particulièrement susceptibles de t'intéresser. On y dispense des cours d'architecture de grande qualité.

- Architecture ?

- Et oui, architecture ! » A-t-elle répondu avec un large sourire.

Bon sang, il faisait une chaleur à crever, dans son bureau où pénétraient les rayons du soleil printanier. J'ai mollement passé en revue la montagne de brochures posées sur mes genoux. Mon père était architecte. Il avait conçu les plans des maisons que nous avions ensuite ensuite construites de nos propres mains. Lui et moi … Jeune comme je l'étais alors, j'avais dû être un boulet plus qu'autre chose, et pourtant il m'avait laissé l'aider.

J'ai commencé à lire les conditions d'admissions avant de me secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, tout d'un coup ? Je savais que je n'irais jamais à l'université. J'ai refermé la chemise cartonnée.

« Bella a confiance en vous, ai-je déclaré, jugeant que le moment était venu de changer de sujet.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit que nous ne pouvions pas parler de Bella, dans ce bureau, a-t-elle dit en faisant pivoter sa chaise à plusieurs reprises. Non, en fait, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Nous pouvons tout à fait parler de ta relation avec Isabella Swan. D'autant que pour être tout à fait franche, je meurs d'envie d'en savoir davantage. »

Je n'étais pas du genre à donner dans les commérages. Encore moins avec ma thérapeute. D'un autre côté … Bella m'avait semblé épuisée, en maths, ce matin. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle s'était plus ou moins endormie, à un moment donné. Cela m'a ramené, encore une fois, à Mikaël et à la fatigue permanente qu'il devait ressentir, lui aussi, s'il ne dormait pas la nuit.

« Pour ma part, j'hésite encore à vous faire confiance. J'ai un sérieux contentieux avec les adultes, figurez-vous.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Encore qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai la nette impression que tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

Je me suis passé une main sur le visage. J'avais la bouche sèche, j'étais super-tendu, tout d'un coup. Et si je me trompais sur le compte de la mère Denali ? Elle avait le pouvoir de détruire Mikaël, d'anéantir à jamais mes chances de récupérer mes frangins. Elle s'est penchée en avant, les deux bras étendus sur son bureau.

« Je peux te jurer que ce que tu me confieras restera entre nous. À moins que ne veuilles que j'en parle, bien sûr.

- Vous croyez en Dieu ? Ai-je demandé.

- Oui, a-t-elle répondu, quelque peu surprise par ma question.

- Alors jurez-le sur votre Dieu.

- Je jure sur la bible qu'à moins que tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, ce que tu me diras restera entre nous.

- Bien. C'est Mikaël qui a foutu le feu à la maison. »

Mme Denali a porté ses deux mains à sa bouche.

« Ce … ce n'est pas ce que dit le procès-verbal du capitaine des pompiers, Edward. D'après lui, il s'agit d'un malencontreux accident.

- C'est un accident, dans la mesure où Mike ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle me croie. Mon petit frère n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne, encore moins à sa famille. Mme Denali s'est frotté les paupières avant de secouer la tête, comme pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Tu es sûr, Edward ? Il se peut que ton frère ait mal interprété l'enchaînement des événements, qu'il se soit convaincu que tout était sa faute.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne. »

_Toute mon existence, je serai hanté par les conséquences de mes décisions, cette nuit-là. _

« Au lieu de rester à la maison pour camper en famille, je suis allé à la foire avec une fille. C'était important, pour moi, à l'époque, cette fille … »

La culpabilité que je m'étais efforcé d'enfouir tout au fond de moi est remontée à la surface. Avec une telle force que j'ai eu envie de vomir. J'ai ravalé mon émotion. Ce n'était pas de moi qu'il s'agissait, mais de Mikaël.

« Aucune importance, ai-je poursuivi en reniflant avec agacement. Maman avait promis à Mikaël que nous monterions la tente le vendredi suivant. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas suffit. Mon frère était frustré, furieux. Quand tout le monde a été couché, il a réveillé Benjamin pour faire griller des marshmallows. Maman adorait les bougies, et il y en avait une dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Les allumettes devaient traîner quelque part, car Mikaël a réussi à allumer la bougie. Benjamin et lui ont fait griller quelques bouts de guimauve, et ils sont retournés se coucher. »

Mme Denali avait toujours le visage enfoui dans ses mains. On aurait dit qu'elle priait. Quand elle m'a enfin regardé, je suis aperçu qu'elle avait pleuré.

« C'est effectivement dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée que l'incendie s'est déclaré. Les pompiers en ont déduits que l'un de tes parents avait oublié d'éteindre la bougie. Personne n'a jamais envisagé un seul instant qu'un des enfants ait pu jouer avec des allumettes. »

Elle connaissait la suite. Mes parents étaient morts dans leur chambre, et moi, j'étais rentré juste à temps pour tirer mes frères de la maison en flammes.

« Mikaël m'a tout avoué à l'hôpital. Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne. »

_Une promesse que je venais de trahir._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ? J'aurais pu aider ton petit frère bien plus tôt !

- On nous a séparés dès sa sortie de l'hosto, figurez-vous. Vous auriez fait confiance à un adulte, vous, à ma place ? Aidez mon frère, madame Denali. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Je le ferai, Edward. Je te le promets. » A-t-elle déclaré en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle a consulté l'horloge ; notre entrevue était terminée. Comme je n'avais rien à ajouter, je me suis levé, les mains pleines de prospectus aussi divers qu'inutiles. Bella devait attendre son tour, derrière cette lourde porte en chêne.

« J'ai bien l'intention de t'aider, toi aussi, Edward ! »

Je m'en foutais de son aide. Je n'en avais pas besoin, mais je me suis abstenu de le lui dire. En même temps, j'aurais été vraiment stupide de contrarier la seule personne au monde susceptible de sauver mon frère. Je me suis retrouvé à la réception où Bella, appuyée contre le comptoir, tapait du pied sur le lino de manière incontrôlable.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 12 ! On sait enfin ce qui s'est passé pour la morts de parents d'Edward ... Bella s'est un peu souvenu et Edward a enfin mis les choses au clair avec Alice ^^ On se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui sera pratiquement totalement porté sur Bella qui va faire une graaaande avancée dans son amnésie ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! ;) **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki**


	13. Chapter 13

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un infini merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me déposer une review, d'ajouter cette histoire dans leur favoris ou de la suivre :) Je ne suis aucunement payée pour faire ça, seul votre soutien me motive ^^. Un grand merci à tous !**

**Contrairement à mon précédent chapitre où je vous disais d'attendre une longue semaine pour avoir mon nouveau chapitre, je vous le poste aujourd'hui car il a été fini plus vite que prévu et que je vais pas avoir Internet pendant 1-2 semaines, voilà de quoi vous faire attendre ... ;)**

_On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci à tous ! _

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **zayrra** (**Hey, sympa ton idée mais cette oeuvre n'est pas la mienne, et si je rajoute ton idée, l'histoire en changerait complètement ! Et je préfère rester fidèle au livre d'origine ... En tout cas, merci quand même pour me l'avoir suggéré !**) **; JasperEdward21 **(**Merci de ta review, comme d'habitude ! :D**)** ; FLOPY69 ; Laura ; Guest **(BON SANG, ai-je dit que c'était mon histoire ? Non, c'est une adaptation de l'histoire de Katie McGarry ! Je le répète suffisamment comme ça, alors tu peux trouver ça "honteux" ou tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, pour la énième fois : cette histoire n'est PAS DE MOI, il s'agit d'une ADAPTATION, et je te signale que cette même adaptation a permis à des personnes de découvrir la magnifique oeuvre de Katie McGarry ! Je transmets cette écriture ici pour faire connaître une oeuvre que j'ai aimé, adoré même ! Et pour ma part, je ne fais pas du copier-coller, étant donné que je modifie/rajoute toujours quelques trucs dans chaque chapitre. Sur ce, si tu n'as pas compris le message, je t'invite à ne pas remettre les pieds sur cette fanfiction/adaptation. Merci !)

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : ASSUMER SES ERREURS DU PASSÉ **

_Miami- Saez _

**BELLA**

Edward semblait vidé. Dès qu'il a eu refermé la porte du bureau, je suis allée vers lui.

« Ça va ?

- Disons que j'espère avoir pris la bonne décision, a-t-il dit en m'attirant dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur la question, Edward, ai-je répondu en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, mais je sais que tu as agi pour le bien de tes frères.

- Merci, a-t-il murmuré, me serrant de nouveau si fort que j'ai failli étouffer. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je vais traînasser un peu dans le corridor histoire de vous donner le temps de vous installer dans la salle de repos. Ensuite, je m'introduirai dans le bureau. »

Cela ressemblait étrangement à une effraction. Nous allions franchir la limite de l'illégalité. Mon estomac s'est de suite noué.

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward. Il est encore temps de renoncer, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses pincer dans ce bureau. »

_Et que tu aies des ennuis, qu'on te renvoie du lycée ou, pire encore, que tu ailles croupir en prison … _

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais complètement parano ? A demandé Edward, d'un sourire narquois.

- Plusieurs fois, oui. » Ai-je répondu en croisant les bras.

Il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser, au moment précis où Mme Denali venait me chercher. Elle a murmuré un : " On va dire que je n'ai rien vu " puis Edward m'a fait un dernier clin d'œil et est sorti. Mme Denali souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ressemblait encore plus à un jeune caniche, tout fou, devant un lapin de garenne que les autres jours.

« Vous faites vraiment un joli petit couple, tous les deux. Edward t'accompagnera-t-il au bal des lauréats ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ai-je répondu, légèrement surprise. Nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir, le bal n'est que dans plusieurs mois. Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce genre de soirée soit sa tasse de thé.

- N'empêche qu'il est venu à la soirée de février !

- C'était exceptionnel. » Ai-je répliqué

Elle m'a fait passer dans la salle de repos. Elle tenait en main son petit magnétophone enregistreur. Je l'ai suivie en traînant des pieds.

« Euh … Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné mon consentement, pour cette séance.

- Oh, Bella ! A-t-elle dit en partant dans un grand rire. Je sais que tu vas te soumettre à cette expérience. Ne serait-ce que parce que je te le demande. Ta soumission maladive à l'autorité à de bons côtés, par moments.

- Vous ne seriez pas en train de violer un de vos codes déontologiques, par hasard ? Il ne me paraît pas très orthodoxe d'utiliser les faiblesses d'un patient contre lui, qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est tout à fait possible, en effet. Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu seras plus à l'aise si tu t'allonges. »

J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. J'allais lui montrer que j'étais capable de me rebeller, moi aussi. Mme Denali a penché la tête sur le côté, d'un air amusé.

« On dirait qu'Edward commence à déteindre sur toi, mon petit. Parfait. À présent que tu m'as démontré que tu ne te plierais plus sans broncher aux injonctions des adultes – ce dont, soit dit en passant, je te félicite – , peux-tu, s'il te plaît, t'étendre sur ce lit, Bella ? »

Elle le demandait si gentiment – et surtout j'étais tellement sidérée d'avoir osé lui tenir tête – que je me suis exécutée. Mme Denali a baissé les lumières tandis que je m'étendais sur la couche, recouverte d'une alèse pour le moins inconfortable. Une courtepointe était posée au pied du lit, ainsi qu'un oreiller moelleux. J'ai interrogé ma psy du regard.

« Je tenais à ce que tu aies un minimum de confort. C'est important, tu sais …

- Vous allez allumer ces bougies ? Lui ai-je demandé, en en apercevant deux sur comptoir, à côté du lavabo.

- J'en avais l'intention, oui, a-t-elle répliqué avec une drôle de grimace. Malheureusement, j'ai un sérieux problème relationnel avec les bougies, ce soir. Tu as prévenu ton père que la séance risquait de durer un moment ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il me reproche de ne pas t'avoir renvoyée chez toi à l'heure habituelle.

- Oui, ai-je répondu, en grimaçant à mon tour. M. Je-Gère-Tout est au courant. Il doit passer me chercher plus tard que d'habitude.

- M. Je-Gère-Tout, hein ? A répété ma thérapeute, en rigolant. Ça lui va comme un gant. Je vais le surnommer comme ça, moi aussi. »

Reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, elle s'est mise à parler d'une voix très relaxante.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es sentie en sécurité, Bella ? Vraiment en sécurité, je veux dire. Sereine. À l'abri de tout danger.

- Avec Edward, ai-je répondu en prenant la couverture d'une main et l'oreiller de l'autre. Je me sens en sécurité, auprès de lui. »

Les paupières fermées, je me suis laissé bercer par la voix rassurante de Mme Denali. Je me suis représenté le corps tiède et solide de mon amoureux, et je me suis sentie enveloppée dans une bulle protectrice.

« Descends, Bella. Va chercher plus loin, très, très loin au fond de toi, a-t-elle poursuivi. Avant Edward … Avant tout ça. »

Je me suis encore enfoncée sous la couverture, et j'ai laissé sa voix me guider jusqu'à ce que je trouve une occasion au cours de laquelle je m'étais sentie en parfaite sécurité. Les souvenirs ont défilé devant mes yeux, comme un diaporama, et puis j'ai fini par me rappeler un jour où je m'étais vraiment sentie protégée.

« J'étais en sécurité avec Emmett. Je n'avais plus peur de rien, quand j'étais avec lui. »

Un jour, à la suite d'une crise maternelle particulièrement spectaculaire, il s'était terré avec moi, dans un placard. Il m'avait cherchée longtemps, et quand il m'avait enfin trouvée, mon père avait réussi à calmer ma mère. Comme ses paroles ne suffisaient pas à me convaincre de sortir du placard, Emmett s'y était installé avec moi et m'avait lu des histoires, à la lueur de la lampe torche. J'étais si bien que j'avais fini par m'endormir.

« Tanya ! »

Bizarrement, cette voix qui était la mienne me semblait très lointaine. Quand j'étais petite, la présence de Tanya était synonyme de jeux, de bains chauds, de dîners en famille, de vraies histoires pour fillettes de mon âge et de comptines à l'heure du coucher.

« Papa … »

Mon protecteur, mon sauveur. Il avait persuadé ma mère de prendre ses médicaments et elle l'avait fait. Pour lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était grâce à lui que nous formions une famille et, aux heures sombres où la maladie de maman menaçait de nous séparer à jamais, il me serrait très fort dans ses grands bras. Il l'avait refait à l'hôpital, le soir du désastre. Il s'était étendu avec moi, sur le lit, et m'avait étreinte en me chuchotant à l'envi qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Le soleil qui dardait ses rayons dans le salon de ma mère faisait briller de mille feux les échardes du vitrail qui jonchaient le carrelage. Un liquide chaud dégoulinait le long de mes bras, et je respirais péniblement à travers mes sanglots. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Mal à en hurler. D'ailleurs, tous mes muscles hurlaient pour moi, et ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus sèche. J'ai essayé de me redresser … de rouvrir les yeux. Rouvrir les yeux, c'était ça, l'essentiel. Malheureusement, mes paupières étaient terriblement lourdes, mes membres tout engourdis. Il fallait que je me repose. Au moins quelques minutes. Oui … me reposer, reprendre des forces.

Emportée par le poids de mon propre corps, je me suis écroulée sur les éclats de verre. J'ai compris que si je ne bougeais pas, les échardes ne s'enfonceraient pas plus profondément dans ma chair. Ajustant ma respiration aux lents battements de mon cœur, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder pour échapper à la douleur et oublier tout ce sang. Dormir … Voilà ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin. Dormir. Non ! Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur les éclats de verre devenus écarlates. Rouge sang … Rouges de_ mon _sang.

« Papa ... » Ai-je murmuré.

Il aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Je lui ai adressé une prière silencieuse, dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende et qu'il perçoive le danger. De nouveau, je me suis tournée vers la porte. Je n'arriverais jamais à aller aussi loin. Pas dans cet état. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Rien. J'étais inerte. Non, pas tout à fait. Je pouvais encore bouger les bras, mais que ça faisait mal ! Bon sang, que ça faisait mal !

« Pardon, Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser te lever mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Bientôt tu ne sentiras plus rien. »

C'était la voix de ma mère. Elle s'est allongée près de moi, à même le sol, sans se soucier le moins du monde des échardes qui devaient la blesser, elle aussi. Elle a posé sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Dans ses yeux vitreux, je lisais un peu d'inquiétude.

« Ne pleure pas, ma déesse, a-t-elle murmuré en essuyant mes joues. Bientôt, nous serons auprès d'Emmett et nous ne souffrirons plus. Tout ce que nous éprouverons sera une joie indicible. Nous pourrons enfin peindre, toutes les deux. Et Emmett aura le droit de bricoler autant de voitures qu'il le voudra.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, maman, ai-je dit, d'une voie rauque et entrecoupée de hoquets. Ne me laisse pas mourir, par pitié !

- Chut … Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut voir les choses, ma chérie. Nous n'allons pas mourir, a-t-elle affirmé dans un souffle. Nous allons nous endormir, et à notre réveil, nous retrouverons ton frère, a-t-elle ajouté en souriant.

- Papa … Mon Dieu … Papa ! »

Soudain, j'ai eu la certitude que je ne reverrais plus jamais mon père. Ce père qui aurait dû venir me chercher, ce père que j'appelais de tout mon être, et qui aurait dû passer le seuil de cette maudite porte au moins une heure auparavant, comme il me l'avait promis. _Papa, par pitié. J'ai besoin de toi … Viens !_

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, comme quand tu étais petite, Bella. Tu la connais déjà ? C'est celle de Cassiopée qui avait donné le jour à une fille de toute beauté, prénommée Andromède … »

* * *

J'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Mme Denali était assise à mon chevet. J'ai rejeté la couverture : j'étais en nage. Je sentais le sang battre dans mes tempes ; mon cœur cognait à un rythme fou. Ma peau me piquait, comme si j'avais mué, sur ce lit. Mon corps, lui, me semblait tout léger, après la douleur insupportable du souvenir.

L'air frais m'a prise de court. J'étais tellement désorientée que je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite la salle de repos dans laquelle j'étais entrée moins d'une heure plus tôt. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence : quoi que j'en aie pensé, cette séance m'avait permis d'établir certains faits précis. J'étais tombée et j'avais entraîné dans ma chute un des vitraux posés en équilibre précaire contre le mur du salon. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi. Un simple accident n'était pas envisageable. Maman avait eu l'air si calme, si sereine et si résolue …

« Papa … » Ai-je murmuré, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me suis tournée vers Mme Denali. Il y avait forcément une explication. Jamais, sous aucun prétexte, mon père ne m'aurait abandonnée chez ma mère. Ma gorge s'est serrée à un point tel que même en déglutissant, je n'ai pas réussi à faire passer le nœud qui l'obstruait.

« Où était mon père ?

- Nous avons suffisamment avancé pour aujourd'hui, Bella.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je me suis rappelé, je vous ai livré tout ce que je savais. À présent, c'est votre tour.

- Je comprends ta frustration, Bella, cependant l'esprit est une chose fragile et tu m'as toi-même demandé d'y aller doucement.

- Où était mon père ? Ai-je insisté.

- J'ai oublié de venir te chercher. » A répondu papa, derrière moi.

* * *

**EDWARD**

J'ai erré dans les couloirs pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Bella m'avait paru particulièrement tendue, et j'avais préféré attendre qu'elle soit sous hypnose avant de m'aventurer dans le bureau.

« J'étais en sécurité avec Emmett. » L'ai-je entendue dire, quand je suis retourné dans les locaux de l'administration.

Mme Denali n'avait pas refermé la porte de la salle de repos. Techniquement, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. À cette heure tardive, le lycée était censé être désert.

« Tanya … »

Je me suis figé. Bella avait une voix à la fois pâteuse et super-sexy. Je serais resté là pour écouter ce qu'elle disait, si cela n'avait pas réduit à néant toutes mes chances d'obtenir les réponses à nos questions respectives. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ma mère aurait été sacrément fière de moi. Entrer par effraction dans le bureau de la CPE du bahut, sûr que ça lui aurait plu ! D'un autre côté, cette porte là aussi était grande ouverte. Alors malgré mon sentiment de culpabilité, j'ai franchi le pas. Tous mes scrupules se sont envolés quand j'ai vu mon nom sur un des dossiers empilés n'importe quoi sur le bureau. Je m'en suis emparé sans aucune hésitation, et je l'ai feuilleté. Quand j'ai eu trouvé ce que je cherchais, j'ai griffonné l'adresse tant convoitée au dos d'une des brochures que m'avait filées Denali. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois ce que j'écrivais. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur.

« Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Swan _… J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour refermer mon dossier et me ressaisir avant de pivoter sur moi-même pour lui faire face.

« Je prépare mon avenir, ai-je répondu en brandissant mes brochures.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, a-t-il répondu d'un air absent avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la salle de repos.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, maman. Ne me laisse pas mourir, par pitié ! » Criait Bella.

Sa voix était un véritable crève-cœur. Je percevais sa terreur sous-jacente. M. Swan et moi nous sommes avancés en même temps vers la salle de repos, et puis nous nous sommes regardés.

« Papa … Mon Dieu … Papa ! A hurlé Bella.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes, Edward. » A bredouillé M. Swan.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ai foudroyé le père de Bella du regard. J'attendais qu'il m'explique pourquoi ma beauté, ma nymphe, hurlait son nom avec un tel désespoir !

« Va-t'en, Edward. Va-t'en. » A-t-il murmuré en prenant appui sur le mur pour ne pas chanceler.

Que faire ? Partir ou rester ? Si je restais, il me faudrait expliquer ma présence, au risque de me faire pincer. Sans parler de l'engueulade monumentale que je ne manquerais pas d'avoir avec M. Swan. D'un autre côté, en partant, je me comporterais comme le dernier des lâches. En tout cas pas comme le chevalier que je devais être pour Bella. Mais je ne pouvais clairement pas rester ici. Je trouverais un moyen de réparer mes torts. À peine sorti du bureau, j'ai composé son numéro de portable. Bien évidemment, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie.

« C'est moi ! Et comme je ne peux pas vous répondre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, m-a-t-elle chantonné à l'oreille.

- Salut, bébé … Appelle-moi dès que tu le pourras. Je ... »

_Je t'aime._

« J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. » Ai-je dit.

* * *

**BELLA**

J'étais tétanisée, abasourdie, horrifiée. Je ne parvenais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Tu as oublié de venir me chercher ? Comme on oublie d'acheter des œufs ou de récupérer des vêtements à la teinturerie du coin ? Comme on oublie de ramasser une céréale tombée sur le carrelage de la cuisine ou une boîte de conserve qui s'est échappée du sac de provisions ? _Tu as oublié de venir me chercher ? _»

Je m'étais mise à hurler. Mon père se triturait nerveusement le love de l'oreille, les yeux rivés sur le lino.

« Je … Heu …

- Réponds-moi ! Ai-je crié.

- Bella … Tanya … Tanya avait une réunion, ce soir-là, et nous étions déjà en retard, à cause de la remise de la coupe du Gouverneur. Je t'ai déposée chez ta mère comme convenu, pour que tu puisses lui raconter ta journée, et puis … j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

- Explique-toi, papa, ai-je articulé. Tu as perdu la notion du temps ou tu as oublié de venir me chercher ? »

Sa pomme d'Adam est montée puis redescendue sans sa gorge. Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, tout s'est éclairé dans mon esprit. Un peu comme quand on allume la lumière.

« Tu étais censé déposer Tanya à sa réunion et revenir me chercher. Ce n'était pas un jour de visite officiel, et je ne devais pas rester longtemps avec maman. Seulement, Tanya a réussi à te convaincre de rester avec elle, c'est ça ?

- Je suis navré, Bella, a-t-il dit en hochant la tête.

- De toute évidence, maman n'était pas dans son état normal, ce jour-là. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée avec elle ? »

_Et surtout, pourquoi étais-je restée chez elle ?_ Mme Denali s'est levée, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Nous avons beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui, a-t-elle annoncé d'un ton faussement léger. N'oublions pas que ce n'était que la première séance du genre. Si nous passions dans mon bureau pour y boire quelque chose ? Un Coca Zéro, par exemple ? Je sais que tu aimes ça, Bella.

- Je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce tant que mon père n'aura pas répondu à ma question, ai-je déclaré, la voix faisant preuve d'une assurance méconnue jusqu'alors. Alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée chez maman, si tu savais qu'elle n'était pas … fiable ?

- Monsieur Swan, je suggère que nous laissions à votre fille le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Nous en profiterons pour faire le point et …

- Pas question ! Ai-je coupé en bondissant. J'exige des réponses. Ce n'est pas vous qui faites des cauchemars tous les soirs, sans exception ! Je veux et j'exige des foutues réponses.

- Bella …, a commencé Mme Denali.

- Vous le trouvez dominateur, M. Je-Gère-Tout ? Ai-je lancé en m'adressant à Mme Denali. Vous n'avez rien vu ! Après le divorce, je n'ai pas eu le droit de voir ma mère pendant deux ans. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est de vivre sa puberté sans sa mère ? Le collège, les garçons, les soutiens-gorges, mes premières règles … J'étais seule, face à tout ça !

- Tu avais Tanya, a cru bon de préciser mon père. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai empêchée de voir ta mère. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour vous voir et elle a choisi de passer outre.

- Non ! Ai-je crié, encore une fois. En choisissant Tanya, tu as achevé de mettre maman à terre. Manque de chance, elle s'est ressaisie, c'est bien ça ? Elle s'est fait aider, elle a pris ses médicaments et … Lui, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que la traiter comme une tueuse en série, ai-je poursuivi en me tournant vers Mme Denali. Je ne vous dis pas par quoi elle devait passer, quand elle voulait voir ses enfants. Tant qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que maman était stabilisé, il lui refusait son droit de visite ! Alors, _papa_ … Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as laissé là-bas, ce jour-là ?

- Parce que j'étais pressé, voilà tout. Je ne suis pas monté avec toi pour voir dans quel état était ta mère. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, nos regards se sont rencontrés. J'ai vu qu'il disait la vérité.

« Je pensais en avoir pour un quart d'heure, une demi-heure tout au plus.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé ? »

Cela aurait été étonnant. J'avais vu ma mère passer par des hauts et des bas pendant suffisamment longtemps pour savoir lorsqu'elle " oubliait " de prendre son traitement, il ne faisait pas bon être seule avec elle. De nouveau, mon père a hoché la tête.

« Si.

- Et tu m'as répondu ? » Ai-je demandé, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Pour toute réponse, il a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et a fermé les paupières. Non, bien sûr que non qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Quelle idiote je faisais ! Emmett m'avait préféré l'armée, ma mère m'avait rendue infréquentable … et je m'étais raccrochée à l'idée que mon père tenait à moi, même s'il avait choisi Tanya. Dans mon esprit, s'il cherchait à contrôler ma vie, c'est parce qu'il tenait à moi. C'était même pour cela que je le laissais faire. Parce que je l'aimais et que je voulais désespérément lui plaire. Pour ne pas perdre son amour … Malheureusement, je m'étais trompée, sur toute la ligne. Mon père ne se souciait même pas assez de moi pour répondre à mes appels. J'étais déjà mal-aimée avant que ma mère n'intervienne, ce fameux jour.

J'ai attrapé mes affaires et j'ai traversé le bureau de Mme Denali en trombe.

« Je te demande pardon. » A balbutié mon père, en se mettant en travers de mon chemin.

Je ne me suis pas laissé attendrir par son intonation. Je l'ai contourné et j'ai détalé. Charlie Swan avait fini de gérer mon existence.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 13 ! Lourd en émotions ... ^^ On avance de plus en plus dans l'amnésie de Bella, et vous avez pu découvrir un bout de la vérité ! ;) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où les agissements de Charlie vont pousser Bella à s'affirmer (un peu) enfin ^^ Plein de règlements de compte à prévoir ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki**


	14. Chapter 14

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY,** et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un immense merci pour tous ceux qui m'apportent leur soutien en me déposant quelques reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisir, un énorme merci ! Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un énorme merci à : **ces85 ; FLOPY69 **(**merci beaucoup de toutes les reviews que tu me laisses, elle me font très plaisir ! ************À** très bientôt !)** ; Rc **(**Ah, quel plaisir de relire une petite review de toi ! ^^ Merci énormément pour ton soutien ! :)**) **; Amzia **(**Haha, bonne chance pour tes cours du coup maintenant :P**)** ; Shiro **(**Merci ! ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre ça, bisous !**) ; **Happiness** (**merci beaucoup ! Tout ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir que tu ai pu découvrir cette histoire ! ************À** très bientôt :D)

* * *

_J'ai enfin récupérer Internet après deux looooongues semaines ^^ Voici donc la suite attendue ! _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : RÈGLEMENTS AU COMPTEUR **

_Lost - Coldplay_

**EDWARD **

J'aurais dû rester. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je suis sûr que Bella m'aurait attendu, elle. Seulement voilà, je n'étais qu'un lâche qui n'avait qu'une hâte : voir ses frères. Alors je me suis mis en route en me promettant de foncer voir Bella dès qu'elle me ferait signe.

Des bâtisses de taille respectable et plutôt récentes formaient un cercle autour d'un grand parc. La totale, ce quartier : des allées piétonnes, des arbres, des buissons, des bancs et le plus grand terrain de jeux de la planète. Deux enfants sont sortis en courant d'une maison bleue, haute de trois étages. Là encore, mon père aurait adoré. Architecture avec mansarde, lucarnes, tourelle et corniche sculptée. Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il m'avait dit, un jour, en feuilletant un magazine professionnel : " On se croirait dans un conte de fées, tu ne trouves pas, mon gars ? "

Les gamins s'approchant, j'ai reconnu le sourire de maman. C'étaient mes frères, bien sûr. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir tout de suite ? Aucune idée. Main dans la main, ils ont grimpé les marches menant au terrain de jeux et se sont dirigés vers le plus haut toboggan. Mikaël s'arrêtait souvent pour aider Benjamin qui grimpait les échelons tant bien que mal. Je suis allé m'asseoir sur un banc, un peu à l'écart, pour regarder mes frères jouer. J'avais mal dans tout mon être. Ils étaient si près de moi, j'avais tellement envie d'être avec eux …

J'ai tiré mon téléphone de ma poche. Je ne devais pas oublier ce qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici. Ma mission consistait à prouver que les Cullen n'étaient pas les parents idéaux qu'on voulait bien le croire. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où étaient Esmé et Carlisle ? Mikaël n'avait que huit ans, Benjamin à peine quatre. Ils auraient dû être sous la surveillance d'un adulte, non ? J'allais prendre une photo avec mon portable quand une voix s'est élevée derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

« Regarde sur ta droite. Elle est assise sous ce gros érable. »

Mme Denali a contourné le banc pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je n'ai pu que me rendre à l'évidence : Esmé était bel et bien sous l'érable d'où elle surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de mes petits frères. J'ai soupiré un grand coup et ai rangé mon portable.

« Ils adorent ça, le toboggan. Tes frères, je veux dire. Ils peuvent passer des heures à monter et descendre. »

Nous sommes restés côte à côte un long moment, sans rien dire. Au loin, on entendait les rires joyeux de Mikaël et Benjamin. Moi, je me demandais comment j'allais me tirer de ce pétrin. Comme chacun sait, qui ne dit mot consent …

« Alors dis-moi un peu, Edward. Vous complotez tous les deux depuis le départ, Bella et toi, ou tu as simplement sauté sur l'occasion quand elle s'est présentée ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Ai-je demandé, feignant l'ignorance.

- Je suis une bordélique organisée, figure-toi, et tu as remis ton dossier au mauvais endroit. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait t'en coûter, Edward ? »

_Pécho._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, au juste ? Ai-je demandé, pour gagner du temps.

- Si c'est une conspiration entre Bella et toi.

- Joker, ai-je répondu, vu qu'il était hors de question que je mêle Bella à cette histoire.

- J'avais promis à Bella que ce qui se passerait dans cette salle resterait entre nous, a-t-elle soupiré. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te trouver dans les locaux administratifs, Edward. Tu en as conscience ? »

J'ai dégluti à plusieurs reprises. J'avais laissé tomber Bella, c'était cela que je ne me pardonneais pas.

« Elle va bien ?

- Disons que ce serait bien que tu l'appelles, a-t-elle dit, d'un air gêné.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas parler de Bella ? Ai-je dit en croisant mes mains sur mes genoux et en me penchant en avant.

- Tu avais raison, seulement que veux-tu, la journée a été plutôt rude. »

Nous avons continué à observer mes frères sans rien dire. Carlisle a garé sa grosse Berline noire dans l'allée et a immédiatement traversé la rue pour gagner le parc. Dès qu'il l'a vu, Benjamin a sauté de la balançoire où il était pour courir vers lui. J'en suis resté baba. Et terriblement meurtri, aussi. Si on m'avait donné un coup de poing en pleine gueule, ça n'aurait pas été pire.

« Ils sont heureux, ici, Edward. Tu as vraiment envie de les arracher à cet environnement ? Qu'auras-tu à leur offrir ? Un deux pièces lugubre dans un quartier minable de la ville ? Si tu as lu tout le dossier, tu sais donc qu'ils sont inscrits dans la meilleure école privée du comté. De l'État, même, à bien y réfléchir. Tous deux font de nombreuses activités. Comment vas-tu faire, toi, pour travailler et t'occuper de deux enfants en bas âge ? Comment vas-tu jongler entre l'école, les activités et le reste ? Et surtout, comment comptes-tu t'en sortir, sur le plan financier ? »

Carlisle s'est mis une main sur les yeux et a entamé une partie de cache-cache avec les petits. Mike s'est caché en haut du toboggan ; Benjamin derrière Esmé. Quand Carlisle a eu fini de compter, et bien qu'il les ait immédiatement repérés, il a continué à jouer le jeu. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Benjamin, et même de Mikaël qui ne devait pourtant pas être dupe.

« Edward, m'a appelé Mme Denali en se penchant, à son tour, pour me faire face. Il y a d'autres solutions, tu sais. Par exemple, tu pourrais entrer à l'université, continuer à sortir avec Bella, devenir l'homme que tes parents voulaient que tu sois, en quelque sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que Bella vient faire là-dedans ? Ai-je demandé, soudain sur mes gardes.

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu ne lui as jamais demandé comment elle envisageait l'avenir ? Tu la crois prête à sortir avec un père célibataire ? »

Je me suis enfin résigné à regarder Mme Denali dans les yeux. Elle était sincère, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la question. J'ai juré entre mes dents et j'ai relevé la tête vers mes frères en pensant à Bella. Bella … J'avais tout envisagé, en ce qui la concernait et en ce qui concernait mes frères, mais jamais, jamais, je ne les avait fait figurer dans le même scénario. Séparés, oui. Ensemble … non. Comment je faisais, moi, maintenant, pour combiner les deux ?

« Carlisle et Esmé ont accepté que je voie mes frères plus souvent ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est … un peu compliqué. »

Une manière polie de me dire que je pouvais toujours attendre, donc.

« Ils sont bien ici, Edward, a-t-elle déclaré en posant une main sur mon bras. Et ils sont en parfaite sécurité. »

_Foutaises._

« Ils le seraient encore davantage avec moi. »

* * *

**BELLA**

Mon père m'a suivie jusqu'à la maison. Dans sa précipitation, il a brûlé deux feux rouges pour ne pas me perdre de vue. Bien sûr, des fois que je disparaisse … Il s'est garé dans un crissement de pneus et n'a même pas attendu d'avoir coupé le moteur pour ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

« Bella ! »

Et là, j'ai retrouvé l'homme que je connais, dans toute sa splendeur. À son intonation de sergent-chef, s'ajoutait une rapidité d'action incroyable. Le pauvre … Il pouvait bien m'aboyer dessus tant qu'il le voulait et sur tous les tons possibles, je ne faisais plus partie de ses troupes. J'avais déserté, en quelque sorte. J'ai continué ma route, sans m'arrêter et il ne m'a rattrapée que dans la cuisine. Quand elle a entendu la porte claquer, Tanya a fait un tel bond qu'elle en a laissé tomber son magazine people.

« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A-t-elle bredouillé.

- Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qui s'est passé, Tanya ! Ai-je crié, en me dégageant de l'emprise paternelle. Je suis venue au monde, voilà. Mes parents étaient tellement géniaux qu'ils ont mis des années à se rendre compte que ma mère était bipolaire. Enfin – et c'est le côté le plus succulent de l'histoire –, pendant que je m'efforçais de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, à ma pauvre mère, tu t'es débrouillée pour te rendre indispensable dans cette maison ! Quand ça a été fait, tu l'as purement et simplement éliminée ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait enfin accepté l'idée qu'elle devait prendre des médicaments et que ça contrariait tes plans. Je me trompe ?

- Je … Que s'est-il passé, Charlie ? » A-t-elle dit en se tournant vers mon père, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux.

J'étais hors de moi. Si Tanya n'était pas directement à l'origine de mes cicatrices, elle n'en était pas moins responsable pour autant. C'était bien simple : à mes yeux, ses mains manucurées étaient couvertes de mon sang.

« Combien de fois l'as-tu empêché de répondre au téléphone, ce soir-là, Tanya ? As-tu été obligée de lui faire un peu de charme, pour qu'il reste avec toi à ta foutue réunion ? À moins que tu te sois contentée de lui rappeler que je ne valais pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe de mon sort, une hypothèse qui en vaut bien une autre, non ? »

Sa bouche de mégère s'est arrondie en une moue interloquée. Son rouge à lèvres carmin jurait étrangement sur son visage devenu d'une pâleur mortelle. Un dégoût indicible s'est emparé de moi.

« Dis-moi, Tanya, quand on a emporté mon corps exsangue et inanimé à l'hôpital, tu n'as pas été soulagée, qu'on vous annonce que j'avais peu de chances de m'en sortir ? Tu as fêté ça, dans ta petite tête ? Parce qu'il faut être honnête … Si je n'avais pas survécu, tu aurais été débarrassée de moi et pour toujours, en plus ! Une fois Emmett mort et ma mère éjectée de son propre toit, j'étais le seul obstacle à ton bonheur, non ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Bella, a-t-elle dit après plusieurs secondes, une larme de crocodile lui coulant sur la joue. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Je vous ai toujours aimés, ton père, Emmett et toi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être une mère, pour vous. »

Le fil ténu qui me retenait encore a lâché tout d'un coup. Cela a été si violent que j'en ai moi-même été choquée. Comment osait-elle ?

« Tu n'es qu'une putain de …

- Ça suffit comme ça, Bella ! A tonné mon père, se positionnant entre sa Dulcinée et moi. C'est à moi que tu en veux, pas à Tanya. Laisse-la en dehors de cette affaire.

- Comment ça, la laisser en dehors de cette affaire ? Ai-je hurlé. Elle est en plein dedans ! Elle a tout manigancé ! Dis-moi qu'elle t'a encouragé à prendre mon appel. Dis-moi qu'elle ne t'a pas expliqué en long, en large et en travers, à quel point cette réunion – en admettant qu'il se soit agi d'une réunion – était importante, plus importante que ta propre fille ! Dis-moi tout cela et je m'excuserai ! »

Il n'a pas répondu, mais j'ai vu sa mâchoire se contracter. J'avais enfin découvert la vérité. La vérité que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient que j'apprenne. Et ma mère, qui m'avait toujours dit que la vérité était libératrice, s'était trompée. Je ne me sentais pas libre du tout. Le poison de la trahison se répandait dans mes veines, emportant tout sur son passage. J'avais démasqué Tanya et mon père. Je me souvenais. Je me souvenais, et j'attendais d'eux qu'ils se repentissent. Stoïque, comme d'habitude, mon père se tenait bien droit devant la table. S'il pensait s'en tirer à si bon compte, il se trompait, lui aussi. Il m'avait brisée, corps et âme. Je tenais à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Maman s'est complètement effondrée quand tu l'as plaquée pour te mettre avec la fille au pair de la maison. Tu t'es octroyé un regard sur ses droits de visite. Tu l'as laissé sans rien, complètement démunie ! Tu étais son univers. Après toi, elle n'a plus eu aucune raison de vivre, aucune raison de suivre son traitement. Tu l'as abandonnée au moment précis où elle commençait à remonter la pente.

- C'est toi qui dis cela, Bella, ou bien c'est ta mère ? A demandé mon père, les yeux si plissés qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Parce que si tu as raison sur un point, c'est effectivement sur celui-là. J'ai veillé à ce qu'elle vous voie le moins possible, ton frère et toi. Avant de la quitter, j'ai engagé les meilleurs avocats de l'État pour m'assurer qu'il ne serait pas question de garde partagée entre nous. Mon seul regret, c'est de vous avoir autorisés à la voir tout court. Parce que en agissant ainsi, je lui ai donné l'occasion de vous raconter tous ces mensonges et de vous faire du mal.

- Dis plutôt que tu regrettes de m'avoir eue, papa, ça t'évitera de perdre de la salive, ai-je dit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec toute la haine dont je disposais. Ça t'embêtes, hein, que j'aie enfin compris que dans tous les cas de figure, tu choisiras Tanya plutôt que nous … ou que moi, à présent. »

Je criais si fort que j'en avais mal à la gorge. Je m'étais remise à trembler ; ma nuque et mes joues me brûlaient. Mon père m'avait-il jamais aimée ? Je me posais sincèrement la question.

« Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ainsi ? Ai-je achevé, sur un ton pitoyable.

- Bella … Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Bella. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

J'ai refoulé un sanglot. Il était hors de question que je m'effondre devant ce monstre. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était, ni plus ni moins : un monstre. Un monstre qui m'avait abandonnée tandis que ma mère se chargeait de me tuer. Je ne donnerais pas à mon père la satisfaction de penser qu'il m'avait anéantie. Je savais cependant que j'avais vraiment besoin de repos, sinon je n'allais pas tarder à m'écrouer au sol. Je voulais que ces cauchemars s'en aillent, que les voix qui me hantaient s'évaporent. Je n'avais plus personne, à présent. J'étais seule, vraiment seule au monde.

« Je veux mes somnifères. Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais dormir. Pour une fois, j'ai besoin de faire une nuit complète.

- Je vais les chercher, a parlé Tanya, sans me regarder. D'après le médecin, tu peux passer à 10 milligrammes.

- Je monte dans ma chambre. » Ai-je répondu.

Je n'adresserais sans doute plus jamais la parole à mon père, mais ça m'était complètement égal.

* * *

**EDWARD **

Bella ne m'a pas rappelé. Comme elle ne répondait pas au téléphone non plus, je l'ai attendue devant son casier, le lendemain matin. Pour rien, car elle n'est pas venue. Du coup, j'ai passé le cours de techniques commerciales à me ronger les ongles. Trois messages … Je lui avais laissé trois messages, moi qui n'en avais jamais laissé à aucune fille … Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée, bon sang ?

J'ai fixé son pupitre libre, au premier rang, comme si ça augmenterait mes chances de la voir apparaître. M. Banner débitait sa litanie d'un ton monocorde, l'aiguille des secondes mettait un temps infini à avancer sur le cadran de l'horloge … La galère totale. J'ai entendu mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, et je n'ai pas été le seul puisque Jasper et Éric se sont redressés sur leurs chaises. J'ai discrètement sorti mon engin de ma poche et mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine : le nom de Bella était affiché sur l'écran.

« Masen ? A crié M. Banner.

- Oui, monsieur ? Ai-je demandé, comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est votre téléphone que j'entends vibrer ?

- Non ! A lancé Jasper. Désolé, m'sieur. C'est le mien. J'ai oublié de l'éteindre avant d'entrer en cours.

- Apportez-le-moi. Vous irez le récupérer à l'administration en fin de journée. »

M. Banner nous a regardés tout à tour. De toute évidence, il n'a pas cru un seul instant à notre histoire. Jasper lui a apporté son portable sans broncher. Au retour, il m'a fait un petit sourire en coin. J'ai hoché la tête pour le remercier. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression de mériter un pote pareil. Quand M. Banner a repris son cours, il s'est penché vers moi.

« Tu lui feras une bise de ma part, pour la peine. »

Je lui lançai un franc sourire et j'essayai, tant bien que mal, de me concentrer sur le cours. L'heure fût longue, atrocement longue et à peine sorti de la salle de classe, j'ai appuyé sur le raccourci de Bella. Chaque sonnerie était un supplice. _Réponds, bon sang. Réponds, Bella !_ Sa voix chantante m'est parvenue aux oreilles. La messagerie, une fois de plus.

« Tu me tues, chérie. » Ai-je dit avant de raccrocher.

Je suis allé déposer mes bouquins dans mon casier, avant de vérifier ma propre messagerie. Jasper est arrivé, bientôt suivi d'Alice, son éternelle cigarette en main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? T'en tire une tronche !

- Bella lui a téléphoné pendant le cours de maths et il a loupé l'appel, alors forcément, il a les boules, lui a répondu Jasper.

- Rho, vos gueules. » Ai-je dit d'un ton brusque.

Tu parles d'un mensonge ! Jasper a haussé les épaules en s'efforçant de ne pas me rire ouvertement au nez. Bella, quant à elle, m'avait laissé un message aussi court que terne : " Salut. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. Je viens seulement d'écouter ma messagerie. Passe-moi un coup de fil dès que tu sortiras du lycée. " _Bon sang, Bella. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?_

« Je vais déjeuner, ai-je dit avec précipitation. Je vous attends à la cafet'.

- Attends, on vient avec toi, a répondu Alice. Je fumerai ma clope tout à l'heure. »

En arrivant à la cafétéria, je tournais instinctivement la tête vers la tablée de Bella. Ses copines étaient installées à leur place habituelle. Apparemment, elle étaient au courant de rien. J'allais m'emparer d'un plateau quand j'ai croise le regard d'une des filles. Rosalie Hale. Qui a continué à taper à toute vitesse sur les touches de son portable avant de m'interpeller. Les idiotes autour d'elle se sont figées aussitôt.

« Edward !

- Rosalie ? » Lui a susurré Jane d'un ton de reproche.

Sans un regard pour elle, Rosalie s'est avancée vers moi. Je dois dire que sur ce coup-là, elle est largement remontée dans mon estime.

« Bella a besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me suis-je alarmé.

- Elle a essayé de me joindre chez moi, hier soir, mais j'étais sortie avec James, a-t-elle poursuivi après avoir lancé un regard derrière elle, où ses copines et Jacob semblaient être complètement fascinés. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose, un truc plutôt dur. Cela fait une heure que nous communiquons par texto. Ou plutôt que je lui envoie des textos auxquels elle répond à peine. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de moi, seulement j'ai un contrôle de maths, et … »

_Toujours aussi sérieuse notre Rosalie … Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander quand même, bien sûr ! _

« Et tu ne sèches jamais les cours, ai-je poursuivi pour elle.

- Écoute … Bella me chante tes louanges à longueur de journée. Tu ne pourrais pas me rendre un service et t'occuper d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je puisse aller la retrouver ? C'est ma meilleure amie, tu comprends … »

- Où est-elle ? L'ai-je interrompue.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Tu sais où se trouve le cimetière de Forks, pas très loin de la sortie avant le lycée ? »

Oui, je le savais. Hélas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Maman adorait ce genre de journées de printemps : chaudes, avec de gros nuages moutonneux sur un ciel bleu azur. Moi, je détestais cet endroit, pas tous les temps. Ce cimetière resterait toujours gravé dans mon esprit comme l'endroit gris et pluvieux où mes frères et moi nous étions retrouvés, sous un imperméable improvisé, un triste jour de juin. Benjamin m'étranglait à moitié en appelant maman. Mikaël … Pauvre Mikaël … Il était obsédé par l'idée que papa et maman prennent l'eau, eux aussi. Il a bien dû me répéter une dizaine de fois que maman avait horreur des gouttes d'eau. C'était tellement vrai qu'elle se fâchait toute rouge, quand on l'éclaboussait, en prenant notre bain. Quant à papa, toujours dans la tête de Mikaël, il portait son plus beau costume, et il serait désolé de l'abîmer.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu une envie de crever. Je ne regrettais qu'une chose : ne pas avoir été endormi dans mon lit, ce soir-là, comme ça je serais mort en même temps que mes parents. D'un autre côté, si j'étais resté chez moi, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Ma culpabilité était comme un joug autour de mon cou, mon fardeau à porter. Une fois de plus, je me suis promis de réparer mes torts, dès que j'aurais mes examens. Je réunirais ma famille, ou ce qu'il en restait.

M. Swan avait acheté une Honda Civic gris métallisé à sa fille. Je l'ai tout de suite repérée, dans le carré est, sous une rangée de chêne. Bella était assise en tailleur au milieu des tombes, les mains jointes sous son menton, les yeux rivés sur une sépulture de marbre blanc. Ses petites boucles brunes voletaient doucement sous la brise, le soleil dardait ses rayons sur son crâne … un ange, au beau milieu de l'enfer.

« Tu devrais être en cours, a-t-elle murmuré, sans quitter la tombe des yeux.

- Je suis un sécheur professionnel, moi, madame. Et vous, quelle est votre excuse ? » Ai-je demandé avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

J'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux si doux et si brillants. C'était quasiment vital, pour moi, de la toucher en un moment pareil. J'ai levé mes yeux de ma beauté et ai regardé la tombe qui m'a paru plutôt belle avec une plaque agréablement sobre : " Emmett Charlie Swan – fils, frère et marine. "

« Je …

- De quoi t'es-tu souvenue, Bella ? Ai-je demandé, en la regardant intensément.

- Mon père m'a laissée … là-bas. Chez ma mère. Je l'ai appelé et il n'a pas répondu. Il … il n'a pas décroché. »

Elle a baissé la tête. J'ai continué à caresser sa chevelure soyeuse, en écoutant les oiseaux se faire la conversation. Les épaules de Bella ne bougeaient pas. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. La pire manière de pleurer n'est pas forcément la plus évidente. Rien à voir avec les lamentations qu'on entendait parfois, devant un cercueil. Non. Le pire, c'est quand on pleure à l'intérieur et qu'on est inconsolable. Aucun mot, aucun geste, aucune pensée ne peut guérir une âme en deuil. Il y a toujours des séquelles, une cicatrice, un bleu au cœur. Dans notre cas, à Bella et à moi, ce sont les cicatrices qui prédominent, aux dépens de la vie.

« Je suis toute seule, à présent, Edward. Emmett est mort, Dieu seul sait où est ma mère … Mes amies … tu connais le problème. Quant à papa … j'espérais pouvoir compter sur son amour, même si je n'en était pas vraiment sûre. C'est fichu, ça aussi … C'est tellement dur, Edward … d'être si seule au monde. »

J'ai glissé un bras sur ses épaules et je l'ai attirée à moi. Elle ne m'a opposé aucune résistance, bien au contraire. Elle s'est appuyée contre moi dans toute sa vulnérabilité.

« Tu n'es pas seule, Bella, ai-je murmuré. Tu n'es pas seule, parce que tu m'as, moi. »

_Et que je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 14 ! Bella qui dit enfin ses quatre vérités à son père et Tanya ; il était temps ^^ Edward qui se fait choper pour les dossiers puis quand il s'inquiète pour Bella ... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui sera très très très intense avec un loooong POV Edward ! Et pour lequel j'aurais rajouté une très grande scène, ça plaira beaucoup à certaines ;) (enfin, j'espère xD). Je n'enverrai pas d'aperçu pour le prochain chapitre car il se passe énormément de choses et je veux que vous ayez la surprise ... ;) **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. ********À très bientôt ! **

**********Sushaki**


	15. Chapter 15

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à** KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un infini merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me déposer une petite review, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui la mettent dans leur favoris ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un énorme merci à :** FLOPY69 ; Happiness** (**Oui, ENFIN ! xD Ne pas avoir Internet commençait à être long ^^ Voici le chapitre que tu attends avec impatience ;) Et, non, désolée, Emmett ne reviendra pas d'entre les morts ... Il me manque à moi aussi ^^ Bisous !**) **; souka **(**Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente de voir que cette fiction te plaise ;) A bientôt !**) ; **Rc ; anais **(**Hey, contente que cette fiction te plaise ! ;) Voici la suite !**)

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE QUINZE : ACTIONS PARFAITES ET IMPARFAITES**

_Only it for a night - Florence and the __machine_

* * *

_**/!\ A LIRE /!\ : Normalement, je ne préviens pas quand je rajoute une ou deux scènes, quand je change quelques trucs mais là, j'ai carrément ajouté tout une partie du chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra et correspondra à l'histoire !**_

* * *

**BELLA **

Edward m'a proposé d'appeler son patron pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas aller travailler ce soir-là, mais j'ai refusé. Il avait besoin d'argent, et de plus, Rosalie avait passé la journée à m'envoyer des textos. Je lui devais bien une petite visite.

« Ton père a appelé ma mère. Il te cherchait. Elle l'a rassuré en lui disant que tu étais chez nous. »

Nous nous étions installées sur les marches particulièrement larges de la véranda qui donnait sur des champs à perte de vue, derrière chez elle. Le carillon tintinnabulait doucement, le soleil était comme une caresse sur mes bras nus.

« Il va venir me chercher ? Ai-je demandé, la voix basse.

- Non, en revanche, il a chargé maman de te rappeler que tu devais être rentrée pour minuit. »

J'ai senti un fou rire monter en moi. Plus j'essayais de le contenir, pire c'était. J'ai fini par craquer. Rosalie m'a considérée un instant avec étonnement avant de me demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Oh ! Rien, ai-je dit en essuyant mes yeux. Ou plutôt, rien de vraiment drôle. Mon père m'a laissée entre les mains d'une femme en pleine crise qui a failli me tuer, et il se permet de me donner des ordres …

- Si, c'est drôle. Du moins, je te comprends. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? A soupiré Rosalie.

- Je ne sais pas. »

_La seule idée de rentrer chez moi me donne la chair de poule. _

« Par contre, je suis sûre d'une chose, ai-je déclaré.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Ça m'a vraiment manqué, la sensation du soleil sur ma peau, ai-je répondu en tendant les bras devant moi. Comment réagirais-tu, si je me mettais à porter des manches courtes, même au lycée ?

- Exactement comme quand tu portes des manches longues, a répondu ma bonne fée, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce serait bien … Jane risque d'en faire une attaque cardiaque, non ? Ai-je souri.

- Jane peut aller au diable. Il ne nous reste que trois mois à tirer. Ensuite, tu auras le choix. Soit tu fais en sorte de plaire à tout le monde, soit tu te fais plaisir à toi-même. Pour ma part, l'automne prochain, à l'université de Floride, je m'empresserai d'oublier que j'ai eu des personnes comme Jane pour amies. J'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrai. Et toi ? Comment tu le vois, ton avenir ? »

* * *

**EDWARD**

J'avais l'intention d'appeler Bella dès que je serais sorti de la douche. Ensuite, je passerais chez Eric où mes copains faisaient la fête, ce soir-là. Il n'était que 23 heures, et je savais que Bella ne serait pas encore endormie. J'espérais vraiment que Rosalie avait réussi à amortir le choc de ce nouveau flash-back. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller au travail, même si Bella m'y avait quasiment obligé. Ma place était auprès d'elle. Quel crétin je faisais, parfois ! Enfin, je me rattraperais dès le lendemain.

Avant la mort de mes parents, j'avais imaginé que je passerais mon année de terminale à trouver une université, pas à négocier mon futur salaire de gérant du Malt & Burger, en service de jour. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas refuser : ce nouveau job signifiait pour moi, en plus d'un vrai salaire, une assurance maladie et des horaires fixes. Certes, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de fric, mais mes revenus me permettraient au moins de louer un petit appart à peu près décent pour mes frères et moi. Cela dit, j'avais conscience que mes perspectives d'avenir craignaient un max. J'avais tout de même mieux à faire que de retourner des hamburgers sur un gril ou de montrer à d'autres employés comment s'y pendre !

L'eau brûlante tombait sur ma peau, me débarrassant de l'odeur de graillon du restaurant. J'ai continué à tirer des plans sur la comète. La première chose à faire serait de chercher un appart. Avec deux chambres, si possible, une seule si je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je pourrais toujours domir sur le canapé et laisser la chambre aux garçons. Dans tous les cas de figure, mon chez-moi aurait un pommeau de douche décent et un cumulus suffisamment grand pour contenir des litres et des litres d'eau chaude. Il faudrait bien ça, pour venir à bout de l'odeur de graisse qui se dégagerait de moi, après mes journées de boulot.

Au bout de dix minutes, l'eau a commencé à tiédir. La vapeur qui avait envahi la salle de bains m'embrouillait les idées. Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais, au juste ? Avant sa mort, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que maman m'emmène avec elle à son bureau, sur le campus de l'université. " Tu feras des études, Edward. Ce n'est pas négociable ", prêchait-elle d'une voix malicieuse. " D'abord la fac et ensuite, tu décideras de ton avenir ". J'ai essuyé la buée qui s'était formée sur le miroir et j'ai vu les yeux de ma mère posés sur moi. J'ai grommelé :

« Tu as juste oublié de me dire ce que j'étais censé faire, au cas où tu mourrais, m'man ! »

Des gouttelettes d'humidité s'accrochaient dans l'atmosphère moite à mon corps nu. Le climatiseur du sous-sol à hésité deux ou trois fois avant de se mettre en marche et d'envoyer un peu d'air frais sur le carrelage. J'étais toujours planté devant le miroir, à attendre que ma mère me réponde, chose impossible.

« Edward ? »

La voix m'était familière – même si ce n'était pas celle de ma mère – et je me suis senti beaucoup mieux, tout d'un coup. C'était même trop beau pour être vrai. Moi, la taille enroulée dans une serviette de toilette, seul dans la maison avec ma beauté. Je me suis dépêché de sortir de la salle de bains.

« Bella ! »

Ma douce a passé la tête dans le couloir et s'est retournée si vite que j'ai vu ses beaux cheveux bruns virevolter sur ses épaules.

« Oh … désolée, Edward. Vraiment ! Je retourne dans la cuisine ou dans le salon, en attendant que tu … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire …

- Non.

- Que tu te mettes quelque chose sur le dos, a-t-elle précisé, d'une voix à peine audible, en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Quel bon vent t'amène ? Lui ai-je demandé en la suivant et en posant une main sur le creux de ses reins. Vous ne savez plus quoi vous raconter, Rosalie et toi ?

- Je … J'ai pris une décision. Tu peux aller t'habiller, s'il te plaît ?

- On n'approche pas de l'heure de ton couvre-feu, Cendrillon ? Ai-je poursuivi, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Fais gaffe, ton carrosse pourrait se transformer en citrouille ! »

Elle a haussé les épaules, évitant toujours de regarder dans ma direction. Je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai entraînée vers le sous-sol.

« Viens !

- Non, Edward … Je préférerais attendre que tu sois habillé.

- Tu n'auras qu'à te tourner, si tu y tiens vraiment. »

Le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues était vraiment adorable. Je ne lui ai lâché la main qu'en bas de l'escalier, pour aller chercher un jean dans le panier à linge.

« C'est le moment, Bella. Tourne-toi … ou pas, comme tu veux. »

Je l'ai observée à la dérobée. Elle m'a lancé un très léger regard et a vivement tourné la tête après que ses joues soient devenues rose cramoisie. Ça m'a fait rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas du genre à enfreindre les règlements, d'habitude !

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder. » Ai-je dit après avoir boutonné mon jean.

Ses yeux chocolats se sont immédiatement portés sur mon torse toujours nu. Elle s'est passé la langue sur les lèvres et, presque aussitôt, s'est mise à plier un plaid qu'Alice avait laissé sur le canapé.

« Tu es encore trempé de ta douche, Edward …

- Pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Ai-je demandé en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Rosalie m'avait invitée à passer la nuit chez elle, et puis James est passé.

- Oh. Si tu veux, Éric fait une soirée. Ses parents sont partis pour le week-end et tout le monde est chez lui. Alice et Jasper ont prévu d'y passer la nuit. Éric m'a demandé si je venais avec toi. »

À en juger par sa mimique pincée au nom d'Alice, Bella se disait qu'il valait mieux pour ma copine qu'elle reste où elle était.

« Je préférerais … On ne peut pas rester ici ? A-t-elle demandé, après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- Si, bien sûr. »

Elle a tiré sur ses manches, puis s'est mise à examiner le sol cimenté. Au moins, elle ne portait plus ses gants quand elle était avec moi. C'était déjà ça. Elle s'est allongé, ce qui a laissé découvrir un bout de son nombril. J'avais pas mal fantasmé sur ce que nous pourrions faire, Bella et moi, si nous nous retrouvions un jour seuls dans une maison. En même temps … le doute n'était plus permis. Bella avait vraiment sur moi ce que Mme Denali aurait appelé une influence bénéfique. La preuve, j'étais toujours décidé à attendre qu'elle soit prête.

« On fait dans le classique ? Ai-je fini par hasarder.

- Tu veux travailler ? A-t-elle répondu, étonnée.

- N'exagère pas … Il y a plein de trucs à faire, dans le genre classique. »

Je me suis levé et sous prétexte d'aller chercher la télécommande, j'ai discrètement réajusté mon jean, essayant tant bien que mal ne dissimuler mon érection naissante provoquée par des souvenirs fabuleux de moi et ma sirène, sur ce lit. Ensuite, je suis allé retrouver Bella sur le canapé et je l'ai attiré contre moi. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, son corps frêle s'est aussitôt fondu contre le mien.

« Je peux même te faire du pop-corn, si tu veux ! » Ai-je proclamé, pendant le générique du film.

Elle m'a souri puis après avoir chauffé le sachet de maïs, je suis retourné auprès de ma belle. On a passé le film comme ça … À manger du pop-corn, à se redresser un peu pour être plus à l'aise sans jamais réussir à l'être vraiment. Pour moi, il s'agissait surtout d'éviter de poser les mains sur les endroits encore inexplorés du corps divin de Bella. Ce n'était pas évident, mais passons. Quand le mot " fin " est apparu sur l'écran, j'avais la main gauche tout engourdie : je l'avais coincée derrière ma tête pour éviter la tentation. J'ai fini par craquer, bien évidemment.

« C'est vraiment pas possible. »

Et, avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, je l'ai prise à bras-le-corps et l'ai fait passer sur mon épaule. Ses pieds nus se sont mis à gigoter devant moi et elle s'est mise à rire bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je l'ai déposée en travers du lit, ses cheveux soyeux et magnifiques déployés sur l'oreiller. Son sourire était tout simplement lumineux. Bella a cligné des paupières, et le rire qui dansait encore dans ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt à laissé place à une lueur de désir pur. J'ai senti ses doigts fins courir sur mes bras, ça m'a instantanément donné des frissons.

« Tu n'es pas mieux comme ça ?

- Moi, peut-être, mais toi … ça m'étonnerait. » A-t-elle dit d'un ton aguicheur.

Pour le coup, j'ai été complètement déstabilisé. Au point que j'ai dû déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de me débarrasser d'une nervosité aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Mon cœur était tellement gonflé de joie que j'en avais mal. Tout juste si j'arrivais encore à respirer. Je suis resté comme ça, au-dessus d'elle, paralysé par sa beauté. Je m'étais totalement trompé : Bella n'était ni une nymphe, ni une sirène. C'était une déesse. Elle a continué à me caresser les bras, puis le torse. Un véritable exploit, pour une fille timide, comme elle. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite.

« Bella …

- Je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi, m'a-t-elle coupé.

- Tu … tu en es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Et ton père ?

- J'aviserai en temps voulu. » A-t-elle murmuré.

Et puis elle m'a attiré à elle. Comme d'habitude, j'ai commencé par m'imprégner de son odeur de cannelle. J'ai descendu mon visage vers sa bouche pleine et exquise qui m'invitait carrément. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, elles aussi, et j'ai eu vraiment conscience du cadeau que me faisait Bella. Elle me possédait corps et âme. Elle s'était ouverte à moi ; elle m'avait accordé son amour sans jamais rien demander en retour. _Je t'aime, Bella_, ai-je songé, tandis que ma langue forçait la barrière entre nos dents et venait à la rencontre de la sienne. Sauf que je ne le lui ai pas dit.

Je me suis arrêté quelques secondes de l'embrasser, pour regarder Bella dans les yeux. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête vers moi et j'ai dû lui empoigner délicatement son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Elle m'a tendu un sourire timide et a aussitôt rebaissé les yeux.

« Edward, je … J'ai peur, tu sais.

- De quoi tu as peur, bébé ? » Lui-ai demandé.

_[/!\ SCÈNE RAJOUTÉE /!\]_ Ses yeux se sont enfin redirigés vers les miens et elle m'a fixé pendant plusieurs secondes, sans rien dire. Je me suis rendu compte que notre position n'était pas des plus chastes, surtout que son chemisier s'était ouvert de quelques boutons et que j'étais toujours torse nu, sur elle. Je me suis repositionné, afin de me trouver à côté d'elle puis, j'ai passé un bras autour de ma sirène pour l'amener sur mon torse. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle n'a émit aucune résistance. Je l'ai entendue respirer bruyamment puis Bella a tourné la tête vers moi, fixant mes lèvres avec passion et désir. Elle a de nouveau porté son regard vers mes yeux puis s'est brusquement relevé pour s'emparer de mes lèvres avec ardeur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'embrassait comme ça. Son baiser était violent, puissant, pressant. Elle se mouva encore un peu contre moi et, à mon plus grand étonnement, elle vînt placer ses deux jambes autour de ma taille. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et son visage était collé au mien, comme si notre proximité n'était pas suffisante, qu'il lui en fallait plus. Cette sensation était tellement agréable … Bientôt, sa langue vînt forcer la barrière de nos lèvres et elle livra une intense bataille contre la mienne. Bella ne cessa pas de m'embrasser et ses mains se baladaient désormais sur mon torse, tandis que ma poigne se plaçait contre la douceur de son cou. Bella lécha timidement ma lèvre puis émit un léger coup de dent sur ma lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, elle venait encore une fois de réaliser un de mes nombreux fantasmes.

« Bella … » Soufflais-je.

Ma beauté fit la sourde oreille et continua de plus belle à m'embrasser avec ses mains qui se baladaient désormais sur mon bas-ventre. Mon érection déjà bien entamée s'intensifia aussitôt. Sentir ses mains si proches de moi me faisaient complètement perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tant de passion ? Tant d'ardeur, tant de volupté, tant de pression ? Je compris instantanément où elle venait en venir quand elle déboutonna le premier bouton de mon jean.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je … Ça ne te plaît pas ? Demanda-t-elle, arrêtant soudainement de m'embrasser.

- Au contraire ! Raillai-je. Mais, tu sais, rien ne nous oblige à faire quelque chose ce soir, et je veux pas que tu te forc …

- Je ne me force absolument rien du tout, Edward.

- Tu es sûre ? Lui demandai-je, voyant qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

- Oui. »

Ses yeux fixèrent les miens pour me prouver sa sincérité. Elle se mouva une nouvelle fois contre moi et le feu qui envahissait mon pénis était de plus en plus pressant. Ses mains me lâchèrent et elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Je lui pris délicatement ses poignets cicatrisés et j'entrepris de les masser doucement, du bout du pouce.

« Bella, je suis très content de ce que tu me fais et ce que tu provoques en moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces, grondai-je.

- Edward, je ne me force pas ! Répéta-t-elle. J'ai … j'ai envie de toi. Je veux _le_ faire. Ce soir, avec toi. J'ai envie de toi, Edward, ne me repousse pas. Je te promets que je ne me force à rien, surtout en ce moment, me promit-t-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bella, je ne sais pas …

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien, Edward. Laisse-moi t'aimer … Laisse-moi te faire l'amour … »

Je la fixai une nouvelle fois, complètement abasourdi par ses paroles. Elle venait officiellement de déclarer ma fin. Complètement désorienté – et oui, il faut le dire, excité aussi – par ce que Bella venait de me dire, j'écrasai rapidement mes lèvres aux siennes ce qui provoqua un gémissement, au sein de la gorge de ma douce. Bon sang, qu'elle était excitante ! Son léger gémissement raviva mon érection qui était de plus en plus douloureuse dans mon jean compressé. Je me repositionnai, de manière à être dans une position plus confortable et, Bella dû sentir mon désir pour elle, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu … tu m'as surprise.

- Bella, on peut encore tout arrêter à tout moment, on peut très bien s'arrêter là, je …

- Edward, je trouve ça très mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais là, j'ai envie de toi, alors tais-toi et vient m'embrasser. »

Elle plongea vers ma bouche et toutes mes résolutions pour l'arrêter s'envolèrent. Je l'embrassais avec fougue et, pris dans mon élan, je me mis à la retourner pour me situer au-dessus d'elle. Désormais, plus aucun doute n'était permis sur le fait que Bella ne puisse pas sentir mon attirance pour elle. Ma queue était lourdement pressé contre sa cuisse tandis que je continuai à l'embrasser, avidement et passionnément. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de sa tête et nos respirations se firent plus bruyantes et haletantes. Je nous ai séparé par quelques centimètres pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle.

« Tu es si beau, a chuchoté Bella.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à toi. »

Elle m'a fait un grand sourire puis, elle m'a tendu ses lèvres que j'ai expressément prises. Les mains de Bella se baladaient dans mon dos et surprise … sur mes fesses, qu'elle semblait apprécier. À mon plus grand étonnement, ce geste me provoquait des frissons. J'ai souri à travers nos baisers puis j'ai, moi aussi, déplacé mes mains sur son corps, déboutonnant les derniers boutons de son chemisier, qui me laissait désormais voir sa magnifique poitrine, dans un joli soutien-gorge rouge passion. Je levai ma tête de la bouche de Bella pour contempler son corps à demi-nu. Ses seins étaient aussi beaux que dans mes souvenirs et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui chuchoter un " tu es si belle " au creux de son oreille.

« Edward … Touche-moi … »

Sa voix veloutée me rendait complètement fou. Sans plus attendre, je répondis à sa requête en effleurant, tout d'abord, du bout des doigts, la partie de sa poitrine qui n'était pas recouverte du tissu. Sa peau était si douce ... Étais-ce seulement possible d'avoir une peau si voluptueuse ? Mes deux mains accaparèrent ses seins pour ensuite, les masser doucement tout en étant à la fois fiévreux. Bella se souleva légèrement et je glissai une main dans son dos pour enlever ce vêtement en trop, à mon goût. Bon Dieu, ses seins étaient encore plus beaux sans fanfreluches. Ils étaient d'un arrondi parfait, d'une taille parfaite et d'une fermeté et d'une douceur parfaite. Je ne pu m'empêcher de les regarder pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement fasciné par une poitrine si belle.

« La vue te plaît ? Me susurra Bella à l'oreille.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, je dirigeai ma bouche vers son buste pour l'assaillir de baisers sur chaque partie sa poitrine divine. Pas un seul millimètre carré de son corps ne sera pas choyé par mes soins. Je regardai toujours Bella qui semblait être complètement fasciné par mes gestes, et qui se tortillait sous les légères caresses que je lui effectuai. Mes mains continuèrent de s'attaquer à sa poitrine durcie tandis que je l'embrassais, toujours aussi fougueusement. Je redescendis une nouvelle fois vers ses seins parfaits et, sans prévenir, je mis délicatement une de ses pointes en bouche. Immédiatement, un soupir se fit entendre par ma nymphe et elle commença à gémir de plus en plus, pendant que ma langue tournoyait autour de son téton que je mordais, de tant à autre, très délicatement. Je m'attaquais au deuxième, après quelques minutes, qui subit exactement le même traitement que son congénère. Bella soupirait mon prénom et, je crois qu'aucun mot n'était assez fort pour dire à quel point j'aimais ça.

« Edward … Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît … »

Elle finirait vraiment par me tuer. Ses mots chuchotés dans un soupir me rendaient totalement fou. Sans plus attendre et sans cesser de passer la moindre parcelle de sa poitrine sous ma langue, je défis rapidement le premier bouton du jean de Bella et en j'en descendis la fermeture éclair. J'arrêtai momentanément de célébrer ses seins pour continuer mes caresses vers son nombril puis vers le haut de son pubis. Voyant que ma douce se languissait sous mon contact, je me redressai à genoux et fis glisser doucement, très doucement, le pantalon de Bella à ses pieds. Une fois son vêtement enlevé, j'entrepris d'embrasser sa cheville, son mollet, sa cuisse et puis, son intérieur. Je posai délicatement mes doigts à travers la jolie petite culotte rouge, assortie au soutien-gorge qui se trouvait quelque part par terre, et commençai à caresser ma douce. Bon dieu, elle était complètement trempée ...

Puis, tout d'un coup, Bella s'agita brusquement et se retourna, me faisant rouler sur le côté du lit, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement les miennes et nos langues se livrèrent une intense bataille. Elle descendis rapidement la tête pour m'embrasser dans le cou et me mordiller le lobe. Je dû me retenir de ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements tout de suite, pour la prendre comme un fou. Heureusement pour moi – et surtout pour elle –, Bella continua sa descente vertigineuse pour me couvrir d'autant de caresses que je l'avais fait précédemment. Elle embrassai, léchai chaque partie de mon torse et y déposai, par moments, de somptueux baisers langoureux. Arrivée à mon jean, je la sentis se figer quelques instants et avant qu'elle ne puisse déboutonner d'autres boutons de mon jean, je lui pris, pour la deuxième fois, ses poignets. J'y déposai plusieurs baisers à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, touchant volontairement ces cicatrices.

« Bella, ne fais pas ce que tu ne veux pas faire, chuchotai-je.

- J'en ai envie, Edward, je te l'assure. J'ai … j'ai juste un peu peur, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Il n'y a absolument aucune raison à cela, annonçai-je tout en continuant d'embrasser ses petites mains.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Je levai aussitôt les yeux de ses poignets cicatrisés pour regarder ma beauté. Me décevoir ? Impossible. Elle faisait déjà tellement, pour moi.

« Bella, tout ce que tu viens de faire a été mille fois meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant.

- Guide-moi. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle m'embrassa vivement puis reparti dans une nouvelle descente de baisers et caresses. Elle me mordit à plusieurs endroits, suçant ma peau par moments, et bon Dieu, c'était un véritable délice. Une nouvelle fois, ses doigts se retrouvèrent sur les boutons de mon jean et, voyant qu'elle devenait à nouveau stressée, je lui pris doucement la main puis, après un accord visuel, je la plaçais délicatement contre mon membre tendu. Je voyais que Bella se familiarisait avec la bosse de mon jean puis, toujours avec ma main sur la sienne, elle entrouvrit les quelques boutons qui restaient à mon jean. Je me relevai un peu, pour l'aider à enlever mon jean et, je le balançai dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Bella porta de nouveau son attention sur mon désir, fièrement dressé pour elle, et je pus apercevoir qu'elle rougissait fortement. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les miens puis, sans dériver son regard du mien, elle baissa doucement mon boxer que je lui aidai à enlever. Ses yeux chocolats me fixaient toujours aussi intensément, puis dans une lenteur exagérée, elle posa enfin sa main sur la " bête ". Sa caresse se fit légère et douce. Ses doigts jouaient avec mon pénis qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et, que je tentai par tous les moyens de retenir d'exploser.

Vivement, la main de Bella s'enroula autour de mon sexe pour commencer à le frictionner en le serrant fermement. _Des doigts de fée …_ Bella ne cessait pas de me regarder et je voyais que ses grands yeux étaient emplis de désir. Son regard était d'une puissance et d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Sa main branla mon sexe de plus en plus fort, le serrant de plus en plus, et je me sentais de moins en moins loin de la jouissance. Bella abordait un petit sourire au visage, consciente de l'effet qu'elle me provoquait à cet instant. Alors, avec un sourire malicieux au visage, moi aussi, je fis tourner Bella sur le côté pour pouvoir, enfin, être en elle. Je voulais lui faire l'amour. Je voulais jouir en elle, et je voulais la voir jouir pendant que je lui faisais l'amour.

Une fois de nouveau au dessus d'elle, je me plaçai au dessus de son intimité pour qu'elle puisse sentir l'effet fou qu'elle me faisait. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres avec ardeur avant de descendre vers son nombril, que j'embrassai tout aussi affectueusement. Une fois devant l'objet de mes convoitises, le supplice, le pur désir à l'état brut, je cherchai dans les yeux de Bella une réponse à ma question muette. Après avoir hoché de la tête, je fis lentement glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant son sexe majestueux. Bon sang, tout est vraiment parfait chez elle …

Son vagin luisait de suc qui lui coulait le long de ses fentes intimes. Elle me désirait, elle était prête à me recevoir … N'en pouvant plus, je déposai mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour les caresser, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement plaintif. Elle était aussi impatiente que moi, je le savais. Pourtant, je pris mon temps, et glissai doucement deux doigts entre ses lèvres tout en massant de plus en plus fort son clito. Bella se cambrait de plus en plus sous mes caresses ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer – si c'était possible – mon érection. Bella soupira mon prénom plusieurs fois puis je fis délicatement glisser un doigt en elle, un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle voulait toujours continuer, j'effectuai de légers va et vient avec mon doigt dans son vagin. Bon sang, elle était si chaude et mouillée …

« Edward, mets-en-moi un deuxième. » Me supplia-t-elle.

Sans me faire prier, mon index rejoignit le majeur qui était très bien placé, au chaud. Bella émit de nouveau un petit cri et, j'intensifiai mes mouvements de va et vient sur ses parois intimes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus suffocants. Une nouvelle phrase prononcée par ma douce vînt mettre fin définitivement à ma raison :

« Edward, prends-moi, je t'en supplie … »

Ne tenant plus, je me penchai rapidement sous le lit pour y tirer une petite boîte contenant des préservatifs. J'en tirai un, en arrachai l'emballage et, m'apprêtai à le mettre quand Bella me stoppa dans mon élan en se rasseyant. Elle m'offrit un sourire timide et, après avoir enlevé la capote de son enveloppe, elle la prit en main et la fit doucement dérouler sur ma verge tendue. Ses doigts en contact avec mon pénis me rendaient complètement fous, une nouvelle fois. Elle se rallongea sur le lit en m'entraînant dans sa course. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et regardai droit dans ses immenses yeux chocolats.

« Bella, dis-moi si ça te fait trop mal ou si tu veux arrêter.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Edward, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'aime. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, goulûment, et je m'enfonçai ensuite doucement en elle. Bon sang, c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle était si chaude, humide, étroite … J'avais l'impression que Bella était partout, je pouvais sentir son odeur m'enivrer de tous les côtés. Nos corps se complétèrent parfaitement, tel un assemblage unique. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'exprimer un râle de plaisir tellement la sensation de bien-être m'avait envahi. Bella émit, elle aussi, un petit gémissement et je redirigeai aussitôt ma tête vers la sienne. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés et je voyais qu'elle essayai de réprimer sa douleur. Malheureusement, je la voyais partout sur son magnifique visage.

« Bella, tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non, gémit-elle. Continue.

- Tu es sûre ? Inutile de me mentir, je vois que ça te fais mal.

- C'est … c'est pas grave. Ça va passer, dit-elle dans un sourire. Maintenant, continue, s'il te plaît, Edward. »

Je lui adressai un dernier regard puis j'effectuai un premier coup de rein ce qui la fit grimacer encore plus. Je m'apprêtai à me retirer quand elle agrippa fermement mes bras et planta ses yeux dans les miens en m'ordonnant de continuer. Je répondis à sa demande, en donnant un nouveau coup de bassin, puis un troisième. À ma plus grande surprise, son visage perdit toute forme de douleur et ses grimaces disparurent avec. Elle me supplia du regard de continuer et je donnai donc de nouveaux coups de reins, un peu plus rapidement. Le visage de Bella était, désormais, en train de s'éclaircir de bien-être. Je m'enfonçai de nouveau en elle, augmentant la vitesse de mes va et vient et en y allant un peu plus fort. À chaque coup donné, Bella gémissait de plaisir, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir. Voyant que ma douce aimait de plus en plus les gestes que je lui procurais, j'intensifiai de plus en plus la force de mes coups, ainsi que leur vitesse. Je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à venir, le paroxysme était proche, très proche. Mais je voulais la sentir avec moi, je voulais qu'elle jouisse avec moi, pour moi.

« Bébé, jouis pour moi … Je veux que tu jouisses … »

Mes paroles eurent le don de l'exciter encore plus et je voyais qu'elle commençait peu à peu à trembler de tous ses membres. Mes coups de bassins s'intensifièrent et je déplaçai ma main pour qu'elle aille se retrouver sur son clitoris gonflé de plaisir. J'y effectuai une infime pression, pour commencer, et voyant que ce geste lui plaisait intensément, je renouvelai l'acte, en y pressant beaucoup plus fort et en y massant fermement. Mes coups de reins étaient devenus féroces, intenses, brutaux, je sentis la jouissance parcourir tout mon corps quand Bella se mit à se cambrer sous moi, et à trembler de tout son corps.

« Edward ! Je … Hum …

- Jouis, Bella, jouis pour moi … »

Aussitôt le corps de Bella fit secouer de violents spasmes et je sentis ses parois intimes se resserrer fermement autour de moi. Mon paroxysme ne tarda pas et je me déversais dans le préservatif en hurlant son nom tandis qu'elle criait le mien, le faisant résonner partout dans mon cerveau.

Bon sang, l'orgasme qui m'avait parcouru fût, sans conteste, le plus puissant et intense de toute ma vie. À bout de souffle, je portai mon attention vers ma Bella qui abordait un très grand sourire sur son visage et qui était, elle aussi, en manque d'air. Une fois qu'elle fût complètement remise de l'orgasme qui venait de la terrasser, elle me fixa intensément et m'embrassa chastement tout en me chuchotant des " Je t'aime " à l'oreille. Je ne pu que lui sourire puis, à contrecœur, je me retirai d'elle et enlevai la capote pleine de mon pénis, avant de la jeter dans la poubelle, non loin du canapé.

Une fois de retour sur le lit, je m'allongeais lourdement et vînt placer un bras autour de ma douce, qui ne s'était pas départie de son sourire. Ses mains vinrent encercler ma taille et sa tête se posa sur mon torse, tandis que je ramenais la couette sur nous. Je venais de vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable de toute ma vie et, sentir le corps nu de Bella contre le mien, me rendait totalement dingue. Je ne pouvais que sourire, moi aussi.

« C'est la première fois que je me sens si bien, a parlé Bella, d'une voix basse.

- Et moi, c'est la première fois que je viens de vivre un truc aussi intense. Je me sens tellement bien, moi aussi.

- Tu m'endors, Edward … Je veux dire, j'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu envie de dormir, tu sais …

- Dors, bébé. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Et quand tu te réveilleras, je serais toujours là, avec toi. Dors, ma Bella. » _[/!\FIN SCÈNE RAJOUTÉE /!\]_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

J'ai été réveillé en pleine nuit par la sonnerie du téléphone. J'avais les mains et les jambes enroulées comme des tentacules autour de ma sirène qui dormait, les fesses pressées contre mon corps nu. À regret, je lui ai lâché la taille pour attraper mon portable dans la poche du jean qui trainait au pied du lit, suite à nos activités de la soirée.

_Bella … Nue … Dans mon lit … Sexe, sexe, sexe … Amour … _

« Allo ? Ai-je grogné, en revenant à la réalité.

- Edward ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. »

Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix de l'homme, à l'autre bout de la ligne. Bella dormait toujours paisiblement. Je me suis écarté d'elle, non sans recouvrir son corps nu, à elle aussi, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. J'avais beau être mal réveillé, une bonne dizaine de scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres m'ont traversé l'esprit. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Alice ou Jasper ! Tels que je les connaissais, ils étaient capables d'avoir fini à l'hôpital ou même chez les flics. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de mes frères. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, ça aurait été Victoria ou Mme Denali qui m'auraient appelé.

« Charlie Swan à l'appareil. Le père de Bella. »

Je me suis massé le crâne pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place. Première chose, m'éloigner pour ne pas que Bella nous entende. Deuxième chose, éviter d'expliquer à M. Swan que sa fille était couchée dans mon lit, entièrement nue. Ça craignait, comme entrée en matière.

« Navré de te réveiller, seulement quand Bella est partie ce matin, elle était très remontée contre moi et … et elle n'est pas encore rentrée. »

J'ai consulté ma montre. 4 heures du matin … Il devait être au bord de l'attaque cardiaque. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air en colère, par rapport au son de sa voix. Étrange.

« Elle a dû couper son téléphone, a-t-il poursuivi. J'ai eu ton numéro par Rosalie Hale. Selon elle, il y a des chances pour que Bella soit avec toi.

- Monsieur Swan …

- Je t'en supplie, Edward, a-t-il coupé. C'est de ma fille que nous parlons. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi désespéré de ma vie, et j'en connaissais un rayon, en matière de désespoir. C'était bien simple : le père de Bella me paraissait plongé dans les mêmes affres que j'aurais éprouvées, si mes frères avaient disparus. Ma douce m'en voudrait sûrement, mais je ne pouvais mentir à M. Swan.

« Elle est ici, ai-je chuchoté.

- Elle va bien ?

- Elle va bien. Elle dort, depuis un bon moment.

- Depuis un bon moment, tu dis ? A-t-il répété, après plusieurs secondes de silence. À quelle heure s'est-elle endormie ?

- Euh … Certainement vers minuit trente, une heure, je ne suis plus trop sûr …

- Et elle a dormi d'une seule traite ?

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois. » Ai-je déclaré.

Un silence encore plus long que le précédent a suivi. J'ai attendu qu'il ait fini de réfléchir à la conduite à adopter. En gros, il se demandait s'il valait mieux l'obliger à rentrer chez elle ou s'il était plus sage de la laisser dormir.

« Cela ne dérange pas ta famille d'accueil, qu'elle passe la nuit avec vous ?

- Pas le moins du monde. »

De toute manière, s'ils avaient été suffisamment attentifs pour remarquer que j'avais amené une fille à la maison, leur seule réaction aurait été de me rappeler qu'au cas où je la mettrais enceinte, il ne serait pas question pour eux d'accueillir la femme et le gosse sous leur toit.

« Je peux leur parler ?

- Ils dorment, ai-je répondu, précipitamment.

- Bien sûr. Je comprends, excuse-moi. Hmm … Bella m'a parlé d'une jeune fille également placée chez tes parents nourriciers. Je présume qu'elles partagent sa chambre ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur Swan, ai-je menti.

- Dis-lui de me rappeler dès qu'elle se réveillera, s'il te plaît.

- Entendu.

- Oh ! Et merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, Edward.

- De rien. » Ai-je dit en raccrochant avant de retourner à la douce chaleur de Bella.

Quand je me suis réveillé, Bella, qui m'avait tenu chaud toute la nuit, n'était plus là. Ça m'a fait flipper. Où était-elle passée ? J'ai ouvert les yeux … et le spectacle le plus sexy du monde s'est offert à moi : Bella, dans sa culotte rouge passion, et avec son chemisier d'hier ouvert, laissant totalement voir son soutien-gorge accordé à la culotte, qui dessinait. Son carnet à croquis était posé sur le lit, son crayon bougeait à toute vitesse entre ses doigts agiles. Elle avait mis en appui contre l'oreiller une photo de mes petits frères.

« Bonjour ma belle, annonçai-je en me levant pour la rejoindre.

- Hello ! A-t-elle répondu avec un sourire timide.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Tellement mieux que d'habitude …

- Tu as fait des cauchemars ? M'enquis-je.

- Un seul. Beaucoup moins terrifiant que les autres nuits, cependant. Et j'ai dormi vachement plus longtemps que d'ordinaire.

- Vachement, tiens, tiens, raillai-je. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Parce que tu es adorable, quand tu dors. Tiens, regarde ! »

Elle a tourné la page de son carnet pour me montrer un croquis de moi, dans les bras de Morphée, la tête sur l'oreiller, avec un air paisible au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, là ? Ai-je demandé, en lui piquant son carnet.

- Non, ne regarde pas, a-t-elle dit en tentant de le récupérer. Ce n'est pas fini. Et ça n'est pas très bon. Edward … »

Quand je suis arrivé à la page sur laquelle elle travaillait, mon souffle s'est complètement coincé dans ma gorge.

« Ne te fâche pas, a-t-elle murmuré. Je voulais te faire un petit cadeau et … je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement.

- Je ne suis pas fâché, Bella, ai-je dit en reportant les yeux sur ma sirène. Au contraire, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, rectification faite, le premier plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait fût, sans conteste, la nuit d'hier soir. Tu m'as tellement offert, Bella … »

Ses joues devinrent roses cramoisies et après un grand sourire, je retournai mon attention sur le croquis qui était toujours dans mes mains. Il représentait un portrait de mes parents. Un magnifique portrait, où la totalité de leurs traits étaient similaires à la réalité passée. Ce qui est étrange, vu que je n'ai aucune photo d'eux.

« Comment es-tu arrivée à dessiner une telle chose, Bella ?

- Tu parles souvent de tes parents. Jamais très longuement, mais suffisamment pour que je me sois fais une idée de leur apparence physique. Je me suis basée sur le fait que Mikaël ressemble à ta mère et Benjamin à ton père. Puis tu donnes toujours quelques petits détails … J'ai rassemblé tous ces éléments … et voilà ce que ça donne. »

_Je t'aime … _Je mourais d'envie de le lui dire. Je me suis plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, et j'ai compris que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Ou presque, parce que je n'oubliais jamais mes frères. Sauf que, comme un imbécile, j'ai pris la tangente. Toujours aussi futé, Edward !

« Ton père a appelé, cette nuit. Je lui ai dit que tu étais ici.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je rentre, a-t-elle dit, entourant ses jambes de ses deux bras, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera mon écart de conduite ? »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours. Qu'elle passe chaque nuit dans mon lit, entre mes bras. En même temps, comment faire ? D'ici quelques mois, Bella serait une femme libre. Libérée du bahut et même, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, libérée du joug paternel. Moi, je ne serais jamais libre. Ce ne serait pas un simple boulot de baby-sitter, que d'élever mes petits frères. Ce serait un véritable travail, à plein temps. Avec des responsabilités en masse. Comment je ferais, moi, pour leur expliquer la différence entre une relation peu sérieuse et l'engagement qu'impliquait le mariage, quand ils trouveraient Bella dans mon lit ? Pire encore, est-ce que le juge serait toujours prêt à m'accorder leur garde s'il apprenait qu'une partie de mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ?

Parce que Mme Denali avait raison, sur ce point-là, même si ça me tuait de le reconnaître. Je ne serais plus le grand frère de Mikaël et Benjamin, mais leur père, leur figure paternelle. Et Bella … Bella serait la femme avec qui je partagerais mon temps, pour qui je pourrais sacrifier ma vie, comme mes frères. C'est là que j'ai prononcé la phrase fatale. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus. Comme si je poursuivais le fil de ma pensée.

« Épouse-moi. »

Bella a écarquillé les yeux avant de prononcer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

J'ai reposé le carnet de croquis, et je me suis agenouillé au bord du lit.

« Je sais que ça à l'air complètement dingue, comme ça, seulement je voudrais qu'on se marie, après les examens. Nous obtiendrons la garde des garçons, tu échapperas à ton père et on formera une véritable famille ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, toi aussi, non ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas, Edward, a-t-elle répondue, totalement abasourdie. Il y a tellement de choses à prendre en compte … Comment ferons-nous pour subvenir à nos besoins ? Où irons-nous vivre ?

- Mon patron m'a proposé le poste de gérant du restau, hier. Un poste de jour. Si on se mariait, tu bénéficierais de ma couverture sociale. Et comme tu as déjà décroché une bourse pour la fac, on n'aurait même pas à s'inquiéter des frais d'inscription. Tu pourrais trouver un boulot et m'aider, avec les garçons. Ensuite, on ne sais jamais … Si tout se passe bien, d'ici un an ou deux, je pourrai peut-être prendre des cours du soir, moi aussi. Faire des études … »

J'étais surexcité. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je n'étais peut-être pas obligé de me sacrifier, en fin de compte. Je pouvais tout avoir, Bella et mes frères, si je me débrouillais bien !

« Réfléchis, Bella. Ce serait l'idéal ! Tu iras à la fac ou au boulot pendant que les garçons seraient à l'école. Je m'occuperais d'eux le matin avant de partir, et toi, tu prendrais le relais à leur sortie de l'école. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment le juge pourrait s'opposer ça !

- Non. »

La réponse catégorique de Bella m'a pris de court. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir : elle avait déjà attrapé son jean et commençait à se rhabiller.

« Non, a-t-elle répété, en criant. C'est tout ce que je représente, à tes yeux ? Un pion, qui te permettra de récupérer tes frères ? »

_Non ! Non, non et mille fois non !_ Bella déformait mes propos. Il fallait qu'elle sache que je l'aimais. Je me suis levé d'un bond au moment où elle refermait son chemisier et commençait à enfiler son jean.

« Attends ! Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, non ? Bella, je …

- Vraiment ? Me coupa-t-elle. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Parce que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, Edward ! Pas une seule fois. Et voilà que tu te dis prêt à m'épouser. Tu n'en as sans doute pas conscience, mais pour moi, ta demande en mariage ressemble à quelque chose comme " Épouse-moi, comme ça tu pourras t'occuper de mes frères " !

- Bella, mais pas du tout ! Tu sais ce que j'éprouve envers toi. Je t'en supplie, je …

- Arrête, Edward. N'aggrave pas ton cas en me mettant, par-dessus le marché. C'est moi l'idiote, dans cette affaire. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. Tu m'as dit que je t' " appartenais ", un peu comme quand on possède un bout de terrain. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit d'autre ! Tout ce que je peux dire en ta faveur, c'est que tu as tenu parole en me traitant différemment des filles qui acceptent de visiter la banquette arrière de ta voiture. Alors merci, Edward. Merci beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir … _baisée_, moi aussi, pour reprendre ton vocabulaire, mais de m'avoir … " fait l'amour " !

- On arrive ! A lancé Jasper, du haut de l'escalier. Couvrez-vous ! »

Bella l'a croisé à mi-chemin. Jasper s'est arrêté et l'a regardée, bouche bée, partir comme une furie.

« Bella ? Y a le feu au lac ?

- Bella ! Attends ! Ai-je crié.

- Putain, mec … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A-t-il demandé en me bloquant le passage.

- Pousse-toi de là ! » Ai-je grondé avant de poursuivre ma course.

Le temps que j'atteigne la porte d'entrée, la voiture de ma beauté disparaissait dans la rue. J'ai donné un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Je me suis sérieusement fait mal, mais la douleur n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui me déchirait le cœur.

J'avais perdu Bella. À jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà le fameux chapitre 15 ! Mon chapitre préféré dans cette histoire :) Beaucoup de choses qui se sont passés ! Première fois d'Edward et Bella, la demande d'Edward ... Alors, que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre ? La vie de nos héros ne sera pas de tout repos, comme d'habitude ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ;)**

**Je vous préviens que les 2-3 prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus courts que les autres, du coup, ils arriveront plus rapidement :) Aussi ... La fin arrive bientôt ! J'ai quasiment fini d'écrire la fiction sur l'ordi ... Snif, ça sent la fin ^^ !**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki**


	16. Chapter 16

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY,** et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un immense merci pour tous ceux qui m'apportent leur soutien en me déposant quelques reviews ! Le nombre de celles-ci augmentent de jours en jours et ça me fait très plaisir :D Un énorme merci à tous ! Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Pour ceux sans compte,** un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69 ; Souka** (**Et oui, Edward a bien été maladroit et ça ne va pas s'arranger comme ça ... ^^**) **; Happiness ; Guest **(**Hahaha, ton message m'a bien fait rire xD Alors ... Bien sûr que je dirais OUI ! :P Et merci beaucoup pour la grande partie ajoutée du dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup touché ! Alors, oui, désolé la fin de cette fiction arrive bientôt ... :( Et, je ne me vois pas continuer cette fiction, la fin cloue tellement bien le tout ... Tu verras, beaucoup de choses vont encore se passer ! ;) Merci, vraiment beaucoup !**) **; anais **

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE SEIZE : DON'T LEAVE ME**

_So Cold - Ben Cocks & Nikisha Reyes _

**BELLA **

Allongée sur mon lit, j'attendais que le couteau qui me lacérait le cœur termine son œuvre. Mon chemisier sentait l'odeur musquée d'Edward et je le serrais contre ma poitrine. Si j'avais cru souffrir, le jour où j'avais rompu avec Jacob, ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui.

Parce que j'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais vraiment, de tout mon cœur. Il m'avait envoyé un nombre incalculable de messages, tout à fait pertinents. Il tenait à moi, il voulait être avec moi, il avait parlé sans réfléchir … Il s'était demandé comment concilier son avenir avec ses frères et notre avenir à nous. Si je le rappelais, il trouverait une solution pour que ça fonctionne. Et s'il tenait toujours à m'épouser, il était prêt à attendre que j'y sois disposée, moi aussi.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rappelé, pour accepter ses excuses et me réfugier dans ses grands bras ? Surtout après avoir passé la nuit avec lui. La meilleure nuit de ma vie où je lui avais donné ma virginité. Mes sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle. Il méritait tellement mieux que l'égoïste que j'étais. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pensais qu'à ma petite personne, j'étais entièrement focalisée sur mon épisode amnésique. Pas une seule fois je ne m'étais demandé ce qui se passerait entre Edward et moi à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de la manière dont nous évoluerions s'il obtenait la garde de ses frères, par exemple. En puis, il y avait mon héritage génétique … Une bombe à retardement qui exploserait … ou non.

J'aimais Edward plus que tout au monde. Suffisamment pour faire le sacrifice de notre amour, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je me suis dépêchée d'essuyer mes yeux quand quelqu'un s'est mis à frapper à ma porte.

« Je peux entrer ? » A demandé mon père, depuis le couloir.

Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'étais passée devant Tanya et lui sans m'excuser, en rentrant de chez Edward. Je me suis redressée et j'ai remplacé le chemisier par un de mes oreillers. Cela me servirait de garde-fou, du moins je l'espérais.

« Entre, ai-je dit.

- Bella, promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne rentreras après minuit.

- Si tu y tiens … »

Il s'est assis au pied de mon lit et s'est mis à contempler les tableaux de maman. Il paraissait aussi épuisé que moi. Il a ouvert la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Edward a appelé sur le fixe, a-t-il fini par dire. Deux fois. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Nous avons rompu.

- Bella … Il a bien fait de me dire que tu étais avec lui, ma chérie. »

Je n'avais aucune intention d'avoir ce genre de conversations avec mon père. Ni celle-là ni aucune autre d'ailleurs.

« Il est un peu tard pour jouer les papas attentionnés, tu ne crois pas ? Ai-je raillé.

- Je suis ton père, Bella, et je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme un jeu. »

_C'est ça. Va expliquer ça à maman … _

« Écoute, papa, il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ai-je dit, exaspérée. Alors essayons de les passer sans trop de heurts, d'accord ? Dès que j'aurai mes examens, je partirai. Soit je participerai aux cours d'été de ma future université, soit je prendrai un appartement et un travail. J'en aurai fini avec toi, et toi avec moi. Avec un peu de chance, je devrais être partie avant la naissance du bébé. Ça te permettra de recommencer à zéro, d'oublier ta vie d'avant, quand tu avais une autre femme et deux grands enfants.

- Bella …

- Va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta chère épouse. C'est la seule personne dont tu te sois jamais soucié.

- Ce n'est pas …

- Tu m'as abandonné ! L'ai-je coupé. J'aurais pu mourir ! Et toi … toi, tu m'as abandonné. Alors sors d'ici, disparais de mon existence ! »

Mon père a quitté ma chambre, la tête basse et mes pleurs sont revenus au grand galop.

* * *

**EDWARD **

Je suis allé directement à la cafétéria, sans passer par mon casier. Bella avait trouvé le moyen de m'éviter toute la matinée, et je voulais bien être pendu si elle arrivait à m'échapper maintenant.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que j'ai trouvé la pièce pour la Chevrolet, m'a suggéré Jasper, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. » Ai-je répondu, les yeux rivés aux portes battantes.

_Si Bella n'arrive pas dans cinq minutes, j'irais la chercher moi-même, quitte à retourner le bahut de fond en comble._

« T'as vraiment fait fort, Einstein ! A lancé Alice en posant son plateau sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu la détestes.

- Je commençais à m'habituer à elle. »

Où était-elle passée, bon sang ? Les portes se sont ouvertes, sur sa meilleure copine cette fois. Je l'ai hélé et elle a changé sa trajectoire pour foncer vers notre table, un sourcil haussé, histoire de bien me faire comprendre que je l'avais sérieusement gonflé. Son regard était tellement noir qu'il aurait pu intimider un tueur en série.

« Oui ? A-t-elle demandé, en soupirant.

- Tu sais où est Bella ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'une baby-sitter ? A-t-elle répliqué d'un ton sec.

- Je sais que j'ai cafouillé, Rosalie.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, a-t-elle marmonné.

- Tu prends ton pied, hein, princesse, a ricané Alice. Tu as dû avoir la frousse qu'en se mettant à fréquenter des gens comme nous, Bella comprenne enfin que vous avez un petit pois à la place du cerveau, toi et ta bande de poupées Barbie !

- Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur Edward, par hasard ? A rétorqué Rosalie, du tac au tac. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu t'attaques à un des ex de Bella, d'après ce que j'ai compris ! »

J'avais bien besoin de ça, tiens ! Alice a foncé vers Rosalie, prête à mordre. Heureusement, Jasper l'a rattrapée par la taille et a réussi à la calmer. Je me suis levé à mon tour, si brusquement que j'ai failli faire tomber ma chaise.

« Merci pour ton aide, Rosalie. Je trouverai Bella moi-même. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Elle était assise sur un tabouret, dans la salle d'arts plastiques, les yeux rivés sur une toile. À la différence de la fois précédente, elle n'avait pas le pinceau à la main. Ses gants étaient posés sur ses genoux.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli, de ne pas retourner un appel ? » Ai-je demandé.

J'ai retenu mon souffle en attendant l'orage. Ça allait barder pour mon matricule. À mon grand étonnement, elle s'est tournée vers moi, avec un sourire si triste que j'en ai presque regretté qu'elle ne se soit pas mise en boule. Je préférais sa colère à son chagrin. Et de loin.

« Salut, Edward.

- On est lundi, Bella, ai-je dit en avançant d'un pas. Tu dois me donner un cours, ce soir.

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de cours. C'est la motivation qui te manquait, rien d'autre. »

J'ai coupé ma respiration. Elle avait certainement raison. Enfin, elle avait carrément raison. Bella a levé la tête vers moi et m'a regardé de ses grands yeux chocolats. C'était presque un supplice de la voir me regarder ainsi, sans pouvoir l'embrasser en retard. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment merdé …

« Écoute, je sais que je me suis planté, ai-je dit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler mariage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Quand j'ai vu ton portrait de mes parents, je me suis dit que je t'aimais et je me suis demandé comment j'allais faire pour être avec toi en même temps que je m'occuperais de mes frères. Après, je suis complètement parti en live, et j'ai réussi à tout foutre en l'air.

- Ce sont les pires excuses que j'aie jamais entendues, mais je les accepte. » A lancé Bella, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

Bella est retournée à sa toile vierge, sans me regarder davantage. Je venais de prononcer les mots que je n'avais jamais dits à une fille. J'avais dit à Bella que je l'aimais. D'habitude, les filles adorent ce genre de déclaration, et pourtant, je sentais ma sirène s'éloigner de moi encore un peu plus. _Bella, je t'aime tellement … _

« Je t'aime, Bella. Même si tu ne m'épouses jamais, je t'aimerai quand même. Nous trouverons une solution. Tu ne seras absolument pas responsable de mes frères.

- Je sais, a-t-elle répondu dans un soupir. Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est précisément pour cela qu'il est temps que nous mettions fin à notre relation. »

Elle m'aurait planté un couteau en plein cœur que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Néanmoins, presque aussitôt, c'est ma colère qui a pris le dessus.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu me pardonnais et que tu m'aimais.

- Edward, il y a de grandes chances pour que j'aie hérité des gènes de ma mère.

- Tu n'es pas ta mère, Bella. Tu n'es pas folle.

- Elle est malade, Edward, a-t-elle dit, en reportant son attention droit dans mes yeux. Pas _folle_.

- Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a lacéré les bras. Si ce n'est pas ça, être folle, je me demande ce que c'est.

- Je suis tombée, a-t-elle dit en fermant les yeux. »

La colère m'envahissait de plus belle et je lui ai arraché le pinceau qu'elle avait dans une main pour le balancer à travers la pièce.

« Arrête. Si c'était un simple accident, tu t'en souviendrais ! Bella, je … »

Il fallait absolument que je me calme. J'ai compté lentement jusqu'à dix dans ma tête, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux :

« Pourquoi tu mêles ta mère à ça ? À notre relation, je veux dire.

- Parce qu'elle a tout à voir avec nous. »

Quand Bella a rouvert les yeux, on n'y voyait plus qu'un océan de douleur. Je me suis senti submergé par le besoin de la toucher. Ma déesse m'appelait et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui faire oublier son chagrin. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle m'a vu avancer vers elle, elle est descendue du tabouret et s'en est servie comme bouclier. J'ai renversé le tabouret par terre, et j'ai continué à avancer. Elle m'a posé les deux mains sur le torse pour me repousser.

« Arrête. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, quand tu es si près de moi.

- Je n'aime pas ça, Bella, ai-je dit, en la poussant doucement contre le mur. Je n'aime pas le genre de pensées qui te passent par la tête. Pas du tout. Alors, je vais rester là, jusqu'à ce que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises que nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

Elle a baissé la tête, sans doute pour se cacher derrière la masse de ses cheveux bruns. Quand elle s'est remise à parler, ça a été d'un ton qui m'a rappelé celui de Mikaël, le jour où il avait vraiment compris qu'il ne reverrait jamais nos parents.

« Cela ne marchera jamais, Edward. Notre histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le départ.

- Tais-toi ! Ai-je dit en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Regarde-moi, Bella. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu t'es donnée à moi, l'autre nuit ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu ne peux pas tout jeter, comme ça, d'un coup. Notre histoire …

- Edward, a-t-elle coupé, d'une voix brisée. Tu ne vois donc pas dans quel état je suis ? »

Dans quel état elle était ?

« Tu es belle, c'est tout ce que je vois.

- Je te parle de mon état mental, Edward, a-t-elle dit, en relevant enfin la tête vers moi. D'ici deux ou trois mois, tu vas devoir affronter un juge et le convaincre que tu es plus à même que quiconque d'élever tes frères. Je suis un boulet, pour toi. Ou du moins, pour ton projet.

- Mes frères vont t'adorer, j'en suis sûr et certain.

- Tes frères, peut-être. Le juge … c'est beaucoup moins sûr. Alors ? Tu es vraiment prêt à prendre le risque ? Deux mois après l'épisode avec ma mère, un psy a essayé de me mettre sous hypnose. D'après Mme Denali, il a trop forcé. Tellement que j'ai été décompensé. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, deux jours plus tard, complètement amnésique, pour le coup. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu de la chance, dans mon malheur. Seulement, tu as pensé à ce qui t'arriverait si la chance tournait ? Si je devenais vraiment … folle ? Si le juge s'apercevait que tu sors avec une malade ? »

Je ne respirais plus qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain. Une moue triste sur le visage, Bella m'a effleuré la joue. Un geste simple, qui, d'habitude, me touchait au plus profond et qui m'a tout simplement achevé, vu les circonstances.

« Tu sais que quand tu commences à comprendre qu'il se peut que j'aie raison, en fin de compte, tes pupilles se dilatent tandis que tu penches la tête sur le côté ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime.

- Mais tu aimes encore davantage tes petits frères, Edward. Et je ne t'en veux pas, loin de là. En fait, c'est même une des choses que j'adore, chez toi. Tu avais raison, en disant que j'ai envie d'une véritable famille, moi aussi. Seulement, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'être l'obstacle qui t'empêche de réunir la tienne. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et la gorge si serrée que j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à lui répondre.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du sacrifice, Bella. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Point barre. »

Elle s'est blottie contre moi avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Je t'aime assez pour ne pas te forcer à choisir, un jour ou l'autre. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et, m'attirant à elle, m'a déposé un doux baiser sur la bouche. Tout en moi s'est révolté. Non, non et non. Ce ne pouvait pas être un adieu. Elle m'avait ramené à la vie, et moi, je l'avais ramené à la vie, elle aussi. Il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose, sans moi, et vice-versa de moi à elle. Elle le savait, je le savais. C'était une évidence. Je l'avais faite mienne, non de Dieu ! Tout mon corps était à elle et je sais qu'elle m'avait donné le sien. Mes mains voulaient caresser ses cheveux, ses reins. Mes lèvres voulaient se poser sur les siennes, goûter sa langue sucrée. Je l'ai sentie frémir à mon contact. Ses joues étaient salées. Elle a détourné la tête, je me suis accroché à elle.

« Non, Bella. Par pitié, ne fais pas ça.

- Je suis désolée, Edward. »

Elle m'a repoussé de ses deux mains avant de passer devant moi. Je ne l'ai vue sortir que dans un brouillard. Parce que je pleurais, moi aussi.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 16 ... Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît ! ^^ Chapitre lourd en émotions ! Alors, Edward/Bella, comment ça va se passer pour eux ? Vont-ils enfin se rendre compte qu'ils _doivent_ être ensemble ? Hahaha, la suite prochainement ... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où les choses se passeront un mois après avec un POV Bella ;) Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt !**

**Sushaki**


	17. Chapter 17

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à** KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un merci gigantesque pour tous ceux qui sont là pour déposer une petite review, à tous ceux qui ajoutent ou suivent cette histoire et un énorme merci pour le nombre de vues qui augmente chaque jour un peu plus :) Votre soutien m'est incommensurable ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un énorme merci à : **Happiness** (**Hey, et beh si, moi je te dis MERCI à toi ! ;) Parce que tes reviews me font tellement sourire et me rappellent que je ne transpose pas cette fiction ici pour rien ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ... ;) Et personnellement, moi, je ne séquestre qu'Edward ... (a) Bisous et bonnes pâques à toi aussi ! Merci à toi !**) **; Taylor** (**Et voici le prochain chapitre ! ;) Bonne lecture !**) **; Lailanie **(**Hey, merci de ta review ! En effet, l'histoire de Bella est loin d'être résolue ... A bientôt !**) **; FLOPY69 ; anais**

* * *

_Chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres, la suite ne devrait pas tarder ... ;) _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : AVANCER DANS LA VIE**

_Otherside – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis _

_Mi-avril. Un mois plus tard._

**BELLA**

J'ai fixé l'intérieur de mon casier en pianotant sur la porte. J'en étais capable. Vraiment capable. Je pouvais le faire … pas demain, non, pas le mois prochain, mais maintenant. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer Rosalie, j'avais le choix. Soit je faisais en sorte de plaire au reste du monde, soit je vivais comme je l'entendais. Or, c'était à moi seule que je voulais faire plaisir. Et à moi seule.

Pour la première fois cette année, j'étais venue au lycée en manches courtes, malgré la pluie habituelle. Pour l'instant, j'avais toujours mon pull-over sur le dos. Seulement, je ne voulais pas le garder. J'avais trop chaud, j'étais mal à l'aise, et la laine me grattait. Alors, je l'ai fait passer au-dessus de ma tête, et la sensation que j'ai eue en sentant l'air frais sur mes bras m'a rappelé ces pubs où on voit des gens en sueur plonger dans une piscine. C'était à cela que ressemblait la liberté, dans mon monde. À cela et à rien d'autre.

J'ai abandonné mes livres et mon pull-over dans mon casier et ai remonté le couloir, jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je me sentais aussi dénudée que si je m'étais exhibée en soutien-gorge et petite culotte, alors que je portais mon chemisier préféré. Celui que je portais il y a un mois , juste avant qu'Edward ne le jette par terre, pour s'occuper de mon corps fiévreux …

_Edward_ … Stop ! Reprenant mes esprits et luttant de toutes mes forces contre l'envie dévorante de faire demi-tour, j'ai glissé mes doigts dans les passants de ma ceinture, et j'ai continué mon chemin, les yeux baissés. Jusque-là, les choses avaient été relativement faciles. Il m'avait suffi de compter les dalles, sur le sol. Malheureusement pour moi, à l'entrée de la cafétéria, le carrelage s'arrêtait pour devenir du ciment.

Des bruits de voix et de rires s'échappaient de la salle. J'ai croisé les doigts, le temps de faire un vœux. Un, que je ne m'évanouisse pas ; deux, que Rosalie continue à être mon amie. C'est la gorge serrée et la poitrine oppressée que j'ai passé le tourniquet séparant le corridor de l'entrée de la cafétéria proprement dite. Le premier commentaire, à peine étouffé, est venu de ma gauche. Un simple " Mon dieu ! " qui ne m'en a pas moins arrêtée dans mon élan.

J'avais sans doute pris la décision la plus stupide de toute mon existence. Autour de moi, les gens ont commencé à se pencher de table en table, afin d'informer les étourdis qui ne s'étaient encore aperçus de rien de l'arrivée du monstre. _Allez-y ! ne vous gênez pas ! Admirez, vous n'en verrez pas souvent, des cicatrices comme celles-ci._ Si j'avais été plus maligne, j'aurais pensé à rentabiliser le spectacle, en vendant des billets à qui voulait les voir de plus près.

À l'autre bout de la salle, des yeux émeraudes ont croisé les miens. Ceux d'Edward. Nous avions passé tout un mois à nous ignorer royalement. Il se baladait dans le lycée, avec son attitude de mauvais garçon, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Il continuait à manger à sa table habituelle, et assistait à nos cours communs avec un stoïcisme dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. Pour l'heure, en revanche, il n'avait plus rien de stoïque. Bien que coincé entre Alice et Jasper, il s'est levé sans me quitter des yeux. Je me suis mordu la langue pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Il fallait absolument qu'il reste où il était. Je ne pouvais pas faire deux choses aussi essentielles dans la même journée. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour m'exposer à la curiosité de tous, tout en continuant à me tenir à distance d'Edward Masen.

Quand je l'ai vu faire un pas dans ma direction, j'ai secoué la tête en un genre de prière muette. Il s'est immobilisé, s'est passé la main sur le visage, et son juron préféré s'est formé sur ses lèvres. À croire qu'il souffrait pour moi. Il a fermé les paupières et quand il les a rouvertes, ça a été pour foncer vers la porte de sortie qu'il a poussée d'un grand coup de pied. Jasper s'est empressé de le suivre.

« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. »

J'ai sursauté quand je me suis rendu compte qu'Alice se tenait à présent si près de moi que nos bras se touchaient presque.

« Pardon ?

- Ces cons, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, a-t-elle répondu, en désignant d'un geste large l'assemblée qui se trônait devant nous. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu t'en fasses pour eux.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Alice, a renchéri Rosalie, en me prenant la main. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je t'aurais accompagnée ! »

Je me suis retournée vers Alice, mais elle n'étais plus là. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir son petit corps et ses cheveux noirs qui partaient en pique, qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

« Tu as faim ?

- Pas vraiment, non, ai-je dit en déglutissant.

- Parfait. Comme ça, on ne culpabilisera pas de n'avoir pris que des desserts. Suis-moi, a-t-elle ajouté en m'entraînant vers le self-service. Il y a des brownies au menu, aujourd'hui. Elle est pas belle, la vie ? »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dès que j'ai pénétré dans la galerie, j'ai été assaillie par l'odeur familière de la peinture acrylique. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux divers, représentant surtout des paysages. L'un d'entre eux, un champ de blé courbé par la brise, a retenu mon attention.

« Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ? A demandé une voix féminine.

- Bonjour, Senna. »

Elle a fait des yeux ronds. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et crépus mettait son visage long et anguleux en valeur. Elle me dominait complètement, de son mètre quatre-vingts. Comme dans mon souvenir, elle portait un tailleur noir, aussi chic que professionnel, ce qui contrastait étonnamment avec sa coiffure débraillée.

« Bella ! Mon Dieu, que tu as grandi !

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ai-je répondu en passant d'un pied sur l'autre. Vous … vous avez quelques minutes à me consacrer ?

- Pour toi, toujours, ma belle ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai de l'eau fraîche, si ça te tente.

- Volontiers, ai-je dit en la suivant jusqu'à l'arrière-salle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bella ? »

C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je me suis jetée à l'eau.

« Deux choses. Si ce n'est pas trop demander.

- Je t'écoute, a-t-elle dit, en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

- Vous m'avez dit, un jour, que si jamais je voulais vendre mes tableaux, vous vouliez être la première à en être avertie. La proposition est toujours valable ?

- Bella, ta mère m'a montré tes croquis pendant des années. Je croyais que ce jour béni ne viendrait plus. Tu m'as apporté quelques-unes de tes œuvres ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Reviens me voir dès demain, avec tes cinq tableaux préférés et un carnet de croquis rempli, que je puisse me faire une idée. Tu es toujours au lycée, non?

- Oui. Les examens approchent à grands pas. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, j'en aurai terminé avec cet épisode de ma vie.

- Parfait, a-t-elle murmuré. Tu m'as parlé de deux choses …

- Oui. Je voudrais retrouver ma mère. »

Elle a perdu tout son entrain, subitement. Au point que même ses pommettes, pourtant hautes, ont eu l'air de s'affaisser.

« Renée ne travaille plus ici, tu le sais bien.

- Je le sais, oui. Cependant, vous étiez sa meilleure amie, autrefois. À ce titre, j'espérais que vous pourriez au moins me dire ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Elle a peut-être cherché un autre travail, auquel cas elle a eu besoin de références …

- Bella … Renée a été bien mal en point, pendant très longtemps, tu sais. C'est une véritable tragédie, ce qui t'es arrivé, Bella. Elle en a conçu un remords incommensurable.

- Parce que … Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé ? Ai-je demandé, abasourdie.

- Oui. Seulement, si j'en crois ta mère, toi, tu ne le sais pas.

- Vous … vous êtes toujours en relation avec elle ?

- Oui.

- Oh … Donnez-lui ceci de ma part, ai-je dit en tendant une enveloppe que j'avais sorti de mon jean. Elle pourra choisir la manière dont elle souhaite procéder. D'accord ? »

Senna a considéré l'enveloppe que je lui tendais, sans faire mine de la prendre.

« Je sais que ton père essaie de te maintenir dans une bulle, Bella. De sorte que tu n'es peut-être pas au courant de l'ordonnance restrictive dont Renée fait l'objet.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire risquer la prison. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la voir. S'il vous plaît, Senna. » Ai-je terminé en lui mettant la lettre devant les yeux.

À contrecœur, elle a fini par s'emparer de l'enveloppe.

« Je ne te promets rien, Bella. C'est bien compris ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. J'étais trop agitée pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Soit je venais de régler tous mes problèmes d'un seul coup, soit je m'en était créé de nouveaux. Dans les deux cas, mon existence actuelle s'en trouverait radicalement modifiée.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 17, encore une fois assez court ! Bella qui se balade sans manches, quel exploit ^^ Et qui prend sa vie comme elle le souhaite, on attendait ça depuis longtemps ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où Edward et Bella se reparleront enfin ! Alors que vont-ils se dire ? Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander ! ;)**

La fin de cette fiction approche à grands pas ... Plus que 4 chapitres ! 

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt !**

**Sushaki**


	18. Chapter 18

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY,** et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Un immense merci pour tous ceux qui m'apportent leur soutien en me déposant quelques reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisir, un énorme merci ! Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fiction plaît et que certaines personnes l'aime beaucoup ! :)**

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un énorme merci à : **FLOPY69 ; JasperEdward21 ; Happiness** (**Haha, oui la fin approche à grands pas, désolé ... :( Et oui, je suis sûre de ne pas poursuivre cette fiction, même avec des yeux de chien battus, double désolé :P Merci infiniment ! Et t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes, moi aussi j'en fais (beaucoup ^^) et je me relis une dizaine de fois à chaque fois pour bien faire attention xD Encore merci !**)** ; Guest **

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT : NE PAS ABANDONNER**

_Never let me go - Florence and The Machine _

_Mi-mai. Encore un mois plus tard._

**EDWARD**

« Alors, Edward. Comment vas-tu ? M'a demandé Mme Denali, quand je me suis assis face à elle.

- Moyen.

- Au moins, tu es franc avec moi, aujourd'hui, a-t-elle dit, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

J'ai secoué la tête, incapable de lui répondre. J'avais entendu dire que Jacob avait l'intention d'inviter Bella au bal de fin d'année. Alice m'avait promis de se renseigner pour connaître la réponse de ma nymphe. D'un côté, j'espérais qu'elle accepterait. Après tout, je lui avais complètement gâché sa soirée, en début de semestre. De l'autre, évidemment, l'idée qu'elle se remette avec ce primate me rendait malade.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Le test de toxicologie ordonné par le juge est négatif. »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis des mois.

« Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez qu'il serait positif ?

- Disons que je connais Alice, et que je sais que vous vivez sous le même toit. » A-t-elle répliqué, franchement hilare.

Je me suis laissé aller à rire avec elle. Au moins, elle appelait un chat un chat. Pas comme certains. Ces deux derniers mois, elle avait essayé de me faire parler de moi, sans succès. Je m'en étais tenu à mes frères et à la décision du juge. De temps en temps, on discutait de mon entrée éventuelle dans une université où je savais que je n'irais jamais, mais c'est tout.

« Comment ça se passe, pour Mikaël ? » Ai-je demandé.

Suite à ma déclaration au juge, Carlisle et Esmé avaient pris un avocat, un véritable requin qui avait réussi à me supprimer mon droit de visite. Carrément … J'avais même une influence néfaste sur mes frères et, en plus de me droguer, je passais mon temps à faire la java, d'après lui. D'où le test de toxicomanie, entre autres. Ils avaient bien joué, les Cullen, il n'y avait pas à dire ! D'autant qu'avant ma rencontre avec Bella, ce test aurait causé ma perte. Manque de bol, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Bien fait pour eux.

« Bien que je ne parle jamais de mes patients à autrui, je suis en mesure de te raconter une petite histoire concernant un gamin dont le prénom est … disons Mike, et qui a souffert de terreurs nocturnes pendant près de deux ans.

- Allez-y. Comment va ce petit … Mike ?

- Il vient de passer une semaine complète sans faire un seul cauchemar.

- Merci, madame Denali, ai-je dit avec soulagement.

- C'est son frère aîné qu'il faut remercier. Un garçon très sensé. Je n'aurais jamais deviné ce qui tourmentait Mike à ce point s'il ne me l'avait pas expliqué. »

Nous sommes restés sans rien dire pendant deux ou trois secondes. J'avais le nez baissé sur mes chaussures qui devenaient de plus en plus déglinguées.

« À présent, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te tourmente, toi.

- Bella s'absente beaucoup, ces derniers temps. »

Elle avait commencé par sécher deux jours d'affilée, après les congés de printemps. Depuis, cela se produisait régulièrement. Au moins une fois par semaine, généralement autour du week-end.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais admettons. Tu as tout à fait raison, Bella commence à faire grimper les chiffres de l'absentéisme, dans ce lycée. »

Je savais que je me piégerais moi-même, si je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, mais je m'en foutais. Peut-être que c'était ça, que je voulais, en fin de compte. Me retrouver au pied du mur.

« Elle va bien ?

- Pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question toi-même ?

- On ne se parle plus. »

Sauf qu'il allait bien falloir que je la voie, pour lui annoncer que la pièce de rechange de la Chevrolet était enfin arrivée. Mme Denali m'a sorti de mes réflexions en se penchant en avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Edward ?

- On a cassé. Tiens, j'ai changé d'avis, ai-je continué, quand je me suis aperçu que j'avais mordu à l'hameçon. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de Bella. »

J'ai détourné la tête. Cela me faisait trop mal, d'aborder ce sujet, bien trop sensible à mes yeux. Mme Denali m'a considéré un instant avec son air de chien battu, et comme je ne réagissais pas, elle a ouvert mon dossier.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, parlons de tes résultats au SAT. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mme Denali m'avait fait un sacré chantage avec ça. Elle m'avait promis que si je le passais, ce SAT, et à condition que j'envoie ma candidature à deux universités minimum, elle m'aiderait à préparer mon entretien avec le juge. Elle avait complètement perdu son temps. Si j'avais eu des doutes sur mes chances d'obtenir la garde de mes frères, je n'en avais plus, depuis que les Cullen m'avaient privé de mon droit de visite.

Nous avons été interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée depuis que je venais dans ce bureau. Elle a immédiatement pris l'appel et, couvrant le combiné d'une main, a levé les yeux vers moi.

« Je te verrai la semaine prochaine à l'heure habituelle, Edward. Dis à Bella que je m'occupe d'elle dans quelques minutes. »

La séance était finie. Je me suis passé une main sur le visage. Cela faisait deux mois que je sortais de ce bureau aussi vite que je le pouvais pour éviter de me retrouver nez à nez avec Bella, et … Et voilà. Seule sur une des chaises alignées contre le mur, elle faisait défiler l'écran de son téléphone en tapant du pied. J'ai refermé la porte et me suis appuyé dessus.

« Jasper a reçu la pièce qui lui manquait pour faire redémarrer la voiture d'Emmett, ai-je débité à toute vitesse.

- C'est vrai ? S'est-elle exprimée, les yeux brillants. Je veux dire … Je pensais qu'après ce que … Enfin, tu me comprends. Je pensais qu'il n'aurait plus envie de …

- Jasper n'aurait jamais raté l'occasion de s'occuper d'un bijou pareil. C'est son dada. Et puis, je t'avais promis que je t'aiderais, non ? »

J'étais partagé entre la joie de la voir aussi heureuse et ma propre morosité.

« Bref, il passera chez toi, ce week-end, pour terminer le boulot.

- Ce week-end ? A répété Bella, en se levant d'un bond. Jasper va finir de réparer la Chevrolet d'Emmett ce week-end ? C'est merveilleux ! »

Et elle s'est jetée à mon cou. Comme ça … Spontanément. J'ai fermé les yeux au moment précis où j'ai senti ses bras se refermer autour de ma nuque. Puis les miens sont tout naturellement allés se poser autour de sa taille, et j'ai pu me régaler de son odeur sucrée. Depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté, je me faisais l'effet d'un puzzle auquel il manquait une pièce. Son corps se fondait si bien dans le mien que j'ai eu l'impression d'être entier et complet.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. » Ai-je dit.

Bella m'a serré encore plus fort avant de se ressaisir. C'était déjà fini.

« Désolé, Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était complètement déplacé de ma part.

- Je n'ai rien contre les attitudes déplacées, au contraire, ai-je dit dans un sourire.

- Hmm … Bref. Ça avance avec tes frères, Edward ? »

J'ai désigné une des chaises du menton, et nous sommes allés nous asseoir. Je sentais son genou et son épaule contre les miens, et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas enfouir la main dans ses cheveux.

« Le juge Thompson m'a accordé une audience, juste après les exams. Mme Denali m'a aidé à m'y préparer.

- C'est génial !

- Oui, ai-je répondu avec un optimiste feint.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? S'est-elle inquiétée.

- Esmé et Carlisle ont pris un avocat. J'ai perdu mon droit de visite.

- Oh ! A-t-elle dit en posant une main sur la mienne. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu ne les vois plus du tout ? »

J'avais passé des heures sur le canapé, dans mon taudis, à regarder le plafond et à me demander ce que faisait Bella. Hanté par son rire, son sourire, son odeur de cannelle, rongé par le regret de l'avoir laissée s'échapper aussi facilement. Alors, j'ai pris le risque d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Avec la chance que j'avais, c'était la dernière occasion, pour moi, de l'approcher d'aussi près.

« Non, ai-je répondu. Mme Denali a réussi à me convaincre que la meilleure chose à faire, dans l'immédiat, était encore de me soumettre aux exigences du tribunal.

- Et beh ! Décidément, cette femme fait des miracles. Arriver à remettre Edward Masen sur le droit chemin … Si tu n'y prends pas garde, elle va finir par ruiner ta réputation de séducteur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je n'ai qu'une seule fille en tête.

- … Tu récupéreras tes petits frères, Edward, a-t-elle dit en me caressant le dos de la main, du bout du pouce. J'en suis sûre. Surtout maintenant que Mme Denali est dans ton camp. »

Il y avait à peine cinq minutes que nous étions seuls et nous discutions comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. Que se serait-il passé, si je m'étais battu pour garder Bella ? Parce que si c'était elle qui avait mis fin à notre relation, j'avais fini par me rendre à son avis, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

« Et toi, Bella ? Tu as trouvé les réponses à tes questions ?

- Non. » A-t-elle dit en baissant la tête.

Tant qu'à briser les règles de la séparation, autant aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai glissé ma main sous la masse brune de ses cheveux, et j'ai laissé s'attarder mes doigts sur sa nuque un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Juste ce qu'il me fallait pour toucher sa peau soyeuse. Bella a répondu favorablement à mon geste, en déposant délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Cesse de fuir, Bella. On a fait trop de chemin ensemble pour ça.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Edward. Je n'en peux plus, de faire comme si tu n'existais pas.

- Dans ce cas, arrête. C'est pas sorcier. »

Parce que pour moi aussi, c'était une véritable épreuve, de l'ignorer ainsi. Me remettre à lui parler ne pouvait pas être pire, en matière de supplice.

« Nous ne sommes pas exactement du genre à rester amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Et, comme pour appuyer son propos, elle a relevé la tête. Son haleine chaude à caressé ma gorge et je n'ai plus eu qu'une idée en tête : l'embrasser. J'ai dégluti à plusieurs reprises, dans l'espoir de me fermer aux souvenirs doux-amers de notre unique et dernière nuit ensemble.

« Où étais-tu passée ? Tu me tues, quand tu ne viens pas au bahut.

- J'ai un peu voyagé dans la région. Le mois dernier, je me suis rendue dans une galerie d'art. La galeriste a été enthousiasmée par mon travail, et j'ai vendu mon premier tableau une semaine plus tard. Depuis, je fais le tour des galeries, mes tableaux sous le bras.

- Tu te prépares un bel avenir, on dirait. » Ai-je fait remarquer en lui caressant machinalement l'épaule.

C'était vrai : pas de bataille juridique en vue, pas de hamburgers à préparer, pas de charge parentale pour Isabella Swan. Aucun rapport avec moi, qui était en pleine galère en ce moment.

« Tu as décidé de l'université dans laquelle tu iras ? Ai-je demandé.

- Je ne suis pas totalement sûre de vouloir poursuivre mes études, en fin de compte.

- Quoi ? Me suis-je écrié, en reculant. N'importe quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ? Les plus grandes universités du pays de tendent les bras, et tu te demandes si tu veux poursuivre tes études ?

- Je vois que ton vocabulaire ne s'est pas amélioré ! » A-t-elle répondu en rigolant, toutes dents dehors.

Et pouf ! Comme par enchantement, ma colère m'a déserté. Une colère que Mme Denali aurait probablement aimé analyser. Il fallait croire que son petit stratagème pour m'obliger à songer à mon avenir avait eu des effets sur moi, finalement.

« Si tu ne vas pas à la fac, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? Ai-je dit, en la reprenant dans mes bras.

- J'ai déposé des tableaux et des croquis dans une dizaine de galeries de Washington, et des États voisins. Je ne serai jamais riche, bien sûr, cependant je commence à me faire un peu d'argent avec mes ventes. J'envisage de prendre une année sabbatique, voire deux, pour parcourir le pays, de galerie en galerie.

- Ton monde a carrément évolué en deux mois, bébé, ai-je souri. Et ton père ? Ça ne le dérange pas ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. » A-t-elle rétorqué avec une fureur mal dissimulée par son ton léger.

Peut-être que certains aspects de sa personnalité n'avaient pas changé, en fin de compte. Cette fille avait transformé mon existence et moi … Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour elle ? Rien. Que dalle.

« Je me sens tout con, Bella. On avait fait un marché, tous les deux, et je t'ai laissée en plan, moi qui tiens toujours parole. Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à découvrir la vérité ? »

Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration. Sentant que notre moment de grâce touchait à sa fin, je me suis enfoui le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle m'a tapoté le genou et s'est doucement éloignée de moi en se levant.

« Rien, a-t-elle murmuré. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. J'ai réessayé l'hypnose, sans aucun résultat. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Alors je pense qu'il est temps, pour moi, de passer à autre chose. Tanya ne va pas tarder à accoucher. Mon père est prêt à accueillir son enfant de remplacement, à se fondre dans une nouvelle cellule familiale. Encore quelques semaines, et je pourrai tourner cette page de mon existence. Tant pis, si je n'apprends jamais ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle pouvait bien me raconter ce qu'elle voulait, je savais qu'elle mentait. La preuve : elle venait de battre des cils, au moins trois fois de suite. Mme Denali a subitement ouvert la porte, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Désolée, Bella. J'ai eu une urgence et … »

Elle s'est tue quand elle a vu que j'étais toujours là. J'ai vu son visage se radoucir, et j'ai secoué la tête. Un genre de SOS, si on veut. Elle a doucement refermé la porte en souriant, et en signalant à Bella qu'elle l'attendait dans son bureau. Aussitôt la porte close, je me suis levé et je l'ai attirée à moi. Quand j'ai baissé la tête vers elle, ma sirène a fait des yeux ronds.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille, a-t-elle dit en essayant de se dégager de mon emprise et en prenant son sac.

- On n'est pas obligés d'en arriver là, Bella, ai-je répliqué en la serrant davantage à moi. On pourrait se débrouiller pour que ça marche, entre nous.

- Tu n'es pas fair-play, Edward. Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, quand tu es si près de moi.

- Je sais. »

Je savais aussi qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chevelure folle, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bon sang, la sensation était divine et m'avait tellement manquée … L'idée était de ne pas lui donner le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous faisions. Je voulais qu'elle éprouve la même chose que moi. Qu'elle se laisse emporter par son attirance pour moi. Bref, je voulais tout simplement qu'elle m'aime.

J'ai entendu son sac heurter le plancher, puis ses doigts de fée se sont mis à courir sur mes reins, ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Sa langue a commencé à jouer avec la mienne, de manière excitée et gourmande. C'était tout bonnement exquis. Et soudain, elle s'est raidie. La raison venait de la rattraper. Je l'ai serrée encore plus fort. Cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserais pas m'échapper. Quand elle a interrompu notre baiser, elle n'a pas eu la force ou la volonté de se détacher de moi.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Je sens que la situation a changé … et que rien n'a changé. Tu dois t'occuper de tes frères. Moi … Je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville. Quand je suis ailleurs, j'arrive à dormir. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? »

Oui, je comprenais. Trop bien, même. C'était pour cela que nous nous étions ignorés, l'un et l'autre, tout ce temps. Quand elle m'avait plaqué, je m'étais juré que plus jamais personne ne me ferait autant de mal. Et comme l'imbécile que j'étais, je venais de remettre la machine infernale en route. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, et je ne la laisserais pas partir. Mes mains se sont fermement accrochées à ses boucles soyeuses. J'avais beau essayer de les retenir, elles m'échappaient sans même le vouloir.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Bella, ai-je dit en appuyant mon front contre le sien.

- Toi aussi, tu dois vivre heureux. »

J'ai lâché prise, et Bella a frappé à la porte du bureau de Mme Denali. Elle n'avait oublié qu'un détail : j'étais un homme de parole. Elle ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 18 avec enfin un rapprochement entre Bella et Edward, rapprochement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis le chapitre 15 ^^ Les choses avancent sans vraiment avancer ... Mais vous inquiétez pas, Edward est un homme de parole ! xD On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où Bella fera une rencontre décisive et où Edward prendra une décision qui marquera sa vie à jamais ... Chapitre très intense ! Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, suffit de demander, comme toujours ! ;) **

**_/!\ Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres pour cette fiction /!\_**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. ********À très bientôt !**

**Sushaki**


	19. Chapter 19

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY,** et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**MERCI, vraiment merci à tous ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour me déposer une petite review qui me fait toujours très plaisir ! Cette histoire ne serait rien sans votre soutien ! Un énorme merci également à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris et/ou qui la suivent ! **_  
_

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un infini merci à : **FLOPY69 ; Lau **(**Et beh, un grand merci ! ^^ Pour te répondre, je poste au moins une fois par semaine, environ tous les 5-6 jours :) A bientôt !**)** ; **

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF : ABANDONNER ET LUTTER**

_Moving Mountains – Two Steps from Hell_

**BELLA**

Je me sentais affreusement tendue, j'avais une terrible envie de faire pipi, mon chemisier préféré était taché de sueur au niveau des aisselles .. bref, j'étais tout à fait à mon avantage. Soudain, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un boa visqueux s'enroulait autour de mon cœur. Je m'étais tellement habituée à porter des vêtements à manches courtes que j'en oubliais mes cicatrices, depuis quelques temps. À moins que quelqu'un se mette à les fixer du regard, bien sûr.

Bien qu'elle soit au courant – et pour cause – ce ne serait peut-être pas facile, pour elle, de les voir exposées ainsi. Tant pis. Si je ne voulais pas être en retard, je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer me changer. Je l'ai aperçue dès l'instant où je me suis garée, sous la rangée de chêne. Elle se tenait debout devant la tombe d'Emmett. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, j'ai entrepris de compter les pas qui me rapprochaient d'elle. Au quatrième, j'ai eu une telle montée d'adrénaline que je me suis fait l'impression d'un ballon de baudruche montant vers le ciel. La température était encore douce, en ce samedi de mai, et pourtant, j'avais la peau aussi moite qu'en plein été. Dire que c'était moi qui avait demandé à la voir … Preuve que j'avais vraiment perdu la raison. Après une dernière hésitation, je me suis arrêtée de l'autre côté de la tombe.

Face à ma mère. Séparée d'elle pas la sépulture de mon frère.

« Bella … » A-t-elle murmuré.

Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de larmes quand elle a fait mine de s'avancer vers moi. J'ai reculé d'un pas : l'instinct de préservation, sans doute. Ma répulsion était si forte que, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai envisagé de m'enfuir en courant. Ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain que j'ai réussi à rester là ou j'étais. Maman a battu en retraite, les mains en l'air, en un geste de reddition.

« J'aimerais tellement te serrer dans mes bras, Bella. »

Cela m'a donné à réfléchir. J'aurais dû trouver parfaitement naturel le fait d'embrasser ma mère, surtout après si longtemps. Sauf qu'elle a voulu me tuer. J'ai dégluti pour faire passer la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, puis j'ai enfoncé mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean.

« Dé … Désolée. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle a vaguement acquiescé avant de désigner du doigt la pierre tombale d'Emmett.

« Il me manque.

- À moi aussi, il me manque. »

J'étais terriblement troublée. La femme qui se tenait devant moi n'avait plus rien de la mère que j'avais connue. Je me souvenais d'elle comme une splendeur, éternellement jeune et débordante d'énergie. À présent, elle faisait concurrence à mon père, sur le plan physique. De profondes pattes-d'oie s'étaient formées autour de ses yeux, deux rides amères barraient ses joues, de part et d'autre de sa bouche. Enfin, ses beaux cheveux châtains laissaient apparaître quelques cheveux blancs.

Autrefois, quand elle allait bien, ma mère semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. En période de crise, elle donnait l'impression de faire tout son possible pour s'ancrer dans la terre. Le jour du drame, elle ne paraissait ni bien ni mal. Elle était vivante, elle respirait … C'était tout.

Autre différence : elle paraissait presque normale, aujourd'hui. Semblable à n'importe quelle femme d'âge moyen, venue au cimetière pour pleurer un être proche. Bref, elle n'avait plus rien ni de la dominatrice ni du danger public qu'elle avait pu être. Elle était redevenue un simple être humain, avec lequel il était possible d'entretenir des rapports normaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuais à lutter pour ne pas prendre la fuite. J'ai eu un haut-le-cœur, j'ai senti mes jambes me lâcher … Je n'avais plus le choix : je devais m'asseoir, sous peine de m'évanouir.

« Je crains de ne plus tenir debout très longtemps. On s'assied ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies autant changé, m'a-t-elle fait remarquer en s'exécutant. Tu es une véritable adulte, à présent.

- Oui. Les cicatrices, ça aide à mûrir, que veux-tu ! »

À peine ces paroles étaient-elle sorties de ma bouche que je me les suis reprochées.

« Pardon. C'était …

- La vérité toute nue, a-t-elle poursuivi pour moi, de sa voix mélodieuse. Cela dit, ce n'est pas à tes cicatrices que je faisais allusion. Tu es splendide, Bella. Je parie que tu as une foule de garçons à tes pieds. »

_Des tonnes, bien sûr … Les cicatrices c'est tellement attrayant, maman … _Il y en avait qu'un qui m'intéressait de toute façon. Mon Dieu, ce qu'Edward pouvait me manquer ! J'ai soupiré un grand coup tout en commençant à arracher les brins d'herbe sous mes pieds.

« Senna m'a montré tes derniers travaux, a-t-elle repris, d'un ton un peu plus enjoué. Tu as un talent fou. Dans quelles écoles de beaux-arts t'es-tu inscrite ?

- Aucune. Après ce qui s'est passé, papa m'a interdit de peindre. »

Une brise tiède soufflait sur le cimetière. Maman et moi nous trouvions à moins d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que nous étions séparées par une faille aussi large que le Grand Canyon. Elle a eu un ricanement de mépris, et la rengaine habituelle à commencé.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ton père n'a jamais vraiment accepté l'idée d'avoir une femme peintre. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour te laver de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec moi, de près ou de loin. Enfin … Je ne peux que te féliciter de lui avoir tenu tête et d'avoir continué à peindre malgré ses diktats. Tu aurais dû aller jusqu'à postuler dans une école de beaux-arts. D'ailleurs, à présent que j'y réfléchis, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Je pourrais même t'aider, si tu le veux. J'ai des relations, dans la communauté artistique, tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas entrer aux beaux-arts.

- Bella ! Tu n'es pas faite pour les écoles de commerce. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Ne laisse pas ton père décider pour toi d'un avenir dont tu ne veux pas. »

J'ai réprimé un soupir de lassitude. J'avais oublié à quel point leur petite guéguerre était fatigante. Dire que j'avais passé ma vie à essayer de leur faire plaisir, à ma mère en peignant, à mon père en étudiant ! Tout cela pour qu'ils finissent par me rejeter tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'ai suivi tous les cours de techniques commerciales possibles et inimaginables et j'ai obtenu des résultats brillants, figure-toi.

- C'est ton père qui parle, là, a-t-elle rétorqué, pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur. Pas toi. Je te connais.

- Non, tu ne me connais pas.

- J'aurais dû prendre un meilleur avocat. J'ai compris que tu étais devenue l'exclusivité de ton père en février dernier, quand je l'ai appelé pour lui demander de revenir sur cette satanée ordonnance de restriction. Il t'a montée contre moi. Quoi que tu en penses, je te connais, Bella. Et je _veux_ que tu fasses les beaux-arts. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que tout le monde pense savoir mieux que moi ce que je voulais ; pour qu'on essaye toujours de dicter ma conduite ? Un mélange de colère et de frustration est monté en moi, a poursuivi sa route dans ma poitrine, puis dans ma nuque, pour finalement exploser.

« Comment … Comment peux-tu prétendre me connaître ? Je ne me connais même pas moi-même ! »

Et puis soudain, j'ai compris ce qu'elle venait de me dire et la tête m'a tourné. L'étrange comportement de mon père, pendant l'hiver, le " blocage " de mon portable et la " révision " de ma voiture … tout s'expliquait, à présent. Ma mère avait voulu me revoir et papa avait pris peur, pour ne pas changer.

« Bella, je suis ta mère, pas ton père. Tu n'as rien à me prouver, c'est bien, d'être toi-même !

- Dis plutôt que c'est bien d'être la personne que _tu_ voudrais que je sois ! Désolée, maman. Cette fille-là est morte sur le carrelage de ton salon il y a un an.

- Bella … J'ai eu … une absence. Quand j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais fait, je … je suis revenue. Les médecins et les infirmières n'ont porté aucun jugement, par exemple. Et depuis lors, je suis mon traitement à la lettre. »

Le sang me battait dans les tempes. Trop cool … Renée ex-Swan prenait ses médicaments et soudain, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Décidément, rien ne me serait épargné !

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce soir-là ? Ai-je dis, sèche.

- Je … Ton père s'assurait toujours que j'étais … stable, avant de te laisser avec moi. Je comptais là-dessus.

- Laisse mon père en dehors de cela. Il s'agit de nous, de toi et de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, maman ?

- Non, je ne peux pas laisser ton père en dehors de ça, Bella. C'est bien son genre, de me faire porter le chapeau comme ça. À l'entendre, il n'est en rien responsable de ce fâcheux accident. Une fois de plus, tout est ma faute. Je suis le lampiste, dans cette affaire. Seulement, il y a une chose que tu ne comprends pas, Bella. J'avais perdu Emmett. J'étais effondrée. J'ai sincèrement pensé que la peinture m'aiderait à faire mon deuil.

- Papa ne te fait porter aucun chapeau, pour reprendre ton expression. Il a fait amende honorable ou plutôt, il a endossé sa part de responsabilité, dans cette histoire. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi. Je sais que j'ai heurté le vitrail sur lequel tu travaillais, et je me souviens que tu t'es allongée à côté de moi, alors que je saignais. »

J'ai repris mon souffle, et puis j'ai continué, d'une voix proche de l'hystérie.

« Je ne comprends pas, maman. Est-ce qu'on s'est disputées ? Est-ce que je suis tombée ? Est-ce que tu m'as poussée ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé les secours, et surtout, pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de Persée et d'Andromède, comme tu le faisais, à l'heure du coucher, quand j'étais petite ? Pourquoi … pourquoi tu m'as dit que nous retrouverions bientôt Emmett ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, Bella. Ton père aurait dû comprendre, seulement tu le connais … Il n'a jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de comprendre qui que ce soit. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une bobonne, en fait. Une épouse capable de lui préparer un bon dîner et de faire la pâtisserie. La perle rare, en quelque sorte. Dès qu'il l'a eu trouvée, il a divorcé.

- Je te rappelle que tu avais arrêté de prendre tes médicaments. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que c'est la faute de papa ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé entre _toi_ et _moi_. Rien d'autre.

- Pas question, a-t-elle répondu avec son obstination coutumière.

- Comment ça, pas question ? Ai-je répété, interloquée.

- Pas question, c'est tout. Si tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. De toute façon, je sais par mon avocat que ton père t'a confiée à une thérapeute de choc, diplômée de Harvard. Elle t'aidera bien à surmonter l'épreuve ! Charlie sait y faire, quand il s'agit de réparer, à force d'argent et d'autorité, hein ? »

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai vu le cimetière comme un échiquier sur lequel ma mère aurait fait avancer sa reine. Emmett et moi n'étions que des pions dans le combat auquel se livraient mes parents. Seulement, il était grand temps que ma mère s'aperçoive que j'avais cessé de jouer, depuis bien longtemps.

« Maman, par pitié. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'endure ? Je ne dors pas depuis un an, à cause des cauchemars terribles qui troublent mon sommeil. Mme Denali, la " diplômée de Harvard ", est une femme bien. Elle m'a aidée autant qu'elle le pouvait, ses efforts ont été vains, et je crois savoir pourquoi. J'ai eu peur, voilà ! La première fois qu'on a voulu m'obliger à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai failli perdre la raison. À présent, je suis une adulte, et il faut absolument que je sache. Alors, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Ai-je dit d'une voix absolument pathétique.

- Parce que si tu apprends ce qu s'est passé, je ne te reverrai jamais. »

Bon sang, on ne pouvait pas faire plus égoïste que ça. Mon père était un monstre, ma mère était carrément pire … Cette femme me gâche la vie, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. La colère m'est encore une fois montée à la gorge.

« De toute façon, tu ne me reverras jamais si je n'apprends pas ce qui s'est passé, ai-je répliqué, d'une voix dure, en me levant. Je ne peux pas envisager de passer un moment de plus avec une femme qui n'a même pas le courage de me dire pourquoi elle a tenté de me tuer. Parce que si c'était un simple accident, je m'en souviendrais. Et je suis sûre que tu es responsable de ça ! Ai-je crié, en montrant mes cicatrices.

- Bella, je ne peux pas …

- Tant mieux pour toi, ai-je dit en partant à grands pas.

- Bella ? Bella, où vas-tu ?

- Je rentre chez moi. » Ai-je lancé en tournant la tête vers elle.

Pour la dernière fois.

* * *

**EDWARD**

L'eau ruisselait le long de la fontaine de mes parents. Du parc voisin montaient les rires et les cris joyeux d'une bande de gamins. Frank m'avait fait prendre ma journée. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Il fallait que je travaille, moi. Que je gagne du fric. Et surtout, surtout, que j'aie quelque chose à faire de mes dix doigts.

J'avais amené Bella à cet endroit. Je ne savais toujours pas si j'avais voulu l'impressionner ou la séduire, ou me prouver à moi-même que j'étais digne d'amour. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus aucune importance, vu ce que ça m'avait apporté. Comment faire pour aider Bella ? Je me posais la question en boucle depuis qu'on s'était revus, et je n'avais toujours pas la réponse.

« Edward ! »

J'ai tourné la tête. Cette voix … On aurait dit … mais oui ! Bon sang, c'était bien Mikaël qui courait vers moi, l'air complètement estomaqué, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me baisser pour lui ouvrir les bras.

« Edward ! Edward ! C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

Je l'ai serré contre moi en passant rapidement les environs en revue. Carlisle traversait lentement la rue, les mains dans les poches, les épaules basses. Esmé tenait la main de Benjamin qui essayait de lui échapper. Il m'avait vu, lui aussi.

« Edward ! A simplement murmuré Carlisle, quand il est arrivé à ma hauteur.

- Carlisle.

- C'était une surprise, hein ? A demandé Mikaël en se dégageant pour me faire face. Il fait ça tout le temps ! Il nous dit qu'il nous emmène faire des courses, et en fait, on fait un truc super, comme aller manger une glace. Sauf que cette fois, il nous a fait croire qu'on allait à la fontaine voir la plaque de papa et maman, et la surprise, c'est toi ! Hein, papa que c'était une surprise ? »

Je me suis raidi. _Papa_ … Il avait appelé Carlisle … papa.

« Mike, a balbutié Carlisle, les sourcils froncés. Je ne savais pas …

- Si j'arriverais à l'heure. » Ai-je poursuivi pour lui.

Il m'a regardé d'un air méfiant, mais ne m'a pas contredit. J'avais intérêt à être sympa, sur ce coup-là. Cela me vaudrait peut-être de passer quelques minutes en tête à tête avec mes frères.

« Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, p'tit frère.

- Tu savais que c'est papa et maman qui ont construit ces maison ? M'a-t-il demandé, tout excité . »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. _Papa et maman_, cette fois. Les _nôtres_, de parents. Ça avait l'air d'être le bordel dans sa tête.

« Oui. Comme j'avais à peu près ton âge, à l'époque, j'ai aidé papa à monter les balancelles sur les terrasses.

- T'as de la chance ! Ça a dû être génial !

- Ouais. Super, même. »

Carlisle a fait signe a Esmé de venir vers nous. Elle a vaguement hésité et s'est décidée à nous rejoindre, la mine sombre. Benjamin lui a filé entre les pattes comme un poisson sortant de l'eau et m'a foncé, tête la première, dans les guibolles. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il m'a répondu par un beau sourire, lui aussi. Je l'ai examiné, il n'avait ni bleus, ni agrafes, ni … rien. Son visage n'exprimait qu'une chose : le bonheur, pur et simple.

« Salut, mon garçon.

- Maman ? A repris Mikaël. Edward a aidé mon papa et ma maman à construire les maisons ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Non. Je l'ignorais, a-t-elle répondu d'un air crispé.

- Bah, c'est vrai. Parce qu'Edward, il est gé-nial !

- Tu viens jouer avec nous ? M'a demandé Benjamin, accroché à ma jambe, ses deux petits pieds posés sur les miens.

- Je vais travailler, tout à l'heure. Et je n'ai pas encore mangé.

- Tu n'as qu'à manzer avec nous ! A zozoté Benjamin.

- Euh, je ne sais pas …

- Benjamin a raison. Viens manger chez nous, nous n'avons pas déjeuné non plus. »

Les bras m'en sont tombés. J'avais bien entendu, Esmé Cullen venait de m'inviter chez elle. Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

« Tu es sûre ? Lui a demandé Carlisle, d'un air inquiet.

- Oui. Tu avais raison, Carlisle.

- Edward ? C'est d'accord ? Tu viens manger avec nous, avec tes frères ?

- Ouiiiii ! S'est mis à hurler Mikaël, un poing levé en l'air, signe de victoire. Faut que je te montre ma chambre, et puis mon vélo !

- Voui ! » A renchéri Benjamin, toujours accroché à ma jambe.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ça n'a pas été évident, d'avaler mes sandwichs, mes chips, et de faire glisser le tout avec du thé glacé. Ça me foutait vraiment les boules, d'être assis dans le patio des Cullen. Tout juste si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les flics déboulent. Après tout, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Esmé de prouver que j'enfreignais la loi. Cela dit, j'avais fait gaffe : j'avais appelé Mme Denali pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle m'avait dit de surveiller mon langage. Trois fois, histoire que je m'enfonce bien ça dans le crâne.

« Viens, Edward. Je vais te montrer ma chambre. » M'a proposé Mikaël, après le déjeuner.

Je n'avais jamais vu une baraque pareille. Immense. Façade victorienne peut-être, mais intérieur hyper-moderne. Comptoir en granite dans la cuisine, électroménager en acier inoxydable, planchers de bois massif, et une entrée de la taille du trou à rats dans lequel je vivais. Mikaël, lui, semblait être à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser. L'école, le base-ball … tout y est passé. On est monté à l'étage – la cage d'escalier semblait avoir été prévue pour le tournage d'une comédie musicale – et on s'est retrouvés dans un couloir.

« Benjamin dort dans la chambre qui est en face de la mienne. Papa et maman dans celle-là, là-bas. On a deux chambres d'amis, en bas. Deux ! Même que papa et maman m'ont promis que si je continuais à voir Mme Denali et que je ne faisais plus de cauchemars pendant un mois entier, je pourrais inviter mes copains de classe à dormir. Tu te rends compte ? »

Il m'a conduit jusqu'à une grande chambre. Je me suis arrêté sur le seuil, complètement scié. Un vrai palace, avec deux lits superposés contre le mur. Celui du bas était aussi large qu'un lit d'adulte. Mikaël avait sa propre télé et des jouets. Des tonnes de jouets. J'ai repéré une photo, sur sa commode, et j'ai failli m'étouffer. Mikaël continuait à babiller, mais je ne l'entendais plus. Je me suis avancé pour prendre le cadre entre mes mains.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? Ai-je demandé très vite, avant que ma voix ne se brise.

- Bah oui ! C'est notre vrai papa et notre vraie maman ! » M'a-t-il répondu d'un ton tout naturel.

Comme si tout le monde avait au moins une photo de nos parents … Je me suis assis sur le lit, et me suis passé une main tremblante sur le visage. Mes parents. Je tenais en main une photo … de mes parents. Ils avaient l'air … Oui. Heureux. J'ai refoulé le sanglot qui me montait à la gorge.

« Le dessert est servi, Mikaël, a parlé Esmé en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu viens ? M'a-t-il demandé, d'un ton hésitant.

- J'arrive. »

Je n'ai pas levé la tête et pour cause, mes yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la photo. Une fois Mikaël sorti, je me suis mordu la langue, l'intérieur de la joue, la lèvre. _Ne pleure pas, Edward, tiens bon … Ne pleure pas … _J'ai soupiré et je me suis essuyé les yeux d'un geste rageur. Mes parents me manquaient tellement.

« Ça va, Edward ? »

J'ai sursauté. Esmé était toujours plantée sur le seuil de la chambre, et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

« Oui. Hem … Excusez-moi. Je peux savoir où avez-vous eu ça ?

- C'est Carlisle. Il a contacté les gens d'Habitat pour l'Humanité, et leur a demandé s'il ne leur restait pas une ou deux photos de tes parents. Nous avons toujours pensé qu'il était important, pour tes frères, que leurs parents biologiques fassent partie de leur vie quotidienne.

- Mais pas moi … Ai-je murmuré, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Edward, nous n'avons jamais voulu ça … Par pitié, ne m'enlève pas les garçons. Ils sont mon univers et … et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux.

- Esmé, a murmuré Carlisle en arrivant à son tour.

- Ils auront tout ce qu'il leur faut et nous leur donnerons tout notre amour, a poursuivi Esmé, l'air franchement secoué. Je te jure qu'ils sont heureux avec nous, Edward. Je les aime. Nous les aimons. Plus que tout au monde. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la hargne qui me bouffait depuis des mois a laissé place à la confusion la plus totale.

« Mike et Benjamin sont mes frères. Vous vous êtes débrouillés pour que je ne les voie plus. Vous pensiez que j'allais réagir comment, au juste ?

- Nous craignons que les garçons te donnent la préférence, Edward, a hoqueté Esmé entre deux sanglots. Nous avons peur de les perdre. Nous _risquons_ de les perdre, en fait, quelle que soit la décision du juge. »

Esmé a pleuré de plus belle et Carlisle l'a attirée à lui, lui a tapoté le dos et lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle a acquiescé avant de sortir de la pièce, toujours en larmes. Carlisle s'est tourné vers moi en se grattant la nuque.

« Je tiens à te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour Mikaël. Ça a vraiment changé la vie de notre famille. »

_Famille_, à présent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y allait pas à la tronçonneuse, pendant qu'il y était ? Ça aurait été plus efficace, comme torture !

« Vous avez une drôle manière de montrer votre reconnaissance !

- Edward, tu sais … Ma femme a toujours voulu des enfants, a-t-il commencé en rangeant méthodiquement les Lego qui traînaient par terre. C'était son désir le plus cher. Nous avons essayé d'en avoir au moins un, pendant des années, en vain. Esmé souffre d'une malformation congénitale. L'opération n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle vit dorénavant avec des tissus cicatrisés. »

J'en connaissais un rayon, dans le domaine, malheureusement. Tissus cicatrisés, cicatrices indélébiles … même combat.

« Des tissus trop cicatrisés pour espérer concevoir un enfant elle-même. Quand elle a enfin fait son deuil, nous avons opté pour l'adoption. Nous avons rencontré Victoria par l'intermédiaire d'un ami, et elle a réussi à nous persuader d'assister aux réunions d'information destinées aux gens qui veulent devenir une famille d'accueil. Nous n'y croyions pas vraiment, jusqu'au jour où nous avons rencontré Mikaël et Benjamin. Le problème, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'on nous avait dit et répété, nous nous sommes attachés à tes frères. Au point de ne plus pouvoir envisager notre existence sans eux. »

Il continuait à empiler les Lego méthodiquement, sans se presser.

« Au bout de quelques mois, nous avons décidé de les adopter. Pour cela, nous devions prouver aux tribunaux que personne n'avait de droits sur eux. Et, alors que nous pensions que ce serait l'étape la plus facile, nous avons appris que ta mère n'était pas orpheline.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Mes parents étaient tous les deux enfants uniques. Les parents de ma mère sont morts l'année de son entrée à l'université, ceux de mon père à six mois d'écart.

- Détrompe-toi, Edward. Ta grand-mère maternelle est toujours en vie, ainsi que les frères et sœurs de ta mère qui s'est enfuie de chez elle dès qu'elle l'a pu. Pour tout te dire, elle a eu une enfance … plus que difficile. »

_C'est ça. Mets-moi la tête à l'envers …_

« Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ?

- Parce que tu as peut-être envie de savoir qu'il te reste de la famille quelque part, dans ce pays. Ou pour te faire comprendre que nous venons de passer plus d'un an à négocier et à nous battre, de façon que tes frères ne finissent pas dans une famille dont ta propre mère s'est échappée. Et quand nous avons remporté cette bataille, nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés à un autre défi, encore plus grand. Toi. »

J'avais sincèrement cru que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je m'étais trompé, et dans les grandes largeurs : Carlisle avait réussi à m'enfoncer encore plus. Un véritable exploit. Il s'est levé et m'a toisé, un peu comme Jasper, quand il se demande si ça vaut le coup de chercher la cogne ou non.

« Nous nous y sommes mal pris, quant à la manière de gérer tes relations avec tes petits frères, a-t-il avoué dans un soupir. À notre décharge, nous savions que tu avais eu plusieurs familles d'accueil. Nous en avons déduit – à tort – que tu avais des problèmes de comportement, et nous nous sommes inquiétés de l'influence que tu pourrais avoir sur ceux que nous considérons déjà comme nos fils. Aussi, quand nous avons eu vent de tes projets en ce qui les concernait, nous avons fait faire enquête sur ton compte. Avec l'intention d'en utiliser les résultats au tribunal. »

Il s'est rapproché du lit et a posé un bras sur l'échelle.

« Ce que tu as fait pour aider les enfants avec lesquels tu était placé est plus qu'honorable, Edward. Et ce qui t'est arrivé est carrément déplorable, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Il a hésité, s'est éclairci la voix, et a continué.

« Alors voilà. Pour moi, il y a trois issues au problème. La première : tu continues à te battre pour obtenir la garde de tes frères, tu remportes la partie, et tu arraches Mikaël et Benjamin à leurs camarades, à cette maison et au couple qui les élève depuis près de deux ans. Deux : tu continues à te battre, mais tu perds la partie et tu te retrouves avec le droit de visite que le juge voudra bien t'accorder, en admettant qu'il t'en octroie un. Ou alors, Edward, tu retires ta demande, tu nous laisses adopter tes frères et les élever comme s'ils étaient nos propres fils. En compensation, tu fais partie de notre famille, comme on aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Tu vois Mike et Benjamin autant que tu le veux. Tu peux leur téléphoner, assister aux spectacles donnés dans leurs écoles, aller avec eux aux matchs de base-ball. Tu peux même venir manger avec nous quelques fois par semaine, si tu le souhaites.

- Je ne vous fait pas confiance, vous savez. »

Je n'allais pas me faire avoir et enfumer de mon plein gré ! Si quelqu'un savait que les adultes mentaient tout le temps, c'était bien moi.

« Je peux demander à mon avocat de venir consigner tout cela par écrit, si tu veux. »

J'ai secoué la tête. J'en avais assez entendu et j'avais besoin d'air. Carlisle m'avait anéanti. Je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais, moi, avec tout ça. Je suis sorti de la chambre. Je voulais voir mes frères. Esmé traînaillait dans le couloir, un ours en peluche serré contre sa poitrine. Cela faisait presque deux ans que je la voyais comme la pétasse qui m'avait piqué mes frères. Mais à présent, après le petit discours de Carlisle, tout ce que je voyais, c'était une femme brisée, qui risquait de ne pas réaliser son désir le plus cher et le plus légitime, à cause de … à cause de moi.

Oh oui, j'en connaissais un rayon, questions tissus cicatrisés. Le hic, c'était que si je lui venais en aide, à cette pauvre femme, c'était moi que je coulais. Définitivement.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 19, lourd en émotions ! Bella a enfin revu sa mère et, on peut dire que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ! ^^ Edward qui va peut-être abandonner la garde de ses frères ... Que va-t-il faire ? Abandonner ou lutter ? Dites-moi vos avis ;) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, l'avant-dernier (nostalgieeeeeee ... !) où il se passera un tas de choses et surtout une avancée pour Bella ! Pas d'aperçu, car la fin approche désolé ^^ Il faut laisser perdurer le suspense ;) **

_**/!\ Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres à cette histoire ! La fin approche ... /!\**_

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. À très bientôt !**

**Sushaki**


	20. Chapter 20

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour me déposer une petite review ; je vous remercie de tout coeur ! Votre soutien m'est indispensable. Merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent ; ça me fait très plaisir également ! **

**Pour ceux sans compte, **un énorme merci à : **crayoline **(**Un grand merci ! Je te rappelle que cette histoire n'est pas de moi ^^ Tu découvriras le choix d'Edward dans ce chapitre ;) ... A bientôt !**)** ; FLOPY69 **(**Merci ! Alors, je t'informe que tu as raison sur ce que tu pensais sur Edward ;) Et pour Bella ... Il reste du chemin à faire, tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt !**)** ; JasperEdward21 **(**Hey, encore un grand merci ! Alors, pour te répondre, je ne sais pas trop encore quoi faire après ... J'ai plusieurs idées en tête, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ^^ A bientôt !**)** ; Julie **(**Hey, merci de ta review ! Alors, contrairement à ce que tu penses, les Cullen ne sont pas les méchants de l'histoire ... ^^ A bientôt et encore merci !**) **; Elizabeth **(**Eh bien, merci merci ! Tout ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir :D Et pour ta "prière" ... Elle sera exaucée ... Enfin, peut-être :P Encore merci !**)

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE VINGT : ****À TA RESCOUSSE, BABY **

_Missing - The XX _

**BELLA **

Je suis descendue de voiture en toute hâte, et j'ai remonté l'allée en courant. Dieu merci, Jasper était penché sur le moteur de la Chevrolet.

« Désolée d'être en retard, Jasper. Je devais … J'ai eu un après-midi vraiment pénible. »

Je ne pouvais pas, de toute évidence, dire que j'avais enfreint la loi et vu ma mère. Dire qu'elle préférait que je ne dorme plus, plutôt que de me dire ce qui s'était passé ! Tout cela parce qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction ? Je ne décolérais pas.

« Et j'ai perdu la notion de l'heure, ai-je terminé lamentablement.

- Pas grave, a parlé Jasper en sortant la tête du capot. Ton vieux m'a dit que je pouvais terminer le boulot. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Admettons. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le style de mon père, de laisser des gens tatoués et couverts de piercings bricoler dans notre garage, mais il avait peut-être eu autre chose en tête. Tanya, par exemple, pour ne pas changer. J'ai fait une grimace puis, la porte menant dans la cuisine s'est refermée, et Alice est apparue, une canette de Coca light à la main.

« C'est tout ce qu'il y à boire, dans cette baraque ? Des trucs light ? Rien à bouffer, non plus, sauf des fruits. Des tonnes de fruits. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des pizzas congelées ?

- Tanya n'aime que les produits frais, ai-je commencé. Mais … Attendez … Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi, tous les deux ? Sans Edward, je veux dire. Et puis où est mon père ? »

Je venais de remarquer que sa voiture n'était toujours pas d'allée. Vu l'heure, elle aurait dû y être depuis une bonne heure déjà. Alice m'a dévisagée une bonne minute comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue, avant de sortir de sa transe. Elle avait fumé. Et beaucoup. Il ne manquait plus que ça …

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. Ta belle-doche est sur le point d'accoucher. Ton père nous a demandé de te le dire, si je me souviens bien. Jazz ? Il n'a pas dit autre chose ?

- Est-ce que j'sais, moi ? A-t-il marmonné, sans cesser de bricoler. C'est à toi qu'il a fait passer le message. Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il te racontait ?

- Si, si, a-t-elle dit en rigolant bêtement. Je … Oh, il fait déjà nuit ? »

Jasper a refermé le capot, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Non sérieusement, ils étaient tous les deux sous l'emprise de la drogue … ? Et sous mon toit, en plus ?

« Il me faudrait les clés, a annoncé Jasper.

- Elles sont … elles sont là. » Ai-je bafouillé.

Il s'en est emparé et s'est glissé derrière le volant. Aujourd'hui encore, je serais prête à jurer que la scène se passe au ralenti, que j'ai déjà vécu la suite. Comme dans un film, j'ai vu Jasper poser le pied sur la pédale et tourner la clé du contact. Et là, là … Le son le plus doux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre depuis bien longtemps à résonné dans le garage. Jasper a de nouveau appuyé sur la pédale, faisant rugir le moteur.

« Oh ouais, bébé. C'est ça, ma belle. On a gagné ! »

Il est ressorti de la voiture, les bras tendus vers moi.

« Je mérite bien une petite récompense, non ? »

Je me suis exécutée sans hésiter : me précipitant vers lui, je l'ai chaleureusement embrassé sur les deux jours et je l'ai serré longtemps dans mes bras. La voiture d'Emmett était en marche ! Elle fonctionne !

« Merci, merci, merci. Merci, Jasper ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça comptait pour moi. Merci ! »

Je l'ai lâché pour aller m'asseoir sur le siège de cuir et m'emparer du volant. Jasper a refermé la portière et j'ai passé la marche arrière. Et puis, j'ai freiné pile. Jasper avait sacrément fait un beau boulot, la voiture d'Emmett fonctionnait enfin. Mais, le trou béant de ma poitrine n'était pas assouvi. Du moins, pas comme je le voulais. Il manquait une pièce fondamentale au puzzle.

« Jasper ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix tremblante. Où est Edward ? »

* * *

**EDWARD**

Esmé m'a étreint avec force. Je me suis pris à espérer qu'elle réussirait à m'étouffer, chose cependant impossible, vu sa silhouette si menue. La mort ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai ravalé ma salive, mais la boule qui me nouait la gorge n'est pas passée pour autant. La mâchoire crispée, j'ai essayé d'inspirer, histoire d'oublier cette abomination.

J'avais renoncé à mes frères. Pourquoi est-ce que tout faisait aussi mal ? Je n'étais plus que douleur. Je souffrais tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'à défaut de mourir, j'allais exploser, telle une bombe à retardement.

« Que Dieu te bénisse, Edward. » M'a murmuré Esmé à l'oreille.

J'avais voulu fonder une famille. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour y arriver … Sauf que mes frères en avaient déjà une. J'étais présent, moi aussi, mais à part, d'un côté différent, opposé. J'ai soupiré. Bon sang, que ça faisait mal. Quand leur " mère " s'est décidée à me relâcher en reniflant une dernière fois, son sourire était tellement lumineux qu'on aurait pu se passer de lumière, dans la pièce.

« Le garçons ont un entraînement de base-ball, aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir les voir ? »

J'ai continué de ruminer. Entraînement de base-ball, jouets à gogo … Mes frères menaient une existence normale. Mais pas avec moi. Esmé pouvait toujours attendre ma réponse : j'aurais été incapable de prononcer un mot, même si ma vie en avait dépendu. J'ai froncé les sourcils, des fois que ça m'aiderait à mettre une idée devant l'autre … Impossible. C'est Carlisle qui m'a sauvé la mise, en me posant un bras sur l'épaule.

« Edward et moi allons rester ici pour régler les derniers détails. Me Johnson et Mme Denali sont en route. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

À ce moment précis, comme dans un mauvais sitcom, la sonnette a retenti. Esmé est revenue dans la cuisine avec Mme Denali, particulièrement élégante, dans son bas de jogging maculé de peinture, et son T-shirt Nirvana. Des regards se sont partagés dans l'assemblée et Carlisle a marmonné quelque chose. Dans mon brouillard, j'ai vaguement compris qu'il allait nous laisser seuls quelques minutes, ma psy et moi. Joie intense, dis donc.

Le lave-vaisselle s'est mis en mode rinçage, et le bruit de l'eau sur les assiettes a résonné dans la pièce. _Un lave-vaisselle_ … Y en a même pas, dans mon trou à rat. Mme Denali s'est mise à pianoter sur le comptoir de granite noir. Je l'ai examinée, pour voir si elle était aussi contente que je le pensais de m'avoir mis dans cette situation. À mon grand étonnement, ses yeux de chien battu renvoyaient les émotions que j'essayais à tout prix de refouler. Tristesse, peur, colère, déception et à nouveau tristesse. Ça m'a donné une telle envie de pleurer que j'ai dû fermer les paupières pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Edward. »

Dans sa voix, il n'y avait rien de son enthousiasme habituel. Elle ressemblait plutôt au grincement du papier en verre sur un plancher de bois.

« Je te promets de veiller à ce que cet accord te permette vraiment de voir tes frères autant que tu le voudras, comme te l'ont promis les Cullen. J'ai déjà appelé le juge. Je lui apporterai les papiers dès qu'ils seront signés. »

Je l'ai entendue traverser la cuisine d'un pas léger, mais je n'ai rouvert les yeux qu'en sentant ses doigts sur ma main. Si Mme Denali avait eu un petit coup de mou, tout à l'heure, il n'en restait plus aucune trace. À présent, elle me faisait penser à un pit-bull, dans sa détermination farouche.

« Et je te promets aussi que s'ils font mine de revenir sur ce qui aura été convenu, je paierai un avocat de ma propre poche s'il faut, pour réparer les dégâts.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, tout ça ? » Ai-je dit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, complètement énervé.

La seule chose qu'ils savaient faire, tous ces adultes, c'était me pourrir la vie. Rien d'autre. Mme Denali ne s'est pas démontée pour autant, au contraire. Elle a retrouvé son expression de caniche fou et m'a répondu :

« Je te considère comme un garçon digne qu'on se soucie de lui, Edward. Allez, viens signer le document qui te permettra de voir tes frères aussi souvent que tu le voudras. »

L'avocat, Me Machin-Chose, en costume trois-pièce, était assis sur le canapé de cuir, un stylo, un bloc juridique et un ordinateur portable à portée de main. Carlisle a dû lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait à trois reprises. L'autre voulait le faire revenir sur sa décision. Au bout d'un moment, Carlisle s'est énervé et a dit à ce type que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait, il se tournerait vers un de ses confrères. Là, respect, Carlisle. Même si on obtient tout, grâce au fric.

Mme Denali, qui s'était installée à côté de l'avocat, surveillait de près ce qu'il tapait sur son clavier. Elle est même allée jusqu'à exiger qu'il lise à voix haute ce qu'il notait à main, sur son carnet.

« Monsieur Masen, a-t-il demandé en se tournant vers moi pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue. Vous comprenez que ce document vous garantit un droit de visite. Vous comprenez également qu'en contrepartie, vous vous engagez à renoncer à vos droits sur Mikaël et Benjamin Masen ? »

Plus guindé, c'était pas possible. J'ai fixé l'écran plasma qui trônait dans la pièce. Il y avait tellement de jeux vidéos par terre qu'il fallait faire attention où on mettait les pieds. Le manteau de la cheminée était couvert de photos des garçons. Mikaël et Benjamin à Disneyland, Mikaël et Benjamin à la plage, Mikaël et Benjamin en train de manger des glaces sur la terrasse du palace de leurs parents nourriciers … Mikaël et Benjamin embrassant Esmé et Carlisle.

« Oui, ai-je répondu. Je comprends. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mme Denali a grillé le stop au bout de la rue. J'ai regardé sa voiture s'éloigner. J'étais seul dans la mienne, seul au monde. Mes frères s'étaient trouvé des parents et moi … je n'avais personne. Personne. Pas même Bella. Pour eux, j'avais renoncé à Bella.

Ouais, bien sûr, on pouvait aussi dire qu'elle m'avait plaqué. Sauf que je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Ni la première ni la deuxième fois. J'aurais dû la serrer plus fort dans mes bras, lui dire que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, qu'elle était tout mon monde. Seulement, ça aurait été mentir, et elle le savait depuis le départ. Car il y avait mes frères, et ils seraient toujours là. Alors, elle m'avait quitté.

Elle avait continué à avancer, à se préparer une vie dont je ne ferai jamais partie. En même temps, elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de m'aider. En prenant le risque de se rappeler de son épisode amnésique, entre autres. Est-ce qu'elle voudrait encore de moi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu de moi ? Bella s'était lassée de passer en deuxième, dans mon cœur, tout simplement. À présent, elle serait la première, mais seulement parce que j'avais renoncé au premier prix. Tu parles d'un truc à dire à une fille qu'on aime ! " Hé, bébé, mon plan pour rassembler ma famille n'a pas marché. Ça te dirait qu'on remette ça, tous les deux ? "

Super-romantique. En même temps … Oui. Je pouvais et je voulais la reconquérir. Je pouvais lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, ce qu'elle a toujours représenté, depuis le début. Lui prouver qu'elle était bel et bien mon univers. Parce que, finalement, je m'étais trompé. Mon cœur n'avait pas d'ordre prioritaire, non. Mais il était partagé en deux. Mes frères et Bella. Et ces deux mêmes parties étaient au même niveau, depuis le début. Que j'ai été con !

J'ai fait tourner la clé de contact et j'ai démarré en trombe. On en apprenait, des choses, quand on avait été placé à droite et à gauche, comme moi. En tout cas, on savait ce qu'on risquait en cas d'infraction. Entre cinq et sept ans, avec une possibilité de liberté conditionnelle. Mais il fallait que j'aide ma nymphe, qu'elle puisse enfin voir le jour, qu'elle s'en sorte, que cet épisode de sa vie soit derrière elle. Mais la question était ailleurs : qu'est-ce que je ferais des informations que j'aurais récoltées ? Sera-t-elle assez forte pour affronter la vérité ?

Bon sang, bien sûr que oui, on parle de Bella. _Ma Bella_. La personne la plus forte que je connaisse. La personne qui a réussi à m'aider, qui m'a empêché de me noyer davantage que je ne l'étais au départ, et qui à même réussi à me faire sortir de l'eau. _À mon tour de t'aider, bébé._

* * *

**BELLA**

« Il est parti … où ? » Ai-je demandé d'une voix effarée.

Jasper venait de m'annoncer calmement qu'Edward était parti … au lycée. Pour une fois, j'étais presque contente qu'Alice soit trop défoncée pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Cela me permettrait peut-être d'avoir une conversation censée avec Jasper, malgré le fait qu'il soit drogué lui-aussi.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est retourné faire là-bas, ai-je marmonné. Il a obtenu tous les renseignements qu'il voulait sur ses frères. Il respecte même l'interdiction de les voir. Et voilà qu'il décide de s'introduire dans le bureau de Mme Denali en pleine nuit ? Je me trompe ou cela n'a rien de légal ?

- On va faire un tour avec la caisse de ton frère ? »

Jasper n'était plus avec moi, lui non plus. Comme si ils n'avaient pas pu choisir un autre moment pour se défoncer !

« Attends, Jasper. Ton meilleur ami, que tu considères comme ton frère, s'est mis en tête de pénétrer dans le lycée par effraction, avec tous les risques que cela comporte … et tu me parles d'aller faire un petit tour en voiture ? »

Il a eu beau se frotter les mains, comme s'il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de cette petite virée, j'ai bien vu qu'il était contrarié, lui aussi. Et inquiet.

« Bah, oui, a-t-il simplement dit.

- Pas question. Il faut que nous l'empêchions de faire cette bêtise, Jasper ! S'il se fait prendre, il n'aura plus aucune chance d'obtenir la garde de ses frères ! Quel idiot, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espère, au juste ? Je …

- Il veut te ré … récupérer, a bafouillé Alice.

- Qu … Quoi ?

- Behhhh … Il est amoureux de toi, a marmonné Alice en s'asseyant sur le sol en ciment. Il v … veut te prouver que tu es la … seul … seule qui compte. J'chais plus trop … Une vague histoire de ne pas te faire passer en deuxième … ou genre. »

Les deux sous sont tombés, comme disait ma mère. En clair, j'ai soudain compris. C'était mon dossier qu'Edward était parti chercher. Pas le sien. Bon sang ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ce genre de risque. Surtout si cela devait lui coûter la garde de ses frères !

« Il faut absolument que nous intervenons, ai-je dit en me tournant vers Jasper. À quelle heure est-il parti ?

- Heu … Il voulait attendre la nuit. Quand il est rentré cet après-midi, il était complètement bizarre et chamboulé. Limite maboule, si tu veux mon avis. D'après ce que j'ai pigé, il trouve qu'il a vraiment merdé avec toi, et il veut réparer. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Réparer … Il m'a demandé de venir m'occuper de ton carrosse, et de me débrouiller pour que tu restes ici jusqu'à son retour.

- Et tu n'as pas essayé de le retenir ? Ai-je demandé, indignée.

- On n'arrête pas Edward, princesse. »

Bah, tiens ! C'est ce qu'on va voir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jasper s'est garé sur le parking du supermarché qui faisait face au lycée. J'avais essayé de joindre Edward sur son portable une bonne cinquantaine de fois, en vain. Je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie.

« Pourquoi tu ne te gares pas devant le lycée ?

- Les flics font une patrouille toutes les deux heures. Si on se gare là-bas, on est sûrs de se faire pécho. »

Effectivement, la voiture d'Edward était garée sur le parking du supermarché, elle aussi.

« Parce qu'en plus, vous n'en êtes pas à votre coup d'essai ?

- Disons qu'on est déjà allés faire un foot dans le gymnase en pleine nuit, a-t-il avoué, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'te jure qu'on n'est jamais entrés dans un bureau.

- OK. Bon sang, dans quelle galère il s'est foutu … Elle ne risque rien ? Ai-je poursuivi en regardant Alice, endormie sur le siège arrière.

- Non. Elle est complètement raide, c'est tout. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, toute seule dans la voiture, a-t-il ajouté en tirant sur l'un des anneaux qui ornaient son oreille. Et que si je la réveille, elle va faire un boucan d'enfer, tu la connais. Alors, écoute-moi bien. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'Edward ait opté pour l'entrée la plus proche des bureaux de l'administration. Il a dû caler la porte, histoire de ne pas s'enfermer. Fais gaffe de ne pas retirer la cale. Ensuite, tu le prends par la peau du cul et tu le fais sortir de là. Vous discuterez plus tard, tous les deux.

- Très bien. Merci, Jasper.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, princesse. Va le sortir de ce pétrin, maintenant. »

Je lui ai adressé un grand sourire puis j'ai traversé la route en courant. J'avais la poitrine tellement oppressée que j'avais peur qu'elle explose. J'allais entrer dans mon lycée par effraction, pour empêcher mon idiot, mon délicieux, mon entêté de … de quoi, au juste ? Petit ami ? Ex-petit ami ? Entre les deux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais lui éviter la prison et la perte de ses frères.

Jasper ne s'était pas trompé. Edward avait laissé la porte entrebâillée. Je me suis glissée dans le corridor en prenant bien soin de maintenir la porte en place. Je me doutais de la réaction de Mme Denali, si elle nous trouvait tous les deux enfermés dans son bureau, au petit matin. Les lumières s'allumaient au-dessus de ma tête à chaque pas que je faisais. Je me suis fait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre ; je m'attendais à voir surgir quelqu'un à tout moment. Un vampire, qui m'aurait vidée de mon sang ou, plus vraisemblablement, un représentant de l'ordre, qui m'aurait traînée en prison.

J'ai rasé les casiers, jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que c'était complètement idiot. Les néons s'étaient mis en route, et ils ne s'éteindraient que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de mouvement, en dessous d'eux. Il était futile d'avancer en catimini. Je me suis donc mise à courir. Heureusement, les bureaux étaient équipés d'interrupteurs classiques. Il me restait un petit problème, cependant : la porte de Mme Denali était fermée, et je ne voyais aucune lueur s'échapper du bureau. Edward était-il déjà reparti ?

Le corridor s'est éteint, pour se rallumer presque aussitôt. Affolée, j'ai posé une main sur la poignée de la porte qui s'est ouverte toute seule. J'ai failli hurler. Quand j'ai été un peu calmée, je l'ai refermée tout doucement derrière moi et je suis restée parfaitement immobile pendant deux secondes. Il y avait quelqu'un, je le sentais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit Edward. Ou qu'on ne me découvre pas. Soudain, une silhouette a surgi derrière moi et m'a poussée dans le vestiaire d'à côté.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'a soufflé Edward à l'oreille.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, ai-je rétorqué sur le même ton. Je suis venue te sauver la mise, idiot ! T'éviter la prison, entre autres. Edward, bon sang, tu as pensé à tes frères ? »

Des bruits de pas ont résonné à l'accueil, juste à côté. Je me suis agrippé à la main qu'Edward m'avait posée sur le flanc, pour m'empêcher de bouger et de faire du bruit.

« T'es entrée par la porte latérale ? » M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix à peine audible.

J'ai acquiescé. Si le gardien de nuit trouvait la porte calée, il comprendrait immédiatement qu'il y avait un intrus dans le lycée. J'ai sorti mon portable de ma poche pour envoyer un texto à Jasper.

_Enlève la cale. Urgent._

Deux secondes plus tard, j'avais la réponse.

_Je fonce. _

Edward a baissé la tête et m'a chatouillé le lobe de l'oreille, du bout du nez. Je sentais son souffle tiède sur ma peau. Il m'avait manqué, et il me manquait toujours. Mais pourquoi s'était-il mis dans ce nouveau pétrin ? La réponse était simple. C'était pour moi, qu'il avait fait cela. Pour moi qui n'en valais pas la peine, loin s'en fallait. C'était vraiment horrible. S'il se faisait pincer, il serait arrêté … Et moi ? Qu'avais-je à perdre, dans l'histoire ? Je n'étais qu'une artiste méconnue qui parcourait le pays, ses toiles sous le bras. J'aurais un casier (tous mes muscles se sont raidis à cette pensée), je passerais au moins une nuit en prison (cette fois, j'ai franchement eu envie de vomir), c'était tout.

Edward a choisi ce moment pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Cela a achevé de me convaincre. Je pouvais au moins faire ça pour lui. Me dénoncer – ou me rendre, en l'occurrence – et ordonner à Edward de rester caché. J'ai tendu la main vers la porte pour la rouvrir. Edward m'a immédiatement plaquée contre le mur, les yeux paniqués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? A-t-il grommelé à voix basse.

- Je vais me dénoncer. Tu ne peux pas te permettre une arrestation.

- Pas question ! A-t-il déclaré, énervé.

- Edward, je peux me le permettre, toi, tes frères …

- J'y ai renoncé. »

J'ai fait volte-face, et le chagrin que j'ai lu dans ses yeux m'a littéralement fendu le cœur.

« Qu … Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour eux. Ils méritent une meilleure vie que celle que j'ai à leur offrir. »

Un silence s'est longuement installé entre nous. Je n'osais rien dire, ou même bouger. _Edward, mon pauvre Edward _… Ses immenses yeux émeraudes me fixaient intensément, et il ne savait que dire, lui aussi. Mon portable s'est remis à vibrer, interrompant notre incompréhension visuelle. Nouveau texto de Jasper.

_Ça sent très mauvais. Sortez par la fenêtre. Urgent. Voiture prête. Grouillez-vous ! _

« J'ai dû déclencher une alarme, a grommelé Edward. Viens, vite. »

Tout doucement, il a poussé la porte du vestiaire. Il s'est avancé vers la fenêtre d'un pas souple, et l'a ouverte. Dehors, la voiture de Jasper avançait au ralenti, tous deux éteints. Edward m'a fait la courte échelle pour passer le grillage qui séparait le lycée de la rue.

« Cours jusqu'à la voiture. Ne t'arrête pas avant.

- Et toi ? Ai-je demandé, complètement paniquée.

- Je te suis bébé, a-t-il dit en me lançant son fameux sourire narquois. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais vraiment parano ? »

Bien sûr, c'était le moment de faire des blagues. Je lui ai adressé mon plus beau sourire puis j'ai filé par la fenêtre et j'ai couru jusqu'au parking, non sans me retourner pour m'assurer qu'Edward me suivait bien. Je sentais mon sang battre dans mes veines et, comme à l'aller, l'air frais me brûlait les poumons. La portière arrière s'est ouverte et j'ai plongé tête baissée dans la voiture. Edward est apparu, à son tour, juste au moment où la lumière s'allumait dans les locaux de l'administration. Jasper a continué à rouler au pas vers Edward. Je surveillais alternativement le bureau et Edward qui arrivait à grands pas, vers nous. Jasper a ouvert la portière avant. Edward était à peine monté qu'il démarrait à toute vitesse.

« Filons d'ici, a lancé Jasper, un œil rivé sur le rétroviseur.

- Ramène-moi à ma voiture et ramène Alice à la maison. »

Le bureau de Mme Denali est retombé dans l'obscurité et Edward s'est mis à hurler : _Yes ! _

Sauvés. Nous étions sauvés ! Jasper s'est arrêté à côté de la voiture d'Edward, le temps de nous laisser sortir, tous les deux. Alice dormait toujours à l'arrière.

« Ne restez pas dans les parages, nous a conseillé Jasper.

- Merci, frangin.

- De rien ! »

Il s'est remis en route, et nous l'avons suivi dans la voiture d'Edward. À deux cents mètres du lycée, nous avons croisé une voiture de police, gyrophare en marche. Nous l'avions vraiment échappé belle. Edward m'a pris la main.

« Ça va ?

- Oui. »

C'était un mensonge. Grossier, même, parce que je me sentais tout sauf bien. J'ai attendu que mon sang cesse de jouer de la batterie dans mes veines, que le feu s'éteigne dans mes poumons … Attendu d'être un peu calmée, en quelque sorte. Nous étions sauvés. Nous étions libres. Pourtant, mon corps réagissait toujours comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses.

Une deuxième voiture de police à déboulé au coin d'une rue. Le gyrophare bleu et rouge m'a fait mal aux yeux. Puis c'est mon cerveau tout entier qui a été envahi par la lumière, en un mélange tournoyant. Bleu, rouge … Près, loin … Bleu, rouge, près, loin, près, loin … Le côté gauche de mon visage était tout engourdi. J'étouffais.

« Edward ? Je crois que je vais être malade.

- Deux secondes, je m'arrête. »

Il s'est engagé sur un parking désaffecté. La voiture était à peine à l'arrêt quand j'ai ouvert la portière et suis sortie en titubant. L'instant d'après, je me vidais l'estomac sur le béton. Edward avait eu le réflexe de me relever les cheveux. Son corps tout entier était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

« Vraiment … Faudra que t'apprennes à être un peu moins stressée dans la vie, bébé ! »

J'aurais ri avec lui si j'en avais été capable. Je me suis rassise sur mes talons et j'ai contemplé le ciel. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir les gyrophares de l'esprit. Le bleu, le rouge … Près loin. Tout près, très loin …

Et puis ça a été le noir. Plus d'éclairs bleus et rouges, plus aucun son. L'obscurité totale. Des images colorées se sont mises à défiler devant mes yeux, en succession rapide. Un peu comme une mitraillette, dont chaque balle m'aurait atteinte de plein fouet. J'ai laissé retomber ma tête en avant, je me suis couvert les oreilles des deux mains dans l'espoir de repousser tout ça, en vain. Mon esprit se raccrochait aux images, essayait de les trier, de leur donner un sens, sans y parvenir vraiment. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même ; c'était un véritable bombardement, ces voix, ces bruits et ces cris perçants qui me lacéraient le cerveau. Des tas et des tas de gens s'attroupaient autour de moi, des médecins, papa … _Papa, ne pleure pas _… _« Elle fait une hémorragie, il faut la conduire à l'hôpital au plus vite ! Des poches de sang, vite ! », « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette femme lui a fait ? Elle a des bouts de verre dans la peau ! Jim, il faut cesser les saignements ! » Non, attendez, je suis tombée … « Il nous faut savoir exactement quelle dose de médicaments elle lui a injectée ! », « On n'y arrivera jamais à temps ! », « Ici l'ambulance 552, prévoyez de grandes doses de sang du groupe … du groupe O ! Dépêchez-vous, on arrive tout de suite ! ». _Non, assez, stop ! Je me suis aperçue que je criais et qu'Edward me parlait d'une voix précipitée. Le bruit du verre brisé allié à mes propres hurlements a étouffé ses paroles.

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un homme équipé d'une petite lampe torche était penché au-dessus de moi. Derrière lui, la lumière rouge d'un gyrophare. Au-delà encore, les constellations qui brillaient dans le ciel sombre. Puis la voix berceuse de ma mère, m'intimant l'ordre d'écouter son histoire.

« Non ! » Ai-je hurlé.

Je ne devais pas retomber dans cette fosse obscure, sur ce carrelage jonché d'éclats de verre. Tout ce sang … Le mien … Ces médecins … Papa qui pleurait, qui s'en voulait … La voix des médecins .. Il fallait que je m'en éloigne !

« Edward !

- Je suis là, Bella ! Je suis là, avec toi.

- Vous avez pris de la drogue, ce soir ? A demandé soudainement le médecin. Vous avez bu ?

- Écoutez, a rugi Edward, manifestement exaspéré. Pour la cinquième fois, je vous répète qu'elle ne se drogue pas. Elle ne boit pas non plus.

- Mmh, a-t-il poursuivi en me palpant la nuque. De l'herbe ? De la méthamphétamine ? Des médicaments ? »

Les médicaments … _Maman, je me sens pas bien _… C'était ma propre voix, cette fois qui résonnait dans mon esprit. Non. Non. Par pitié, stop ! Je me suis sentie propulsée vers le sol, puis projetée dans une autre dimension.

_Tu es en dépression, maman._ J'ai secoué le tube de somnifères et, m'apercevant qu'il était vide, je suis sortie de la salle de bains. Je titubais, j'avais la tête lourde. Mon genou est allé heurter le vitrail que ma mère avait mis en équilibre contre deux chaises, afin de le faire sécher.

Elle était assise sur le canapé, une tasse de thé dans une main, une photo d'Emmett dans l'autre. Elle a avalé une nouvelle gorgée du liquide devenu tiède et ses yeux se sont portés sur ma tasse vide. _Je sais_, a-t-elle simplement dit. De nouveau, un mal de tête s'est fait ressentir. Tout tournait autour de moi. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, maman ?_ Elle a continué à boire son thé. Méthodiquement. Sereinement. _Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_ Maman, je ne sens pas bien … _Nous serons bientôt auprès d'Emmett, ma chérie. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il te manquait, non ? Que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le revoir ? Eh bien, moi aussi, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. _Un haut-le-cœur m'est monté à la gorge et le salon a tangué vers la gauche. Dans mon effort pour garder l'équilibre, je me suis penchée sur la droite … et je suis tombée.

J'ai eu l'impression que le monde entier s'écroulait avec moi. Qu'il n'était plus qu'un rugissement de bris de verre, de cris, alliée à une douleur fulgurante. Les débris du vitrail … Non, ils s'enfoncent dans ma peau … D'autres cris se sont fait entendre. Ceux de ma mère, les miens. J'ai rouvert les yeux, le temps d'apercevoir une averse d'éclats bleus et rouges me suivre, dans ma course inéluctable vers le carrelage. Bizarrement, malgré la douleur, j'ai eu le temps de penser que c'était vraiment dommage. Ce vitrail était particulièrement réussi. Et puis, il y a eu le sang. Le sang qui s'échappait de mes veines, qui détrempait mes vêtements et coulait désormais à flots. Le sang qui formait une petite rivière courant vers ma mère, allongée près de moi, dans mon sang.

« Je saigne ! »

Une main ferme s'est emparée de la mienne. Dans mon brouillard, j'ai aperçu Edward.

« Bella, regarde-moi ! Tu ne saignes pas ! »

Derrière lui, toujours des lumières, blanches, cette fois. Aveuglantes. Un bip aussi, en parfaite cadence avec les battements fous de mon cœur. Edward continuait à me parler sans se décourager.

« Reviens, Bella. Regarde tes bras ! »

Il les a soulevés pour que je puisse les voir. Mes yeux ont enfin réussi à s'ouvrir convenablement et effectivement, aucune trace de sang. Des cicatrices, oui. Blanchâtres, elles aussi, mais pas de sang.

« Edward ? Ai-je soufflé, essayant toujours de comprendre la signification de ses cris dans mon esprit.

- Je suis là, bébé. Je te jure que je suis là, a-t-il répondu. Reste avec moi, Bella. Reste avec moi. »

Je le voulais. De tout mon cœur, je voulais rester avec Edward. Malheureusement, les cris et les bruits du vitrail se brisant se sont encore amplifiés.

« Arrête-les ! Fais cesser ce vacarme ! Ai-je hurlé.

- Bats-toi, Bella ! A-t-il dit en me prenant dans ses bras. Bats-toi, allez, bébé. Tu es là, avec moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Le visage d'Edward est devenu plus flou, avant de disparaître entièrement. Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'a traversé le corps et je me suis remise à hurler.

Une infirmière me retirait des échardes de verre du bras. Un endroit blanc, très blanc. Mon père me caressait les joues et m'embrassait le front sans relâche. Sa chemise était maculée de sang. Son visage aussi. _Chut, ma chérie. Ne pleure pas. C'est fini. Tu es hors de danger. Chut … _

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Bella. » A répété Edward, d'une voix lointaine.

_Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal_, a dit papa, serrant ma main bandée dans la sienne, le visage baigné de larmes.

_Dors, ma belle_, a roucoulé ma mère, a côté de moi, tandis que mon sang continuait à couler vers elle.

Mon père m'a redressé sur son lit d'hôpital et m'a serrée contre lui. _Je ferais disparaître ces cauchemars, Bella, je te le promets. Je les chasserai. Mais dors. Par pitié, ma chérie, dors. Il faut que tu te reposes. _

Le vacarme de ma tête a pris fin, et j'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle. Une femme de l'hôpital m'est apparue, en combinaison turquoise. Elle m'a regardée avec compassion avant de s'éloigner.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, tout d'un coup. Par réflexe, j'ai lutté contre le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas dormir, il fallait que je reste éveillée, pas de cauchemars s'il vous plaît …

« Dors, a murmuré Edward, derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je … Edward … C'est toi …

- Oui, c'est moi, bébé. Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part.

- Elle … elle m'a droguée, elle … elle a mis tous les somnifères dans le thé et elle … m'en a fait boire une tasse, je suis tombée et …

- Chut … Tu as besoin de repos. On parlera de tout cela plus tard, repose-toi Bella.

- Je veux me réveiller, ai-je fait, luttant toujours pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, bébé. Dors, Bella, je serai là à ton réveil. »

* * *

** Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Bella sait enfin ce qui lui est arrivé, il lui en aura fallut du temps ... Dites-moi vos impressions, et j'espère avoir été assez claire, car dans l'histoire originale, la scène était assez compliquée à comprendre, j'ai donc modifié quelques éléments. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier et qui servira également d'épilogue ... La fin approche à très grands pas ! Pas d'aperçu, comme lors du précédent chapitre, " il faut faire perdurer le suspense ! " ;)**

_**/!\ Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre pour cette fiction /!\**_

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. Savoir que la fin de cette fiction arrive bientôt m'émeut plus que je ne l'aurais crû ^^ Sachez qu'écrire et partager ses écrits, ses idées est une passion ; vos reviews, mises en alertes & favoris sont mes soutiens. Merci, vraiment. À très bientôt ! **

**Sushaki**


	21. Chapter 21

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **KATIE MCGARRY**, et que les personnages sont de **STEPHENIE MEYER**. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire à ma sauce en modifiant des éléments, avec Bella et Edward !

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ... Ouh, que c'est émouvant ^^ Je tiens à remercier tout le monde, tous ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me déposer une ou plusieurs reviews, tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui l'ont mise en alerte ! **

**Sachez que votre soutien m'a été incommensurable et que sans vous (oui, et sans moi aussi ^^) cette histoire n'aurait pas été là :) Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire découvrir l'oeuvre de Katie McGarry à certains/certaines d'entre vous et je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous personnellement ... **

Voici donc tous les gens que je remercie pour m'avoir suivie dans cette adaptation ...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**- Alexise-me - Alexoue** (**merci, merci, merci**) **- Amandine - Anysia19 - Audierne** (**merci !**)** - Bulles - Chouchou4880- Chtitou - Chuchi-28 - Dreams-Twilight - Elayna Black** (**merci !**)** - Gaby-mini - Gleeklight** (**merci !**) **- Halfliger - Izzie C** (**merci !**) **- K-rolyne - Lady So Pretty - LaskaDavel - Laulsbm - Lili-bee - Loanne - LokitaChiLeNita - Lily8649 - Lyry - Margaux-Anna - Marina63 - Maryfanfictions** (**merci énormément !**)** - Miss-carlotaA - MokaHontas - Pink Mady - Pomme Ecarlate - Ronnie32** (**merci !**) **- Samara83 - Sloubi - SofiaLight - StarlightV3 - Tapadi62 - Tinga Bella** (**merci, merci, merci !**) - **bellaeva** (**merci énormément !**) **- christou57 - clairms - coco-des-iles - crepuscule2512 - culiny - darkpicots - del93 - diabolo78 - eac76 - framboise07 - hedwige09 (merci !) - izinie - joannie28** (**merci !**)** - joyce274 - kath1994 - - l'amethyste-d'Aradia - lilouandlilly - lola-pink - lolotte94 - luckytexastar - marjopop's - miss-cullen1 - mlca66** (**merci beaucoup, pour tout !**) **- nnk77 - nonore (merci pour toutes tes reviews !) - patoun - pounine - pyreneprincesse - rox30 - sandmabe - sarinette60** (**merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews, déposées à chaque fois !**)** - solhau - souriceaux - titinini38 - toute petite étoile - virginie17 - xXxSo666xXx - xenarielle93** (**merci à toi ma xenarielle93, pour tout ton soutien, tes avis et tes reviews extra-large ! Tu es et resteras ma lectrice préférée ! xoxo**) **- 1christelle1** (**merci infiniment !**) **- Arka21 - Bigmonster4** (**un immense merci pour toutes tes reviews !**)** - CamilleR - CelineR91 - Eldanoe - Estl12 - Jude June - Lily33-ec** (**merci pour toutes tes reviews !**)** - Louise Malone** (**merci !**)** - MIMINE2b - MaudeBlackCullen - Nanie0609 - Schwips - Stella82 - SurreyFr** (**merci infiniment !**) **- aminou84 - aurelie01 - bixby0** ** - yuki1589 - canard87 - evermore04 - lena41183 - love-lov-Edward** (**merci de toutes tes reviews !**) **mystiepat - shannara03 - stef1804 - xMariiiie - MariiePattz - Nodame608 - titefred - Samy940 - Anysia19 - sochic88 **(**merci !**)** - Life is B - Nedwige - lisouarras - Lia-et-Eli - mmccg - ceci27 - lisa1905 - eclipseelyse09 - Nesumi - coquette-pomme - lelene972 - Lillypaaf - Lukilina - Eristoff - yaya084 - Elletse - or elise - LittleBulledAir - robsessed love - Cha-and-Shihanna  
**

**Et tous les sans compte : Rosie - Onja - xDreamyTwilightx - Rc - joys - FLOPY69 **(**merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews, depuis le début ! Ton soutien m'a été d'une grande aide et ce fût un plaisir de prendre mon temps pour déposer les chapitres si rapidement, pour des personnes comme toi ! xoxo**)** - vanina63 - aurelieM - JasperEdward21 **(**merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé !**)** - Lili 11 - Tatiana - Melissa - Laura - zayra - Happiness **(**un ENORME merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait tant rire et sourire ! xoxo**) **- Shiro - Azmia - ces85 - anais - souka - Lailanie - Taylor - Lau - crayoline - Julie - Elizabeth **(**Merci ! De toutes tes reviews et de ton soutien même si tu es arrivée assez tard ^^ Un énorme merci ! xoxo**)** - ****et les nombreux Guest ! :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont contribué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au partage de cette fiction, en y déposant une review, en la mettant en alerte ou en favoris.**

** MERCI !**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN : UNE FIN ... MAIS AUSSI UN DÉBUT !**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Mange des Nems - Sophie Duverger ... Non je déconne haha, à écouter avec My love - Sia  
_

**EDWARD **

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu l'as accompagnée jusqu'ici ? » A demandé Mme Denali, à peine entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux pour me remettre les idées en place. Bella avait dormi toute la nuit. J'en avais passé les trois quarts à la veiller, serrant sa main grêle dans la mienne, quand je ne piquais pas du nez dans le fauteuil inconfortable.

« Oui.

- Son père est passé ?

- Oui. Il est resté environ deux heures hier soir, mais elle était déjà sous sédatifs. Il a vu le toubib et il est reparti.

- Que dit le médecin ?

- Qu'on verra bien si elle a perdu la boule quand elle se réveillera, ai-je répondu, exaspéré.

- Il t'a dit cela en ces termes ? A-t-elle demandé, laissant échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Pas exactement, non. »

Mon pouce glissait inlassablement sur le poignet cicatrisé de Bella. Elle dormait d'un sommeil naturel, à présent. Les infirmières ne lui avaient rien redonné pour la calmer ou la maintenir endormie. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Ai-je murmuré malgré moi.

- Drôle de question, Edward, a fait Mme Denali, un sourcil en l'air. Tu la connais mieux que moi, non ? Tu sais que c'est une battante. »

Je me suis un peu détendu. Ça faisait du bien, d'entendre une tierce personne confirmer ce que je pensais. En même temps … J'avais vu Bella lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, la veille au soir. Est-ce qu'un cerveau était capable de supporter un tel choc ?

« Tu sais qu'elle a revu sa mère, hier ?

- Quoi ? Ai-je dit en me redressant sur mon siège.

- Eh oui. Je dois dire que ça m'a surprise, moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella avait le cran nécessaire pour désobéir à son père et passer outre une injonction légale. Tu as eu davantage d'influence sur elle que je ne le pensais, apparemment. Elle a fait le tour de toutes les galeries d'art de la contrée, pour arriver à son but. Partout où elle est allée, elle a laissé des lettres, jusqu'à ce que Renée – la bien nommée, soit dit en passant – se décide à lui répondre.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Parce que l'entrevue ne s'est pas bien passée et que Renée à appelé M. Swan pour le prévenir. Elle était inquiète, semble-t-il. »

Bon sang. Et elle s'était portée à mon secours, en plus ! Quelle journée de galère, pour elle … sa mère, la voiture d'Emmett enfin en état de marche, sa virée nocturne … ça l'avait ébranlée, forcément. Bon Dieu, bébé … J'ai serré encore plus fort ses doigts inertes. _Bella, quand tu me reviendras, je te promets de prendre soin de toi. Pour toujours. _

« Tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, quand sa mère a prévenu son père ? Il a essayé de la trouver, cette fois au moins ?

- Edward, a-t-elle commencé en remontant la couverture sous me menton de ma sirène. Il avait à peine raccroché que Tanya a eu les premières contractions. Elle a accouché dans la nuit. Avec deux semaines d'avance. »

* * *

**BELLA**

Mme Denali m'a encouragée d'un sourire en voyant les lambeaux de mon mouchoir en papier tomber sur la couverture.

« Désolée. » Ai-je murmuré.

J'ai changé de position et j'ai fait tomber d'autres bouts de mouchoirs sur le sol aseptisé. Le psychiatre de l'hôpital, un homme presque chauve d'une petite cinquantaine d'années, s'est esclaffé.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Tu n'es pas la première de mes patientes à réduire ton mouchoir en miettes. »

J'en ai tiré un nouveau de la boîte, et je me suis mouchée aussi discrètement que possible, avant de m'essuyer les yeux. Je me souvenais. Je me souvenais de tout ce qui s'était passé le soir fatidique.

J'avais trouvé maman particulièrement déprimée et j'avais décidé de rester un peu. Je voulais la réconforter et essayer de la convaincre de prendre rendez-vous avec son thérapeute. J'avais bu le thé qu'elle nous avait préparé puis, comme je me sentais mal, j'étais allée dans la salle de bains où une boite de somnifères vide trônait sur le lavabo. Ensuite, ça avait été l'horreur. J'avais vite compris que ma mère était en train de se suicider et qu'elle avait décidé de m'emmener avec elle, que je le veuille ou non. Affolée, j'avais appelé mon père et j'étais tombée sur sa messagerie. La tête s'était mise à me tourner, et je m'étais effondrée contre le vitrail. Il y avait eu ce moment interminable, sur le carrelage, où j'avais supplié maman d'appeler les secours, et puis j'avais fermé les yeux. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi j'avais eu aussi peur de m'endormir !

« Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Ai-je demandé au psychiatre.

- Oui, a-t-il répondu en me tapotant le genou. Néanmoins, je te conseille de poursuivre ta thérapie. Cela t'aidera à affronter la réalité, à présent que tu sais ce qui s'est passé. En dehors du lycée, Carmen a une clientèle privée. Peut-être serait-elle d'accord pour t'aider ?

- Je serais flattée, Bella ! A aussitôt dit Mme Denali.

- Et moi, je serais ravie que vous m'acceptiez comme patiente privée. » Ai-je répondu en souriant.

La vie nous réservait décidément bien des surprises. La preuve : la femme que j'avais si longtemps soupçonnée de vouloir m'envoyer en enfer était justement celle qui m'en avait délivrée …

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ma bonne fée avait pensé à m'apporter des affaires. Quand j'ai eu autre chose à porter que des vêtements souillés ou que la blouse de l'hôpital, je me suis précipitée sous la douche. Lorsque j'en suis ressortie, Edward regardait par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Salut !

- Salut, ma beauté, a-t-il répondu, avec son sourire malicieux. Il paraît qu'on te libère aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! »

J'ai ouvert le sac que m'avait apporté Rosalie pour y ranger mes affaire, afin de m'occuper les mains, afin d'oublier … D'oublier qu'Edward m'avait vue à deux doigts de sombrer pour de bon dans la folie. D'un autre côté, il ne m'avait jamais quittée. À aucun moment de ma crise. Bien sûr, il était possible qu'il soit resté parce qu'il avait eu pitié, mais si j'en croyais les dires d'Alice, le but final de son expédition nocturne avait été de me reconquérir.

« Edward …

- Bella. » A-t-il dit exactement au même instant.

Cela l'a fait rire, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Cependant, j'ai vite retrouvé mes esprits et je me suis mise à pianoter nerveusement sur le bord du lit, à ma gauche. Edward ne marchait pas, il flottait. J'adorais la lueur taquine qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il flottait vers moi, comme il le faisait maintenant. Il a posé ses deux mains sur mes hanches avant de s'enfouir le visage dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu sens super-bon ?

- Mer … Merci, ai-je bredouillé, les joues écarlates. Edward … Explique-moi … Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à renoncer à la garde de tes frères ?

- J'ai … j'ai compris qu'ils aimaient vraiment Esmé et Carlisle. Alors, j'ai fait au mieux. Pour leur bien à eux.

- Mais Edward, tu les aimes tellement, ai-je chuchoté.

- Je ferai toujours partie de leur vie. Partie prenante, même. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ne me fait pas mal, parce que ce serait mentir. Tu n'imagines pas le mal que ça peut me faire Bella, un mal de chien, c'est atroce. Mais quelque part, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais … c'est un soulagement. Tu vois, je voulais passer ma vie avec eux, les élever, les éduquer, parce que je les aime et que c'est mon rôle de grand frère mais … je vais pouvoir entrer à l'université … décider de mon avenir, tout ça … »

Dès l'instant où j'avais senti la voiture d'Emmett vibrer sous moi, j'avais su qu'il ne me manquait plus qu'une chose pour être totalement heureuse. Edward. Alors, j'ai fermé les paupières, le temps de trouver le courage de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Et comment tu le vois, ton avenir ?

- Avec toi, j'espère, a-t-il souri. Je t'aime. »

Il m'a dévisagée de ses immenses yeux verts puis il a délicatement posé sa bouche sur mes lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

« Et c'est pour toujours. »

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Main dans la main, nous sommes montés au troisième étage, où se tenait la maternité.

« Ne me serre pas si fort, je ne sens plus mes doigts, m'a soufflé Edward à l'oreille, quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes.

- Désolée. »

J'ai voulu lui lâcher la main, il a résisté. En remontant le couloir, nous avons croisé plusieurs femmes accompagnées de leurs maris. Les chambres étaient pleines de fleurs et de ballons de baudruche. Celle de Tanya se trouvait juste après le bureau des infirmières. Quand Edward m'a proposé de m'accompagner, j'ai refusé.

« Elle allaite, ai-je prétexté, sans ajouter que je préférais voir mon père et ma belle-mère en tête à tête.

- Trop de détails, bébé, a-t-il rigolé. Je t'attends en bas.

- Entendu.

- Envoie-moi un texto, s'il y a le moindre souci. Je remonterai immédiatement, que ta belle-doche allaite ou pas, a-t-il murmuré avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Je reviens vite. Merci. »

Il a attendu que j'aie pénétré dans la chambre avant de tourner les talons. C'était le grand luxe. Mon père n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de faire accoucher son épouse dans une chambre standard. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais ressemblait à une suite : salle de bains avec Spa, canapés de cuir, plancher de bois et écran plasma. Je me suis avancée et les ai trouvés, tous les deux, en train de s'esclaffer bêtement.

« Bonjour. »

Tanya était confortablement installée sur son lit inclinable, mon père à son chevet. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules ; elle tenait le bébé emmailloté dans ses bras. Toute trace d'inquiétude avait disparu du visage paternel. Pour une fois, Charlie Swan paraissait aux anges : ses yeux chocolats brillaient de plaisir. Ils ont cependant cessé de glousser et m'ont considérée avec méfiance. J'étais au bord de la nausée. Ni plus ni moins. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point ce serrait difficile de faire la connaissance de l'enfant de remplacement de papa.

« Je … je vous dérange ? Ai-je balbutié, quand j'ai pu parler. Parce que si c'est le cas, je reviendrai plus tard. Après tout, le bébé vient à peine de naître et …

- Pas du tout, entre, Bella, m'a souri ma belle-mère. Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas. »

Je me suis assise, suffisamment près du lit pour pouvoir observer le bébé subrepticement.

« Il va bien ? Je veux dire … Il est un peu en avance, non ? »

Ça m'était égal, bien sûr. Cette créature avait été conçue dans l'unique but de nous remplacer Emmett et moi. D'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'un nouveau-né, un petit être sans défense qui aurait dû passer deux semaines supplémentaires dans le ventre de sa mère, au lieu de s'empresser de nous rejoindre dans ce monde abominable.

« Il va bien, a parlé papa avec un sourire radieux. Il est parfait.

- Tant mieux, ai-je répondu, mon pied battant de la cadence sur le plancher.

- Tu veux le prendre un peu ? » A proposé Tanya.

_Heu … Pas vraiment. _

« Je peux ? »

Mon père a pris le bébé des bras de Tanya et me l'a tendu. J'ai dû m'y prendre à trois reprises avant de me décider.

« Maintiens-lui bien la tête, m'a soufflé mon père. Voilà … Comme ça … On dirait que tu as fait cela toute ta vie ! »

J'avais toujours entendu dire que lorsqu'on leur tendait un nourrisson, les gens n'avaient qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant. Pour moi, il en a été autrement. La minuscule créature rose s'est mise à bâiller et a ouvert les yeux. Elle a cligné des paupières, à trois reprises, avant de les refermer. Mon cœur s'est emballer. Quand je clignais des yeux comme cela, c'était que je mentais. Peut-être avions-nous des choses en commun, en fin de compte, ce bébé et moi.

« Tu ne nous demandes pas comment il s'appelle ? A chantonné Tanya.

- Si, si, bien sûr ! Ai-je répondu, consciente que c'était la première question à poser, dans ces cas-là.

- Noah Emmett Swan. » A répondu mon père en posant une main sur celle de sa femme.

La menotte de Noah s'est détachée de la couverture pour s'agripper à mon doigt. _Emmett_.

Mon frère aurait adoré ce bébé, quoi qu'il pense de sa mère, quoi qu'il pense de la manière dont notre père nous avait traités. Comment je le savais ? Parce qu'il m'avait aimée. Inconditionnellement. Même quand j'étais petite et que j'avais peur de tout. Même pendant ma puberté, plutôt difficile. Même quand personne d'autre ne m'aimait, parce que j'étais trop farouche pour qu'on s'attache à moi. Je ne comptais plus les fois où Emmett avait pris ma défense. Il avait tout encaissé. Tous les coups moraux que lui avaient portés mon père, ma mère et Tanya. Pour moi. Pour me protéger.

La seule chose égoïste qu'il ait faite, au cours de sa brève existence, avait été de s'enrôler dans les marines, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Et encore, même à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, il ne m'avait jamais abandonné. Il avait écrit à mon père et à Tanya, pour les inciter à me laisser respirer un peu. Il m'avait appelée, m'avait envoyé des lettres. J'avais eu plus de coups de fil que sa petite amie de l'époque. Parce qu'il éprouvait le besoin de s'enquérir de mon quotidien, dans ses moindres détails. Oui, Emmett aurait remué ciel et terre, pour ce bébé. Exactement comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de mes pensée, Noah s'est agité dans mes bras. Il était minuscule, et à en juger par l'émotion que laissaient transparaître Tanya et papa, ils l'adoraient déjà. C'était toujours comme ça, au début. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et moi-même avions commencé par être une immense source de joie pour nos parents. À un moment de nos existence, nous avions été aimés. Et puis, pour la plupart d'entre nous, au fil du temps, tout avait capoté. Enfin, presque tout. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas pour ce bébé, j'en faisais le serment.

« Noah Emmett ? Ai-je répété. Ça sonne bien.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, Bella, a déclaré Tanya.

- Moi aussi, ai-je répondu, me surprenant moi-même.

- Je viens chercher Noah, a annoncé une infirmière, faisant irruption dans la chambre. C'est l'heure de la pesée. »

L'infirmière me l'a pris des bras et l'a déposé dans le couffin d'une main experte.

« Madame Swan ? Le médecin va passer vous examiner d'ici quelques minutes.

- Noah ne va pas tarder à avoir faim, a répondu ma belle-mère avec inquiétude. Ne tardez pas trop à me le ramener, s'il vous plaît.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Je reviens tout de suite. »

À peine avait-elle quitté la chambre que mon père se tournait vers moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. »

Du moins, pour quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste du choc que constituait la découverte de la nuit précédente. Après tout, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'échapper à un meurtre concocté par une personne suicidaire.

« Je sors ce matin, ai-je ajouté.

- J'ai été tenu au courant de ton état par le personnel de l'hôpital, et on m'avait assuré que tu ne sortirais pas avant le début de l'après-midi. Je comptais être là pour te ramener à la maison.

- Oh.

- Bella, je … je suis venu à ton chevet. Je te le promets, Bella. Dès que j'ai su …

- Je sais, l'ai-je interrompu, d'un geste de la main. Edward me l'a dit.

- Vous … Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, Edward et toi ? M'a demandé papa, au terme d'une courte hésitation.

- Oui.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. C'est un garçon bien. Il est resté auprès de toi, Bella. Toute la nuit. »

Il s'était mis à examiner le bout de ses chaussures. J'avais cru détecter dans sa voix une nuance de regret. Il y avait de quoi … Edward avait passé la nuit à veiller sur moi. Pas lui. Mais il était temps. Il fallait que je sache pardonner, même si certaines personnes ne méritaient pas mon pardon.

« Tanya ? Je te demande pardon.

- De quoi ? A-t-elle demandé, manifestement surprise.

- De t'avoir accusée de tous les maux de la Terre, et surtout des miens, ai-je répondu en m'apercevant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Maman n'est pas la personne que je croyais, alors il se peut que je me sois trompée sur ton compte, à toi aussi. »

Au début, ma seule intention, en m'excusant, avait été de faire la paix avec mes parents, de manière à pouvoir repartir de zéro, par égard pour Noah. À ma grande surprise, au moment pù j'ai prononcé les mots, je me suis sentie plus légère. J'étais sincèrement désolée, et le pardon m'apparaissait soudain comme une illumination. Tanya a porté une main à son cœur. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes qu'elle n'essayait pas de refouler.

« Merci. » A-t-elle dit entre deux sanglots.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers mon pied qui battait toujours la cadence, sur le plancher. Tanya voulait passer l'éponge. Moi, je voulais voir mon petit frère et devenir … quelqu'un . Dès lors, il nous suffisait de partir sur de nouvelles bases. En toute franchise.

« Je te promets d'essayer, Tanya. Pas de faire semblant, non. Je vais vraiment tout faire pour que nous nous entendions.

- Bonjour, madame Swan, a tonné le médecin en entrant. Messieurs dames … Je vais vous demander de sortir quelques instants.

- Bien sûr. » A répondu mon père.

En toute logique, j'aurais dû aller éteindre Tanya. J'aurais dû … mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner. J'embrasserais ma belle-mère quand j'en éprouverais vraiment l'envie, ou quand mon petit frère aurait besoin de moi.

« À bientôt, à la maison, a-t-elle murmuré en guise d'adieu.

- À bientôt. »

Mon père et moi sommes sortis de la chambre et il m'a prise par l'épaule avec une telle force que j'ai craint qu'il me brise en deux.

« T'ai-je assez dit à quel point je t'aime, Bella ? » A-t-il demandé, sans chercher à dissimuler son émotion.

_Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas étreinte de cette manière, papa ? Tu en as une idée ?_

« Non pas assez, me suis-je contentée de répondre.

- Je t'aime, Bella, a-t-il dit en me serrant encore plus fort. Je t'aime tellement fort.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa. Mais nos chemins doivent se séparer pour quelques temps, j'ai besoin de … de vivre ma vie.

- Tu t'en vas ? S'est-il exclamé, visiblement alarmé.

- Oui. Je pars, papa. Je déménage. Ma vie n'est plus ici.

- Bella … Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, a-t-il soupiré. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de nuits que j'ai passées à te regarder dormir, en sachant que tu ne tarderais pas à te réveiller. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai chéri ton repos. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour résoudre tes problèmes. Et, bien que cela n'ait pas suffi, sache que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Malheureusement, malgré tout mes efforts, je n'ai jamais trouvé la manière de réparer ce qui était cassé. »

La métaphore me parlait. J'avais été un vase brisé dont la dictature paternelle avait été le ciment. La colle qui aurait pu " réparer ". il avait réussi à se convaincre que s'il appuyait bien fort, je redeviendrais normale.

« Tu as aussi essayé avec maman, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai vraiment aimée, Bella, a-t-il répondu d'une voix rauque. Pendant longtemps, elle a été pour moi cette âme sœur qui bouscule tout votre univers, ce soleil qui vous réchauffe en permanence. Seulement il y avait ton frère et toi, et je vous aimais encore plus qu'elle. J'ai tout essayé, pour atténuer l'impact et son comportement erratique qu'elle pouvait avoir sur vous … Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que personne ne pouvait aider ta mère, sauf elle-même. »

Il s'est frotté les yeux, et j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. Une allergie, sans doute … Ces odeurs d'hôpital étaient insupportables.

« Un soir, je suis rentré et je vous ai trouvés, Emmett et toi, cachés dans l'armoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr, mais ce jour-là … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis juré que ce serait la dernière fois. Si je ne pouvais pas aider votre mère à changer, le minimum était de vous protéger, tous les deux. Alors, j'ai engagé Tanya, et j'ai expliqué à Renée que si elle ne se ressaisissait pas, je demanderais le divorce. »

La suite, je la connaissais, il le savait. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de continuer.

« Elle a sincèrement essayé de se reprendre et à plusieurs reprises. Au cours des périodes où elle prenait son traitement, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Mais quand elle décrochait … J'ai fini par la faire interner. Puis, elle est sortie, et là, le cycle infernal ne s'est jamais arrêté. Un jour, ça allait à peu près bien, le lendemain elle était au trente-sixième dessous … Et de nouveau l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Tanya s'occupait de vous. Quand elle te racontait une histoire, tu étais assise sur ses genoux et tu l'écoutais religieusement. Elle avait aidé Emmett dans son projet scientifique, elle avait assisté à tous ses match de base-ball. Elle vous faisait à manger et gardait mon assiette au chaud … »

Il s'est interrompu, à bout de souffle, puis a repris, d'une voix encore plus rauque :

« Bref, elle remettait un peu de normalité dans une famille particulièrement bouleversée. Nous n'avions aucune intention de nous séduire, Bella. Je te le jure. Seulement voilà. C'est comme ça. Parfois, la vie prend un tour inattendu. »

Peut-être que mon père et moi nous ressemblions plus que je ne le pensais, finalement ? En tout cas, nous avions un désir commun : nous voulions tous les deux mener une existence _normale_. Avec des gens _normaux_.

« Tu crois que je suis comme maman ? Ai-je demandé nerveusement.

- Tu as hérité de sa beauté, de ses talents artistiques et de sa ténacité, ma chérie.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non. Contrairement à toi, ta mère n'a jamais éprouvé la moindre compassion envers qui que ce soit. Cela faisait peut-être partie de sa maladie, mais peut-être pas. Par exemple, elle n'aurait jamais fait acte de contrition, comme tu viens de le faire avec Tanya.

- Merci, papa, ai-je murmuré, soudain apaisée.

- Donne-moi une chance, Bells. Je te promets de te laisser vivre comme bon te semblera. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas être sur ton dos, avec le bébé et Tanya qui aura besoin d'aide. »

Dans quel monde vivons-nous, au juste ? Ma baby-sitter à peine adulte était devenue ma belle-mère pour ensuite donner le jour à mon demi-frère. Certes, j'aurais pu dire à mon père ce qu'il voulait entendre. Toutefois, ce faisant, je n'aurais pas été fidèle à la personne que j'étais en train de devenir.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec une " chance " à te donner, papa. Bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas de toi mais de moi qu'il s'agit, à une période de ma vie où j'essaie de comprendre qui je suis, exactement.

- C'est drôle, a-t-il répliqué sans sourire. Ton frère m'a dit exactement la même chose, la veille de son départ. Peux-tu au moins me promettre de venir nous voir, de temps en temps ? Tu es ma fille … Mon grand bébé, si tu préfères … »

Je lui ai sauté au cou et me suis délectée de son étreinte.

« C'est promis, papa. »

* * *

**EDWARD**

« Tu reviens quand ? » M'a demandé Mikaël.

On était installés dans la cabane que les garçons ont construite, au sommet d'un arbre, dans le jardin des Cullen, au lendemain de la remise des diplômes. Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient invité à dîner, histoire de fêter ça, surtout que mes deux congénères, Bella, et moi-même l'avons eu haut-la-main. Et comme ils avaient précisé que je pouvais venir avec mes amis, j'avais amené Bella, Jasper et Alice, qui a été parfaite ce soir-là. Bella s'était embarquée dans une partie de cache-cache. Benjamin et elle dans un camp, mes potes dans l'autre.

« Je reviens en septembre, bonhomme, ai-je répondu. Et c'est au pire des cas puisque j'entre à l'école d'architecture juste après la fête du Travail.

- La même école que celle de papa ? A demandé Mikaël, en balançant ses jambes.

- La même, mon grand. »

Et j'en sortirais avec un diplôme d'architecte. La bourse accordée aux jeunes dans mon cas couvrait – en plus des droits d'inscription et autres – les frais d'hébergements. Cela dit, j'avais déjà prévu de prendre un appart avec Jasper, Alice et même ma douce, dès notre retour, à Bella et moi. Ma beauté, qui avait d'ailleurs accepté une bourse dans " l'école de papa ", elle aussi, pour que l'on soient ensemble et qu'elle puisse suivre les cours d'arts, malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans une école d'architecture.

« Juin, juillet, août … ça fait au moins trois mois ! » S'est exclamé Mikaël, complètement effaré.

Comment expliquer à ce petit de huit ans et demi qu'il fallait vraiment que je m'arrache de cette ville ? Comment lui dire que ces deux dernières années, si j'avais gardé la tête hors de l'eau, c'était parce que j'avais misé sur le fait que je nous rassemblerais en tant que famille, lui, Benjamin et moi ? J'avais perdu la partie … Non, en fait, je l'avais gagnée. Car si mes châteaux en Espagne s'étaient écroulés, à présent, j'avais de vrais projets. J'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre les idées en place. Pour apprendre à être un adulte responsable et un grand frère " normal ". C'est-à-dire, pas trop préoccupé, quoi.

« Je vous appellerai tous les jours, promis, juré. Et je vous enverrai des cadeaux, des cartes postales de tous les endroits où je me rendrai. Parole de scout, Mike.

- Sûr, sûr ?

- Sûr, sûr.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Principalement dans le Colorado. Bella a posé des jalons pour qu'on expose ses tableaux dans une ou deux galeries, là-bas.

- Dans le Colorado ? Cool ! Il y a plein de montagnes, là-bas ! » S'est-il exclamé, en m'enlaçant de ses petits bras.

Je lui ai ébouriffé ses cheveux châtains puis nous sommes descendus de la cabane, moi en premier. On est allés jouer à cache-cache avec les autres, jusqu'à ce que Benjamin tombe de fatigue. Ensuite, Bella est repartie avec Jasper et Alice. Elle devait passer chez elle, pou finir ses bagages et faire jurer à son père – pour la énième fois – qu'il ferait régulièrement démarrer la voiture d'Emmett pendant son absence. Je crois bien qu'elle voulait aussi embrasser Noah une dernière fois, avant de partir. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, bien sûr.

Esmé m'a laissé lire des histoires à mes frères, les écouter réciter leurs prières et les border. Exceptionnellement, ce soir-là, les garçons dormaient dans le grand lit de la chambre d'Esmé et Carlisle, étant donné que c'était " le grand départ d'Edward ".

« Ze t'aime, Edward, a murmuré Benjamin en baillant.

- Et moi aussi, je t'aime, a renchéri Mikaël.

- Je vous aime tous les deux, les garçons. Plus que tout. Occupez-vous l'un de l'autre et surtout, soyez bien sages avec Esmé et Carlisle.

- Promis ! » A répondu Mikaël, le visage éclairé de ce sourire qui me rappelait tant maman.

Après les avoir embrassés tous les deux, je suis sorti de la chambre, le cœur serré. Je m'envolais vers mon avenir … Un silence paisible régnait dans la maison. On n'entendait que le ronron du frigo et le bruit de l'eau qui giclait dans le lave-vaisselle. Une bonne odeur de café montait du rez-de-chaussée. J'ai passé la tête dans la cuisine où étaient toujours assis Carlisle et Esmé.

« Je ne plaisante pas, quand je dis que j'appellerai tous les jours, vous savez !

- Nous n'en attendons pas moins de toi, mon garçon, a répondu Carlisle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward ? M'a appelé Esmé, une enveloppe à la main. C'est pour toi. J'ai préféré attendre que tes amis soient partis pour te la donner. Tu l'ouvriras plus tard, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que cela va te plaire.

- Si vous le dites … Merci, en tout cas.

- Allez, bon voyage, a conclu Carlisle, avant de me tendre la main. Soyez prudents, Bella et toi, et … n'envoie pas de jouets trop encombrants, s'il te plaît. »

Ça m'a fait rire. Comme si j'avais pu dégoter quelque chose de plus gros que ce que mes petits frères avaient déjà, dans leur immense salle de jeux !

« Promis, ai-je répondu, le sourire aux lèvres, moi aussi. Merci encore ! »

J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe aussitôt sorti de chez eux. Elle contenait tout un tas de papiers – dont une copie de notre accord concernant la garde de mes frères –, une photo de mes frères et moi et … Et un double de la photo de mes parents, que j'avais vu dans la chambre de Mikaël et Benjamin. J'avais fini par me souvenir du jour où elle avait été prise. C'était même moi qui m'en étais chargé, juste après que papa et maman avaient remis les clés de sa maison au premier locataire du lotissement créé par Habitat pour l'Humanité.

Vraiment, Esmé et Carlisle n'étaient pas le Mal incarné, comme je l'avais si longtemps pensé. Au contraire. C'étaient des gens bien, vraiment bien. Ils adoraient mes frères, presque autant que moi, et après tout, ils avaient peut-être assez de cœur pour m'aimer, moi aussi. J'ai senti mon visage se fendre d'un nouveau sourire et j'ai de suite pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Esmé.

_Merci. _

La réponse m'est parvenue dans la seconde.

_De rien. Prends soin de toi, Edward. _

Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu Bella. Elle était assise sur le capot de sa Honda Civic. Le réverbère faisait briller ses boucles brunes, et le décolleté de son débardeur était assez joli pour que je me mette à rêver. Dur … On avait décidé de faire au moins six heures de route avant de monter la tente. Et bon sang, ma seule et unique soirée passée avec elle hantait toutes mes nuits, et depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble, nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de renouveler cette agréable, très agréable, expérience.

Ma beauté m'a souri et mon monde s'est illuminé.

« Bella. Tu es … alléchante.

- Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit cela, a-t-elle dit en riant aux éclats. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

Je me suis glissé contre elle, et j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

« La première fois où je t'ai embrassée.

- Où j'ai eu des picotements dans tout le corps, a-t-elle ajouté.

- De la pointe de mes cheveux à la pointe de mes orteils. À cette époque, je te désirais tellement déjà, ai-je murmuré.

- Ce ne sera rien comparé à ce soir, bébé, a-t-elle dit, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Allez monte, grand Scout, on part à l'aventure. »

Elle m'a donné une petite claque sur les fesses, m'a lancé son magnifique sourire puis s'est jetée à mon cou pour me donner un long et tendre baiser où sa langue se faisait excitée et gourmande.

« Je te sens enfin prêt à vivre, Edward, a chuchoté Bella.

- Je le suis. Et toi aussi. On peut dire que c'était une année riche en émotions … Tout est grâce à toi, Bella. Tu m'as tellement apporté, donné … Je t'aime tellement.

- Et moi encore plus, Edward. Rien n'aurait été possible sans toi. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour …

- Et toi, tu m'as aussi fait découvrir l'amour. »

Nous nous sommes longuement regardés, les yeux emplit d'amour l'un envers l'autre. Bella, ma Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ? Ma douce, ma nymphe, ma beauté, ma sirène, ma déesse …

« On y va ? A-t-elle demandé, me sortant de ma fascination.

- Monte tes fesses dans la voiture. »

Bella m'a souri et m'a lancé un regard par-dessus son épaule ( un regard très sexy ), puis nous nous sommes installés dans la voiture, j'ai installé les clés sur le contact, prêt à démarrer.

« C'est parti pour l'aventure ? Ai-je annoncé.

- C'est parti pour l'aventure ! »

Bella a ri aux éclats puis je me suis penché pour l'embrasser, livrant une intense bataille contre sa bouche, lèvres contre lèvres, haleine contre haleine, lui prouvant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Bella, ma Bella … On y est, ça y'est_. _Deux êtres sans problèmes qui vivent leurs vies. Ou du moins, avec très peu de problèmes. Des gens normaux, on va dire. Et des gens qui s'aiment. _Allez, mon amour, c'est parti pour l'aventure._

* * *

**Et voilà, on y est ... **

**C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ... Dis donc, ça fait quelque chose ^^ Je voulais encore dire un immense MERCI pour tous ceux cités précédemment et aux lecteurs anonymes qui se tapissaient dans l'ombre ... Cette histoire est de Katie McGarry, cette adaptation est la mienne et un merci infini à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, partiellement ou entièrement ... Merci vraiment ! **

_Un point final à été mis à cette fiction et aucune suite n'est annoncée. Du moins ... Pas pour l'instant, on verra plus tard ;) J'ai plusieurs projets en tête en ce moment ... On verra bien ce que ça donne ! :)_

J'espère que cette histoire a su vous plaire, autant qu'elle m'a plu, et qu'elle vous a " transporté " ... ^^. Merci merci merci à tous vraiment (je me répète ^^) Vous savez qu'écrire est une passion, mais sans votre soutien les auteurs ne seraient rien :)

**Un dernier mot pour la route : Vivez au grand jour, et n'ayez pas peur des autres. La société actuelle est tellement stéréotypée ... Un peu de " bizarre " c'est tellement mieux ! ;) " Nous sommes tous nés originaux mais les 9/10 finiront copies alliénés ... La différence, c'est un tout ! " **

_On passera tous par de très nombreuses épreuves, par des rejets, des pleurs, des crises ... mais tout s'arrange toujours à la fin !__ Ne l'oubliez pas ;)_

**Merci à tous. INFINIMENT. Énormes câlins à des tas et des tas de gens :P **

**Sushaki (qui vous dit encore Merci)**


End file.
